Another Kingdom Hearts Parody
by Mr. D 91
Summary: Yup, another one. Sora teams up with Ed 'n' Eddy to find Double D, Riku, and Kairi in a kewl adventure. Yeah, yeah, you've all heard it by now. [Chapter 26: Him is defeated, with some unlikely help]
1. Dive into the Heart

Darkness…

Blackness…

Emptiness…

Absolutely nothing for miles…..if they existed.

"…..I've been having these weird thoughts lately…."

In the middle of it, a male youth plunged down onto the void, his brown-spiky-haired head first, followed by his black coat covering a red bodysuit with shorts. A chain hung from them. Fingerless gloves covered his weak hands. A necklace danced around his neck as he fell. He had no knowledge of falling. No senses at all.

"Like…is any of this real…or not?" his eyes opened. They were blue.

His name was Sora.

He merely existed as he plunged further…..further…..further….

After a big sudden flash of light, he was standing on a sandy beach. The sea was calm, and the sun was shining over the nearby palm trees. He looked towards the horizon, shielding his eyes from the sun…and he saw someone.

That someone was another male youth, probably the same age or older. His silver hair fluttered in the breeze as he held out a black and blue gloved hand towards the one on the beach. His bright blue eyes were calm…inviting. And he didn't seem to care about the huge wave heading for him.

The brown-haired boy on the beach wasn't. He yelled out the other's name, 'Riku', and ran into the water. He was too late as the wave swept over both of them, enveloping them both in water.

Sora struggled to swim, holding his breath for fear of drowning. 'Riku', however, didn't budge. He was floating, yes, but he was as still as a statue, still holding that same hand out.

Sora tried to reach him, but the current got the better of him, and he was pulled back. He surfaced to find that it was, for some reason, sunset already. He only considered it for a second as he hobbled back to the sandy beach.

This time another person was there. A girl. She waved a dainty hand at Sora as he made his way back. Short, red hair crowned her pretty head. Her tank top was white, her skirt over shorts was pink, and her belt was purple. Her big shoes had all three of these colours. Her wristbands were yellow, and a second one on her right wrist was black. A necklace hung from her neck. Her warm and happy eyes were bright blue.

She giggled as Sora stopped by her side to catch his breath. He tried to tell her what had just happened, but could only pant her name: 'Kairi'. She then grew silent, and Sora soon found out why when she looked in the direction she was looking: towards the sky. He stared, mouth agape. A meteor shower was occurring and in the middle of it, someone was falling, and that someone was _himself_.

Then it was as if the sand beneath his feet was giving way. Sora felt as if he was falling; the sand _was_ giving way. 'Kairi' gasped. He reached out to grab her, but to no avail. He fell. He was in the place of the person who was falling: like a two-second premonition.

He fell into the water, but didn't seem to break the surface. The girl reached out to him with a horrified face. From Sora's view, it was as if she was standing on water. He could see the soles of her shoes.

He sunk deeper and was afraid to release the breath he was holding in. His body then straightened itself and he was falling feet-first.

Then his feet touched ground. His legs nearly collapsed from the sudden touch. Sora looked around, not that there was anything to see.

He let all the air out and found he could breath.

He stepped forward, and the dark ground moved. It separated into several doves which flew off the real ground he was standing on. No, not ground; a platform.

It was one large artistic picture of a girl. Her red hair was neatened by a green headband. Her short body was adorned in a green overall-skirt over a simple white vest. Her black shoes were Mary Janes. Her solid-black eyes were beady, hence their colour. Her plain face bore a smile…or, at least, an upside-down arch. She was surrounded by another three people. One: A buff, sunglasses-wearing man with a blond Elvis hairdo. Two: A skinny, spectacled man with red-brown hair that bent downwards ridiculously. Three: A middle-aged woman with a large rear, wearing dark blue triangle sunglasses.

_"So much to do," _a disembodied voice spoke softly_, "….so little time."_

Sora looked around, frightened.

_"Take your time; don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_

Sora sighed, knowing that cooperation seemed to be the best option as of now. He relaxed his body and let his arms slump to his sides.

_"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_

Sora took a shaky step forward.

The platform rumbled, and three pedestals emerged in a triangle formation on the edge.

_"The power sleeps within you…"_

On one pedestal, a triangular shield appeared in a flash of light. It was pure orange. In its centre, was the letter 'N', in white. The shield floated and rotated.

_"If you give it form, it will give you strength…."_

On another pedestal, a staff appeared in another flash of light. It was silver; all of it. On its tip was a sphere with four spikes pointing in separate directions. It had one cartoonish eye that was on its right side. There was an empty space on the left. Like the shield, it floated and rotated.

_"Now, choose and choose well."_

On the third pedestal, a sword appeared. The metal was pure-white, and the hilt was pure black. On the hilt, there was a small, white circle with the letters 'CN' in black. It mimicked the other two.

Sora smiled, thinking about showing this to his friends. Getting to them would be a problem though.

He walked towards the sword, jumped, and held it in his hands.

_"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction," _the voice said. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

Sora nodded and held the weapon tight. It disappeared in a flash of light. He jumped off the pedestal.

_"Your path is set. Now…what will you give up in exchange?"_

Sora jumped off the pedestal and looked from the shield to the staff. He shrugged and made his way to the latter.

_"The power of the Mystic," _the voice said as Sora held the staff. _"Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_

Sora nodded and the staff disappeared from his hands in another flash of light.

_"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes..," Sora spoke for the first time. He was beginning to trust the voice.

The shield disappeared, and the pedestals sunk into the platform with a jolt. Sora was forced off. He looked around, agitated. The platform began to break apart from the outside inwards. Sora fell as the whole thing was destroyed.

He landed on another platform gently. This one showed another female, probably the same age as the last. She was also the same height and wearing a pair of Mary Janes. Her pink shirt had a flower with green petals in its centre. Her nose-less face was frowning, the eyebrows thick and making her eyes look like semicircles. Her blonde hair had a black headband. Her fists where on her hips. She was clearly annoyed.

Sora preferred the other one.

_"You have gained the power to fight."_

At this, the sword Sora had chosen appeared in his hand. He swung it to test its weight.

_"Alright! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

"Okay," Sora replied.

_"There will be times when you have to fight."_

Black splodges appeared on the platform's surface. They solidified in the form of short, black beings. They possessed hands, flat feet, and zigzagged antennas. Their round eyes were solid yellow.

_"Keep your light burning strong."_

Sora ran forward, not having a choice.

One of them jumped over him; he ignored it.

Another sunk into the ground, came by his side as a shadow, solidified, and scratched his leg.

Sora hissed. In anger, he hit the creature on the head, stabbed it in the chest, and did a three-sixty spin move into its side. It disappeared, probably defeated.

The other creatures disappeared, but not for long. One of them approached Sora from behind.

_"Behind you!"_

Sora gasped and turned around. He attacked the creature in the same way he attacked the one before. After killing it, he ran to the other ones that came along. He succeeded in defeating them all.

The platform got encased in blackness. One of the dark creatures sunk into it. Sora also began to sink, struggling. It was no use; it was like quicksand. He was fully submerged.

He was then on his back, fighting nothing but air. Sora was still alive. He got to his feet and was on yet another platform. This one showed various silhouettes of feminine figures framed by hearts. The biggest one of them was on the middle.

A translucent door stood near the edge. Sora examined it. He couldn't open it. After performing various tasks, such as pushing large objects and lifting them, the door solidified. It opened, bright light coming from within it like a portal. Sora shielded his eyes, but, somehow, got used to it quickly. He stepped forward.

Now, he was elsewhere. It was very familiar, a place next in his island home. Three people where also present other than himself. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Sora knew them well. He went to Wakka first.

Wakka was the oldest of the bunch. A ridiculously large, blue headband covered his forehead and most of his hair. In his right hand was one of his large spheres he used in battle.

"What do you want outta life?" he asked Sora.

"To be strong," Sora replied.

"To be strong, huh?" Wakka remarked.

Sora didn't bother with him. Instead, he went to Tidus. The boy resembled him a lot. His brown hair and blue eyes were of brighter colours though. An 'X'-shaped scar was on his right cheek.

"Hi, Tidus," Sora greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked without answering Sora's question.

Sora didn't mind. He put a finger to his chin in thought, "I'd have to say…..getting old."

"'Gettin' old'?" Tidus cocked an eyebrow. "Is that really so scary?"

Sora was about to say something, but went to the last person instead.

Selphie was sitting on the railings, keeping her balance if she ever teetered. She had brown hair, and wore a yellow dress and black sandals. Her hands rested on her knees daintily. Her eyes were a soft jade.

"What is most important to you?" she asked Sora before he could so much as open his mouth.

"Friendship," Sora answered immediately.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie cocked her head.

_"You want to be strong……you're afraid of getting old……you want friendship……"_

"That's right," Sora spoke.

_"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through."_

"Sounds good."

_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near," _the voice explained.

Everything faded to white.

Sora now stood on a fourth platform. Its picture was of a very, attractive young lady. Her red hair reached her lower back and covered her right eye. Her left eye was half-open in a seductive sort of manner and had blue eye shadow. She wore a skimpy, sparkly red dress with its line cut, exposing a long and graceful leg. Her high heels matched the colour. Her red lips were smiling softly, not seductively. Her delicate arms were covered in purple gloves that reached her shoulders. One arm was hugging an anthropomorphic, white rabbit with an exaggeratedly, large, and goofy smile. He was clad in red overalls that reached his feet, yellow gloves, and a blue bowtie with yellow pocadots. A tuff or orange hair stuck out of the top of his head.

Sora stepped forward.

More of those dark creatures appeared from the ground. Sora equipped his sword and fought them off. There where more this time. He swung the sword with all his might, killing them with incredible ease.

He smirked as the last one evaporated into nothing, "Is this the best they can do?"

Panes of multicoloured stain glass materialized at the edge of the platform, leading to another platform like stairs. Sora ran up them, failing to notice that the ones he stepped on disappeared.

He made it to the platform, the last one in the bunch. It showed the image of a skinny, blue-eyed girl with blonde hair that reached her lower back. A pair of blue goggles hung from her thin neck, over her black, long-sleeved tube top. T In its centre, the top had a yellow 'T' in a circle. Her gloved fists were on her small waist, which had a belt securing yellow shorts. With her brown combat boots, she stood on a floating piece of rock, with a smirk on her pretty face.

Sora stepped towards the middle.

_"The closer you get to the light," _the voice droned_, "…the greater your shadow becomes."_

Sora turned around and looked down. His shadow was, in fact, growing longer in size. It solidified like the small creatures, and arched upwards in Sora's shape…but not for long.

Sora stepped back in fear.

_"But don't be afraid."_

The shadow grew bigger, extending hands with sharp claws.

Sora's feet neared the edge.

A black, zigzagged foot touched the platform's surface, followed by another just like it.

_"And don't forget…"_

A huge being stood instead of the shadow. Like the others Sora fought, it had solid-yellow eyes. Tentacles attached to its head like Medusa's snakes. It was human in shape, with a heart-shaped hole in the middle of its chest.

Sora knew he couldn't take on this monster. It would kill him instantly. He bit his lip. He could have run, but had nowhere to go. He swallowed and readied his sword with a tiny whimper.

The monster clenched its fist, summoning power. It then pounded the fist into the ground with a POW!. A black pool suddenly surrounded the hand, and several pairs of yellow eyes emerged. Sora didn't notice, because he was running up the monster's still arm and slicing away at the creature's head.

The dark fiend didn't seem to react to the slicing it was getting, but Sora persisted, never stopping to catch his breath.

The monster retracted its fist and waited. Sora fell.

He had to fight its minions now. They were simple. He tore through two of them with one swing, and kicked another off the arena. One jumped and scratched his back.

"Ow!" Sora exclaimed. He gritted his teeth and slashed though the attacker.

They where gone now. Good thing too; the monster was kneeling down and spreading its arms out like a crucifix. Energy collected in the hole in its chest, sending projectiles after Sora, three at a time.

Sora ran behind the slow monster, and attacked the back of its neck. Suddenly, he struck gold as the thing let out a low growl….or something.

It turned around almost too quickly.

Sora's sword suddenly disappeared from his hand. He was defenceless. He barely avoided the monster's downward pound with a back-jump. The monster slapped the other hand on the ground.

Sora fell on his butt. The ground beneath him became encased in the same black pool as before. The dark thing was still there.

_"--But don't be afraid……"_

Sora began to sink.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

He couldn't breath. He reached one weak hand out, as if someone would grab it and rescue him. The darkness was sucking him in like a giant octopus or something.

_"So don't forget……"_

He disappeared into utter oblivion.

_"…… You are the one who_ _will open the door…………"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora's eyes opened and he was greeted with the sunny aura of his island home. He was sitting on the beach. Gentle waves created a calming sound as they broke into the sandy shore. Forgetting everything, Sora yawned loudly, assuming that no one else was there, and laid his head down.

He saw someone staring at him from an upside-down angle.

"Whoa!" He shot up with a jolt.

"Hehehehe!" the girl giggled.

Sora sighed as he faced her kneeling up, "Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum," she said with her hands behind her back cutely, "…I knew I'd find you snoozing around here."

"N-No, this huge…black thing swallowed me up!" Sora exclaimed as it all came back to him. "I could breath, I couldn't--Ow!" Kairi had bonked him on the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" she leaned her red head to the side.

"It wasn't a dream..," Sora said as he calmed down. "Or was it…..? I don't know" he looked towards the horizon. "What was that place……? So bizarre…."

"Yeah…sure," Kairi rolled her blue eyes as she stood at the edge of the beach.

"Say, Kairi," Sora looked over his shoulder, "what was your hometown like….y'know, where you grew up?"

"I told you before," Kairi smiled softly again, "I don't remember."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm," Sora was in deep thought.

"But, y'know..," Kairi brightened. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Yeah, me too," Sora grinned. "Along with any other worlds out there…… I wanna see 'em all." He looked off into space, imagining what it would be like.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked, excited at the idea.

"Hey," a young voice called, "aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Sora and Kairi turned around.

"So…," Riku said, a log tucked under his arm, "…I'm the only one who's been working on the raft." He smirked.

Sora was about to get up, when Riku dropped the log on him, "Whoa!"

Kairi giggled again.

"And you're just as lazy as he is," Riku said jokingly to her with his gloved fists on his hips.

"Heee…," her cheeks burned slightly, but the silver-haired boy didn't see it, "so you noticed."

Riku sat down besides Sora, who had removed the log.

"Okay, we'll finish together!" she bounced with happiness. "I'll race ya!"

"What?" "No way."

Sora and Riku spoke in unison. They obviously didn't want to race.

"One…two," nevertheless, Kairi was in the mood for it, "…three--GO!"

In one split second, Sora and Riku shared a glance, smirked, got to their feet, and sprinted down the beach like their lives depended on it.

Kairi lagged behind, giggling to no possible end.

K-K-K-K-K-K

A few hours had passed. Surprisingly, the raft was completed by the three youngsters. Now, they sat on a small island that was extremely close to the main one. A bridge connected the little landform to the seaside shack. It was dusk, and the setting sun was creating beautiful, lovely hues of punk, red and yellow.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on/leaned against a palm tree that was bent out of shape.

"So there are other worlds out there?" Sora inquired. He was sitting between Riku and Kairi, on the bent out of shape tree.

"Could be," Riku said, arms crossed and leaning against the tree's base. "We'll never know by staying here."

"Think the raft will take us far?"

"Eh, it really doesn't matter," Riku huffed. "Anywhere's better than this boring place."

"So, if you actually get to another world…," Kairi began, sitting furthers away from him on the tree, "…what would you do there?"

"……," Riku thought for an answer. He came up with, "I haven't really thought of that… If there are other worlds out there, then why'd we end up on this one?" He took another breath, "Suppose there are other worlds out there…then ours is a small piece of something much greater. So," he concluded, "we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I dunno," Sora said monotonously as he put his hands behind his head and rested his back on the tree.

"Exactly," Riku stood up straight and unfolded his arms. "That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go."

Kairi looked at him curiously, "You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Thanks to you," Riku have her eye contact. "If you never showed up here, I have never been so curious."

Sora listened silently.

"Kairi, thanks," Riku finished.

"Heh…you're welcome," she replied, not really knowing what to say.

A few minutes later, the three were walking across the bridge. Kairi was far ahead. Sora was on the middle of the wooden structure, when Riku called out to him.

"Hey, Sora!"

"Hm?" the spiky-haired teen turned around. A star-shaped object was thrown into his hands.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku said as he approached him from the small island.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora looked at the yellow thing strangely. He then shifted his gaze to Riku, "What's it--?"

"Legend has it..," Riku cut him off, "…that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined," he explained as he passed Sora. "They'll remain a part of each other's lifes…..no matter what."

Sora was still confused.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it," Riku said. His back was turned, but, by his tone, he might have been smirking.

"But, I--" Sora began.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Riku let it all out and continued after Kairi, who was already past the shack.

Sora just chucked the fruit off the bridge and ran after him.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Elsewhere……

Somewhere in a cul-de-sac, a boy strolled on the pavement. His hands where buried in the pockets of his light blue trousers. His T-shirt was yellow and had a red vertical line going down the right side, along with a purple collar and the same colour at the ends of the short sleeves. All that crowned his square, pink head were three long black hairs that looked as if they were set evenly apart. His red shoes were tremendously small.

He approached one of the houses and rand the doorbell.

A _dingdong _sounded, and he waited.

Nothing

"Hm," he hummed to himself. Usually someone would have answered. He rang again.

Still nothing.

He raised an eyebrow…which separated from his entire face.

"Probably working or something," he told himself. He grinned, "Better disturb him!"

He ran freakishly towards a tree. He crouched under a branch, jumped, grabbed the branch, swung around once, let go, and flew towards the window.

WHAM!

The window was closed.

He fell to the grass, leaving his impression on the soil. His eyes swirled funnily, and he grinned dizzily, exposing his long, green tongue. He shook his head. "Ouch."

Suddenly, an envelope fell from the disturbed window and on his lap. He examined it.

It was addressed to an 'Eddy'.

He opened it, "Guess Double D must have put it there for me." He extracted a paper. His iris-less eyes moved left to right. They then widened, he gasped, and ran idiotically away from the house while clutching the piece of paper.

K-K-K-K-K-K

He made his way to another house and arrived at a window to a basement. He saw someone watching a poorly animated movie, and knocked on the window loudly. However, the yellow person inside didn't seem to hear it.

"Ed!" the boy yelled "Open up!"

The window slid open, causing a similar effect.

"WHAO!" the three-haired one fell inside and onto a desk of broken and/or tasteless toys headfirst. He then fell on the floor in a split formation. Slowly climbing to his feet, he approached 'Ed', and gently………slapped him upside the head.

"Oof!" he fell on his side, looked up, and grinned wide, "HI, EDDY--!"

"Later, Ed!" 'Eddy' jumped as if he needed to go badly. "I gotta tell you something!"

"Ooooh," 'Ed' climbed to his feet. He was a tall fellow with widespread eyes at both ends of a thick, black unibrow. The jacket he wore was plain green and covered a white and red horizontal striped shirt. His trousers, like Eddy's, were plain blue. His shoes were small, also like Eddy's. His head was supported by a thick, yellow neck and didn't have a chin. "Please tell me it's a chicken!"

"No chickens, Ed!" Eddy hollered. "We have a problem." His arm stretched so his hand could grab a hold of the big guy and pull him towards him. It had a reverse effect and Eddy was pulled towards Ed instead. He whispered in his ear_, "But don't tell anyone."_

"Hmmm," Ed thought…..for about thirty seconds. He said, "Not even Sarah?"

"No, not Sarah," Eddy responded, irritated.

"Jimmy?"

"Heck no!"

"Kevin?"

"NOOOO!.!.!.!.!" Eddy screeched. "It's top secret!"

"Good morning, baby sister!" Ed waved over Eddy's shoulder.

"Huh?" Eddy looked behind him.

Two people stood there.

"Ed!" an angry redhead girl yelled, her mouth growing to gigantic proportions, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?.!" She wore a simple pink T-shirt, and blue pants. Circle-shaped, white earrings were hooked around her earlobes. "Jimmy and I are trying to PLAY!" she gestured at the other one.

He was a pale boy with hair that resembled a chicken's wattle. His clothing was like the others: simple. Blue top, white pants, and black shoes. He also wore a retainer.

"Hit the road, Sarah!" Eddy didn't notice that he was pointing with the same hand that held the message. "Ed and I are--!"

"Watchya got there, Eddy?" Sarah pointed at the piece of paper.

"Uhh," Eddy put it behind his back, "….nothing….right, Ed?"

"But you said--MMmmmm-ffffff!" his lips were literally grabbed from his head by Eddy. They stretched three feet.

Eddy put on a fake smile.

"Jimmy," Sarah said.

"Y-Yes?" the boy squeaked.

"Cover your ears."

"Yes, Sarah," he did so.

"ED, MAKE EDDY GIVE ME THAT PAPER OR I'M TELLING **MOM**!" she was suspended in midair as she yelled this sentence.

"It's just a piece of--!" Eddy was cut short by a yellow hand on his shoulder. He gulped and looked behind him, "Uh….oh."

WHAP! POW! WHAM! YAPP! WHUP! THWAPP!

Sarah and Jimmy covered their eyes in amusement. They giggled, snuck a peak, wished they hadn't, and listened to the sounds of Ed and Eddy struggling.

The smoke cleared, and Ed was seen standing on Eddy, who was seeing stars.

"Here you go," the oaf handed his sister the message.

"What's it say, Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

Ed stared with a small, banana-shaped smile on the left side of his face.

Eddy groggily got up, bruised and rubbing his head.

"…..ugh," Sarah fainted.

Ed's smile disappeared. "Sarah!"

Jimmy was also frightened, and bent over to help her.

Eddy…

"Hm," he glanced at the two fanning and trying to awaken the fallen girl, "now why didn't that ever happen whenever she was about to beat us up?"


	2. A whole new world Part 1

_Dear Eddy,_

_I'll be quick as I know how much you hate long explanations._

_I'm sorry to leave without saying 'goodbye', but I feel that there's injustice occurring. Stars are constantly blinking out of the sky; a definite sign of something being amiss. I had to go and check it out for myself._

_Moving right along, there is someone with a 'Key'--which could be the Key to our survival. I need you and Ed to go find this person and keep with him or her. Despite your unique character and Ed's intellectual abilities, I trust you both very much and have absolute confidence._

_I need you to also go to Traverse Town and talk with a man named 'Leon'. I think he's capable of pointing you in the right direction._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Double D. _

_P.S.: I know it's useless asking, but will you apologise to the others for me? Thank you._

_P.P.S: Although highly improbable, pardon me if any words are misspelled. Thanks again._

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Oh my!" Jimmy exclaimed. "What could this mean?"

The four kids where in Sarah's pink-themed bedroom. Ed and Jimmy had provided in helping Sarah to her bed and were by her side, just like when she was sick. Jimmy had read the letter out loud. Eddy was pacing in the middle of the room.

"It means…," Sarah said, still a bit weak from having fainted, "..we'll just have to trust Double D."

"Never knew Sockhead had it in him," Eddy mused with his pink arms crossed.

"We gotta go get him, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. "He could be hungry and scared and lonely and unhappy and sad and smelly and--!"

"I get it, Ed," Eddy muttered. He sighed, "Guess we'll have to get this 'Key' thing if we wanna survive, eh?"

"I hope the cul-de-sac isn't in danger," Jimmy trembled.

"Hey, I'll go!" Eddy exclaimed. He smirked and jabbed a thumb at himself, "Have no fear, because--!"

"We're going to rescue Double D from the pits of Hades!" Ed interrupted with a stupid grin.

"Whatever…."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sarah said. She uncovered herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Sarah!" Jimmy was ready to catch her if she fell. "Don't you--?"

"I'm fine, Jimmy," she cut him off. She approached Eddy's side and pointed towards a box of toys. "Eddy, to chronicle your travels, he'll accompany you."

"Who?" Eddy looked around.

"Him," Sarah kept pointing. "Over there."

"I don't see anything," Eddy said, squinting his eyes with his hand on his forehead.

"Is he invisible?" Ed asked. "Is it Jib?"

Eddy sighed, "Jib never exis--"

"OVER THERE, EDDY!" Sarah yelled.

They looked harder.

"Over here!" a boy with a round head jumped up and down for attention. His black hair was similar to Ed's and Eddy's at once; like Ed's they were simple, black lines, and like Eddy's, there were three of them. His eyes were simple and round. He had no nose; instead, just two nostrils. One tooth protruded from his mouth, giving him a childish look. His dark brown top and mustard-coloured pants were like everyone else's clothing: plain. His black shoes were covered in mud at their soles. "'Parsons' is the name. Tony Parsons at your service," he bowed.

"Wow, he's so tiny," Eddy commented.

"Show some respect!" Sarah screeched, giving him a little smack at the back of the head. "He's been through a lot!"

Eddy turned to speak with Tony, "Hey, shrimp, what did--?" he stopped.

"Look at this, Eddy! H-Ha ha ha ha ha…," Ed was poking Tony's second outline.

"Make him stop doing that," Tony muttered.

"ED!" Sarah yelled again.

"Sarah, please," Jimmy put a hand on her shoulder. "You've done enough yelling today."

She let loose a heavy breath. "You're right." She spoke to the other three boys. "Take the Gummi Ship to Traverse Town."

"'Gummi Ship'?" Eddy cocked an eyebrow.

Sarah was done for the day, "Just follow Tony."

"Hey, Eddy, come and touch his outline! It's so cool!"

Eddy groaned inwardly. "I had better get paid for this."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hey, Sora," Riku called his friend, "our raft still needs a name."

They where on a different part of the island. A cove. The waves were gentler here than at the defenceless beach.

Sora approached him. His hand grazed his chin in thought again.

"How about 'Highwind'?" Riku suggested.

"I say………'Excalibur'," Sora disagreed.

"Hmmm, the usual?" Riku asked with a slight upwards curve of his lips.

"You're on," Sora smirked.

"Are you two at it again?" Kairi asked with a cute smile as she moved towards them from a bridge. "I'll be the judge!"

**"Sure," **the two competitive boys said in unison.

"Race to the paopu fruit on the other side, and come back. Choose any path you want," she explained the one and only rule.

Sora and Riku got themselves ready. They stood at an invisible start/finish line.

"If I win….I'm captain," Sora announced. "And if you win--"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi," Riku cut him off in a volume that only they could hear.

"Wh-What?" Sora's eyebrows rose.

"Deal?" Riku pressed the idea further. "The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi."

Before Sora could answer, Kairi yelled, "GO!"

And they were off.

The first thing they met was an old wooden bridge supported by eroding pillars underneath that stretched under the underwater sand. They ran across it with all the speed they could muster. They weren't trying to conserve energy this time. One part collapsed and fell down behind them, causing both boys--who were neck and neck at the time--to lose their balance and temporarily flail their arms back and fort. They regained their balance, and continued sprinting.

Once off the bridge, they kept to each other's way, expecting their opponent to cheat. They skirted the large headland, and ran through a small and sandy beach. The raft was there in all its glory, but wasn't taken any notice of.

A huge cliff stood in their way. Sora and Riku ran up a hill, and used the ledges to make it to the paopu fruit.

They tagged it at once and ran back the way they came. Not once did they share eye-contact or even look at one another, for fear that they might bump into something. Sora managed to cut the corner of the headland they passed before, earning him first place and a view of the finish line.

Riku gasped. He had to run faster.

They panted like hot dogs as they crossed the bridge, taking care to jump the newly made gap.

Kairi was waiting with an eager and excited look on her face.

Much to Riku's dismay, Sora made it first.

"WOOHOO!" Sora went down on his knees with his fists outstretched.

"Winner: Sora!" Kairi announced. "Good job," she gave a thumb's up. "When you're done with your ego, I'll be at the raft." She left the two boys alone.

"Excalibur it is then," Sora grinned at Riku.

Riku nodded, a bit of his ego bruised.

"And about that paopu fruit….."

"Oh, that? I was making it up," Riku said with a casual wave of his gloved hand.

"WHAT?.!" Sora's jaw dropped.

"Relax. You beat me, didn't you?" the silver-haired boy went in the raft's direction. "That's what counts."

Sora frowned, but let it go. Riku, like him, had to make himself feel better after a loss somehow. He followed him.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Kairi had requested that Sora and Riku, since they were 'so strong', get the necessary provisions for the trip. Riku had to get three coconuts, and a seagull's egg. Sora had the tougher job, catching three fish, and finding three mushrooms. Kairi just had to fill a bottle with water fresh water.

They set off to do their work.

Sora had decided to find the mushrooms first. He already found two by the headland, and set off to find the third. He met Wakka spinning his sphere.

"Hey, Sora," Wakka greeted. "How's the raft coming along, ya?"

"We're done building it," Sora explained. "Now, we need to find some provisions for the trip."

"Oh, what would those be?"

"One more mushroom and three fish."

"I think Selphie and I can catch three fish for you, ya?"

Sora was baffled, "No, you shouldn't waste your time."

"It's no problem," Wakka said with a shrug. "Really."

"Uhhhh, thanks."

"Cya," he waved and ran towards the docks.

Sora smiled. He noticed a cave at the base of a tree that led inside the cliff. He crawled in and made his way down the narrow cavern. Soon, he discovered a larger 'room' full of chalk drawings on the walls. Opposite the entrance was a door-shaped, wooden structure that owned no doorknob or handle. Memories came back to him as he remembered the silly shapes he made with Riku, Kairi, and several other kids. He admired his work.

Suddenly, a mushroom caught his eye. He bent over to pick it up, but lingered when he saw another drawing.

It was his and Kairi's heads drawn at a side view angle in a cartoonish way. The images 'faced' one another with happy expressions, amateur-like. Childhood memories came back to him as he remembered Kairi and himself drawing them when they were younger. They'd only known each other for a day, and yet it felt like forever. They had drawn each other's picture. Kairi's version of Sora came out great, including the spiky hair. However, Sora's version of Kairi came out horribly.

Sora then got an idea. Since no one was going to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, he might as well draw it. He picked up a piece of nearby chalk and went to work.

It only took a minute for him to finish. Now, an arm was stretching from Sora's drawn head, holding a star to Kairi's face. The real Sora smiled and admired his work.

_Snap!_

The sound of a twig snapping.

"Whu…?" Sora gasped, hurriedly got to his feet, and turned around.

A brown-hooded figure stood at average height on the other side of the 'room'. "I have come to see the door to this world," it said in a deep, male voice with no hint of emotion.

"Huh?" Sora looked at it weirdly.

"This world has been connected….," it droned.

"I have no idea what you're--" Sora was cut off by the stranger.

"Tied to the darkness….. Soon to be completely eclipsed…"

"Listen, you…," Sora clenched a gloved fist, trying to look threatening, "…..whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this! Tell me where you came from!"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the hooded one answered.

"The heck?"

"There is so very much to learn….. You understand so little….," the dark one spoke. A mocking tone would have been appropriate, but the man didn't even budge.

"Yeah…well, I'm gonna go and _learn _what's out there!" Sora's voice rose. "You'll see!"

"A meaningless effort," the mysterious one said. "One who knows nothing can _understand_ nothing."

Sora's gaze shifted towards the handle-less door for but a second. When he looked in the figure's direction, the unknown person was gone. Sora wondered who that man was and why he was here. Was 'the door to this world' the piece of wood that never moved? He didn't ponder it for long, because he was becoming rather uncomfortable in the room. So, he ran out.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sunset again on the island. The required provisions had been collected and the raft was due to set sail tomorrow. Everyone had returned home except Sora and Kairi. The two sat at the edge of the small docks, their legs dangling over the water.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said in a hushed tone. "Have you noticed something different about Riku? He's changed a lot."

Sora looked at her with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Well……," her voice lingered. She had a serious look of concern on her face. Her blue orbs were squinted in thought as she tongued her check.

"You okay?"

"Sora!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Let's take the raft and go--just to two of us!"

Sora's eyebrows rose.

"Hehe!" Kairi giggled. "Just kidding!" she said quickly. Her read head turned back to the setting sun.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora still looked at her. "_You're_ the one who's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe…..," she said sombrely. "You know, I was a little scared at first… but now, I'm ready. No matter where I go and what I see, I know I can always come back here…and I know that you'll be with me the entire time… right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sora answered with a little chuckle.

"That's good." She smiled yet again, "I just can't wait…once we set sail. It'll be great."

"I couldn't agree more, Kairi," Sora laid down on his back his hands under his spiky-haired head.

"Sora….don't ever change."

"….I won't."


	3. A whole new world Part 2

Three people walked down the steps of a hollow tower. The staircase was on the outer part, creating a big, empty space in the middle.

One of these figures was Eddy. In his hand was what appeared to be a magic staff with a small 'wizard's hat' at its tip. Ahead of him, Ed walked with Tony on his head.

"Ed….," Eddy stared at the huge building structure as he walked further down, "how long have you had this down here?"

"Since as long as I can remember, Eddy," Ed answered dumbly. He was wearing a traffic cone as a helmet for some unknown reason.

Eddy rolled his eyes. He asked, "So what happened to your world, Timmy?"

"It's 'Tony', Eddy," the swamp kid answered as he turned around on Ed's 'helmet'.

"Whatever. What happened?"

"It was terrible!" Tony hollered. "We were scattered. And, as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it here."

"How was it destroyed?"

"These dark creatures came and attacked, taking people's hearts right out of their chests like magic!" Tony gestured with widespread arms.

"I bet they were the aliens from _I cannot stand the mash potatoes_!" Ed said with a hopeful grin. "With huge ears, stinky feet, and NO EYES!"

"…."

"…."

Tony and Eddy were silent at that.

"They didn't look the least bit like that, did they?" Eddy asked sceptically.

"Nope," Tony shook his head.

"Boy, Plank, I sure hope we don't end up like that, eh, buddy?" a fourth voice said from the back of the group.

"Why's Mellon Head coming along on this trip?" Eddy grumbled.

"Well, I don't mind?" Tony shrugged. "The more, the merrier."

"You've obviously never met Jonny 2x4."

'Jonny' was a big-headed boy of probably the same age as the others. Like Tony, a tooth popped out of his mouth awkwardly. He wore sandals, a simple white T-shirt, and simple green-blue trousers. He held with him in his hands a plank of wood with crayon-drawn eyes and mouth. "This world you're talking about…," he said, "…are there more out there?"

"Yeah, there are," Tony answered.

"Jonny…," Eddy began.

"Oh, I get it," the big-headed boy understood. "When we're at other worlds, we can't let on where we're from."

"We gotta protect the world border, guys!" Ed added with a large grin.

"It's 'order', Ed," Eddy corrected.

"Oh…yeah," Ed chuckled stupidly. "I'd like to order some bacon if you please…"

Eddy let loose an annoyed breath.

The staircase ended at a tunnel. The group headed through, towards a pair of large, automatic doors.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The doors slip open, allowing them to step into a new room. And what a room it was.

It resembled a giant garage. Stairs led to a control room from the catwalk's main entrance. Steam hissed and gears clicked as a ship was being prepared. Robot arms moved left and right as lights flashed all around.

An intercom was present at the end of the catwalk. Eddy approached it nervously and spoke into it, "…..Uh…Eddy to whoever runs this place. Get the Gummi Ship ready."

_"What do you think I am?" _a bored voice answered. _"Some kind of slave?"_

_"Raf-raf-raf!" _a dog's barking.

_"Not now, Odie. I'm busy here."_

"Just get the ship going and we'll be outta here!" Eddy screeched.

_"Okay, okay. Sheesh……"_

In the control room, a tubby, orange cat got off the intercom. He stopped leaning his feline body over the controls and stood up straight. He glared at the dog. "What did I tell you about barking when I'm on the job?" he asked without his lips moving.

"Raf!" a long-eared, yellow dog answered.

"Exactly," Garfield jumped down from the stool and headed for another button. "Why do I always end up with the idiots? And on the boring world?" his face was stern. "Oh well," he pressed a single button while on tiptoes; the controls where at a lower level here.

Robot arms with four-fingered, cartoon-like hands lowered towards Ed, Eddy, Tony, and Jonny.

"Wooo," Jonny stared in amazement. "Aren't they neat, Plank?"

The piece of wood was silent.

"Yeah, I know!" Jonny laughed.

"Me first!" Ed jumped up and down. "Me first!"

"I'm the captain!" Eddy pushed him aside with his staff. "So, I'm first!"

"Aww, but Eddy--!" Ed moaned, but was cut off.

"'But' nothing!"

"Just let him go," Tony told Ed.

A 'hand' descended, grabbed Eddy by his shirt, lifted him up, and carried him to the ship that was in the centre of the room. Ed was next, followed by Tony, and Jonny and Plank.

The Gummi Ship had a long, orange nose with a yellow stripe acting as a ring around it. Under the nose, there was a single, white turret. One trapezium-shaped, blue wing stuck out from each side at the back. Two cylinders, probably its thrusters, stuck underneath it at the back. Lastly, a dome rested between the wings.

_"Prepare for launch," _Garfield's voice echoed throughout the garage.

Everything began to vibrate.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Inside the cockpit, there where three seats set out in a triangular pattern. At the main seat, a consol of buttons and levers was set up. Eddy sat there and Ed sat on the right side with Tony still on his head. Jonny and Plank--mostly Jonny--stood at the edge of the dome.

Sarah and Jimmy stood on the catwalk, waving goodbye. Jonny gleefully waved back.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"Ten……nine……eight……seven," _Garfield counted down _"……six…"_

A set of doors began to part slowly, showing a seemingly endless tunnel.

_"…five……four……three…"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Eddy grabbed the controls.

Ed buckled up, excited.

Tony held onto Ed's cone/helmet.

Jonny finally sat down on the remaining seat. He held onto Plank tightly.

_"…two……one."_

"BLAST OFF!" Eddy pointed a finger forward.

A brightly coloured arrow appeared in their way, pointing down. Another set of doors parted almost instantly below the Gummi Ship. As a result, the vessel fell below instead of going forward.

**"AAAAAAAAAGH!"** Eddy and Tony screamed, Eddy's lips riding up his face, exposing his gums.

**"WEEEEEEEEEE!" **Ed and Jonny held their arms up like as if they where on a rollercoaster. Both of their lips rose up their faces, exposing their gums. Plank was in one of Jonny's hands and was silent as always.

K-K-K-K-K-K

From under the cul-de-sac, the ship dropped down, twirled around, and shot off into deep space. When it was far enough, it emitted a tiny twinkle.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Back home, Sora was lying down on his bed with his hands under his head. He looked up towards a toy boat he built years ago. It hung from the ceiling by string. Two cloth dolls filled with beans 'rode' the ship. Like the drawings in the cave, they had cartoon-like faces. One looked male and the other looked female.

Sora always pictured them to be him and Kairi.

_"I just can't wait…once we set sail. It'll be great." _Kairi's words played in his head.

A clap of thunder jolted him back to reality. He sat up with a start and looked out the window above his bed. The sky was darkened by both clouds and night. Wind was blowing at an alarming speed.

"A storm?" Sora had no idea that the weather change would be so sudden. He gasped, "Oh no! The raft!" He quickly opened the window and jumped out.

_"Sora! Dinner's ready!" _a female voice called from another part of the house. _"Sora?"_

He was already gone.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"What's that?" Sora stared at the dark sky.

A huge sphere was above him. Sparks of energy danced around the red-yellow thing as debris was sucked right into it.

He made his way to docks and noticed something. "Riku's boat…and Kairi's!" they were still there.

Suddenly, several shadows appeared on the ground, solidifying to form yellow-eyed, antenna-bearing, clawed, dark creatures.

Sora was terrified. He remembered them from that dream he had two days ago. There was no way he could outmatch such a large swarm, so he ran as fast as he could. He climbed the seaside shack and ran across the small bridge to the little island.

Riku was standing in the middle of it, his back facing the spiky-haired teen.

Sora ran, panting, "Riku! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door…….has opened," Riku said without facing him.

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku spun around and repeated. "We can go to other worlds now!" his back faced Sora again.

"Where's Kairi?.!" at the moment, Sora really couldn't care less about other worlds.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku spat. His back faced the other boy again. "We may never see our parents again," he said, his head hanging. "This is our only chance….," his head tilted in the direction of the sphere. "We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he slowly rotated to face Sora again and held his arm out, again just like the dream.

The moment he did this, a pool of darkness opened below him. He didn't sink, but familiar dark tendrils emerged and began to suck him in.

Sora reached to grab it, but didn't. It was as if some sort of unknown force was pushing him away from his friend. He failed, and Riku disappeared completely.

Sora was now on his rear. He felt different then, as if much stronger. In his hand, there was…..a key? Or was it a sword? It had a black handle that his hand was currently wrapped around. The yellow frame that surrounded the handle was more or less shaped like a square. Hanging off the frame around the handle was a small chain with an emblem at the end. The emblem looked like a 'CN' in black and white. Its shaft was long, and at the very end was the 'key' section of the weapon. The end almost looked like a King's crown, only flat.

_'Keyblade…………,'_ a voice in his head said_, '……Keyblade…………'_

He could definitely fight the creatures with this. One of them approached him from the side. Sora swung his blade into it, sending the creature flying into another one. Sora side-stepped a slash from a third, and quickly stabbed it in the head. Another two came at once. Sora brought his blade down in a downward swipe. The shadows flattened against the sand, moved around, and rose to Sora's side. He blocked one of them with his blade, kicked the other one into another advancing creature, brought the blade back, and did a three-sixty into the one he was blocking.

This was getting tiresome. As more appeared, Sora knew that he couldn't keep this going forever, so he ran again.

"Perhaps…the….secret….place is……..safe," he panted to himself.

K-K-K-K-K-K

He came up from crawling in and ran down the path.

In the chalk room, Kairi stood.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Thank goodness you're…..alright?"

She had turned around slowly. Her eyes were half-closed in pure exhaustion. Her mouth hung open from lack of strength.

"Kairi?"

"Sora……," she managed and held a weak and out to him.

Suddenly, the door with no handle or knob flew open with a burst of wind. Sora managed to keep his footing, but Kairi didn't. She was blown off her feet. Sora attempted to catch her with widespread arms, but the moment Kairi would have come in contact with him, she disappeared.

Sora didn't have time to wonder why, because the wind had increased and succeeded in pushing him off his yellow-booted feet.

K-K-K-K-K-K

He awoke to find himself back on the small island. Upon rising to his feet, his eyes widened. He was on a piece of the island, yes…a piece of the island that was suspended in midair right below the sphere. More debris rose from the 'floating island' and were sucked into the vortex.

He heard a rumbling, and turned around. "Oh…no…"

The same monster he fought before had risen and was readying a fist.

Sora bit his lip, "Guess I gotta fight this…..darkside if I wanna have time to think of getting outta here," he held his Keyblade at the ready.

Darkside shook its fist and plunged it into the round….no, his entire arm. It came out with a glowing ball. Sora ran and struck the thing's wrists, which, for some reason, held in place. Darkside's hand rose, allowing the new sphere or energy to fly into the sky. As a result, several tiny balls descended.

Sora was nearly hit by one.

The next thing Darkside did was just what it did at the first encounter. It clenched its fist and thrust it forward. A pool of darkness formed around it, producing several glowing yellow eyes. Darkside kept absolutely still. Sora ran up the long, dark arm and began hacking away at the tentacled head.

The balls of energy were still falling from above. Sora took care to avoid them and still attack the head.

The arm retracted, and Darkside watched.

Sora had its minions to deal with again. There were five of them. He plonked one on the head, stabbed it, and did a three-sixty. Not only was the dark creature defeated, but the spin move had also hit another one.

Sora blocked a leaping one with his Keyblade held at a horizontal angle. He then pushed his weight on it and sent it to its doom over the edge.

SLICE!

Sora was unaware of the enemy behind him until it scratched him in the back.

"Dah!" Sora hollered. "Rrrgh!" he whacked it on the head in annoyance.

The other two came from all sides.

Sora stabbed and killed one, kicked the other, and sunk his Keyblade into the one that had scratched him.

There was only one left. It turned into a shadow, moved around, and came up right in front of Sora.

SLINK!

Sora destroyed it by impaling its torso.

Darkside bent down on its knees, summoning strength. Projectiles ejected from its empty space of a chest, and headed for Sora.

He knew exactly what to do in a time like this. He ran behind the giant thing and jumped at its head. He swiped and swiped and swiped his key blade in hopes of destroying this thing like before.

Just like last time, Darkisde let out a growl, defeated. The dark fiend rose up as the vortex's strength grew stronger.

Sora held on tight for dear life to a tree root that was stuck deep in the soil. His luck ran out as the root snapped, and he was taken up.

"NO!" he struggled in the air, but to no avail.

Sora was sucked into the vortex.


	4. A whole new world Part 3

Ed, Eddy, and Jonny had just entered the First District of Traverse Town. It was night time. Street lamps were on and there was hardly any activity going on about. Also, Tony wasn't present; he was waiting in the Gummi Ship.

They were in the same clothing, but with a few minor differences. Eddy was attired in a bright azure T-shirt with red replacing the purple collar and edges of the sleeves. Like his other shirt, a red, vertical line was on the right side. On his head was an azure cap that was turned backwards. His pants and shoes were still there. He was also equipped with the magic staff.

Ed followed him, slouching slightly backwards. He was still wearing the traffic cone as a helmet. His jacket had been replaced by a matching green vest. His shirt could be seen a lot better now.

Jonny wore the same clothes as before. Plank was nude, as always.

"Eddy!" Ed stopped the group and pointed up. "A star!"

Eddy looked.

"Whoa, it's going out!" Jonny exclaimed. "Isn't that awesome, Plank?"

One of the little lights in the sky brightened, blinked, and flashed out of existence.

"We'd better hurry," Eddy declared. He continued walking, this time towards a shop. "Where's that Key?" he asked with a frowned brow and folded arms.

"Don't you remember, Eddy?" Ed followed. "We gotta find Leon."

"I know."

"Hmmm," Jonny inspected the entrance to an alley to the left. He entered it, straying from the other two.

"Uhh, Eddy..," Ed tugged on his shirt. "I bet that if we--"

"Aww, what do you know, you lump?" Eddy interrupted with a wave of his free hand.

"Good question, Eddy," Ed stopped to think. "………………………nope," he shook his yellow head, "can't think of a thing." He shrugged.

Eddy entered the shop.

"C'mon, Jonny!" Ed called down the alley before following the pink boy.

Jonny didn't hear it. He was inspecting an unconscious body resting against the wall.

"Do you think he's dead, Plank?" he asked the plank.

No answer.

"Are you sure?" it was as if Plank had come up with a crazy idea.

The piece of wood was silent.

"Alright!" Jonny exclaimed with a grin.

"Nnngh…," The body stirred.

Jonny jumped back, frightened. "You check it out, Plank," he held Plank up to the sleepy boy's face. The piece of wood didn't blink once.

The boy saw it groggily. "What a dream……."

Plank poked him.

"DAH!" Sora's head shot up, awake. "This isn't a dream!" He stood up straight, and asked Jonny without caring, "Do you know where I am?"

"Beats me," Jonny shrugged.

"I see..," Sora looked around the alley. "I don't suppose you know what's going on, do you?"

"Nope," Jonny shook his bulging head. He then smiled, "Actually, we're playing Hide and Seek!" He poked Sora's belly with Plank, "Tag! You're it! Naha-haha!" he ran off, laughing childishly.

"H-Hey!" Sora called after him, but it was useless doing so. He let his arms drop to his sides and went the way Jonny exited.

He stared in amazement at the First District of Traverse Town.

"I'm…I'm in another world…," he said to himself.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Elsewhere…

Riku awoke shakily. He inspected his surroundings to find that he was no longer home.

"Where am I?" he breathed. "SORA!" he put his hands to his mouth. "KAIRI!"

No answer except for his echo.

"…anyone..?"

Above him, a man attired in black was watching, exposing his pure-white teeth in a smile.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora walked into the first building he saw. 'The Accessory Shop' was the name on the sigh above the door.

"Hi!" a male voice greeted. "How can I--Aw, heck…just a kid..." He had dark blue eyes. A pair of goggles was on his forehead. His blond hair, like Wakka's, was in a quiff. His pants were blue, and his T-shirt was a plain white. He was chewing a piece of straw.

"Watch it, old man," Sora pointed as he approached the shop's counter. "I'm not a kid."

The room had a very cosy feel to it. A fireplace was set up next to the door. Behind that, there was a glass coffee table and a couch. To the left was a counter and shelve full of different items.

"Whoa, simmer down," the shop owner said. He added with a glare, "And don't call me 'old man'. Name's Cid."

"And I'm Sora. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Traverse Town," 'Cid' explained, flicking the straw in his mouth.

"So…..I really am in another world," Sora grinned. "This so awesome!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Okay."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"You don't say," Cid was polishing a glass display case for a crystal. "Tough break, kid."

Sora ignored that last remark. "Guess I'll just go and take a look around and see what happens."

"Be careful, Sora," Cid warned. "If you run into trouble, you come here, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind, Cid," Sora opened the door and left the Accessory Shop.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Eddy, I think we're lost," Ed trembled in fright behind the one in front of him.

"Since when can you think, Ed?" Eddy asked him casually.

They were in the Second District now, still searching for Leon. The two Eds stood at the door to the Gizmo Shop.

"I still can't remember that either, Eddy."

"Exactly," Eddy reached for the handle. "Now, quit your belly-aching and follow me."

Ed shook in fear, but fearfully complied.

They entered the Gizmo Shop.

At that exact moment, Sora came from the First District through a pair of double doors on the other side of the current locality.

"Wow," he said to no one, "this place is--"

"AAAGH!" a someone's screaming cut him off. A man came running and tripped right in front of him. "Please…no!" he yelled, crawling backwards. His chest lit up as his heart was literally sucked out of his body. He disappeared, and the loose organ hovered towards a mini-warp hole. Once coming in contact, the two fused to form a dark creature.

This creature had eyes and a head similar to the ones from earlier. The similarities ended there as this one stood up straight on two curly-booted feet. Its body was blue--or maybe it was a full-body jumpsuit--and its claws were red. It even possessed silver wristbands. A matching knight's helmet was worn on its head. Lastly, it had an emblem on its blue chest. It looked like an elongated heart with two lines in the middle in the form of an 'X'. It had the same symbol on its palms, but these were just solid-black images of the same shape.

It disappeared……

……and several shadows appeared.

"Those things from the island!" Sora exclaimed. He wasn't in the mood for fighting at all. What good would it do if more would come? He ran the other way--

K-K-K-K-K-K

--but when he arrived to the previously safe First District, it was also crawling with them.

"The Accessory Shop!" he said, ducking a leaping fiend.

He was about to open the doors, when a voice stopped him.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," a man in his twenties stepped stood at the shop's corner.

"Wh-What?" Sora stammered. He noticed that those dark creatures were gone.

This man appeared pale. His brown hair was at medium-length. His black pants reached own to his boots. A leather jacket covered a tucked in vest. A silver pendant stylized lion's head hung from his neck. In one black-gloved hand, he held what looked like a cross between a sword and a gun over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"And they'll keep coming at you…," he stepped closer, ignoring the question, "….as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

"Huh?"

"But still," he stopped and scratched his brown head of hair in thought, "why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey!" Sora glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," he stepped closer, as if Sora hadn't spoken a word. "Now, let's see that Keyblade." He reached his free hand out to grab it.

"What?" Sora back-stepped and held a fighting stance. "There's now way you're getting that!"

"Okay then," finally, a response to Sora's words, "have it your way." He pulled his weapon over his shoulder and pointed it at the one who wielded the Keyblade.

"HAAAAAAAA!" without thinking, Sora ran at him with a warcry.

The stranger merely blocked the forward slash with the flat side of his gunblade.

Sora pulled back and slashed downward again.

The stranger side-stepped and kicked him in the side.

"Oof!" Sora tumbled down the stairs and into a large part of the District.

"Had enough yet?" the stranger asked as he calmly walked down the stairs.

"You kidding?" Sora used his Keyblade as a cane as he got up.

"Good," he said. "I wasn't even warming up." Fire charged in the centre of his chest, and formed a ball of flame, which flew towards Sora's position.

He ducked, and the grass behind him was scorched. He looked behind him, giving the gunblade-wielder a chance to slice a piece of his shirt off without breaking the skin.

"Gah!" Sora responded out of fright. He spun with a strike ready.

CLANG!

The unknown opponent blocked with his blade at a vertical angle.

Sora kicked his foot out, managing a childish blow to the man's shin.

He hissed in pain, and pivoted his weight back, spun, and swung his blade in the process.

Sora was hit in the hip by the blade's flat side. He fell over, and rolled out of the way of the gunblade's point that would have surely pierced his forehead.

He quickly got up. He gasped and quickly swung the Keyblade in order to block the punch. To his despair, it failed and he was socked right in the jaw.

He landed with his back to a lamppost.

"Give up?" the man asked.

"You wish!" Sora spat.

"Fine," he clenched his jaw and swung his gunblade horizontally.

Sora ducked, and a part of the lamppost was sliced clear off.

Another fireball flew at him. He dodged with a leap.

The stranger ran towards him, and swung the flat side of his blade down vertically.

Sora held his Keyblade up, blocking the strike. He pulled back and swiped at the man's leg.

He struck gold when he managed to break the skin. Blood pored out of the man's leg, dripping down. He frowned at Sora, "You're only making this harder, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Sora was ready to swing again.

"Whatever," the man said dully.

He blocked the swipe, and tried to slash at the boy's shoulder. Sora evaded swiftly, and struck the man's chest region. He growled and attempted to trip Sora with his blade. He managed, but missed hitting him when he was grounded, because Sora rolled again. Sora got up, jumped and struck the man.

"Nnngh!" he stepped back, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Now….," Sora was tired; very tired, "…you're gonna….you're gonna…--" he fell backwards.

The stranger held onto his shoulder.

"I think you're slipping, Squall," a feminine voice said.

"That's Lean," 'Squall' corrected her. "And I went easy on him."

Someone stepped by his side.

"Still…," Leon continued, "…I think we're in more danger than I thought."

K-K-K-K-K

Ed and Eddy walked won a dark alley in the Second District. It was dark and dank there. Ed's chattering teeth were biting his nails uncontrollably, causing little pieces to fly everywhere.

Eddy walked behind him, bored.

"This place sure is scary, Eddy," Ed's wide eyes looked left and right for fear of something jumping out at him.

"Eh," Eddy waved a pink hand, "there's nothing to be scared--"

Someone lightly tapped his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" he jumped fifty feet and landed on Ed. The yellow boy didn't fall over, but he remained still with a shivering Eddy clutching onto him.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," a soft voice--definitely female--said from behind them.

Ed (and Eddy) turned around.

She was a very young-looking lady. Her green eyes were soft and warm. Her brown, braided hair was tied in a red ribbon. Her dress was a simple pink, exposing her shoulders and underarms. Her belt was purple, and her boots were brown. Her left wrist was covered in silver bracelets.

"Did Edd send you?" she asked.

Ed and Eddy were silent.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sometime later…

"C'mon, lazy bum. Wake up!" a friendly, young, voice that belonged to a girl sounded.

"Nnnngh…," Sora drowsily sat up on the bed he was on. Kairi was leaning over him with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I guess," Sora put a hand to his head. His vision was still a little blurry.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," she said softly, "but it's your heart they really want."

"…I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi," Sora smiled at her.

"'Kairi'?" she remarked. "Who's Kairi? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She put her hands on her hips proudly. Suddenly, Kairi's form was replaced by another in a flash of light. The new person stood at the same height as her, but was completely different. Her short hair was jet-black. She wore a small, green tube top, and equally small yellow shorts with a loose, blue belt. Her orange fingerless gloves covered almost her entire forearms; and her lace gloves--which were under the orange ones--almost reached her bare shoulders. Her legs were covered in bright yellow stockings, her feet with mustard-tan boots, and her neck a regular yellow scarf. Her eyes were brown. She looked to the other side of the room, "I think you overdid it, Squall."

A grunt, "It's 'Leon', Yuffie."

Sora looked around the small room that seemed to be themed green. He was on a double bed. Leon was leaning against one of the two doors. A round table was set in the place's centre.

"We had to get the Keyblade away from you," 'Yuffie' said, gesturing with a finger as she stood up straight. "It turns out that that's how they were tracking you."

Sora looked to see his Blade leaning against the wall near Leon. "The Keyblade…..," he breathed.

Leon picked it up and examined it at eyelevel. The dark-haired swordsman sighed, "Keeping it away from you is the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." The Blade disappeared from his hands and reappeared in Sora's. "Still," Leon pondered, "why would it choose you of all people?"

"Hey!" Sora shot back.

Leon shrugged before folding his arms again, "I suppose beggars can't be choosers…"

"Why don't you start making sense?" Sora glared. "What's going on here?"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Okay, so you know that there are other worlds out there, besides your cul-de-sac and this town, right?" the green-eyed women who had called herself 'Aerith' asked Ed and Eddy. They were in a small room that was themed red. She sat on a queen-sized bed with her hands on her lap.

"Yup…," Eddy leaned on his staff.

"But aren't they supposed to be secrets?" Ed looked scared and covered his mouth.

"They've been secrets, since they've never been connected," Aerith closed her eyes sadly before re-opening them. "When the Heartless came…everything changed."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"'The Heartless'?" Sora remarked. He was still sitting on the bed.

"The ones that attacked you," Yuffie said, leaning against the table.

"Those without hearts," Leon explained, still leaning with his arms crossed.

"The darkness in people's hearts--that's what attracts them," Yuffie continued.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon droned.

"Hey," Yuffie swiftly turned her head towards Sora, "have you heard of someone named 'Ansem'?"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"'Ansem'?" one of Eddy's eyebrows separated from his face as he raised it. He rubbed his chin

"He was studying the Heartless," Aerith told him. "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."

"Hmm, any chance of us seeing it?" Eddy asked.

"Does it have pictures?" Ed leaned in with a grin.

"Shut it, Ed--Can we see them?"

Aerith shook her brown head, "They've been scattered."

"'Scattered'?" both of Eddy's eyebrows rose.

"To many worlds."

"Guys, maybe, Double D went to find them," Ed commented.

"Yes," Aerith allowed a smile, "those were my thoughts exactly."

"Hold on a sec, Ed," Eddy pointed. "First, we gotta find that Key."

"That's right. The Keyblade," Aerith mentioned.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"So…," Sora held the said weapon to his face, "…this is the Keyblade."

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon said. He turned around and walked towards the main door, "And that's why they'll keep coming at you…no matter what."

"But I didn't ask for this!" Sora said like a spoilt child.

"The Keyblade chooses its Master, and it chose you," Yuffie concluded.

"So, tough luck," Leon leaned against the door again.

"How did this happen?.!" Sora tried remembering. "I remember being in my room." His eyes bugged, and he shot up with a start, "What happened to my home?.! My island?.! Riku….," then a bit softer, "..Kairi."

"You know what?" Leon responded coldly. "I really don't know." In reality, he knew perfectly well. However, Sora had been through a lot, and telling him about the fate of his home would be tragic.

Sora hung his head in despair.

"You'd better prepare yourself," Leon barely looked at him as he spoke. "The Heartless will be here soon."

"Yeah…sure," Sora nodded.

"Good. Yuffie, let's--" Leon's words were cut off by the ninja.

"Look!" she pointed a gloved hand.

A soldier Heartless had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yuffie! Go!" Leon yelled, reaching for his sword. With his other hand, he pointed at the door to the adjoining room.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Eddy walked towards a door to inspect the source of all the noise--

WHAM!

He was sandwiched when the door suddenly flew open. Yuffie rushed in.

"Yuffie!" Aerith stood up, and ran after her, forgetting about the other two boys.

They left the room through another door.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Sora, let's go!" Leon said before swinging his gunblade into the Heartless.

The window shattered as the dark fiend was hurled into the alley.

Leon jumped out the window.

Sora followed suit.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Back in the other room, Ed closed one of the doors.

Eddy was literally flattened against the wall with a frozen expression of fright on his cartoon face.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon said to Sora in the alley.

Shadows and soldiers were appearing left and right.

"Find their leader," he turned around and ran. A soldier leapt at him, but was killed by a single sword swipe.

"WHERE?" Sora called after him.

"THE THIRD DISTRICT!" and he was gone.

Sora was alone with several Heartless. He ran towards a door on the left. He jumped and a soldier slid under him and crashed into the wall.

He opened the door, and kept running; this time left. He had no idea where the Third District was, but he assumed it would be at the right turn he was approaching.

Soldiers ran after him clumsily.

A shadow formed in front of him. Sora batted it away with his Keyblade and continued towards the door.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Third District was a square-shaped place. When one would enter from the Second, they'd see an abandoned house to the left. To the right, stairs would lead to the main area which was very spacious. A fountain was in one of the square's corners. Another part was separated from the main by a wall. A door that was currently locked lead to the First District. It was lavishly lit with neon lights.

Sora had just entered and was making his way to the centre.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Ed…," Eddy stopped the other one, "…where are you going?"

"I saw someone run to the Third District," Ed answered, whipping around to face his friend.

They stood on a roof.

"And, you're following him, because……..," Eddy tapped his foot impatiently.

"I think I saw him use a Keyblade to kill a Heartless."

"Riiiiiiiight," Eddy nodded with a roll of his head.

"C'mon, Eddy," Ed pulled at his blue shirt. "Let's go!"

"Just because you 'thought you saw something'?.!" Eddy barked. "No way," he waved him off for the umpteenth time. "I'm going back to the Accessory Shop."

Ed grabbed Eddy, held him over his head with both hands, and ran the other way.

"Ed! Put me down--!" WHAP! Eddy was cut off when Ed accidentally rammed him into the wall above the window he was trying to get to.

"Sorry, Eddy!" Ed said before crouching and--

K-K-K-K-K-K

--taking them on a balcony. He set him down.

Instantly, the soldiers appeared and surrounded them from both sides.

Ed got brought his shield out from behind his back….just in case. The round weapon had the letters 'CN' in black and white in its centre. "Are these the Heartless?"

"Yup," Eddy bravely equipped his staff from behind his back. "Let's get 'em, Ed!"

K-K-K-K-K

FLASH!

Ed and Eddy flew off the balcony, screaming (even Ed).

This alerted Sora. He looked up and saw the two falling towards him. He tried to evade them, but was too late. Ed and Eddy fell on his with a loud _whump_.

Sora groaned.

Ed and Eddy saw stars while their eyes spun. They blinked twice and noticed Sora's weapon. **"The Key!" **they yelled in unison with equally large smiles.

The ground suddenly rumbled, and four pillars emerged from the ground, blocking all exits.

Soldier Heartless appeared, two per pillar. The eight dark things jumped down and converged on the three people.

Ed and Eddy quickly picked themselves up, chose an opponent, and fought it.

Sora didn't bother asking questions. He was fed up of running. So, he too chose a Heartless and went at it.

"HA!" he yelled as he struck the thing in its head. His second swing was interrupted by a fireball. He looked and saw Eddy attacking another Heartless, using flames to his advantage.

Sora decided to attack another one, but Ed just rammed into it with his shield, killing it instantly.

That was it; over as soon as it started.

Ed, Eddy, and Sora went to the middle of the area.

"You guys sure know how to--" Sora was cut off.

Two gigantic purple boots made of metal fell from the dark sky and clattered on the ground, followed by two sharp-clawed hands of the same size and colour. An hourglass-shaped object came down after them. It had the Heartless emblem in its centre. The hands and legs neared it and stood/floated like body parts, the hourglass acting as a torso. Lastly, a helmet came down on the body with a hard _clang_. Every body part kept in place, making this big Heartless look like some kind of Rayman clone.

Ed and Eddy stared.

Sora was nervous.

Guard Armour's body parts shifted menacingly.


	5. Villains of a Sort

"SICK 'IM, ED!" Eddy pointed with his staff at Guard Armour.

"GOT IT, EDDY!" Ed charged with his shield.

Eddy followed.

Sora watched from a distance.

Guard Armour's hands spun while everything else kept in place.

"DAH!"

"OW!"

Ed and Eddy hollered in pain, but kept attacking the feet.

CLANG! CLINK! CLOONK!

Ed smacked his shield as hard as his unnatural strength would allow him.

Eddy changed his mind and shot fireballs at the torso.

Sora swallowed and ran to help them. He jumped and sliced away at the left hand. Suddenly, the arms 'separated' from the torso independently. Ed and Eddy didn't seem to notice, because the feet were stomping at them.

Sora kept the hands as the target. He jumped at them. They curled into fists and flew his way.

Sora gasped and side-stepped. A hand landed right besides him. It flicked him with a sharp finger.

"OOF!" Sora went flying and collided with a wall. He dizzily rubbed his head.

The hands returned to the torso, and spun into the other two.

Ed held onto his cone/helmet with one hand, and used the shield in the other to deflect the punch that was being sent at him. Guard Armour jolted backwards awkwardly.

"HAAA!" Eddy shot fireball after fireball from his staff.

BOOM! One of the arms exploded.

Eddy smirked and blew out the smoke from his staff, "If ya can't stand the heat, then get outta the--" He was cut off when the remaining fist struck him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Don't worry, Eddy!" Ed said, ducking a slice from the remaining hand. He used a potion and healed his partner.

Sora noticed something from afar: the legs were gone. A clanging to the left told him why. Guard Armour's feet were walking towards him without a body. He ran to avoid them.

"AAAA-OOOOOO-GAAAAAAHH!" Ed flew out of nowhere and landed coned head first into the left ankle, causing it to explode.

"Whoa…," Sora was amazed.

"Watch it, kid!" Eddy yelled, doing battle with a flying purple fist.

"Huh?" Sora turned around, but it was too late. Guard Armour's main torso was acting as a spinning top. It hit him right in the back. "AAAGH!"

The fist and leg returned to their master. Apparently, Guard Armour behaved as if nothing happened.

As before, Ed and Eddy went for the foot.

The arm spun again before disappearing and going after Sora. He managed to deflect its punch, temporarily immobilizing it. He hacked away at the metal while it was still down.

One final three-sixty made the metal body part explode.

"Three down, two do go," Sora panted as he went to help the others.

Eddy used fire. Ed used his shield. The foot kicked them. Eddy--due to his lightness--flew over a ducking Sora's head.

Ed winced with a frown. "You shall pay!"

Sora joined him in attacking the foot. With their combined efforts, it exploded.

All that was left was Guard Armour's torso. It may have been losing, but it didn't look it would give up without a fight. So, it spun like a tornado, causing everyone, except Ed, to be pushed back.

"Take this, you evil doer!" Ed jumped and whacked at the Heartless emblem.

Sora and Eddy scrambled to their feet. The former ran to help; the latter shot more balls of fire from a distance.

"HAAAAGH!" Sora did an upper cut to the head. "HAAA-GH!" a kick to the torso. "HIIIIII-AAAAAAAAAGH" and a final blow to both.

Guar Armour's torso and head shook as if it was going to explode. Instead, the head stopped hovering and fell off the body and onto the ground with a loud _clang_. A white, heart-shaped thing flew out of the still floating torso's neck and up to the sky. The remaining body parts simply disappeared.

"Is it dead?" Eddy asked, lowering his staff.

"We did it, Eddy!" Ed dropped his shield and gave the short boy a suffocating hug.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The pillars had lowered, leaving the Third District in its natural state. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith stood near the stairs, watching Ed, Eddy, and Sora talk.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked, pointing a thumb at himself.

**"Uh huh," **they replied in unison.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon said as he stepped towards the group.

"Why don't you come with us in our ship?" Ed asked Sora. "We can go to other worlds with it."

"What he said," Eddy jabbed a thumb towards the oaf. "We came here from our world."

"I wonder if we can find Riku and Kairi," Sora looked down in slight sorrowfulness.

"Sure we can!" Eddy punched the air to his left with his right fist.

"Are you sure, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy pulled him down to his level and whispered in his ear_, "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to find Double D."_

"Sora, go with them," Leon said. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah…I guess," Sora replied, still a little unhappy.

"However," Eddy raised a finger. "There are a few rules you have to follow."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Rules, Eddy?"

"Yes, Ed, rules." He cleared his throat, "No singing. I hate it when we're in the middle of an adventure, and someone sings!" To signify the second rule, he held out two fingers, "No angst. Please, no angst! On the way here, I watched some Anime--y'know, cuz we can do that now--and was really pissed at the annoying angstiness! And finally….," he looked at Sora seriously, "…..no frowning or sad faces. Understand?"

"Yeah," Ed grinned wide, exposing his gums, "you gotta look funny; like us!"

"According to the rules," Eddy began with a disgusted face, "…this boat runs on happy faces."

"'Happy'?" Sora remarked.

Ed and Eddy waited.

Suddenly, Sora's face shot up towards them with the biggest, widest (but still human anyway) grin he could manage. He let out a constant 'EEEEEEE' as he did this. His cheeks burned from strain.

Yuffie and Aerith let out schoolgirl giggles.

Leon tried to fight a smirk.

Sora's face faltered.

Ed and Eddy held onto each other for balance as they laughed. **"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

"That's one funny face!" Ed pointed a yellow hand.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys," Sora said normally.

"Eddy," he put his hand forward.

"My name is Ed," and so did he.

"And I'm Sora," he rubbed his nose and put his gloved hand forward.

Ed began, "All for one and one for--AAAAAAAAGH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Eddy retracted his hand.

Sora gasped and pulled his back, too.

Leon and the others jumped.

"Y-Your h-h-h-h-hand…..," Eddy pointed.

"My hand?" Sora frowned. "What about yours?.!"

"Hey, you're the one with the extra finger!" Eddy pointed.

"It's so scary," Ed agreed, hiding behind Eddy.

"You guys are missing a finger! Two of them!"

"No, we're not!"

Leon rolled his eyes. Yuffie and Aerith laughed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Elsewhere, five figures stood around a table in a dark chapel. On the table, there was a hologram of Leon explaining something to Sora, Ed, and Eddy.

"That little KID actually took down the Heartless," a one of them said. He resembled the silhouette of an average man smoking a pipe. That's all he was: a black figure. Father narrowed his yellow eyes, "Who'd have thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," a tall one said. The long cape on his back was a deadly black. His legs were thin and widened into boot-shaped feet. His arms resembled that of a robot; they looked mechanical, complete with ball bearings. Red covered his feet, forearms, and sharp claws. His torso was questionable; one could see organs through the outer layer. He wore a belt buckle with the letters 'SK'. In the centre of his chest, there was a small sphere with a red 'button'. In his right hand, he held a long staff. His neck was thick and even segmented robotically. Horns (wings?) were on the sides of his squared head. His eyes were solid-black….except for two tiny red dots. "The child's strength is not his own," the Skeleton King said with a rasp.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" a third one suggested with two voices at once. It was a mystery whether it was male or female. Its body was red. Pointy, pixie-like ears were at the sides of its head. It wore black, thigh-high boots, and yet, it also had a black goatee. It grinned like a Cheshire Cat, with pincers for hands. "That should settle things quick enough," Him hummed.

"And the brat's friends are also the smart Earther's associates," an alien spat. The only part of its body that was organic was its green, red-eyed, squid-like head. The rest of his body was mechanical. "They all look like pathetic excuses of evolution in my eyes!"

"You're not so perfect either, Gorrath," a green, beady-eyed, blue business suit-wearing, big nosed, anthropomorphic rabbit said before laughing.

"Silence, Rancid!" Gorrath held a robotic fist to his face.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked.

"The Keyblade has chosen him," black gloves, black boots, black clothes, black top hat, black cape, black bowtie, black spectacles, and a black cane.

He was the only one of the six who wasn't animated. He was an average human being.

"Will it be he who conquers the darkness?" Judge Doom asked without wanting an answer. "Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful."

"How can a simple human do anything?" Gorrath barked. "He's not even a cartoon!"

"Quite true, my extraterrestrial friend," Doom approached the reserved spot of the circle. "However, looks can be deceiving. You of all present should know that."

"But this one doesn't own the prototype," Gorrath explained.

"Weren't you listening?" Doom leaned on his cane as he said, "He's been chosen."

"But it is not guaranteed that he will succeed," the Skeleton King inputted. "Gorrath does have a point; not everything in cartoons goes with reality."

"Still, we should be cautious," Doom said, adjusting his glasses.

"Why don't we send him into the sun?" Father suggested randomly.

Doom chuckled, "You can do anything you want with him. Despite his position, he's still just a normal person. The Heartless say he has a weak heart."

"If he's the only monkey wrench in our operation," Rancid began, "then this shouldn't be a problem."

"Remember….," Doom pointed a gloved hand at the rabbit, "….looks can be deceiving."

"I'll say," Him folded his arms with a smirk.

Gorrath was about to speak when an engine sounded.

"Ahh, right on time," Doom walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Father asked.

"Nowhere," Doom stopped.

VRRRM!

A black hearse/patty wagon screeched though the chapel and came to a sliding stop. The words 'Toon Patrol' were inscribed on the vehicle's side.

The other five villains left the table and stood behind the Judge.

Five clothed weasels exited the black vehicle. The grey one who was smoking four cigarettes at once was Wheezy. The one in straitjacket with spiky hair and eyes that looked hipnotised was Psycho. The stupid-looking one with his tounge hanging out of his mouth, wearing a T-shirt that was too small, equipped with a bludgeon with a large nail through it, and with a propeller hat on his head was Stupid. The weasel dressed in green, and that had his hair slicked back was Greasy. Finally, the weasel in beige, double breasted suit, with a matching beige zoot hat and pink band--the leader of the five--was Smartass.

"Status report," Doom told him.

"Don't worry," Smartass said. "We's got all the requirements. Ain't that right, boys?"

The other weasels nodded in their own 'special' way.

"Very well," Doom reached into his suit. "Here are the ingredients."

"'Ingredients'?" Gorrath remarked.

"Shhh!" Him hushed him with a pincer to his red face.

"Thanks, boss," Smartass put the piece of paper in hisownsuit. "Real generous of ya." He waved his comrades on, "C'mon, boys. Let's go."

The other weasels headed for the hearse/patty wagon…….

……and Stupid tripped over a poorly placed tile in the floor.

This resulted in the other weasels laughing uncontrollably.

Father put his hands on his hips.

The Skeleton King glared, despising the weasels' stupidity.

Him and Rancid chuckled lightly.

Gorrath rolled his red eyes in annoyance.

Judge Doom bared his white teeth. "Stop that laughing!"

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **they didn't stop.

The Judge walked over to the nearest one--Greasy--and whacked him in the face with his cane.

The weasel went flying, bounced off the walls, hit the ground, and zoomed towards the other villains.

"Haaa!" with incredible ease, the Skeleton King stopped the weasel's flight with his free hand and allowed him to drop to the ground.

"What did I tell you about LAUGHING?.!" Doom yelled, losing his temper.

The weasels stared silently. The question was probably rhetorical.

"NEVER DO IT! OTHERWISE, YOU'LL END UP DEAD!" Doom then calmed himself down, "Get going."

**"Right away, sir!" **they all scampered into the vehicle and drove away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Doom muttered to himself.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The heroic three stood in the First District. It was still night out, but they had slept for countless hours, exhausted from the fight with Guard Armour.

"Well, I think it's time to go," Eddy announced to his comrades, fiddling with his staff.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Where's you ship?"

"It's really cool!" Ed said, using his shield as a steering wheel. "BEEP-BEEP!" he pressed an imaginary horn.

"By the way, I gotta tell you that you might be able to do magic," Eddy said suddenly.

"Really?" Sora cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"That Keyblade has a high MP storage," Eddy pointed at the weapon in Sora's hand. "I can clearly sense it."

"Say, Eddy," Ed poked his yellow head towards his friend. "How can YOU do magic?"

"Hmm," Eddy thought to himself. "I use this staff Sarah gave me before we left."

"Ohhh," Ed nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Anyway, Sora, try this spell out," Eddy brought his staff and tapped the Keyblade with it. "Now, you can cast Fire."

A few feet away, Tony watched the group, smiling. "This is definitely gonna be swell. I can see it all now."

"Whoa! I can't wait to--" Sora's excitement was cut off.

"Later, Sora," Eddy whipped around and headed for the main doors. "I'll be waiting at the ship."

Sora looked at Ed as if he'd know the answer to a question.

Ed simply shrugged, and followed.

"Sora."

His legs had barely moved. His brown head looked and saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith standing in a neat line near the steps.

"What's up?" Sora asked, walking towards them.

Leon smiled ever so slightly, "We just wanted to wish you luck."

"And give you this," Yuffie tossed him a small bag.

Sora caught it in one hand. He gasped at all the gold pieces that were inside.

"It's the least we can do," Aerith said softly. "Use them as you see fit."

"Thanks," Sora put the money in his pocket. "But you didn't have to--"

"We wanted to," Leon interrupted, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You'll need it."

"I guess I will," Sora had no idea what else to say.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Yuffie asked with a smirk. "You have a ship to catch!"

"Right," Sora nodded rubbing his nose. He turned and ran. H As he ran, he looked beyond him and waved.

"Goodbye, Sora," Aerith waved back.

Leon and Yuffie were silent.

A few seconds later, a square-like ship flew from behind the walls. A tiny twinkle flashed in the night's sky.

"You guys think he'll do it?" Yuffie asked, doubtful. She didn't look at the oththers. None of them looked at each other. They just stared up.

"I dunno," Aerith said with her hands clasped together, "but I certainly hope they do."

"We can hope all we want," Leon droned. "It's all up to Sora in this case. Heartless are powerful, but so is he."

"We'll just have to find out later, I guess," Aerith said quietly.

* * *

Over the months of being an author, I have grown to despise leaving Author's Notes, but this is required heavily. I have a slight problem and need help from some of the readers. 

Anyway, my problem is that I don't know which world should parody _Deep Jungle_. Does anyone have any suggestions? And--please--give me an idea for a parody; not your favourite show. There are certain cartoons I don't watch, so give more than one suggestion. Updates that take place after the Coliseum parody will be postponed until a good idea is given. The one who provides a good show will be thanked LATER. Don't be an egomaniac and ask for it so soon.

If, for some reason, you don't want the suggestion to be public, you can always PM me. And that's that.


	6. AAAHH! Real Heartless Part 1

"Whoa, this is great!" Sora exclaimed as he viewed the cockpit.

"Relax, Sora," Eddy said, guiding the ship via the control system. "It's just three seats and a control station. Nothing big."

"To you, maybe," Sora commented, "but this thing is amazing."

"If you say so," Eddy said casually.

Ed snored loudly in his chair.

"Hi, I'm Tony," the little swamp kid jumped on the consol (to Sora's level) and held his hand out to shake. "I'll be chronicling your travels and stuff."

"I'm Sora, the Keyblade Master," he shook his tiny hand.

"Hey, we're approaching a world," Eddy said, turning his squared head.

Tony spun around and looked out the window. "It looks like New York."

"Pfff," Eddy spat, "it's _always _New York."

"Double D could be there," Tony said seriously.

"Yup. Can't argue with that. I'm going for a nosedive."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Tony had decided to stay in the Gummi Ship. The others all disembarked and set foot on a massive garbage dump. It was filthy, and the smell of rotting waste filled the air.

"It's even better than the one back home!" Ed grinned and dove coned helmet first into a pile of trash.

"I prefer the one back home, Ed," Eddy's voice became high-pitched as he blocked his nose with his fingers, as did Sora.

"Well," the teen said, "let's start looking."

_"Oooh! I'm so late!" _

Sora and Eddy stopped while Ed poked his head out of the mountain of rubbish.

"Did you hear that?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah."

_"I spent too much time above ground!"_ the source of the voice was getting closer.

"Quick!" Eddy whispered. "We gotta hide!"

"Up there, Eddy!" Ed pointed to a washing machine atop a hill. Before Sora and Eddy could react to his statement, he grabbed them both, ran up, and jumped through the washing machine.

K-K-K-K-K-K

It was more than they expected. Instead of a cramped space, they got a long drop through some sort of duct. An old bird cage fell after them as they screamed their way down.

Luckily, they didn't trigger the alarm system.

They hit the ground with a loud thud.

Eddy's dizzy head rose up, but was sent back down by the bird cage. "Ouch!" he removed his cap and rubbed his wounded scalp.

"Where are we?" Sora inquired.

"Whoa…..," Ed stared at the area.

Now, Sora, Ed, and Eddy were inside a hallway of sorts. Yes, a typically shaped-hallway. The only thing untypical about it was that everything was composed of junk and garbage.

"I dunno, but it reeks!" Eddy placed his cap back on and covered his nose. Sora did the same.

Ed seemed unaffected by the bad odour.

_"I'm soooooo late!" _the same unknown voice yelled.

"Damn, he's getting closer!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Quick! Hide in here!" Ed pointed at a random hole.

Sora crawled in without a choice.

"No way!" Eddy folded his arms again. "There's no way I'm gonna--GAH!" Ed grabbed him again and shoved him into the small opening, before squeezing himself in.

Ed's widespread eyes and Eddy's close together eyes were the only things visible in the hole's darkness. However, although Sora was there, his regular blue eyes couldn't be seen.

"The Gromble will have my head for this!" it resembled a bee with one mammalian leg. Its face was humanoid and its hair was green. Its wings buzzed in a blur as it flew down the hall.

When they were sure they were safe, the three-o exited the hole and stood up.

"What the heck was that?" Eddy dusted himself off.

"And who's 'the Gromble'?" Sora added.

"Let's follow it!" Ed pointed.

Eddy shrugged, "I don't see what else we can do down here."

They ran after the thing, making sure to keep their distance from it. It was rather easy as it kept saying it was late. The bee-like thing barged through a pair of double doors, causing the group to stop. Ed and Eddy squeezed their cartoon heads under the door. Sora watched from a small gap in the garbage wall.

The room they were looking in resembled that of a court room. The jury was on the right, the person in question was in front of the judge, and the judge himself was on a large podium.

The bee-like thing stood to the judge's side and yelled, "Court is now in session!"

"Rrrrrmrmrmmggmgm," a large, yellow thing in full-body clothing with pocadots spoke in gibberish.

"The Snorth says 'all rise'," the bee translated.

Everyone stood.

"You may all sit," the judge said, exposing his green teeth. He was a grey thing with two tuffs of grey hair on either side of his head. He also had a goatee. His hands were covered in black gloves, but his red nails stuck out. His nose was long and slightly wrinkly. A red horn poked out from its tip. The view of his lower half was obscured by the large podium.

Everyone sat.

"Your horribleness," the defendant called, "why am I on trial?" she resembled a black and white candy cane with big, red lips, arms, and legs. Her cat-like eyes were tentacled and positioned on either side of her 'head'.

"Oblina," the judge said as he put on a judge's wig, "you are the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is….BECAUSE I SAY SO. THAT'S WHY!.!"

The black and white thing jumped in surprise. But before she could say anything, the Gromble continued.

"The defendant finds the culprit GUILTY AS CHARGED!" A slight pause before he spoke calmly, "for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart."

"Excuse me, Gromble?" 'Oblina' inquired. "I have done no such thing."

"Denying it won't help you, Oblina," the Gromble hissed. With a hint of sadness, he said, "And you were such a good student, probably the best ever. Simply punishing you won't prevent anything. I'll just have to exile you."

Oblina looked scared, "Where to?"

"A place where you'll never be able to steal hearts ever again," the Gromble explained. "Antarctica!"

Sora removed his head from the hole, and looked at Ed and Eddy. "Maybe, we should help her."

"We can't," Eddy said as he and Ed brought their heads back from under the door.

"We're outsiders," Ed said, "so that's muddling."

"'Meddling'!" Eddy corrected with a raised frustrated finger.

"Snorch!" they heard the Gromble call. "Get her!"

"No!" Oblina screamed.

Sora swung the doors open, "Hold it right there!"

Gasps.

"HUMANS!"

"THEY'VE FOUND US!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Several freakish-looking creatures screamed and made a run for it.

**"HOLD IT!" **but not the Gromble. He removed himself from his podium and walked down the isle towards Sora. His lower half could be seen. It was centaur-like, with a short, grey tail, and red pumps on his four feet. "This doesn't look like any humans I've seen…"

Ed and Eddy stepped out from hiding.

"…and neither do they," the Gromble pointed a gloved hand.

"Maybe, they're monsters," a three-eyed one suggested from her seat.

"If they're real monsters, then they'd know how to scare," the Gromble made circles around Sora, examining every inch of him.

"Do something scary then!" a grey one with Mickey Mouse ears hollered.

"Stand back, Sora," Eddy gently pushed him aside.

Ed and Eddy, taking advantage of their cartoon attributes, stretched their mouths wide open with their abnormally coloured tongues hanging out.

All the monsters' heads moved up in amazement as two shadows were cast over them.

Ed and Eddy reverted back to normal size.

Everyone except for the Gromble and the bee clapped. "Impressive," he said, "but what about him?" he pointed a gloved finger at Sora.

"Oh, him?" Eddy had already come up with an excuse. "He's on a break from scaring. Trying to set a world record."

"I see," the Gromble seemed satisfied. "Now…can you tell me…," he spoke softly, "WHY YOU'VE INTERRUPTED MY SESSION?.!.?.!"

Everyone flinched back, some shivering in fear.

Sora swallowed and spoke up, "Cuz she--" he pointed at Oblina "--wasn't the one who tried to steal your heart."

"Yeah, it's the Heart--" Ed shut himself up before he could finish.

"Anyway," Sora continued, "it wasn't her."

"Oh really?" the Gromble smirked. "Have you any proof?"

"Uhh, well…..," Sora had no idea what to say.

"You have two hours to come up with proof," the Gromble held up the said amount of fingers. "Should you fail…well," he twiddled his fingers un-cutely, "then IT'S OFF TO ANTARCTICA WITH HER!.!.!.!.!"

Ed, Eddy, and Sora were blown back from the sudden outburst.

The headmaster snapped his fingers.

The Snorch understood immediately, grabbed Oblina--who was just standing there--and put her in a cage that appeared out of nowhere to the podium's left.

"Get moving," the Gromble pointed.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy left the room.

"And I thought your sister was loud," Eddy was currently moving his finger around his ear. "They should meet."

"And then they can have babies!" Ed clasped his hand together with a grin.

"That's disgusting!"

"C'mon, guys," Sora chose a random hallway and trekked on through, "we have to prove her innocence. The Heartless could actually be here."

"If they are, we'll show 'em!" Eddy said, raising his staff.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl," Ed mused.

"Enough with that, Ed!"

They had no idea they were being watched from the shadows. The two figures weren't Heartless; but were another two of the monsters. Two yellow eyes and another two widespread eyes.

"Think we can trust them?" the shorter of the two asked.

"I don't see why not," the other said in a deepish voice. "After all, you've associated with humans before, right?"

"They're not humans. Didn't you see?'

"Perhaps. But any friend of Oblina's is a friend of ours."

"…I guess so."


	7. AAAHH! Real Heartless Part 2

The group walked down one of the academy's many halls, searching for anything that might prove the innocence of Oblina. Random objects were checked under, weapons were raised should enemies strike, and eyes were pealed.

"Man, this is boring," Eddy yawned.

"Not really."

Eddy raised his head. "Who said that?"

Sora and Ed looked from opposite sides of the filthy area. "It wasn't me, Eddy," Ed claimed as if something bad had been done.

"Me neither," Sora added.

"Then who was it?" Eddy raised an eyebrow, backing towards a wall.

"Us," a round and hairy monster stepped out from the shadows. He held his eyes over his head, exposing uncontrollable armpit hairs. His lips were a simple blue, and his nose was bulbous. He placed both eyes in one hand and waved someone over with his free one, "C'mon out, Ickis."

"Okay, Krumm, don't rush me," a short, magenta monster with curly feet stepped out. His large ears looked like those of a rabbit.

And speaking of rabbit, Ed was joyous, "Aww, look at the cute little bunny," he pointed.

"Hey, watch who ya call 'cute'!" 'Ickis' shook a pink with annoyance.

"At talking bunny, too," Ed clasped his hand together, admiring Ickis' every detail.

Eddy palmed his face with a groan. Sora couldn't help but chuckle.

"He doesn't like being called a rabbit," 'Krumm' said calmly. "Moving right along, we wanna help you out with finding evidence."

Sora smiled, "Okay then. It'll make things easier."

"Swell," Ickis nodded. "Krumm and I will search that hall," he pointed a magenta finger in the direction he spoke of. "We'll meet at the doors to the court room later."

"Good luck," Krumm saluted before putting one eye in each hand and running after his bunny friend.

"Wasn't he cute, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"No."

"Let's get searching," Sora told them. "Time is running out."

W-WARP!

And that was when a group of Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

Eddy jumped back, equipping his staff. Sora and Ed equipped their weapons, too.

Against them were five shadows and three soldiers.

"Guess the Heartless _are _here, huh, guys?" Sora asked as he and the other two backed up into a triangle formation.

"Yup," Ed simply answered.

"Think they'll beat us?" Eddy asked, smirking. He already knew the answer to that.

"Not a chance," Sora replied. "Let's get 'em."

"Feel my wrath!" Ed sliced his shield into the closest shadow, sending it flying into a comrade.

"HAH!" Eddy destroyed a shadow with a fire spell.

Sora swung his Keyblade into a soldier, knocking it back. He was unexpectedly kicked in the side by another spinning soldier. He didn't have to react, because Eddy disintegrated the dark fiend with a fireball.

Sora smiled and gave Eddy and thumb's up. Eddy's eyes widened, he jumped, and let loose another fireball. Sora ducked in time to see a leaping shadow killed by the magical attack.

Meanwhile, Ed was busy whacking away with his shield. Ed held the metal defender up and blocked a leaping shadow, followed by punching it so hard, that it flew into another Heartless--which had just solidified--killing both of them.

It wasn't long before all the Heartless were gone.

"Whew," Eddy removed his cap and rubbed his scorching scalp, "some fight, eh?"

"All it did was slow us down," Sora said with a stiff lip. "We need to prove Oblina's innocence before time runs out."

"Relax," Eddy said with his pink hands raised after putting his cap back on, "there's plenty of time to save the zebra-candy cane thing."

"Hey, guys! Look at me!"

They looked.

Ed had a discarded Heartless antenna sticking out of his right nostril awkwardly. "I'm maturing…," he bit his lip with a grin.

"Oh, for the love of…," Eddy slid his hand down his face yet again. "Get rid of that before your big heart gets taken."

"I doubt having an antenna up your nose can turn you into a Heartless," Sora said, leaning on his Keyblade. "And I think that could qualify as evidence," he explained.

"What?" Eddy gestured towards Ed, "Having Ed stick an antenna up his nose and show it to those freaks?.!"

"Actually, just show them the antenna," Sora approached Ed and pulled the black thing out.

"OUCH!" Ed rubbed his nose. He then performed his trademark laugh.

"Let's take this back to the Gromb--"

W-WARP!

This time, another batch of Heartless appeared. These were another type.

They were hovering in the air with a red hourglass shape. They wore some kind of 'hat' that was long and hooked at the end. Between the 'hat' and body, one could see a black head with yellow eyes. Bird-like feet hung under them, and the Heartless emblem was seen in the centre of their bodies. They were none other then red nocturnes.

There were only three of them. Perfect.

"Take this!" Eddy used a fire attack before Sora and Ed could ready their weapons.

The fireball hit one of them dead on, but was deflected back to the mage.

POW!

"ERF!" Eddy fell backwards, alive, but smoking. "I'm done…," and he was out like a light.

"Looks like it's up to us, Ed," Sora said to his friend.

"Yeah!" Ed held a fist up. "Let's get--!" A fireball flew and hit him just like Eddy. However, Ed wasn't knocked out.

"HIII-AAAGH!" Sora leapt at the nearest Heartless, whacking away at it with his Keyblade.

The red enemy had no time to react, and was destroyed.

Sora ran for the other one.

Meanwhile, Ed was battling with another red nocturne.

The red fiend shot a ball of fire. Ed deflected with his shield. He stumbled back clumsily, regained his balance, gasped, and ducked another fireball with his shield over his head. He let out a roar, and threw his shield like a frisbee. It was a bull's-eye as the red nocturne didn't escape in time.

Ed sauntered, bent over, and picked up his shield.

Sora landed in a crouch besides him, having killed the other Heartless. He exhaled, "Wow, that was cool…,"

"Uh huh," Ed nodded with a smile.

"Ugh…," Eddy sat up. His body was no longer black; instead, it was covered in ticktacktoe symbols.

"How did you--?"

"Cartoon stuff, Sora," Eddy cut him off. He stood up and dusted himself. "Nice that you got rid of those Heartless. Now," he held up a finger, "let's get back to the courthouse and get this over with." He began walking.

Sora and Ed caught up with him.

"Think Ickis and Krumm found any evidence?" Sora inquired.

"I doubt it," Eddy answered.

"Maybe, they also matured," Ed suggested.

W-WARP!

More Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"Aw, not again!" Eddy hollered.

"I'm not scared!" Sora got his Keyblade out and held it ready. "Let's get………..them?"

He stopped when he realised he was all alone.

When he looked behind him, he saw Ed and Eddy running away.

The Heartless got closer.

"Okay, forget it!" Sora spun on his heel and ran after his team mates.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Ickis paced to and fro with his hands behind his back, slightly slouching forward. Krumm leaned against the door, his hands held up high as usual. Besides him, there was a helmet.

"Where could they be?" Ickis asked, arms spread out.

"Relax, Ickis," Krumm said calmly. He put both of his eyes in the same hand so he could rub his nose. "They look like they're up for it."

"I just want Oblina to be safe," Ickis mumbled sorrowfully. "She's part of the group."

"We're here!" Sora ran up to them. He screeched to a stop on the dirty floor. He leaned over and panted.

Ed and Eddy caught up and panted as well. Ed sat down, and Eddy clutched his heart.

"What's going on?" Ickis inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"We…found…..some…..evidence," Sora panted, weakly holding up the antenna for the monsters to see.

"Uh……huh," Ickis nodded. "So did we."

"Yup," Krumm showed them the soldier's helmet.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy crowded around the head article to see.

"How'd you get it?" Eddy inquired.

"Simple, really," Krumm smiled for no real reason.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"……and that's the plan," Krumm finished his explanation as him and Ickis walked down a hall._

_"I dunno, Krumm," Ickis said nervously. "Think we can come up with something else?"_

_"No time," Krumm halted and put his arm around Ickis' neck in order to stop him. "Look."_

_A lone soldier Heartless was walking down the hall. Luckily, it hadn't spotted the two monsters._

_"Let's do it," Krum whispered from the shadows he had pulled Ickis into._

_The rabbit-like monster sighed, "If you say so."_

_The soldier walked closer. It teetered clumsily, but kept its footing._

_"HEY, YOU!" a shrill voice called._

_The dark thing looked._

_Ickis stood in the middle of the hallway. "Come 'n get it," he gestured the soldier over by spanking his rear. _

_The Heartless ran towards him, bearing its claws._

_Ickis gulped._

_"Incoming!" Krumm came out of nowhere and bumped into the soldier, knocking it of its feet. The Heartless flew and collided with a wall, creating a loud WHAM!. Krumm ran up to it, grabbed its helmet, and sprinted away as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Let's go, Ickis!"_

_"Coming!" Ickis didn't look back._

K-K-K-K-K-K

"And that's what happened," Krumm finished.

"Well, good work then," Sora congratulated them. "Let's prove your friend innocent."

"I'm with that," Ickis gave a magenta thumb's up.

"Right this way then, ladies and gentlemen," Ed held the door open for them.

"Nice doorman impression, Ed," Eddy said with a chuckle. "Preparing for your future job, are you?" he walked in.

Sora followed, holding the antenna in one hand. But Ickis stopped him. The Keyblade Master looked at them strangely.

"You've been such a help to us, that we wanted to give you this," Krumm explained. "Also, give it to your pink loudmouth friend. I think he's capable as well."

With that, the short monster gave Sora the magic spell Blizzard.

"Wow, thanks, guys," Sora simpered. "I have no idea what to say."

"Just get in their and help us get our friend back," Krumm stated.

"Gotcha," Sora headed on inside.

Ickis and Krumm entered, the former with the helmet under his arm.

Ed walked in with his head up and eyes closed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"It's about time you arrived," was the first thing they heard from the Gromble. "You took so long, that practically everyone left." He gestured with a gloved hand towards the public seats……..which were all empty.

The only ones here were the Snorth, Zimbo, and, of course, Oblina in the cage.

"Let the court continue," the judge said.

Ickis, Krumm, Ed, and Eddy sat in the jury section. The Snorch stood by them, glaring. Zimbo stood in the yellow monster's shoulder.

"Bring forth the evidence!" the Gromble hollered, shaking his gable.

Sora tossed the two pieces of evidence in front of the podium. Something strange happened; they were in the form of boxes. There was no real explanation for this, though. It was just weird.

"Hm, that's not enough," the Gromble was not the least bit impressed. He tossed a box of his own that looked just like the other two. "Now, THAT'S evidence."

Then, they all shifted positions with incredible speed.

Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"Checking them all would be a waste of time," the Gromble said. "Pick one."

"What?.!" Sora was in disbelief.

"That's crazy!" Eddy screeched from his seat. He was about to get up, but the Snorch placed a threatening palm on his shoulder.

"After going through all the trouble of searching?.?.?" Ickis hollered.

"This is mutiny!" Ed pointed.

"Oh no….," Krumm saddened.

"DO IT!" the Gromble was suspended in midair as he yelled this. "Or else it's off to Antarctica with her!"

Oblina's big lip quivered as she waited.

Sora sighed and picked a random box without giving it any thought.

"Are you sure?" the Gromble squinted from his higher location. "You won't get a second chance."

"I'm sure."

The box opened by itself, revealing a soldier Heartless. It disappeared.

The Gromble's eyes widened, "Wh-What was that?.!"

"There's your evidence!" Sora yelled at him. "Now let Oblina go!"

"No way, outsider!" the Gromble shouted with an infuriated red face. "The rules clearly state that whoever contradicts me is GUILTY!"

"That's not fair!"

The Gromble snapped his fingers.

The public seats rotated in place and went upside down, revealing nothing but dirty floor. Zimbo flew towards Oblina's cage and covered with a red sheet. The Snorch grabbed Ickis and Krumm and threw them into two new cages that emerged from the walls. The jury seats turned, revealing nothing but wall. Ed and Eddy had jumped off just in time. Sora's podium sunk into the ground.

A crank tower rose from the ground. While hovering, Zimbo turned one of the three cogs. The result was Oblina's cage rising high up. He flew to safety.

The Gromble pointed at the three. The Snorch ran at them, "Nnnr rnrn rnaara aaahhh!"

"We have to free Oblina!" Sora stated, brandishing his Keyblade.

**"Gotcha," **Ed and Eddy replied at once. They equipped their staff and shield.

Sora sprinted towards the tower and whacked away at it.

The Snorch was upon him, but Ed stopped him by ramming into him, shield first.

"Nnnnraaaah!" the Snorch growled and punched Ed in the head. The boy flew to the side. He wasn't hurt, though.

"HYA!" Eddy used an ice attack on the monster.

"AAAGH!" the Snorch screamed as his foot was frozen in place, immobilizing him.

"Ha ha!" Eddy pointed his staff. "Don't mess with the--YIP!" The Snorch grabbed Eddy by the head squeezing it. The boy's cranium softened like jelly instead of cracking. The yellow monster banged Eddy's body once on his foot. The ice broke and the Snorch hurled Eddy over his head.

Ed stood up and stretched, as if he had been asleep. He then gasped and ducked. Eddy flew over his head and crashed into the wall. Because it was made of garbage, Eddy's head got stuck. He struggled.

"Don't worry, Eddy!" Ed ran to aid him. "I'll save you!"

"MMMMMMMMFFFFFF!" Eddy's voice was muffled.

Meanwhile, Sora was still swiping at the crank tower. He heard a growl of delight. He instinctively jumped backwards in time to avoid a yellow clawed swipe.

"Nnnnnnghh!" the Snorch glared at him with beady eyes.

Sora smirked. "FIRE!" he shot a small ball of fire from the tip of his Keyblade.

"AAAAAGH!" the Snorch hopped on one leg, clutching his burnt foot.

"GET THEM, YOU FOOL!" the Gromble commanded from his seat.

"C'mon, Sora!" Ickis cheered from his cage. "You can do it!"

The Snorch shook of the pain and ran towards Sora.

Sora swung his Keyblade, parrying a blow with the Snorch. The monster stumbled back. Sora performed a three-move combo, sending the big oaf flying.

"Aaaaaaagh!" the Snorch screamed. WHAM! He crashed into Ed's raised shield. Ed jumped over his body to go and help Sora.

Eddy wasn't so lucky. The Snorch grabbed him by his pants leg, pulling him back. "Hey! Hands off!" he hit the creature in the head with his staff.

The Snorch hissed in pain and stood up. He ignored the other two and just kept his focus on Eddy. He swung a fist horizontally.

Eddy ducked the swing, ignited his staff's tip, and singed the monster's other foot.

"AAAAARG!" the Snorch fell on his butt in pain.

"What a baby….," the Gromble muttered.

Eddy jointed Sora and Ed in destroying the crank tower. With their combined efforts, they managed to crack the machine to pieces.

Ickis' and Krumm's cages opened by themselves. Oblina's cage fell from above, the sheet falling off.

It was unbelievable; Oblina was gone.

"What the….?" the Gromble couldn't believe it.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy approached the cage.

"She must have disappeared during the fight," Sora stated.

"But where did she go?' Eddy questioned.

"This is an outrage!" the Gromble's booming voice filled the entire room. "Snorch! Zimbo! Find her at once."

"Nnnng gngngh nnnhhh errhenerheneh," the Snorch said as he walked towards the door.

"The Snorch says 'right away!'!" Zimbo translated as he flew after the beast.

"Nnnngh!" the Gromble removed his wig and exited the podium. He walked towards Sora and pointed a finger, "Never interfere with my court again." And he left the room on his four feet.

"What now, guys?" Ed asked.

"We find Oblina," Sora stated.

"I don't think that's entirely possible," Krumm said as he approached the group.

"WHAT? Why not?" Ickis demanded.

"I think she was taken to another world by the shadows," the monster announced.

"'Another world'?" Ickis remarked. "What do you mean 'another world'?.!"

"Then this was all for nothing?.!" Eddy bellowed with a frustrated face.

"At least we tried," Sora breathed sadly.

"Ed is sad," Ed commented.

"Eddy is peeved," Eddy responded.

"We better get a move on," Sora announced, straightening up. "Back to the Gummi Ship."

"The what?" Krumm inquired.

"It's how we get around," Sora explained, as if he knew the whole vessel's attributes.

"Can we see it?" Ickis asked.

"Sure."

K-K-K-K-K-K

They walked through the dump.

"It should be really close by," Sora's voice sounded funny as he had his nostrils closed to block out the smell.

"I hope so, cuz I can't remember," Eddy's voice sounded just as squeaky.

Ed was unaffected and quietly took up the rear of the group.

W-WARP!

And that was when a single Heartless appeared. It was fat; really fat. Its body was perfectly round and covered in ill-fitting rompers held together with strings. It had a shackle on both wrists that was attached to a small chain. It had black booted feet that curled upwards at the tips of the toes. It wore a helmet similar to that of a soldier, but smaller and wider. In-between the helmet and the body, a shadowed head with yellow eyes could be seen. The Heartless emblem was in the middle of its chest. It was a large body.

Ickis and Krumm gasped and jumped back. Sora, Ed, and Eddy brought out their weapons.

Eddy leapt and swung his staff with all his might……..only to be bounced back by the Heartless' big belly. "What the…?"

The large body slowly walked forward, bent over, jumped, and landed with a shockwave.

Ed and Eddy were hit, but Sora had jumped just in time. He ran to the fiend's back, which was plain, and struck with his Keyblade. "Guys! Over here!"

"Right!" Eddy ran to help.

"Oh….," Ed said stupidly as the large body approached him, "…I see."

The Heartless leaned back, ignoring Sora's swipes and Eddy's fire and ice, and propelled its weight straight forward. Ed didn't come to his senses in time and was launched backwards several feet, crashing into a mountain of rubbish.

"…..gravy….," he moaned.

Now, both Sora and Eddy used magic attacks. Suddenly, the large body began to glow a purple aura while shaking its body madly and erratically.

Sora and Eddy backed away suspiciously.

The large body then tapped its belly and ran straight at them with speed that didn't suit its appearance.

Sora dodge-rolled just in time.

Eddy was frozen with fear.

"HIIII-AAAAGH!" Ed sprinted into…through the large body from out of nowhere, shield first. The enemy disappeared.

"Whew," Eddy whipped some sweat from his brow, "the Heartless just keep getting more annoying."

"And smellier," Ed added with a disgusted face.

Eddy looked around the dump they were in. He sighed, "You wouldn't know smelly if it came and bit you in the--"

"Did you see that, Krumm?" Ickis' screeching voice sounded as the two monsters slid down a hill. "It was amazing!"

"Yup," Krumm could only nod with his blue lips curving into a smile.

"The way you guys beat that thing was so cool!" Ickis told them.

Eddy smiled proudly, "Well, I AM one of the strongest people where I--"

"It was nothing," Sora interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

Eddy blinked, his eyebrows separating from his head again. Upon realising, he clenched his fists and turned red.

"We better get going."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"There it is," Sora pointed.

They were in a very large clearing of rubbish.

"Well," Ickis began with a sweet smile, "guess this is goodbye."

"Thanks for helping us out," Krumm shook each of their hands while keeping his eyes in his left.

"Now, we can take a break while going to the next world," Eddy said with his hands behind his head.

"Yup! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Trust me, Ed. There aren't enough hours in the day for you…"

"Why, thank you, Eddy."

"………………………don't mention it….?"

Krumm chuckled silently. He suddenly found himself looking up. His eyes widened….if that was ever possible. "I don't think it's time to take a break so easily."

Ickis raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Tell ya later," Krumm put both eyes in his mouth, grabbed Ickis by the arm and pulled him away.

"What's up with him?" Eddy asked.

"Um…Eddy?" Ed pulled on his azure T-shirt, pointing up.

"What, Ed?"

SWOOOOOOOSH! Suddenly, a huge black and red thing fell from the sky and landed in the clearing. It then pushed itself off, as if it was in a handstand, flew over the group, and landed on the other side. It straightened itself up, making it extremely tall, but not big. It was also thin. It had four legs on either side of its small torso. Two legs met at one axe-shaped foot. It had red and black shoulder pads. Its long and thin arms were shaped as if they were folded and unfolded in several places. Its head was made of five heads stacked on top on one another, alternating between black and red. They all had the same expression: two tiny, yellow eyes with zigzagged mouths. It juggled two striped batons in its weak-looking hands. It was Trickmaster.

An invisible barrier surrounded the clearing, trapping the three, and blocking them from the Gummi Ship.

"Wow, boy…," Eddy starred upwards with his arms hanging by his side.

"It's so tall!" Ed pointed.

"I don't think it's friendly," Sora brandished his Keyblade just in case.

Trickmaster spun its batons in its hands. It then swung one at the group.

Eddy jumped. Sora dodge-rolled. Ed deflected.

"YOU THINK?.!" Eddy yelled at the Keyblade Master.

"ATTACK!" Sora wasn't listening.

"Come on!" Ed joined in.

"Why am I never listened to?" Eddy wondered before swiping his staff at the fiend's axe-like feet….only to be deflected. "What the?"

"HOOOW!" Ed jumped and hit the torso.

"Do what Ed did!" Sora mimicked, jumping as high as he could to get a strike at the Heartless' torso.

"….right…," Eddy nodded.

"HAA!" Sora swung.

Ed sliced his blade through the air, hitting the thing in the chest.

Trickmaster jolted. Its legs bent, causing it to be lowered to their level.

"HIII-YAAAAAH!" Sora struck the head as hard as he could.

Ed's strength caused the Heartless to move slightly.

Eddy used ice attacks to no end.

Trickmaster stood up, ready to fight again. It swung its baton at Sora, but Ed jumped in the way and blocked the attack. The tall fiend stepped towards Eddy, hitting him square in the chest.

"…..ugh…," Eddy was knocked unconscious.

Sora gasped. He then frowned. With gritted teeth, he hit Trickmaster in its weak spot again. The same thing happened, and the enemy was lowered to their level. Being the only ones active, Sora and Ed attacked the weakened body. Trickmaster stood up straight much quicker than he did before. Its legs stomped into Sora's knees, giving him a minor graze. Ed managed to jump and hit the torso again.

"YEAH!" Eddy was back, punching the air like getting ready for a boxing match.

Trickmaster swung its baton again, knocking both Sora and Ed backwards.

"I got this one!" Eddy sprinted towards the tall Heartless. WHACK! He was struck by both the batons at once and sent flying back. "AAAAAAAAGH!"

A changing Sora dodge-rolled under him. Ed jumped high.

Eddy flew into an old car, unconscious yet again.

Trickmaster had a new move now. Its batons were set aflame from an unknown source. It launched fireballs at Sora, not Ed, though.

While Sora attempted avoiding the projectiles, Ed struck the chest as hard as he could. Trickmaster seemed to notice. It sent a fireball towards him.

"YIIIII-OW!" Ed was hit point blank in the rear. The oaf clutched his buttocks with both hands--even smacking the fire with the shield--and ran circles everywhere. "ED IS ON FIRE! ED IS ON FIRE! ED IS ON FIRE!"

"Well, hold still," Sora tried to aim his glowing Keyblade.

Ed held still, fighting back tears.

Sora extinguished the flames with a Blizzard attack.

"Thanks," Ed smiled at him.

"No problem," Sora replied.

"Excuse me," a fully recovered Eddy said, "aren't you two forgetting something?.!"

A huge fireball was heading straight for them. Ed and Eddy jumped both ways. Sora gulped and held his Keyblade out in front of him diagonally. The fireball disintegrated the moment it made contact with the magical metal.

"Well, waddaya know?" Eddy uttered.

"C'mon, guys!" Ed said. "I think he's almost dead."

"'He'?" Eddy remarked while Sora ran in to help the yellow boy. The pink boy shook it off and ran in to assist.

Trickmaster was lowered yet again. A whack from Ed, an ice attack from Eddy, and a tree-hit combo from Sora were all that were needed to defeat the Heartless once and for all.

Trickmaster stood up one last time, but was too weak to do so. Its legs buckled as it was sent crashing down to the garbage. Its body wilted before a heart emerged from its chest and ascended. The body disappeared just like Guard Armour.

The barrier also disappeared.

"Some fight, eh?" Sora commented.

"……**," **Ed and Eddy didn't answer.

"Guys?" Sora looked in the direction they were facing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him.

A keyhole-shaped thing had materialised on the surface of one of the mountains of rubbish. It shined at its edges.

The tip of Sora's Keyblade glowed. It jerked forward, resulting in Sora stumbling with it. "Whoa!" the tip powered up, little stars coming towards it. A ling beam shot out and into the keyhole.

C-CLICK!

The shape then vanished.

Sora stood up straight.

"What was that?" Eddy asked them, as if they'd know.

"You hear that?" Sora said. "It sounded like something closed."

A block fell from the garbage. It landed in front of the group.

"A gummi block," Ed stated.

"I'll hold onto it," Eddy picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"And I thought they kicked butt before," Ickis said.

**"GAH!" **Sora and Eddy jumped in surprise.

"Hiya, bunny!" Ed waved.

Ickis ignored him and turned his attention to Sora with his hands on his hips, "You guys really know how to defend yourselves."

"Too bad we didn't find Oblina," Sora saddened.

"Aww, cheer up, Sora," Ed put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"As I said earlier," Krumm began as he came near the group, "Oblina's been taken to another world."

"He's probably right," Eddy rubbed his chin. He came up with, "Let's go back to the Gummi Ship. We might find her somewhere else."

"Yeah… Let's go," Sora said seriously.


	8. Operation: STADIUM Part 1

**now loading:**

**kids next door mission**

**operation: **

**S.T.A.D.I.U.M.**

**Sora  
****Tries  
****Annihilating  
****Darkness  
****In  
****Useful  
****Monument**

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Nice digs," Eddy said, examining the neighbourhood they were in as they walked down a sidewalk. "Kinda reminds you of home, huh, Ed?"

"But this one is so BIG, Eddy," Ed told him while looking left and right for any Heartless that might attack.

"So? I really wouldn't mind living here." Eddy grinned, "In fact, there might be some good suckers here too?"

"You mean pigeons?"

"Yes, Ed. Pigeons. Hehehe," Eddy rubbed his hands together menacingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora inquired.

"Um….nothing," Eddy responded with his hands innocently behind his back.

The group stopped in front of a large football stadium.

"Let's go in," Sora declared.

Eddy looked at him, "Why?"

"Is there anything else to do here?" Sora asked with a shrug.

"Good point," Eddy agreed. "C'mon, Ed." He urged him on with a wave of his hand.

"Got it, Eddy," Ed followed them.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The doors opened from Sora's push, and the group walked into a small lobby. There was another door opposite them. To the left, near the second door, a short boy in an orange hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and big, white sneakers was on his tiptoes on a pedestal, adjusting a plaque. His blond hair was short and flat, minus two stubborn hairs which stood on end awkwardly. His back was turned to the group.

"Uh…," Sora began.

"Good timing," the boy said in an Australian accent. "Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me." He pointed at a large pedestal near a wall without even glancing. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora, Ed, and Eddy exchanged shrugs. Sora approached the pedestal, flattened his hands against it, and pushed with all his might. Nevertheless, it didn't budge an inch. "It ways a ton!" Sora exclaimed.

He ran back to the kid.

"It's way too heavy," he told him.

"'Heavy'?" the kid sounded surprised as he slowly turned around. "Since when have you been such a little--?" he noticed the group and raised his tiny eyebrows for a second before they, along with his beady eyes, were covered by his hair. "Oh…wrong guy."

They stared.

Numbuh Four jumped down and walked towards them. "What're you doing here?" He didn't give them time to answer. "This is the newly taken over Kids Next Door Stadium--heroes and operatives only." He didn't stop walking, resulting in Eddy backing away. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks."

They still didn't move or say anything.

"Look, it's like this," Numbuh Four began to explain. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Stadium."

Eddy frowned and folded his arms in front of his shirted chest, "You got heroes standing right in front of you!"

"Yup," Ed nodded and put his hands on Sora's shoulders while looking over the boy's head, "Sora's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!"

"And we're heroes, too," Eddy meant himself and Ed.

"'Hero'?" Numbuh Four remarked, his eyes coming into existence again. "That runt? Ah-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" he hugged himself in laughter as he bent over.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora jabbed a thumb at himself.

Numbuh Four went to the pedestal. "Hey, if you can't even move this….," he pressed his body against it as hard as he could, "….you can't call yourself…….," he struggled, his shoes creating squeaky noises on the tiled floor.

Sora smirked and, like Eddy, folded his arms in front of his chest.

"……a hero!" he stopped to catch his breath. The blond kid regained his toughness and spoke, "Okay…so maybe, it takes a little more than brawn."

He only received more smug grins.

He frowned, "Okay then, let's see what you can do! This test is hard. You ready?"

"I'm ready," Sora answered, equipping his Keyblade.

"Okay, let's see what you've got."

The trial was pretty straightforward: destroy every one of the barrels before time ran out. Sora proved worthy of the task twice, by winning two rounds with only his Keyblade.

Back in the lobby, Numbuh Four talked to him again. "Y'know what? You're not bad."

"Looks like I'm headed for the games, eh?" Sora confidently put his hands behind his head.

"Afraid not," Numbuh Four burst the Keyblade Master's bubble while putting his fists on his hips.

"What?.!" Sora couldn't believe his ears. "Why not?"

"Two words," Numbuh Four held up three fingers, "you guys ain't heroes."

Ed counted the words on his fingers.

Eddy was speechless.

"Come on!" Sora begged.

"Besides," he went on, "I don't trust people your age!" he looked at them with disgust.

"What's wrong with our ages?"

"How old are you?" he asked them.

"Fourteen."

"Thirteen."

"Seventy-twelve."

"Just as I thought! You're too old!" the kid pointed a large finger. "You have to be under the age of thirteen to compete. Now, beat it."

"But--"

"If ya wanna be a hero, try mastering this spell," Numbuh Four gave Sora and Eddy the magic spell Thunder. He then turned to return to adjusting the plaque.

The group sighed sadly and left the lobby.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"What a waste of time!" Eddy exclaimed. "We might as well have been counting Ed's teeth."

"Did it before I left the ship, Eddy," Ed answered stupidly.

_"Rather stubborn little brat, eh?" _a voice said.

**"?" **the group turned around and came face to………face (if someone would call it that) with Father in all his black glory.

"Who are you?" Eddy looked at him suspiciously.

"Wait, let me guess," Father went on, the pipe dancing in his mouth. "You want to enter the games, right?" The adult placed a black palm on the non-cartoon's shoulder from behind him. "Well, look at this," he flicked the fingers of his other hand and a piece of paper appeared as if by magic.

"A pass?" Sora looked at him in surprise as he took the pass from the black man's hand.

"It's all yours," Father said as he began to walk away. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty," he muttered the last part under his breath.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy looked at each other. Eddy grinned and gave a thumb's up, Sora examined the pass closely for no reason, and Ed simply smiled his small arced smile.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"How'd you get this?" Numbuh Four looked at the pass with an astonished expression.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the easy rounds. Ready for them?"

"We're ready."

"Some real weirdoes signed up for the games. Better watch yourself."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, Ed, and Eddy stood in a small part of the football stadium. A large, square-shaped shield rose up, trapping them inside with whatever they were about to face.

**Match 1: Shadow Scout**

Four soldiers stood in a neat line, facing the group. Above them hovered three Heartless which resembled red nocturnes, but were blue instead of red. They were blue rhapsodies.

The match began.

Eddy immediately cast thunder, holding his staff high over his head. Yellow bolts of lightening came crashing down directly on one soldier Heartless, which was killed. Another two were struck ever so slightly and sent flying to the sides. Ed charged towards the remaining one and proceeded to kill it with his shield.

Eddy ran left to take care of one of the soldiers.

"Hff!" Sora was hit in the back by a cold projectile. He looked behind him with chattering teeth and saw a blue rhapsody floating about. He clutched the hilt of his Keyblade and sprinted towards it. However, before he could swing it, the blue Heartless zipped away to the side.

Sora ran towards it.

The blue thing spun around, using its 'hat' as a buzz saw.

Sora dodge-rolled just in time, coming up with an upper cut that killed it.

He looked behind him.

The soldiers were all gone. Ed and Eddy had chosen an opponent and were now fighting a blue rhapsody each.

Sora went to help Ed, knowing that Eddy could handle his pick by himself.

"Chiiii-aaaaaagh!" Ed smacked the Heartless, sending it back.

The blue rhapsody shot a ball of ice at them. Ed and Sora evaded the attack. Sora cast a fire spell, knocking the Heartless out, but not killing it. Ed finished it off with one more hit.

And that was at about the same time as when Eddy defeated the last enemy with a well-aimed fire attack.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad," Numbuh spoke to them outside the small arena with his arms crossed. "Lucky you came to me for coaching."

"Armatures, I swear," a well-animated, fat man stopped by the group. He was attired in a black cape and had shoulder pads. His long hair was orange. He smirked, exposing cheesy teeth, "These guys are no match for the competition with skills like that."

"Hey!" Eddy fumed.

Numbuh Four sighed, "Control Freak, I thought I told you to wait in the East Wing."

"It was boring there," the villain said. "No cable T.V."

"Are T.V. and internet all you know?"

"No," Control Freak put his hands behind his back casually. "I also know the entire cast of _Star Trek_." He grinned smugly. "Wanna hear 'em again?"

"No." Numbuh Four muttered.

"Fine," Control Freak rolled his eyes. "So ignorant."

"Wow, this guy's a total nerd," Eddy's lips stretched towards Sora so he could whisper to him.

Control Freak had heard that comment. "And who's this little runt?' he looked down at Eddy.

Eddy's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"Look at the size of you!" Control Freak pointed with a grin. "Ahahahahaah! You're a regular Edward Elric, y'know?"

"Who?"

"Watch some T.V., will ya?" Control Freak hated ignorance towards what he said. "There are several things to see now that worlds are connected."

"Okay, Control Freak," Numbuh Four said with an irritated face as his eyes came into view. "Go to the East Wing now."

"Alright, alright," the fat nerd held his gloved hands up in defence, "I'm going." Before he left, he looked directly at Sora and smirked, "See ya around, Shinobi." And he was gone.

"Sorry about that," Numbuh Four said sheepishly. "His world was destroyed and he arrived here."

"He kinda reminds me of you, Ed," Eddy said coolly as he looked up towards the oaf. "Maybe, he knows a lot more about monster movies than you."

"Now way!" Ed waved him off. "I know………….everything?"

And that was when another person walked by the group. He was rather tall as his booted feet slowly paced themselves while he moved. His blond hair was spiky. He was wearing a claw on his left arm. His mouth was covered by a scarlet veil that doubled as a torn cape. He had a circular pad on his left shoulder. His torso was covered in belts which tightened his blue body suit. He wielded a buster sword that was covered in bandages. He never lost sight of Sora with his vivid blue eyes.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat," Numbuh Four said. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

K-K-K-K-K-K

**Match 2: Sinisters**

Three blue rhapsodies and ten shadows. Easy.

**"FIRE!" **Sora and Eddy yelled in unison as flames emitted from the tips of their weapons. Two shadows were killed instantly.

Ed charged forward. He missed a blue rhapsody by a hair and went for a shadow instead. "Dah!" he was sliced in the leg by another one. Growling, he slammed the dark fiend into a blue rhapsody that was about to attack an unsuspecting Eddy, killing both Heartless.

Eddy smacked the shadow on the head. The black thing jerked back and prepared to slice at the sorcerer. However, it was hit with an ice attack before it could do anything else. Eddy didn't have time to gloat, because he was under attack from two blue rhapsodies. He jumped both ice attacks and let loose another of his many fireballs. One Heartless was hit point blank, knocking it out. Eddy didn't bother with it as Sora was fighting near by.

Sora killed the knocked out Heartless and went for three shadows. He killed one with a three-move combo. When he tried to hit the other two in a horizontal slash that would have surely destroyed them, they sunk into the ground.

When one came up, he extinguished it with a Blizzard attack. When another came up, he cast Thunder.

He looked behind him to see that Ed and Eddy had killed the last enemy in the round.

Once again, they had won.

K-K-K-K-K-K

**Match 3: Heat & Freeze**

Five red nocturnes and five blue rhapsodies.

Sora ran forward, jumped, vaulted off a red nocturne like a steppingstone, sending it to Eddy's ice attack, kicked off another red enemy, and flew Keyblade first into a blue rhapsody.

"Catch, Ed!" Eddy said as he jumped into Ed's arms. "Hold me up!"

"Got it, Eddy!" Ed held Eddy over his head easily. The mage stood up straight and fired.

He shot, fire, ice, fire, ice, fire, ice, ice, ice, ice, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, "Hold still, dammit!" fire, fire, fire, fire, and lastly, ice. "Oh no!" he yelled. "I'm out of magic."

"You should have gone before we left, mister," Ed let Eddy fall ("WHOA--OOOMF!") as he closed his eyes and shook a finger. And he was ploughed in the back by a blue rhapsody.

Sora landed from an aerial attack, having killed the last red nocturne.

There were only three blue rhapsodies left. "C'mon, guys!" he yelled.

He ran up to one, and didn't give it time to attack. He just swung his Keyblade with all his might and dematerialized the enemy.

Ed ran towards one with his shield bared. The Heartless evaded the attack easily and shot an ice projectile at him. Ed held his shield up as defence, blocking the cold attack. He then jogged, deflected another attack, and slammed his shield through his opponent.

Eddy's fire spell killed a knocked out enemy. "Heh, had one shot left."

They were victorious.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Say, you're better than I thought, teen!" Numbuh Four said. "Wish they were here to see this."

Sora leaned his head to the side, "Who?"

"My fellow operatives," Numbuh Four answered. "They're on some big mission, while I'm stuck here, tending to the Stadium."

"Say, you got something to recharge magic?" Eddy asked. "I'm all out."

"Here you go," Numbuh Four used something unseen and Eddy's magic was restored.

"Hey!" Eddy smiled triumphantly. "I'm magical again! Yeah!"

"Wow, you've obviously never heard of ethers," Numbuh Four commented.

"A what?" Sora asked him.

"Tell ya later."

K-K-K-K-K-K

**Match 4: Shadow Platoon**

Three red nocturnes, three blue rhapsodies, two soldiers, and two shadows.

Before the fight had begun, Sora's group had agreed on what to fight. Ed fought the soldiers, Sora fought the shadows and red nocturnes and Eddy fought the blue rhapsodies.

"HI-YAH!" Ed swung his 'CN' shield at a soldier, sending it back a few feet.

He was hit in the back by another soldier doing a high kick. He stumbled forward, grabbed the other advancing soldier, pushed himself back up, squished the Heartless had had his grip on, spun in a crouch, jumped, and belly-flopped on his attacker.

Sora deflected a fire attack back to where it came from. He then proceeded to slice away at a shadow in front of him. "Take this!" and he destroyed it with one impalement. "This is too easy--OUCH!" he was hit square in the butt by a shadow's claws. He clenched his jaw and cast a Thunder spell, annihilating it.

The Keyblade Master dodge-rolled out of the way of a fire attack. He skidded to a stop and used an ice spell, knocking the red nocturne out. He then attacked and killed another shadow.

Ed and Eddy came along and each took a red nocturne, having already defeated the blue rhapsodies. Within seconds, they had won the fourth match.

K-K-K-K-K-K

**Match 5: Blue Revenge**

Ten--count 'em--ten blue rhapsodies.

"Man, these Heartless are really getting on my nerves," Eddy said, aggravated.

They won with fire and physical attacks.

K-K-K-K-K-K

From one of the gates to the Stadium, Father spoke with the blond boy. They could see Numbuh Four talking with Sora, Ed, and Eddy from where they were.

"That little punk is your next opponent," Father clarified. "Don't ruin it. Just take him out, okay?"

"The all-powerful leader of the adults is afraid of a little kid?" the boy, Cloud, remarked, leaning against a wall. "Sorry, but my contract says--"

"I know!" Father interrupted, his black body igniting slightly. "You think I don't know?.! I wrote the contract myself!" He calmed down. "It says you're only required to kill Numbuh One in the tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him."

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's like that little kid in the hoodie says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" his yellow eyes changed expression, as if requesting a laugh after a joke.

Cloud stood up straight walked away.

"Hmmm," Father hummed to himself in thought, "stiffer than the stiffs back home….."

His eyes narrowed.

"Still…..suckers like him are hard to come by….."

**transmission interrupted**


	9. Operation: STADIUM Part 2

**5 seconds later…**

K-K-K-K-K-K

**Match 6: Big One**

Four red nocturnes, four blue rhapsodies, and one large body.

"I'll take the big one, you guys take the rest!" Sora yelled, charging forward, preparing an ice attack.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled with a shaking fist, "how come YOU get the easy one?.!"

No answer. Not even from Ed, who went to fight a random enemy.

"Damn, I hate it when--D'oof!" he was struck by an ice attack.

One red nocturne was destroyed by Ed's newly learned Rocket technique. He would put his shield behind him, charge a bit of magic, and then blast forward with a deadly kill.

"Ouch!" he was struck by a blue rhapsody's spinning move. The yellow boy frowned, and used Rocket to destroy his opponent.

"HI-YAGH!" Eddy was suspended in midair as he used two magical moves to take out the said amount of Heartless. Two red nocturnes disappeared. The mage turned around and saw a rhapsody heading straight towards him. "Fire!" he shot a fireball from the tip of his wand.

Unfortunately, the attack missed as the enemy darted to the side.

"Dammit!" Eddy's face turned red. "I hate fast enemies!" Another blue enemy crashed into him, but not on purpose. It was Ed who had done it. The boy with the traffic cone on his head leap-frogged over Eddy, much to his annoyance, and came crashing down on the blue Heartless.

The one that avoided Eddy's fire was distracted by this. Eddy, however, wasn't, and destroyed it with a jump and slash.

He landed in a crouch in a Spiderman sort of way.

Ed approached his side. "Nice hit, Eddy," he congratulated, giving Eddy a strong pat on the back.

Eddy lurched forward, but kept his footing. "Anymore Heartless, Ed?" he asked, looking at him sideways.

"WHOA!" Sora came flying and landed right in front of them. A few feet away, the large body had its hands over its belly, pulling the piece of lard upwards before letting go.

"I got this one, guys!" Ed ran towards it.

Eddy helped Sora up and asked him, "Soften him up for us?"

Ed flew past them and crashed into the force field. The large body was aggravated to the point of being outlined in a purple aura. Ed groaned and was knocked out.

"Not really," Sora shook his spiky head of hair. "But I'm about to! Cya!" he shot a fire ball, getting the fat foe's attention.

"Don't forget about me!" Eddy followed suit.

The large body was charging at them with its hands behind its back. Sora blocked it, teetering the Heartless backwards. It scratched its head, as if trying to think.

Sora and Eddy used as many fire and ice attacks as they could, shifting the field around slightly. Before it could react, it disappeared.

They had won yet again.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, Ed, and Eddy, now fully healed and charged with magic, stood at their end of the arena.

"Wonder who our next opponent is," Sora……wondered, leaning on his Keyblade.

"Eh, who cares?" Eddy waved a pink hand. "We can take them."

"You think so?" Sora inquired with a glance. "Cuz the matches just keep getting tougher and tougher."

"I know so," Eddy stated with closed eyes and a raised finger. "It's just gonna be another brainless Heartless."

"With mustard?" Ed asked.

"………………………………………………………………..I doubt it."

"Hey! Shinobi!"

**"?.?.?" **the three looked to the side.

Control Freak stood outside the arena with a box of Cavity Crunch in his hand. He smiled at them cockily, "Good luck."

"Uhh….thanks?" Sora said politely.

"I just want you to survive the preliminaries," he spoke. "If you fail these, then you're a bunch of disgraces."

"Why don't you enter this and see how it is for you?.!" Eddy shot back. "It's like you're trying to put pressure on us!"

"Easy there, Edward," Control Freak joked.

"The name's Eddy!"

"Whatever," he waved him off and walked away.

"Man…," Eddy's head slumped downwards while the rest of his body stayed the same, "…..that guy really gets on my nerves."

"Forget about him," Sora stated. "There are more important things to worry about."

"Like eggs?" Ed said.

Eddy gave him a sideways glance. "Eggs have nothing to do with anything, Ed."

"You're welcome."

"……"

"……"

"……"

They were silent as the boy they had seen before stepped into the arena. His blue eyes piercing through Sora's soul. He readied his buster sword.

The force field came to life, cutting off all exits.

"That doesn't look like a Heartless to me, Eddy," Ed said was a 'smart' expression on his long face.

"What was your first clue?" Eddy said, preparing to use a magical attack.

Sora held his Keyblade horizontally in his right hand.

Ed shrugged and brought his shield out.

**Match 7: Cloud**

"YAH!" Eddy made the first move with a well-aimed fire attack.

Cloud held his sword at the right angle and deflected the blast.

"Dammit!" Eddy sprinted towards the youth.

"I got your front, Eddy!" Ed yelled.

Eddy looked over his shoulder while he ran. "It's 'back', Ed--YAWCH!" Cloud had used the distraction to strike the loudmouthed mage, sending him flying.

Sora ducked and ran to his enemy.

Ed was battling him.

"HA-CHA!" Ed swung his shield ungracefully.

Cloud jumped back, moving from his spot for the first time. "That the best you can do?" he taunted. "HOOOW!" he aimed his buster sword forward and skidded across the arena in under a second.

Ed held his shield up in front of him, expecting to block the attack. Instead, the sword went down, cutting his legs clear off.

Sora gasped, stopping.

Cloud let his guard down and raised an eyebrow.

Ed's severed legs fell opposite sides, but the main body just floated on air, as if the legs were still there. Even stranger, there was no blood at all. "Uh oh," Ed said, flailing his arms left and right to keep balance.

Cloud smacked him with the flat side of his blade. "Cartoons….," he muttered, "…so unrealistic."

"But…..how…?" Sora was speechless again.

"Cartoon stuff, Sora," Eddy ran past him. "He'll heal the moment you take your eyes off him."

Sora looked at Ed again.

"Hi, Sora!" he waved, wiggling his fingers. He was still on the ground. He didn't seem to be experiencing any pain.

Sora shook it off and went to help Eddy.

Eddy jumped over a low swipe. He whacked Cloud in the side. The teen didn't react in any way. Instead, he raised his foot and kicked forward. Eddy ducked swiftly and, smirking, cast Blizzard.

"Nnngh!" Could winced as his left leg was frozen. He grunted, aimed to the side, and slashed his sword downwards.

"Missed me!" Eddy side-stepped; just as Cloud wanted him to.

"HAGH!" he blasted forward, straight into Eddy, knocking him back.

Sora barely avoided it, jumping over his buddy. He struck downward as he descended. Cloud caught Sora's weapon around the middle with his clawed hand. The Blade's width was sizable enough to wrap one's fingers around. The blond swordsman pulled back. Instead of having his weapon fly out of his hand, Sora held on tight and went with it. Cloud shoved Sora behind him, spun, and slashed.

His buster sword met Ed's shield. The boy with the cone on his head had a frown on his face, his eyebrow bending into a triangle with its point pointing downwards. His legs were connected to his body again. He pushed back.

Cloud almost lost his balance.

"Fire!" Eddy yelled from behind him.

"Dah!" Cloud let out as he was struck by heat.

Ed and Eddy converged on him at once.

"NRAAAAAAAGH!" Cloud suddenly jumped high and came down sword first.

The Eds were hit in such a way, that they were both severally knocked out.

"…..ugh…."

"…gravy….."

Sora was alone.

Cloud looked at him. His mouth was covered by his scarf, but he wasn't smiling. He was just waiting for Sora to make the next move.

"You're quite the fighter," Sora complemented, his Keyblade ready, just in case.

"Wish I could say the same about you," Cloud answered. "You've hardly done anything." His tone was harsh. "Instead of letting a bunch of kids' cartoons fight your battles for you, why don't you take me on yourself?"

"They were kinda in my way," Sora shrugged with a simper.

"So, they were." Cloud looked towards the knocked out forms.

Four dollar signs were spinning around Eddy's head. Four chickens were spinning around Ed's head.

Cloud shook _his_ head. "Makes me wonder how old you are."

"Fourteen," Sora answered quickly.

"And you're hanging out with them?" Cloud asked.

"I don't see what's wrong with them," Sora said casually. "Do I have to be of a certain age?"

"Under ten for these two."

"That's silly. People should be able to make their own decisions about who they hang out with."

"YOU TELL HIM, SHINOBI!" Control Freak cheered from behind the force field.

"Teach that cruddy teen that we may be cartoons but we still have feelings!" Numbuh Four stood by his side with a raised fist.

"Friends of yours?" Cloud questioned.

"Uh…sorta," Sora said, unsure. "Let's go!"

"Very well," Cloud sighed and--"HOGH!"--charged forward with incredible speed.

Sora was hit before he could react, but with the flat side of Cloud's buster sword. Cloud yelled and charged at him again. This time, Sora blocked the attack. Cloud's heavy sword went up, leaving his body vulnerable to attack. Sora took this opportunity to lunge forward and hit the swordsman near one of his many belts around his belly.

"Oof!" Could fell on his back with a cringe.

"HAH!" Sora swiped downwards.

The attack would have sliced Cloud in two had he not rolled to the side just in time. He used his sword as cane to get up. Then, he spun on his heel and swung a deadly blow at Sora.

"YEAH!" Eddy was no longer K.O.'d. He looked around, saw Cloud and Sora fighting, and equipped his staff to help. He used a fire attack.

Cloud swung his foot forward, and into Sora's torso. He then moved his blade to deflect Eddy's fire attack right back at him.

Eddy gasped and didn't avoid the heated attack in time. He was still alive, but his face was badly blackened. He coughed soot.

"Nnngh!" Cloud growled in frustration. He was about to perform another sonic strike, but was struck by fire in his right shoulder. "Dah!"

"COME ON!" Ed was back, already doing a high jump and coming down with his shield at the ready. Cloud clenched his jaw and held his weapon over his head. Ed slid over him--

"WHOA--OW!"

--and fell onto the arena floor.

"Farewell," Cloud hummed. Orange sparks danced around his body as he levitated.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"The Hell?"

"Cool!" Ed was still lying flat on his belly, but his head had risen and done a one-eighty turn.

SWOOOOSH! Cloud flew at them swiftly. He swung his blade at Eddy first.

"YAGH!" Eddy yelled as he was sliced across the chest.

Ed, now standing, ran to strike the flying one with his shield. Cloud was too fast, and struck him instead.

"Hurts!" Ed blurted.

Cloud zoomed towards Sora.

Sora's eyes widened. He dodge-rolled to no possible end.

Cloud always shifted between who he'd strike, going for Ed then Eddy then Sora before repeating.

"….ugh…," Eddy was knocked out again.

Ed ran to Sora' side as Cloud's feet touched the ground. The darkly-clad boy did a jump, heading for the two remaining fighters. Sora and Ed jumped both ways, evading the dangerous move.

Cloud pulled his sword out of the ground and used the momentum to throw the heavy weapon towards Sora's head.

"WHOA!" Sora jerked his head to the right, barely avoiding having his skull impaled. The bandaged blade flew past him, nipping his ear ever so slightly. "That was close," Sora put a hand over his lobe.

Cloud was now unarmed after the failed assault. Realizing the chance, Ed dove at him from behind, sending him stumbling forward.

"HAA!" Sora swung at him.

Cloud did a role under the Keyblade, side-rolled, stood, and sprinted towards his weapon. He grabbed the hilt and swung it in time to deflect a fireball from Sora.

"You're really starting to bug me," he told them.

"Thank you very much," Ed said, standing by Sora's side.

"You're only making this harder, kid."

"I'm no kid," Sora glared.

"If you say so," Cloud held a fighting stance.

Sora and Ed were ready.

"FIRE!"

"Huh?" Cloud looked to his left, only to be hit square in the shoulder by a fireball. "Ugh!" he fell to the ground.

Sora and Ed, not having moved a muscle, looked in the direction from where the projectile had come. Eddy stood in a frozen position, leaning forward on one leg with his smoking staff pointed forward. "Heh heh heh. Take that," he said as he stood up straight and blew the smoke from his weapon.

"I guess we won," Sora droned.

"YAY!" Ed threw his shield up into the air. "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" he ran in circles as he yelled this.

"Calm down, Ed," Eddy said. "We may be the all-time best, but don't act like a--" BONK! He was cut off as Ed's shield landed on his head. A huge bump formed, separating his hat from his flat cranium. "Ouch," he rubbed his noggin.

A few feet away, Numbuh Four palmed a fist, "Yeah! Wayta go!"

"That pink midget is quite the magical fighter," Control Freak commented. "Wonder if he worships Hecate."

Cloud's body moved.

"Hang on…," Numbuh Four's beady eyes appeared again.

Cloud stood up straight, ready to fight some more. However, he was sent back down by a huge mechanical foot on his back.

Eddy, his bump gone, gasped.

Sora looked in awe.

Ed said, "Cool," with a plain face.

An enormous, three-headed, robotic dog stood, having broken through the force field. Its colour was jet-black. The three pairs of eyes were all solid red. A metallic dome rested on its back.

**_"Hello there,"_ **five voices sounded at once, probably via loudspeaker.

Numbuh Four gasped, "No…."

Father stood on the other side of the stadium. "Oh, there was one other rule I forgot," he said to himself, walking away. "Accidents happen." And he was gone.

**_"We have come to take back the Stadium for the adults in our new Robo-Cerberus,"_ **the voices monotonously spoke in unison**_, "so either leave peacefully or else you can all be DESTROYED! AH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"_**

Robo-Cerberus made to kill Sora, Ed, and Eddy in one single swipe. Just before it could do so, a bald boy in a red sweater, small grey shorts, and white socks with a football-shaped head flew on brown jet-boots. He strained, his shaded eyes probably screwed shut.

He was holding Robo-Cerberus back on its hind legs by pushing on its belly. He did this with a pair of glowing, metallic gloves.

K-K-K-K-K-K

**_"Kids Next Door:_**

_**G.L.O.V.E.S.**_

**_Glowing Leather Obviously Very Energetically Strong"_**

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Numbuh One!" Numbuh Four yelled.

"Numbuh Four!" 'Numbuh One' yelled back. "Get them out of here!" He spoke in a British accent.

Numbuh Four quickly made for the nearest gate. He was followed by Control Freak, Sora, and Eddy.

"Wow….," Ed kept staring. He grinned oh so annoyingly, "It's a puppy!" He was then grabbed by the neck by Eddy's stretched arm, and pulled away.

K-K-K-K-K-K

They all stood in the lobby.

Numbuh Four was pacing back and forth in front of the other four. "Oh, crud. Those were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

"Who are they?" Sora asked, standing between Ed and Eddy.

"They're Father's kids, I think," the kid explained. "And traitors to kids everywhere. They teamed up with the adults in order to make sure that us kids never have fun again!"

"Wow, I know how you feel," Eddy commented. "My parents stink."

"Let's not forget their huge robot," Control Freak explained. He grinned like a true sci-fi fan, "Judging by the outward appearance, that alloy isn't very strong."

"So, how can it be defeated?" Sora asked him.

"Anyway you want," the obese one commented. "These 'Delightful Children' obviously haven't ever watched Anime, so taking out the amateur coating shouldn't be a problem."

"And why should they trust you?" Numbuh Four frowned at him.

"Beats me," CF shrugged. "Eh, do what ya want," he waved the group off. "I'm going to get a view of the fight from the stands." He left.

"I'm going back out there," Sora made for the door.

"Hold it there, teen!" Numbuh Four was in his way in half a second, blocking the door. "This isn't some tournament, y'know. This is the real thing!"

"Maybe so, but I'm not letting them get killed by some piece of scrap," Sora said heroically.

"Can't argue with that," Numbuh Four gave in. "Just watch you butt out there, okay?"

Sora grinned and gave a thumb's up with his free hand, "Okay. Let's go, guys." He ran through the entrance.

"You heard him, Ed," Eddy said without moving yet.

"Yup. That puppy was cute, huh, Eddy?"

The magician palmed his face.

They left the room.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Outside, Numbuh One was backed up in a corner. He was still hovering. Cloud hung by his cape in the bald kid's gloved hand.

Robo-Cerberus got closer.

"HEY!"

**_"Huh?"_ **the five voices sounded surprised as the giant robot turned all three of its heads around.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy stood with their Keyblade, shield, and staff held at the ready.

"Leave them alone!" Sora yelled.

**_"Well, well, well….,"_ **the Delightful Children hummed**_, "if it isn't the Keyblade Master. Father has told us a lot about you, and it appears that you're on the kids' sides. You should all be ashamed………"_ **although the sources of the voices couldn't be seen, it was definite that they were grinning.

"Let them go!" Sora could only care about the safety of the other two.

Numbuh One flew into the lobby with Cloud in tow.

Numbuh Four stepped out for a brief moment. "Teen, I got two words of advice for you: ATTACK!"

**_"Prepare for your inevitable DOOM!"_ **the Delightful Children yelled. Robo-Cerberus roared and fired several meteor-like projectiles from its mouths.

"Scatter!" Eddy yelled.

Ed jumped left. Eddy jumped right. Sora ran forward.

A projectile flew towards him. He growled and smacked it away with his Keyblade. It hit one of the heads, scorching it.

_**"You'll pay for that!" **_

Sora dodge-rolled under the mech, heading for the centre of the stadium. Ed and Eddy weren't far behind, the letter shooting fireballs behind him. Ed held his shield over his face with his other hand on his traffic cone.

Several missiles flew towards their position.

"In-coming!" Eddy screamed.

Sora dodge-rolled under the missiles, knowing that deflecting them would be difficult. Ed and Eddy ducked.

Robo-Cerberus approached them, letting out random mechanical roars. It finally stopped near them, bent over, and bit in three different directions.

"YAH!" Eddy cast a Thunder attack.

Ed jumped and struck the left head, his strength denting its snout slightly. The middle head jerked at him. He held his shield up, blocking the attack, but being knocked back a few feet.

"HAAAAA!" Sora flew from a jump. He pointed his Keyblade downwards and stabbed in that direction. He imbedded his Keyblade in the right head, causing sparks to dance and random wires to flail around.

Eddy shielded his eyes by turning his cap 'round the right way. Ed merely stared.

A gasp. Then**_, "What have you done?.!"_**

"Destroyed one of your robot's heads!" Sora yelled back. He held into his weapon's hilt as the Blade was still in the robot head.

_**"Nnngh! Head Number 3 disconnection NOW!"**_

"Huh?" Sora blinked confusingly. He gasped as the head he was on began to shake violently. Then, like the Delightful Children had said, the right robotic head detached as its red eyes darkened. It flew with a piece of its neck like a rocket….with Sora on it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Sora!" Ed yelled with an outstretched hand.

_**"Hehehehehehehehehehehe….," **_the Children laughed as the remaining two heads shifted to make Robo-Cerberus look like it had two heads.

"I'll save him!" Numbuh One had returned, flying towards the zooming head. "Continue with the Delightful Children!"

Ed growled, full of rage, "BAD PUPPY!" He put all that fury into a magical concentration. He used Rocket to dent the new right head.

_**"Foolish pieces of bad animation," **_the pilots spoke as Robo-Cerberus stood still. **_"Do you really think that mere boys such as yourselves can defeat us?"_**

"Hey!" Eddy yelled. "We've beaten plenty of monsters, and we sure a heck can beat you!"

_**"Oh really? Tell us…what kind of enemies have you overcome?"**_

Eddy answered that quickly, "That guy with the big sword! He was tough!"

_**"Please… Don't make us laugh. He was but an amateur at best, no match for us."**_

"Well, DUH! You attacked him off guard!"

_**"Why, that's our strategy. Now, if you don't mind, we will continue in our effortless attempts to crush you--……….both?"**_

They had finally noticed that someone was missing.

_**"Where is the yellow boy with the traffic cone on his head?"**_

"I'm glad you asked," Eddy folded his arms with a smirk. "NOW, ED!" he yelled with a hand near his mouth.

_**"What in the blazes?.!"**_

Ed was standing on the robot's back. With an angry yell he threw the weapon like a frisbee. It cut through the neck of the left head, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud KLONG!.

_**"CURSE YOU!.!.!.!.!.!.!"**_ they pressed a button and several compartments opened in the dome to release a horde of mini-missiles. Ed dove ungracefully. He landed on his feet and rushed to his shield a few feet away. The missiles, obviously heat-seekers, followed him.

"Cool off, why dontcha?" Eddy used an ice attack one on of the missiles. It wasn't enough. He quickly cast Thunder before any of them could go out of his range. This proved more successful as the ones that were hit exploded, causing a chain reaction of mini-explosions. "Bingo," Eddy said with a grin.

And he was hit by a powerful swipe from Robo-Cerberus, sending him flying for the umpteenth time.

Ed picked his black and white shield up. "Prepare yourself!" he pointed. "For I am--OOF!" Eddy crashed into him.

_**"Hehehehehehehehehehehe," **_that annoying laughter.

More projectiles flew their way.

"This way!" Eddy yelled. Ed followed him with no other choice. They ran circles around Robo-Cerberus, having no intention to fight it yet. "Sora's not here, Ed! So, we need to come up with a plan to beat this thing ourselves!"

"Gotcha, Eddy," Ed gave him the 'Okay' sign. They both jumped to avoid a deadly shockwave.

"Let's try and distract it before Sora gets back!"

"Okey dokey!" they separated.

Meanwhile, Robo-Cerberus no longer looked like Cerberus. Now, it just looked like a giant dog with a dome on its back. It growled and fire meteor-like projectiles flew from its mouth again.

Eddy side-stepped one, ducked another, and used a fire-based attack to destroy the last that came his way. Ed blocked the ones that went for him, bothering to shoot the last one back to singe the final head.

One metal paw swung at Ed. He held his ground, and was unaffected.

The head bit down at Eddy. "NRAGH!" Eddy was hit in the face.

"EDDY!" Ed called. He punched away a robotic paw and ran to his wounded friend.

"Ugh…," Eddy rubbed his head.

_**"Do you wish to surrender?"**_

"NEVER!" Eddy bellowed, charging up his staff. "Ed, get me up there!"

Ed easily picked Eddy up, and threw him. The short boy landed on the dome perfectly.

_**"What are you doing?.!" **_The Delightful Children yelled. Two robot arms came from opposite sides and tried to knock Eddy off with their lobster-like claws.

Eddy smacked one away. He arched his back to avoid another one before spinning on his heel to whack the claw away. Both came at him at once. Obviously, he stepped backwards while still keeping his balance. Both arms crossed. Eddy swiped down at them…..only to retract back as his staff bounced off. He shook violently for a few seconds before regaining his senses and balance.

"ICE!" he screamed and froze both arms just as they were about to swipe down at him. He then jumped towards the two frozen limbs and broke them into several cold pieces.

_**"If you think those were the best we have, then think again!"**_

This time, four arms came from the sides.

"I got it, Eddy!" Ed came out of nowhere and crippled one arms with a single strike. He landed on his feet next to his comrade. He saluted.

Eddy smirked as he and Ed stood back to back against the three robotic, pincer-wielding arms.

At the moment, the dog robot itself was useless.

The arms sped at them, ready to cut them into pieces. Ed deflected one with his shield, and caught another. Meanwhile, Eddy duelled with a claw right before melting it away with a fire spell. Ed crumbled one the one he had caught in his hand and smashed the last one.

"Is that the best you got?" Eddy mocked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're too………..um," Ed couldn't come up with anything smart to say.

Robo-Cerberus' tail curled upwards and pointed at them. A part of its tip opened like a hatch, exposing a laser cannon. It began to charge.

"Ed, use your shield against that cannon!" Eddy commanded while pointing at the charging weapon. "I'm gonna charge up a spell with my remaining magic!"

Ed saluted dumbly and held his shield at the ready. The cannon had fully charged, releasing a pure while laser beam with red rings. It struck Ed's shield, being absorbed.

"NNNnnnnnnn-GGNNNNGH-nhghnnnnhghh!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Ed, despite his amazing strength, was having a hard time keeping his shield up. His shoes scrapped the surface of the dome as he was slowly pushed back.

"Keep it together, Ed!" Eddy yelled as he concentrated.

"I'm………trying, Eddy…!" Ed managed. His eyes screwed shut and his eyebrow frowned.

_**"FOOLS! Do you really think you can stop us?.!"**_

"How can they see us up here?" Eddy wondered.

"HHHhhhrhrh-rhrrrrrrrrrrr-NNNNNGH! EDDY, I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" Ed wheezed.

"Almost done, Ed!" Eddy was nearly finished.

"I…….can't………..!"

"I'm done, Ed!" Eddy grinned as his face was illuminated by the concentrated magical energy. "THUNDER!" he yelled with his staff held high.

A huge horde of lightning struck down on Robo-Cerberus. Sparks danced to and fro as the robot's systems short-circuited. The head shook erratically and then went limp. The laser cannon stopped firing, much to Ed's relief.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" **_

"Let's go, Ed!" Eddy jumped off. He was followed. "HA!" he pointed at the malfunctioning robot. "You lost!" he gave the 'loser' sign.

"Eddy," Ed pulled on his shirt and pointed up.

"Huh?"

A black dot was growing in size as it flew towards the Stadium. Eddy put a hand over his eyes. Ed did the same.

"No way…," Eddy was in disbelief.

The missing dog head was back, nose-diving towards them. Sora held in tight, his Keyblade free. Numbuh One sat on his knees in front of him. His gloved hands were curled around wires which were torn from the hole the spiky-haired teen had made with his Blade.

_**"This can't be happening!"**_

"Hang on, Sora!" Numbuh One yelled. "It's gonna be close!"

When the head was in range, Numbuh One grabbed Sora's wrist and took off via jet boots.

A gasp from five children sounded right before**_, "EJECT!" _**The dome separated from the body and flew away via a jet thruster on its underside. **_"We'll be back, Kids Next Door!" _**And they were done.

The head collided with the body, causing a huge explosion. Everyone ducked their heads for cover. When the smoke cleared, the remains of Robo-Cerberus could be seen, now nothing but pieces of junk.

Clapping sounded from the audience seats.

Nunbuh Four, Sora, Ed, and Eddy looked.

"Bravo!" Control Freak was standing at the front row. "That was brilliant, although predictable! You efforts impress me greatly!"

Everyone else, except for Sora, sweatdropped.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"…..'and thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further--'"

"Hey!" Eddy interrupted. "What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

They were gathered in the lobby. Numbuh Four stood on his pedestal, reading from a paper.

He explained to Eddy, "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So…., what's it take?" Ed asked.

"Well," Numbuh One said with his ungloved fists on his hips, "that's something you're all gonna have to find out for yourselves….just the way us members of the Kids Next Door did."

"No problem," Sora spoke. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

"There ain't gonna be any games for awhile," Numbuh Four said plainly. "We gotta clean up the mess first."

"Okay," Sora said as his group began to leave. "We'll be back."

"Hold on a sec!" Numbuh Four halted them. "I have something for you."

This got Eddy's attention, "A cash prize?"

"Nope; better!" Numbuh Four reached behind him comically and has arms came back with two items. One was a big, golden mallet; the other was a laminated card. "This is your hero license," he gave the card to Sora. Sora said before putting it away somewhere.

"And this is a--"

"Mallet?" Eddy cut him off with a frown. "After all that, you're just giving us a stupid mallet?.! I can't believe this!" he continued to rant loudly.

The bald kid gave the blond one a thumb's up. Numbuh Four nodded with a smirk and aimed the seemingly normal mallet at Eddy, who hadn't stopped complaining. Suddenly, one of the sides opened like a hatch with hinges and a spring-loaded boxing glove flew out at a fast speed. It collided with Eddy's chin, sending him flying back. Three stars appeared and disappeared around Eddy when he hit the wall. The glove returned to the 'mallet'.

"What the…?" Sora was at a loss for words.

Numbuh Four tossed him the mallet, which Sora caught awkwardly.

"Use it to confuse your enemies," the Kids Next Door member said.

"Uhhh….thanks. Cya," Sora turned on his heel to leave. "C'mon, guys. We'll figure this thing out later."

"Coming, Sora," Ed used his shield to scrape Eddy off the wall like using a spatula to flip burgers on a hot grill. Eddy dizzily followed his moronic friend.

They left.

"Say, Numbuh One," Numbuh Four looked down at his friend. "Where are the others?"

"They're still taking care of Knightbrace," his friend explained.

"Oh….I see."

A second passed.

"I still can't believe a _teenager_ beat the Delightful Children from Down the Lane," Numbuh Four stated as he jumped down.

Numbuh One leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear, "Just between us…..I had already worn them down by the time the teen jumped in."

Numbuh Four smirked. "My lips are sealed."

K-K-K-K-K-K

The group walked through the parking lot.

"Now what?" Eddy asked casually.

"I don't think there's anything left to do here," Sora said with his hands behind his head. "We should get back to the Gummi Ship."

"Yeah," Eddy agreed. "I'm getting bored here."

Sora cocked an eyebrow, "Right after a fight with a giant robot?"

"It happens."

"Look!" Ed pointed.

They did.

Cloud was sitting on the sidewalk with his sword by his side. He looked as if he was thinking hard. Sora and the other two approached him.

Eddy frowned. "Leave him be. He obviously doesn't wanna talk to--"

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Cloud answered softly, the opposite reaction Eddy expected.

"So, why'd you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked, ignoring Eddy.

"I'm looking for someone," Cloud explained. "Father promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness……but it backfired." He stood up. "I fell into darkness……and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it," Sora said with an optimistic smile. "I'm searching for someone, too."

"For your light?"

Sora nodded.

Cloud walked towards Sora and handed him some sort of glowing ball. "Don't lose site of it." He walked past the group.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora asked him. "Fair and square; no dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped and ran a hand through his blond hair, "I think I'll pass." He left the lot.

"What is that thing?' Eddy eyed the ball in his friend's hand.

"It's so shiny!" Ed's eyes sparkled.

"I dunno--whoa!" the ball flew from Sora' hand and into his suddenly equipped Keyblade. "……….what just happened?"

"Don't ask me," Eddy shook his hands to emphasize his innocence.

"It wasn't me!" Ed added.

"Hmm," Sora examined his Keyblade at eyelevel. "Nothing seems to have changed."

"Then, who cares?" Eddy loudmouthed. "Come on," he waved them after him, "we're wasting time."

Sora sighed, "Fine."

They left.

Father stood in the parking lot a few minutes later.

He looked at a small replica of Numbuh One in his black hand, "He's strong……he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's slightly handsome. He's perfect. Perfect." Fire outlined his form as he became angry. "Perfectly infuriating! HE DRIVES ME CRAZY!.!.!.!.!.!" He calmed down, panting, "Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" he asked himself. "All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Numbuh One train the teenager. In the next games, I'll take care of them both."

He detected someone else's presence.

He turned and glared at Judge Doom with his pure yellow eyes. "What do you think you're doing here? Stay out of this," he said harshly. "This is my show."

"As you wish," Doom said with prestige in his voice. "Fight to your heart's content."

Father nodded with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he realized the Judge was gone.

"Huh….," he hummed, "…he's quite elusive."

**end transmission**


	10. Undersea Heartless Part 1

Well, the world has been decided. I'd like to thank those who suggested something for trying to help. However, none of the cartoons will be used. Instead, a friend of mine gave me the idea. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed. There is another thing I'd like to say; one of the suggestions gave me an idea for another world. Who? Wait until the return to Traverse Town.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

The ship was set to autopilot. 

Eddy sat back in his chair with his small feet up on the ship's controls. He snoozed silently with his cap turned and his eyes covered. His hands were on his chest, fingers laced, as if he was praying. He had earplugs in his small ears.

Ed was also sleeping. He laid upside-down in his chair with his legs dangling from the backrest. His cone helmet was on the floor near his head, having fallen off before. He was snoring loudly, the reason why Eddy had earplugs.

Tony was sleeping in a small shoebox. He was covered in a piece of cloth (or a blanket in his case). Like Eddy, he too possessed earplugs.

As for Sora, the Keyblade Master was wide awake. He sat in his chair, subconsciously counting Ed's snoring. His gaze travelled to the ship's glass dome, where he could see several flashing lights pass by. He had no idea whether they were stars or something else. He was aware by then that, with crazy characters like Ed and Eddy, anything could happen. He had no armrests, so he used the Keyblade as one instead.

Eddy had offered him plugs, but he had refused them, saying he wasn't the least bit sleepy. He had no idea why everyone except for him was sleepy. Maybe, it was another 'cartoon thing' he couldn't understand. Who knew? When he was young, he hated being so 'normal'; having to go to school and do things like that. Now, he'd have loved to be--

WEEEE-OOOW! WEEEE-OOOW! WEEEE-OOOW! WEEEE-OOOW! The alarm disturbed him from his thoughts.

"What the…?" Sora ran to the window. He saw another world.

It looked like a giant snow globe without a base or snow; just water. The only land visible was an island with a palm tree. Sora cocked an eyebrow. If he was right, that island wasn't animated. However, the water looked two-dimensional. Maybe, this world wasn't so crazy.

He had lost track of how long he had been staring at it. The ship would pass it, the alarm would shut off, and everyone else wouldn't notice.

He ran to wake Eddy.

"Eddy!" he nudged him. "We're at another world!"

"Nnngh!" Eddy shifted in his seat, his earplugs in deep. "Get away from me, Ed….!" He clawed at something in his sleep.

Sora had no idea what to do. As far as he knew, Eddy was the only one who could pilot this ship. Tony was too small and Ed was too dim-witted.

It was rather funny. Sora had been told that Eddy had just seen the ship for the first time, and yet, he knew every single control. Probably another fact the Keyblade Master would never understand.

Sora had no choice but to push the mage out of his seat. "YAH!" Eddy screamed, throwing his staff up high. "D-OOF!" he fell over with his chest on the floor while his legs rested on the chair awkwardly. He staff fell on his head. The boy stood up and pulled the plugs from his ears. Instantly, his eyebrows rose above his head when he heard the alarms. "Move over!" he pushed Soar aside, straightening his cap around. "Let's see…..," he said to himself, already active. "Wake the others, will ya?"

"…..," Sora looked at Ed.

A large puddle of drool was all around his chair as the big oaf snored loudly. The alarm had been silenced and it would be Hell to try and wake him up.

However…

Ed yawned noisily and stretched his arms. He was awake. He stood and scratched his butt. Meanwhile, Tony was awoken by the alarm, which had managed to penetrate his plugs.

Now, everyone was alert and crowding around Eddy, who had stopped the ship near the new world.

"Maybe, Double D's down there," Ed said, his head stretching over the group.

"In an ocean like that?" Eddy remarked. "What, with a yellow submarine? Now way! Let's move on!"

"Hold on!" Sora announced. "Maybe, Riku and Kairi could be there."

"Forget it!" Eddy waved him off. "We're on an important mission."

"Just land!"

"On what? That little piece of sand with a stick?.! Not gonna happen, kid! Besides, I doubt Double D or your friends can breath underwater!'

"But you're cartoons! Can't you do something about it?.!"

"Not everyone's the same," Tony said, standing on the console. "The only cartoons who can survive underwater are fish, and in the case of Ed and Eddy, they can only hold their breath for a certain amount of time."

"And we'll drown," Eddy added.

Tony frowned, "I just said that."

"I doesn't matter!" Sora was desperate to have his friends back. "We're landing!"

"Sora, I wouldn't!" Tony pleaded.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Ed and Tony simply watched them fight.

"Nnngh! You're not gonna touch that button!"

"Let…go…of…me!"

"Nuh uh! You're going back to your seat and shutting up!"

"Sorry, Eddy."

"'Sorry' what--OWCH! He hit me!"

"Eddy!"

"What, Tony--AAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Click.

Nothing could interrupt the ship's course now. The vessel was heading straight for the world. Everyone held onto what they could as the ship broke the water's surface.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora groaned awake. He was amazed he was still alive after the impulsive crash. It felt like only a second ago, but it was much longer. He sat up and observed his surroundings.

The room was semicircular in shape. The straight wall had a sort of orange-red colour and was lined with lined squares. The curved wall was silver and made of metal.

Sora saw a bed with three mattresses, a purple sheet with flowers, and a tiny pillow. They were situated near a ladder to a high dive. The headboard was a lifebuoy. By the bed, there was a fog horn/alarm clock resting on a barrel. On the floor, some papers were present next to a green bowl with the name 'GARY'.

Sora reached a hand to rub his head, but hit something. "Huh?" he felt around his head. "What the…?" his head was inside a round glass structure. Then, he noticed that he was surrounded by water. His head and neck were the only things dry. Was he really underwater? And how was he still breathing? Wouldn't he have he run out of air? All these questions horrified him, but as time passed, Sora realized that he was still breathing with this stupid thing on his head.

He moved around and found it easy. The helmet was wide enough to keep him from bumping his head against it, but probably small enough to fit through doors.

"Where am I…?' he had to ask himself. He then realized, "ED!" he called. "TO--OW!" he bumped his hands against the glass when he attempted to move them towards his mouth.

Then, the door, which looked like that of a submarine opened. What walked in made Sora stare. It was a thin, yellow cuboid-shaped thing with two round eyes close together on top a long nose. Two buckteeth stuck out from the mouth. The face took up almost all of the front part; the bottom was composed of a white shirt, red tie, brown pants, and a black belt. The pants were square-shaped to fit the creature. It had regular arms, hands (with four fingers), legs, and black shoe-wearing feet. It was much shorter than Sora, about Eddy's height.

It smiled and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, you're finally awake."

"Uhh….yeah..," Sora assumed it…or _he_ was harmless. "Do you know how I got here and why this thing is on my head?"

"Don't you worry there," the yellow thing said seriously, "I'll explain everything!"

"Explain away," Sora allowed.

"I saw you sinking down to the bottom of the ocean as I was out for my daily stroll. I panicked, realizing not only that you were a land-dweller, but you were a regular human being! So, I blew a bubble around your head to give you some air. I then took you to a friend's house, grabbed one of her helmets, gave it to you, brought you here, and here you are now!"

"Wait," Sora still had more questions, "so, am I really underwater?"

"Yup," it nodded. "Kinda hard to understand it, isn't it? Well, you'll get used to it as you go along."

"Right….," Sora finally felt safe. "Thank you…"

"You're most certainly welcome, friend," it shook Sora's hand.

"So…what is this place?"

"Why, you're in my humble abode," he gestured with widespread arms.

"No, I mean what is _this place_?"

"Bikini Bottom," it was a quick answer.

"Okay…. Where did the others go?"

"Huh?" the thing raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one I found." He then gasped. "Are there more of you?.! Oh dear!" his face saddened….then brightened. "I'm sure they were found by someone else!"

"Yeah!" Sora smiled with hope. " There's three of them. The loud one is Ed--!" he stopped himself.

"Hmm?'

"Y'know what? Never mind," Sora didn't bother with the descriptions, knowing that it might qualify as meddling. "I'm looking for my friends; Riku and Kairi."

"'Riku and Kairi'?" it rubbed its……..chin (?).

"Right!"

"Hmmmmmm…….. Hmmmm………Hmmmm-mmm……….Mmmmm-hmmmm…," he shifted positions with every 'hmm'.

Sora gaze moved from the thinking creature's area to the other side of the room. He saw Kairi walk through before she disappeared. Sora didn't react, remembering how he mistook Yuffie for his childhood friend.

"Nope, sorry," it shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"I see," Sora hung his head. "Guess I better be on my way."

"Nonsense!" the yellow creature exclaimed. "You're not from here. I saw a ship crash-landing somewhere around the city. Let's go find it."

"Okay then," Sora nodded, not having any real objections.

"By the way," it held his hand out to shake again, "my name's Spongebob."

"I'm Sora," Sora gladly shook it.

"Let's go and find your ship," he waved him over. "And here's your thingy." He tossed the Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Sora caught it.

"Come on," 'Spongebob' opened to door for him, "perhaps, you can help me find Gary."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Ugh…," Ed groaned awake. "That was one big owie…..," he sat. He moved a hand towards his head to rub it, but found it impossible to do so as his hand came in contact with glass. "?" he tapped it several times only to find it was really there. His traffic cone was still situated on his head, meaning that the helmet was pointed at the top. He also felt water on his body. "Ooooh," he stared at his surroundings.

He was sitting on a table in some sort of laboratory. Metallic objects took up most of the room as lights flashed and machines beeped and booped. A large computer screen displayed itself on a wall.

Not caring about the helmet, Ed noticed Eddy besides him. He, too, also had a helmet.

"Eddy, look!" Ed said cheerily. "I'm a fish in a bowl!" he moved his head around to prove his point.

"Later, Ed," Eddy waved him off. "I need to figure out where we are and how I have this thing on my head."

"We're underwater, Eddy."

"I know."

"Hmmmm," Ed's feet swung as he sat on the edge of the table, "do you think Sora's okay?"

"Eh, who needs him?.!" Eddy fumed. "We can continue this without hi--" he suddenly came face-to-face with a snail the size of his head "--AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed out of fright, causing the mollusc's eye stems to stand on end. It fled.

"Meow..," it 'said' dropping an orange cube behind it.

Eddy cocked an eyebrow.

"I see you are awake," a deep melodramatic voice said.

**"?" **the two boys looked.

"Allow me to introduce myself….. I am Plankton, and this is my computer wife…Karen."

_"Hi," _a feminine/electronic voice uttered from some unknown location.

"Do you see anything, Ed?' Eddy squinted as he jumped off the table.

"No, I don't, Eddy," Ed squinted as well.

"For the love of Neptune!" the voice angered. "DOWN HERE!.!.!.!.!.!"

They looked down.

They saw a dark green thing shaped like a bean. He had two tiny arms and two tiny legs. His antennas had rings around them. It had one big red eye (with a yellow cornea) and a toothed mouth.

"Hmmm, I don't like this," Eddy mentioned.

"He's so tiny!"

"Let's get to the point," 'Plankton' paced with his hands behind his back. "I found you two sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Then, I--"

"I wonder if I can eat it!" Ed grinned.

"SILENCE!" Plankton pointed a……finger (?). "Now, where was I?" he thought.

"……**," **Ed and Eddy waited patiently, Ed with his stupidly small smile, and Eddy with his suspicious glare.

"Aw, who cares? The bottom line: MWAHAH-HA-HA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Plankton let out an evil laugh for no reason as he spread his arms wide and faced up with his eye closed.

"What's so funny?"

Plankton glared up at Eddy. "You really know how to kill a moment, don't you?'

No answer; just more staring.

"Whatever," Plankton turned to leave. "Just follow me. But first, I need my newly built robot." He then laughed again, "AH-HAH-HAH-HAH--!"

"Will you stop it, already?"

Plankton sighed and slumped forward, "Fine. Just walk this way."


	11. Undersea Heartless Part 2

**"Ahhhh, Bikini Bottom….en underwater town where Spongebob Squarepants is taking his new friend, Sora, to the Krusty Krab…… Just an ordinary day for our favourite little sponge."**

Sora and Spongebob exited the house. When they were at the end of the path, the former looked at the sponge's home, seeing a giant pineapple with a door, window, and chimney.

"Unbelievable," the Keyblade Master uttered.

Spongebob shrugged his imaginary shoulders, "If you say so." He walked by the road, his black shoes squeaking with every step, "Let's go to the Krusty Krab. You might need some food to keep your strength up."

They passed by an Easter Island head and a dome-shaped rock with a T.V. antenna.

A thought then occurred to Sora, "Wait. How can I eat anything with this helmet on?"

"Good question," Spongebob said without looking at him. "I'll figure something out later. For now, just enjoy the scenery."

Sora looked left and right. Bikini Bottom was somewhat deserted, with barely any houses. He might have been on the outskirts. In the 'sky' there were flowers. There wasn't a soul in sight.

What scenery?

They soon arrived at the 'Krusty Krab'. It was a wooden structure that was shaped like a half-cylinder. The parts which were made of glass were the windows, and the double-door entrance. By the restaurant, there was an oyster-styled sign supported by a wooden pole. The 'oyster' was open, revealing the red words 'THE KRUSTY KRAB', all of which were on top of one another.

"C'mon," Spongebob approached the door, "I wanna introduce you to Mr. Krabs and Squidward."

Sora blinked, "Who?"

"You'll see."

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Krusty Krab's door opened.

Sora had to duck his head to come in.

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob called as he entered. "Come and see who I got!"

A door on the left opened. "Is it a payin' customer?" it was a red, anthropomorphic crab, complete with claws. Its eyes were long and stood on the top of its head. Its red nose was crooked and looked ready to fall off. The shirt it wore was light blue. The pants were dark blue and were secured by a belt. Lastly, its feet were nothing but chibi-like stubs.

"No, Mr. Krabs," the sponge shook his yellow head with a smile. "This is my friend; Sora."

"Hi," Sora waved his gloved hand.

"Oh," the crab's eyes half-closed in disappointment. "Well, if he wants anything, you know what to do." His feet blurred as he returned to his office, not caring about the Keyblade Master.

Sora had time to look around the Krusty Krab interior. It was devoid of customers. All the tables looked like cogs on sticks. The seats were wooden barrels. The register was a boat. And someone was located at the register.

"I'd like you to meet Squidward," Spongebob said as he walked towards the register to wake the sleeping person up. "Squidward!" he said as he nudged him. "Squidward! Wake up!"

"What's the matter with you, Spongebob?" 'Squidward' yelled as he straightened up. He glared his ovular eyes with rectangular pupils. "You're not supposed to be here today! Mr. Krabs gave you the day off--as hard it is to believe--and you're disturbing my sleep." His head had an hourglass shape, his bald scalp on top, and his frowning lips on the bottom. His nose was big and hung from under his eyes. He wore nothing other than a dark brown shirt. His body had a light green colour.

"But aren't _you _supposed to be doing your work?' Spongebob inquired.

"What work?" the octopus gestured with a tentacle at the empty room. "Another slow day!"

"Gosh," the yellow sponge looked around the room, "how come no one's coming? Did we forget to switch the signs again?"

"It's probably because of all the sightings of 'weird creatures'," he moved his tentacles in accordance with the last two words.

Sora cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of weird creatures?"

"Oh, some sort of black, fish-like things," Squidward leaned on the cash register with his…….elbow (?). He rubbed his chin, "The news fish said they were called…….umm…--"

"Heartless?"

"Yeah!" the cashier smiled for a second. "And people are disappearing all over Bikini Bottom."

Spongebob gasped, "That's terrible!"

"It's also the reason why no one's here." Squidward sighed, "And yet, Mr. Krabs is unfazed by it. He's willing to allow things to go on here. And I could be at home, safe and sound."

"Cheer up, Squid. I'm sure Mr. Krabs knows what he's doing."

Squidward narrowed his eyes at him, "……….no, he doesn't."

"Don't worry, Squid," Spongebob gestured at the Keyblade Sora was holding. "I betcha Sora here knows how to fight! HI-YAH!" he karate-chopped an invisible log. "Right, Sora?" he asked while not moving.

Sora smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his helmet, "Well, I don't wanna brag, but I can definitely take down a few simple Heartless."

"Good for you."

The human, sponge, and octopus cocked their eyebrows at the deep voice. They looked towards the main door and saw Ed and Eddy--in their air helmets--following Plankton into the restaurant.

"Plankton?" Spongebob looked at him strangely.

Plankton was piloting a robot with the shape of a regular human. No perfect detailed description was need for it. The feet were flat rectangles. The hands were flat and had four digits. The body was triangular, pointing downwards. Everything was grey. The only evidence about Plankton being there was his small head sticking out from the top, instead of a robotic head. He was wearing a white helmet that benefited his antenna with two holes for them to stick through. He also had a microphone attached to the helmet to heighten the sound of his voice. It reached the height of Squidward's……….chin (?).

"Yes. It is I, Plankton," he said with a grin. "With my new Exobot, I'm invincible!"

"Oooh," Spongebob pocked the hard chest, creating hollow conks, "…shiny."

Sora wasn't listening; he was overjoyed to see Ed and Eddy again. "ED! EDDY!"

"SORA!" Eddy jumped forward and shook his hand, as if meeting him for the first time.

Then, they remembered the argument.

**"Huh!"** they huffed in unison as they faced away from one another with their arms crossed.

"It is so good to be back together!"Ed spread his arms wide like a crucifix.

"Ed! NO!" Eddy knew what was coming.

Ed wrapped his arms around Eddy and Sora, squeezing them into a suffocating hug. If it weren't for their helmets, Sora's and Eddy's frowning faces would have been touching.

"Ed…….l-l-l-et…us….go!" Eddy wheezed.

"You're….gonna….b-b-b-break…..th-th-the helmets!" Sora added.

"Oh, sorry….. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…," Ed released them and did his trademark stupid laugh.

"If you didn't have that helmet on, I'd slap you with my staff," Eddy muttered as he walked somewhere.

Sora was rubbing his shoulders, trying to get the feeling back. He then wondered why he wasn't so cold underwater or why the pressure hadn't cracked his helmet. He shrugged it off again.

"A circus of clowns," Plankton used his Exobot to gesture at the gang. "No use for hunting snails?"

"'Snails'?" Squidward cocked an eyebrow from the register. "What the heck for?"

Plankton smirked and used his robot to point, "I'm glad you asked, my squid friend--"

"Octopus."

--whatever. Since getting the Secret Formula has proven difficult, I'll be resorting to more…….devilishly evil tactics…," Exobot rubbed its hands together as he chuckled, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…."

"That's horrible!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"So what do you need us for?" Eddy asked.

"….nothing….," Plankton replied dully.

"Then…why were you laughing when we first met?"

Plankton's robot shrugged, "No reason."

"……oh."

"That is one messed up invertebrate…," Squidward muttered.

"Sora, look what we found," Ed reached into his pocket. "Look at this," he showed Sora the orange cube.

"Hmm….," Eddy, who had curiously approached the other two, examined the cube.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

The three formed a triangle as they looked down at the object.

"A gummi block, "Eddy said. "It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

"So that means…"

"Double D could be here!" Ed jumped with glee.

"And maybe Riku and Kairi, too," Sora added.

"So we've gotta work together to look for him," Eddy spoke. He narrowed his eyes at Sora, "…..for now."

"Yeah," Sora also narrowed his eyes, "…for now."

"….," Plankton's eyebrow rose from its right side.

"Guys," Spongebob caused the group to separate. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about your friend."

"Yeah? So?" Eddy folded his arms, expecting an explanation.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd let me come along with you."

Ed was silent.

Sora began with, "Well, I--"

"Sure. Why not?" Eddy interrupted with a shrug, receiving a confused look from Sora.

"YAY!" Spongebob jumped up high.

"I'm sure you're very happy about this," Plankton walked towards the group. "I have yet to find these friends of yours," his eye drifted from person to person. "Ever since worlds were connected, people have been disappearing and some new faces have been appearing."

"'Connected'?" Spongebob cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe, Spongebob could take us to Jellyfish Fields, because…..err," he fumbled for words, "your friends might be there…….errr, with air helmets."

"Are you sure?" Sora looked at him suspiciously.

"Positive. I found your friends and put helmets on them, the same for Spongebob when he found you."

"Sure. Why not?' Spongebob shrugged. "Are you up for it, Sora?" he faced the one he asked.

Sora's blue eyes moved from Spongebob to a smiling Ed. He still looked at Plankton with suspicion. What was he up to? And then he looked at Eddy, who was giving him an annoyed sideways glare.

"Okay," Sora nodded. "Anything for Riku and Kairi--"

"And Double D!" Ed added with a raised finger.

"Excellent!" Plankton grinned. "I'll go along as an escort. After all, Jellyfish Fields can be a dangerous place." He thought to himself_, 'That yellow fool has no idea…'_

"Later, Squidward!" Spongebob waved behind him as they all exited the room.

Squidward sighed, "Morons…"

Mr. Krabs' office opened and the crustacean walked out with his red claw still on the door. When he saw no customers, he said, "Squidward, what's going on here? I heard talking."

"Absolutely nothing, sir," the octopus was leaning on his elbow while reading a magazine.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Here we are!" Spongebob gestured at the wide-open range of spacious land with a yellow hand, "Jellyfish Fields!"

To be blunt, it was basically a bunch of hills covered in grass. The occasional jellyfish flew around, making buzzing noises.

Sora starred in awe, "Wow, they're behaving like bees……"

Ed was the only one of them who heard the low buzzing. It was much deeper than the others. The followed the sound behind a large rock.

"Hmm," Plankton's eye narrowed as his unseen arm pulled on a lever that made the Exobot rotate from its hip. "Where could they be?"

"I come here all the time," Spongebob explained to Sora and Eddy. "It helps me calm myself down and get in touch with my creative side."

"Or really?" Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Like this!" Spongebob produced a large pair of black glasses from behind his back, and put them on. They managed to stay on, even though he didn't have any ears to support them. He then brought out a fishing net in the same comical way. "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!" he sung as he pranced about while flailing his net at random jellyfish.

Eddy and Sora watched him with plain expressions. Had they not been fighting, Eddy would have made a smart comment which would make Sora chuckle. But since they _were _fighting, they remained silent, knowing that the first one to look at the other would immediately lose the silent argument.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Ed rounded the large rock. He saw something pink. "Hmm?" the left side of his mouth traveled upwards. "What is that?" he asked himself.

He walked towards it.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Gotcha!"

The singing sponge managed to catch a jellyfish with one downward swipe. The tentacled creature struggled in the net, but didn't succeed in escaping.

"See?" Spongebob held the net over his shoulder casually as he approached Sora and Eddy. "It's easy."

"Then what do you do after you catch them?" Eddy asked.

"Then, you throw 'em back," the sponge pushed on the net, releasing the jellyfish. It hovered around his head before zapping him with one stinger. "Ow!" the yellow person rubbed his sore nose as the jellyfish flew away. "Pretty cool, huh?" he smiled sheepishly.

"….," Sora was silent, not wanting to hurt the sponge's feelings with his opinion. He blurted, "It looks…um, interesting…."

Spongebob's eyes widened with merriment, "Really? You think so?"

"Man, I wish I knew where the ship was," Eddy mused.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Sora gasped. Eddy jumped. Spongebob's eyes widened. Plankton looked up.

"That sounded like Ed!" Sora told the group, which had come together.

"Then, let's go see! Over there!" Spongebob was already ahead of the group, having removed his glasses. His net was nowhere in sight.

Sora and Eddy followed.

Plankton stayed behind with a deadpan look in his eye. "Don't they know that they're just gonna be coming back?" he asked himself.

The three were running towards the big rock, where Ed had wandered before. However, they didn't need to go far, because the stupid oaf came running from behind in his trademark fashion.

"BIG! SCARY! PINK!" he yelled loudly, his eyebrow curving upwards so much, it touched the traffic cone.

"OOOF!" Spongebob let out as he was crashed into. His arms and legs flailed about uselessly behind Ed's back as his face was smothered in his chest. "MMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!"

"DAH!" Sora was also hit two seconds afterwards. He wasn't quick enough to avoid it. His helmet went over Spongebob's square head and bonked against Ed's. Ed was unaffected, while Sora had a huge headache now.

"D-OOOMF!" Eddy was the last one. He met Sora's back. His helmet struck the teen in the back of the neck, causing him to yell out in more pain.

"I CANNOT SEE!" Ed screamed.

"Just as I thought," Plankton said as Exobot placed its hands on its hips. Then, it held one metal hand forward.

CRASH!

Ed, Spongebob, Sora, and Eddy came to a stop. They fell over and onto the grass.

"ED!" Eddy got up and grabbed his friend by the collar. He shook him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?.!.?.!"

"Over there, Eddy," Ed pointed behind him casually.

Eddy looked. His eyes widened and his pupils diluted. His jaw dropped slightly, but his lips didn't part.

A large jellyfish was heading their way, its stingers dancing with electricity.

"Oh my goodness!" Spongebob exclaimed. "It's a queen jellyfish!"

"Whatever it is, it's out to get us!" Sora yelled with his Keyblade ready.

Ed held his shield ready. Eddy brought his staff out.

"You'd best stand back for this one, Spongebob," Plankton said as his robot's left arm transformed into a laser gun, complete with a red dot sight, "if we don't get rid of this jellyfish, it'll just keep following us wherever we go."

"I understand," Spongebob nodded. "I'll hide over there!" he pointed at a kelp bush and dove in.

"Now, let's annihilate this cnidarian!" Plankton's Exobot pointed.

The jellyfish was roughly the size of an elephant, next to Sora. It had eight pink stingers. A low, angry buzz sounded from it.

Ed was the first to jump in. With one powerful swing he hurled his shield into the jellyfish's body. His hand bent the slippery 'skin' in, right before the body took its proper shape and the jellyfish was sent back a very few feet.

"How come it didn't go flying like every other enemy Ed punched?" Sora asked.

"It's too soft! That's why!" Plankton pressed a button and his laser gun fired one round of bright red. This one sent the jellyfish back further, making it rub against a rock.

"HAAAH!" Sora swung at the enemy upwards, sending it back ever so slightly. The jellyfish shook with anger and shot a bolt of electricity at him. "AAAAH!" Sora was shocked badly.

"Here, kid!" Plankton ran to him and used a potion to heal him.

"Beware of Ed!" Ed used Rocket to leap at the 'airborne' enemy. It swung two of its stingers at him. Ed blocked both in midair.

Eddy was watching the fight from afar. He smirked and aimed his staff. "One little singe will settle it."

His wand sparked once and then nothing.

"?" Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" he shook the magical weapon and aimed again.

The same thing happened; sparks and nothing.

"What gives?.!"

"Pssst!"

Eddy looked at the kelp bush.

Spongebob pocked his yellow head out. "You're underwater, so no fire."

Eddy frowned and tried an ice attack. There was more progress than the fire attack. However, the ice cube that was produced just floated away.

"Dammit!"

The jellyfish flew back from Ed's swing. Plankton's robot ran under it, dodged the electric shocks, and came up behind it with its arms swiping downwards.

The jellyfish hit the ground, its stingers falling in all directions. Its body didn't move, but its eight limbs did.

"AAAGH!"

"OW!"

"NNNGH!"

Sora, Ed, and Plankton were all hit by them. Each fighter fell backwards. The queen jellyfish floated up, preparing two deadly tentacles. They were pointed at Sora.

"LOOK OUT, KID!" Plankton shot another laser blast from his robot. He hit the jellyfish dead on, disturbing its attack.

"YAAAAH!" Eddy ran into the fight, causing heads to turn. "THUNDER!" he yelled with his wand held over his helmeted head.

"DON'T!" Plankton's Exobot held a hand forward to stop him. "THAT'S INCREDIBLY FOOLISH!"

It was futile. The Thunder spell took effect…..in the wrong way. Instead of shocking the jellyfish, Eddy socked the jellyfish…..and everyone else within range.

**ZAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP_-POW!.!.!.!.!.!_**

"AAAAAAGH!" Ed screamed as his legs and hands stretched. His body flashed with an electric outline. Every two seconds, his skeleton showed while everything else turned back.

"AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Plankton was no different, aside from the fact that he had no skeleton. However, his robot's body did the same thing as Ed's. Its gears and inner joints could be seen every two seconds.

"Hhhhhhh-fffff!" Sora shook violently, his eyes shut tightly. He felt the horrible tingling sensation passing through his entire body. His muscles tensed. He prayed that he'd still be alive to scold Eddy afterwards.

Finally, it was over with horrible consequences. Ed and Plankton were both knocked out, on the grass seeing stars. Eddy was unaffected by what he had done. He uttered a small, "……..oops……………"

The queen jellyfish was still up, having been 'energized' by the Thunder spell. It sparked more than before and was ready to execute its last opponents. It chose Eddy.

"AAAAAGH!" Eddy, knowing he was useless, ran for his life.

Sora sat up and rubbed his head….but couldn't on account of the helmet. "Wait!" he said out loud in realization. "Why am I still alive? That shock would have killed me for sure!"

"I'm glad you asked!" Spongebob stood over him and held a hand out. "I cast an Aero spell, shielding you. I learnt it a few days ago."

"'Aero'?" Sora remarked. He then noticed that his body was surrounded by some sort of spherical whirlwind. His skin felt cool. "What is this?" he grabbed the sponge's hand and stood up.

"Just like I said; Aero. It's a shield that allows you to do more damage, and have better defense," Spongebob explained. "Without it, you'd be dead by now."

"Y-You saved my life," Sora told him.

"It was nothing," Spongebob waved him off. "You'd better use it to take care of that jellyfish."

"Right," Sora nodded. Now, he knew that using magical attacks here was useless. With a growl, he ran to help is annoying friend.

Eddy swallowed hard, spun around, jumped up high. He swung his staff down hard. He hit the jellyfish with the force of a flick. It propelled itself forward, knocking Eddy back, and sending him 'flying'.

Sora dodge-rolled under the 'airborne' mage. He then jumped up with a spin. With added helm of the Aero spell, he struck the jellyfish yet again, but much harder. It buzzed once more before 'flying' straight up.

"Yay!" Spongebob ran up to him with raised hands. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sora watched as the giant jellyfish shook one of its stingers like a fist at him. Then, it really left the area.

Ed groaned as he stood up and shook his yellow head. "Ow, big headache!" he winced from the pain and wished he could rub his yellow cranium.

"You're not alone," Plankton muttered as he pressed random buttons to make sure Exobot was okay. "Your stupid friend shocked us with his electrical spell."

Eddy was the last to rise. "Wow, that hurt," he said casually. He found himself being glared at by Plankton.

"Next time," Plankton's robot bent down so his small face could be closer, "stay out of the way. You're obviously a spell-caster, so you're absolutely ineffective here." He stood up and called the others, "Let's move on. Those friends of your might be close by."

"Okay," Sora nodded.

"Gotcha," Spongebob gave a thumb's up.

"Yessiroony!" Ed saluted.

They began to walk on, leaving Eddy to catch up. He did so, using his staff as a cane. Cursing under his breath, he followed with his head held down.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The group was walking through a crevice, still in Jellyfish Fields.

A sign to the left caught Plankton's eye. He was walking behind Spongebob, Sora, and Ed, but now his Exobot stopped. He was grinning evilly at the sign.

'SNAIL HILL'

It led to a new pathway, one that stretched towards a tall hill a few yards away.

"Finally, I'm here," his robot made two triumphant fists. "At long last, I have finally found a place called 'Snail Hill'. There's no doubt that snails live here, the requirements for my ultimate plan to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula by--!"

"You say something, Plankton?" Spongebob interrupted his soliloquy.

"Um……………no," Plankton responded, frozen.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go," the sponge ran to catch up with the others.

"Fool," Plankton muttered. Something caught his red eye. He looked towards the path to Snail Hill and saw a snail sleeping. It was curled inside its shell. "Isn't that Spongebob's snail?" Plankton asked himself. "It would be just plain bad to tranquilize and kidnap _this _one."

A second passed.

"Oh well. Who really cares, anyway?" Plankton's robot shrugged to prove his point further. The Exobot's left arm switched to a tranquilizer gun. "Engaging charging," Plankton said as he pushed a button.

Eddy wasn't far behind. He was slouched slightly. He muttered with a stiff brow, "I was just trying to help….." he noticed Plankton ahead. "Hey, what's he--?" Eddy stopped himself. With little effort, he flattened himself against the rocky wall, and crept towards the evil scientist.

He gasped when he saw that Plankton was aiming a possibly deadly weapon at a defenseless and unknowing snail. He ran and smacked the robot with his staff.

Plankton gasped and fired unintentionally. The shot missed, and created a loud bang, waking the snail up. It crawled away.

"What's the big idea?.!" Eddy yelled at Plankton.

"We heard a noise!" Sora, Ed, and Spongebob came running back. "Is everything alright?"

"The little bean tried to shoot a snail!" Eddy pointed.

Ed gasped.

"Didn't he say something about hunting snails before?" Sora remembered.

"Is it true, Plankton?" Spongebob asked him.

All eyes fell on the plankton in the Exobot. "You don't understand!" he defended. "….Er, an eel slithered by! Yes! I saved that poor snail's life….," he said with confidence.


	12. Undersea Heartless Part 3

"How could you do such a horrible thing?.!" Spongebob yelled at Plankton for the umpteenth time as the group walked into the Krusty Krab.

"What's all the fuss about?" Squidward inquired from the register.

"Plankton tried to shoot a snail!" Eddy told him with frustration. "I saw him with my own eyes!"

Squidward said, "He did saysomething about hunting them when he came in before."

"Yeah," Sora agreed when he approached. "I remember him talking about 'devilishly evil tactics'."

"Yup," Squidward nodded. "One messed up invertebrate."

"For the last time," Plankton began with a frown, "I wasn't aiming at the snail!"

"I'm not gonna take you to Jellyfish Fields again!" Spongebob's legs stretched so he could reach the genius' level and point a yellow finger at him.

"All because of one mishap?" Plankton's Exobot raised its arms in defense. "Come now…." He looked at everyone.

Everyone, including Ed and Squidward, was glaring at him.

Plankton left the building, embarrassed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" Plankton asked himself as he stood in front of the Krusty Krab. "Darn snails! I need as many as possible for my plan to steal the Secret Formula!" He told himself, "I'll track them down somehow……. I'll stake my life on it."

A padding of feet in the sand caused him to make his robot whip around to see.

Nothing.

Plankton huffed. "Must be a catfish or something."

More padding.

He whipped around again.

Nothing.

Plankton sweated. "This is odd."

More padding

He whipped around.

Nothing.

"If there is anyone here, I would have definitely seen them in my peripheral vision."

He looked up.

Nothing.

"….," he looked at the Krusty Krab's roof.

Nothing.

More padding from behind.

"That's it!" Exobot's arm turned into a gun. "Show yourself now!"

Something tapped his robot.

Plankton swiftly turned around. "!.!.!.!.!" he gasped, his eye widened.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Firing of a laser gun sounded.

**"?" **Everyone raised their heads.

"What was that?" Eddy asked, leaning against one of the restaurant's poles.

"It sounded like Plankton's laser gun thingy," Spongebob said.

"Let's check it out!" Sora exclaimed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, Spongebob, Ed, and Eddy exited the Krusty Krab in a hurry. What they saw made them jump.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled.

They looked like clams and were about the size of huskies, next to Sora. The minor difference was that they possessed stick figure hands and feet, the hands with four digits and the feet with three toes each. Their clam 'heads/bodies' were open, revealing pairs of yellow eyes surrounded by darkness. They were clam Heartless. A group of four was surrounding a helpless green fish who wore pants.

"Help me!" the fish plead.

The Heartless' attention was now on the group watching them. All four clams charged.

"Let's get 'em!" Sora ran, his Keyblade ready to slay.

"Yah!" Ed joined in, his shield held at his face.

Eddy heaved a sigh, practically useless, and went to join the party.

Spongebob concentrated and cast Aero on all three of the fighters.

Sora sliced one clam horizontally, causing it to almost lose its balance. After standing on its own two feet, it lurched in Sora's direction. The Keyblade Master held his weapon at the right angle and deflected the fiend's assault. Also, the Aero spell might have also damaged the enemy a bit.

Ed walked forward, jerking his shield back and forth, continuously slamming into a clam's body. The Heartless didn't have enough time to attack, and was defeated.

Eddy shrugged, jumped, and slammed his staff on a clam. The only reason the enemy recoiled was because of the Aero spell that was still in effect. Eddy found this to his advantage. "Have some of this!" and every time he came in contact with it, the shield bounced it back.

All three of the Heartless were defeated.

"Whew," the now safe fish wiped some sweat from his brow. "Thought I was a goner. Thanks!" he waved and walked off.

"Wow," Sora said as was walked in Spongebob's direction, "that was easy."

"I dunno," Eddy muttered as he rubbed his chin. "I feel like we've forgotten something…." Sora didn't hear him.

Ed mimicked his pose with the same spaced out stare.

The sponge cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean--? DAH!" the forth and forgotten clam rammed its body into him from out of nowhere.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy gasped. Suddenly, before they could react, Spongebob and the clam became a blur of yellow, grey, and red. The blur then formed two interlocked rings of the same colour.

"HI-YAAH!" Then, the clam shot out of the blur, up, up, and away.

Spongebob was visible after the smoke cleared. He was now wearing large red gloves and a helmet that benefited the shape of his head. He panted with his hands held in a kung fu pose and his leg held in a high kick.

"……**," **Sora and Eddy stared.

"Cool!" Ed cheered with his yellow hands held high. "Just like _I know fighting and stuff_!"

"How did you do that?" Sora asked, baffled.

Spongebob stood up straight with his hands by his side. "I know karate, or kare-ah-tay, as some like to call it," he said.

Eddy looked at him skeptically.

"Cool!" Sora exclaimed. "You can fight with us!"

"Yeah, sure," Spongebob shrugged with his semicircular smile.

"Now, why didn't you tell us before?" Eddy inquired with annoyance.

"You never asked," Spongebob grinned and laughed an inexplicable laugh that made Eddy cringe.

K-K-K-K-K-K

In an alley somewhere in Bikini Bottom…

"Help!" Tony screamed. The swamp kid backed up against a wall as a group of five clams surrounded him. He, like the others, was wearing an air helmet. This one benefited his animation and had its outline sticking out. "Someone help!"

The dark fiends got closer.

"Don't worry, little guy!" a squirrel in an air helmet and astronaut-like suit called out. "I'll save you!" Judging by the pink flower attached to the helmet, the squirrel was female. "HAH!" with a single swipe from her gloved hand, she managed to obliterate one Heartless. "Take that!" she yelled.

"Sandy!" Tony screamed. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" 'Sandy' looked behind her. "AAAK!" she was jumped by a clam. Now, all the Heartless were focusing on her. They formed a pileup on the struggling squirrel.

As soon as it happened, all the Heartless were thrown off her. Sandy was standing with a frown and her fists spread out like a crucifix.

"Y'all wanna fight, do ya?.!" She barked. "Then, let's fight! CHIII-YAHHHH!" he did a flip and landed right on top of a clam, closing it. The stick figure arms and legs futilely struggled for freedom. Another two leapt at her from both sides. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she caught one of their hands. Then, she brought them both together in one deadly slam. They both disappeared. "YAAAAH!" she punched another leaping one away. After that, she back-flipped off the Heartless she was still standing on, picked it up by its feet, spun like a tornado, and let the dark creature fly into its comrade. The both evaporated into nothing on contact.

Sandy sighed, victorious.

"Thanks, Sandy," Tony walked up to her and held out his tiny hand to shake. "You saved my heart."

"Shucks, Tony," Sandy bent over and made sure not to crush the swamp kid's hand as she shook it, "it was nuthin'. Next time, you should stick with me, though, whenever we're in danger."

"I will, Sandy," Tony nodded his helmeted head. "Sorry for running away."

"S'okay."

The walked out of the alley.

"I'd like to thank you again for saving me from drowning," Tony said solemnly. "If it wasn't for you giving me his helmet, I'd surely be dead by now."

"No problem, li'l guy," Sandy didn't need to be thanked anymore. "Let's get you somewhere safe," she was on her guard as they stood on the pavement, surrounded by identical houses. "This is no place for a critter such as yerself."

"Okay," Tony nodded with a smile. "Where to?"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora's group walked through the city. They moved in a straight line. From left to right, there was Eddy, Ed, Spongebob, and Sora.

"So…where do we search first?" Sora asked with his hands behind his helmet. "Plankton could be anywhere."

"Well, we searched the Chum Bucket, and that was no good," Spongebob recalled. "Guess we should look in every other place we expect to find Plankton."

"Where then?" Eddy asked.

"That's the problem," Spongebob said sadly. "I have no idea."

"What about Jellyfish Fields?" Sora inquired.

"DUH!" Eddy added with agreement.

This caused both Eddy and Sora to glance at one another. As much as they now hated it, they were still fighting. So, they turned away from each other's gaze with a huff.

"Good idea!" Spongebob raise a finger. "Let's get there before--!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" a fish ran through the group, causing head to turn. "Make them go away!"

A question mark appeared over Spongebob's, Ed's, and Eddy's heads, Ed's question mark being upside-down.

"The hell?" Eddy blurted.

"Over there, guys!" Ed pointed with his shield.

A group of seven clams was heading their way.

Sora sighed. "…..let's get 'em….."

"Fighting Heartless is really getting annoying," Eddy stated.

"Gesundheit," Ed told him.

Eddy brushed it off and equipped his staff.

"Sorry, guys," Spongebob said as he ran at the group, "I don't have enough magic for Aero spells anymore!"

"Oh well," Sora jumped and swung his Keyblade forward from underneath him, smacking a clam away, "guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way."

W-WARP!

Two more Heartless appeared. They were crabs, to be put bluntly. Black crabs with yellow eyes, roughly the size of a crocodile.

Eddy swallowed, "Umm……why don't we run away, like last time?" No one heard him.

"You take the clams, and I'll take the crabs!" Spongebob said bravely. He ran, jumped over a sliding clam, deflected another, and prepared to strike down on a crab. However, things took a different turn, and the yellow sponge was simply slapped away with one pincer. "WHOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAGH!.!.!.!" he screamed as he went flying.

"Spongebob!" Sora called out before he was hit in the back by a clam.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Funny, when you said that there were fish here, I thought they were gonna be real fish," Tony spoke to Sandy as they crossed a road.

"Hehe, yeah," Sandy nodded with a bucktooth smile, "not what you expected, huh?"

"I don't mind. In fact, I think I prefer it this way."

"It's nice to find another land-dweller 'round here…other than all this marine life."

"If you like it this much, then there are more of us."

Sandy looked down hopefully, "Really?"

"Uh huh," Tony nodded. "Three of them."

"B-But…what about air helmets?"

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh no! I never thought of that!"

"Erm, don't worry," Sandy gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "I'm sure that--like you--they were found by someone and given water helmets."

"I hope so," Tony seemed to have found a lot of interest in his small, black shoes all of a sudden.

"Aww, cheer up," Sandy bent down on one knee and put a hand on his small shoulder. Her small ears perked up, "Say, you hear something?"

"Hmm?" Tony instinctively looked up. "……………………….yeah, I hear it….," he only wished he could put a hand to his ear.

"It sounds like………screaming?"

"…"

"………..aaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**AAAAAAA-_AAAAAAAAAA--!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"_**

CRASH!.!.!.!.!

Spongebob came crashing down on Sandy. Both of them saw stars while their eyes spun.

"Sandy!" Tony exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the squirrel crawled from underneath the dizzy sponge, "but I doubt Spongebob is." She hoisted him up and shook him awake. "Are you alright?" she queried when the yellow one's big eyes opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sandy," Spongebob said as he sat up and then stood up. "Some friends and I were fighting Heartless when I was tossed into the air and…..well, here I am."

"Wait, you were fighting Heartless?" Sandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Spongebob nodded. "Using kare-ah-tay, I was."

"Wow, Spongebob," Sandy rubbed the bottom of her helmet, "never thought of you using karate against evil."

"Thanks," Spongebob's gaze found Tony. "Oh, hi," he waved his gloved hand. "What's your name?"

"Tony," the small one said. He was so small, he could fit through Spongebob's eye socket.

"Pleased to meet you, Tony."

"I found him sinking to the bottom of the ocean," Sandy explained. "I got him to the Treedome, and gave him an air helmet."

Spongebob's eyebrows rose, "Funny, I came across three other people who went through the same thing."

Tony's head rose, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is one of them, by any chance, not a cartoon?"

"Yup."

"And is another a loud, pink boy with a blue cap turned backwards?"

"Mmhmm."

"A-And is the third one a tall, yellow boy with one eyebrow and who's not too bright?"

"Uh huh," Spongebob nodded for the third time. "Do you know them?"

"Yes!" Tony punched the water above his head as he jumped. "Sora, Eddy, and Ed are here! I'm not the only survivor of the crash!"

"I'm glad you happy there," Sandy said, "but we need to get you somewhere safe until all this dark business blows over."

"How about the Krusty Karb?" Spongebob suggested.

"Good idea," Sandy agreed. "Let's go, Tony. We'll meet your friends later."

"Okay," Tony followed her.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"I'm back!" Spongebob yelled as he came to a skidding stop in front of Sora, Ed, and Eddy. "What did I miss?"

"The whole fight," Eddy answered, pulling a potion out from his pocket and healing himself.

Ed was on the ground, knocked out.

Sora was slightly bruised. He was leaning on his Keyblade as he said, "Sorry, Spongebob," he simpered, "but the fight's--"

POW!

"--……over?"

It sounded like a gunshot coming from the city outskirts.

"The heck was that?" Eddy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ugh, head hurts," Ed said as he wished he could rub his flat scalp.

"Forget about your head, Ed!" Eddy exclaimed. "Just follow me!" he ran in the direction of the shot.

"Okay, Eddy," Ed got up and followed.

Spongebob and Sora nodded at one another silently and ran after the other two.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Surprisingly, no one else was there. And it was another vacant area with nothing but sand. The group slowed its pace and its members scanned the area, searching for anything that might have come across suspicious.

"Hay, look!" Spongebob pointed at the ground.

"Footprints!" Eddy exclaimed with a jump.

"And they belong to Plankton's robot," Sora added.

"And they're shaped like rectangles!" Ed said with a horrified face.

"It looks like they end here," Sora said, rubbing his chin. The footprints stopped at nowhere special.

"Guys, we have another problem," Spongebob inputted.

The queen jellyfish was back, sparks of ready electricity dancing around its stingers.

"Not this again!" Eddy cried, smacking the sand beneath him with his staff. "I might as well sit this one out!"

"Leave it all to me," Spongebob struck a karate pose. "I know exactly how to deal with jellyfish. I was afraid before, but now…I'm ready….ready…..ready…ready…..READY!.!.!.!.!.!" he jumped, flipped, and stopped right in front of the pink beast.

**"Bzzzzzzzzzz-zzzzzzzzzzzzz-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," **the big jellyfish buzzed.

"I know your weakness," Spongebob said in a raspy voice. He removed his gloves and helmet, instead putting on his glasses. "And it ain't pretty, either." He stood with his legs apart, cowboy style.

The jellyfish did the same, its stingers shaped like a cowboy's arms during a standoff. It didn't touch the sand, though.

It could have been Sora's imagination, but he could have swore he was hearing a particular kind of music in the background. He wanted to ask Eddy, but refused to lose the silent battle they were still having.

"Cool music," Ed said.

"This town ain't big enough fer the both of us," Spongebob said. He spat to the side, hitting a random passer by.

"_My leg!" _a scream was heard an then ignored.

**"Bzzzz-zzzzzzzzzz-zz."**

Spongebob wiggled his yellow fingers in a sequence. His eyes narrowed with his eyelashes disappearing.

More sparks danced around the jellyfish.

Spongebob did something Sora never expected him to do. He reached behind him and pulled out a giant jellyfishing net. He wielded the thing with ease, despite its huge size.

The jellyfish reacted with all its stingers straightening to emphasize surprise. It made to swim away.

"Not so fast!" Spongebob ran after it.

Eddy sweatdropped, "Never saw that coming."

"It's sooo big!" Ed yelled.

"I'm gonna getcha, you!" Spongebob ran in front of the group, still chasing the queen jellyfish. "HAH!" he jumped and trapped the thing under the net.

"Good job, Spongebob!" congratulated Sora. "……but now what do we do?"

"We throw it back," the sponge answered cheerfully. "I hope you learned a valuable lesson!" he said like a mother as he listed one end up for the jellyfish to escape free. The big jellyfish 'nodded' and flew off.

"Well, that's settled," Sora announced, "but what about Plankton?"

"You're right," the sponge nodded, removing his galsses. "Where would we find Plankton?"

Eddy thought for a second and then came up with, "Jellyfish Fields!"

"That's right!" Spongebob screamed. "Let's go, everyone!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora panted as he fell to the back of the line. All this running from place to place was really tiring him out. It was also frustrating for him to have to be in one place for only a few seconds and then have to sprint to the next.

His irritation ceased when he and the group stopped at the edge of a drop to a clearing, which had no ways out. They didn't have enough time to check what was in it, because they were all mysteriously pushed from behind and all tumbled down the steep hill.

"OFF! EEE! AIII! OUCH! OOMF!" Eddy yelled with every thump.

"OUCH! DAAAH! GAAAAH! NNNNGH!" Spongebob yelled with every thump.

"LAAAAAAAAANNNNNDMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWEEEEEEERRRRR!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Ed yelled.

Sora couldn't say anything. He just hoped with what little senses he had left that he'd live. Luckily, his helmet eased the pain.

He reached the bottom on his back. He got up with a groan, helped by Spongebob.

"Wow, that hurt," Ed told himself as he climbed to his feet. "Eddy?" he called out. His eyes widened, "EDDY!"

Eddy was struggling to as he tried to get his head out of the ground. No matter how hard his body pulled, his neck always stretched to prevent his squared cranium from being free.

"I'll save you, Eddy!" Ed grabbed his legs and pulled, causing more parts of Eddy to stretch.

Whatever Eddy was trying to say was muffled.

"NNNNNNGH!" Ed strained. TWOP! He managed to pulled Eddy out, causing the short boy's entire body to contract towards the legs. They were both sent flying backwards.

"Ed! You dope!" Eddy picked himself up. "If my staff was working, I'd freeze you and leave you there!"

"Um, Eddy," Ed pointed over his shoulder.

"What?" Eddy looked behind him. "……holly…."

Plankton was there in his Exobot, aiming a shotgun at a group of huddled-up snails. Clam Heartless danced around him, cheering him on in their own language. He aimed.

"NO!" Sora yelled.

Plankton and all the Heartless looked behind them, noticing that they were being watched for the first time.

The snails took this opportunity to crawl up the steep hill. They were safe.

"Plankton….?" Sora starred.

The plankton's eye was looking at them with no hint of emotion whatsoever. It was glassy and lifeless.

Spongebob gasped, "Guys! That's not Plankton!" he quickly put on his karate gear.

"NRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Plankton let out a warcry, and pointed for his group of Heartless to attack.

"HI-YAH!" Spongebob was the first to attack, casting Aero on himself. After landing from a jump, he grabbed on Heartless by its thin arm and threw it into another.

Ed stuck with Eddy, knowing about his handicap in the environment they were in. "WAAAH!" he smacked one clam with his shield, sending it back. "I am mad!" he used Charge to knock another clam off its feet.

Sora couldn't care less about the Heartless. All he wanted was to get to Plankton for attempting to harm innocent snails.

Plankton grinned insanely. "HA-HA!" he aimed and fired his gun.

Sora avoided with a dodge-roll. He then sprung up, smacked the Exobot on the hip with his Keyblade, and stabbed it in the chest. Plankton pushed buttons to keep his balance. He side-stepped swipe, ducked another, and kicked Sora in the belly.

"GAH!" Sora stumbled backwards. He gasped when a clam was ready to rip his head off. However, it never happened, because Eddy had smacked it away just in the nick of time. "….thanks, Eddy," Sora let out.

"Forget about it!" Eddy answered him, preparing to duel with another Heartless. "Get Plankton!"

"…Oh! Right!" Sora had wondered why Plankton wasn't attacking him. He found out when he saw Spongebob fighting him.

"You're pure evil!" Spongebob said as he did a one-hand handstand and swept his foot in order to trip the robot. "I can't believe you'd such a horrible thing!"

Plankton didn't answer. He fell backwards, but didn't hit the ground thanks to him making the Exobot put the shotgun in the way. The Exobot swung its foot at the sponge.

"HHHHHFF!" Spongebob blocked by putting his hands in an 'X'-shaped position.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora swung his Keyblade at the Exobot's torso.

Plankton made his robot roll out of the way. It then stood up quickly, and aimed the shotgun. Sora jumped sideways to avoid it. Spongebob did a side-flip.

"You're one ugly thing, you know that?.!" Eddy passed the pothole from the missed shot, ready to hit Plankton with all he had.

Elsewhere, there was only one Heartless left, and Ed was dealing with it. It ran and slid across the sand with a tiny, black foot sailing towards Ed's legs. Ed wasn't quick enough to block it. He fell on his belly after being hit. The clam jumped and made to break his air helmet. Ed gulped and rolled to the side. The Heartless missed, only hitting bare sand. Ed, now on his back, threw his shield like a frisbee. It bounced off the clam's thick shell. Ed was now weaponless.

"The shield is but a small thing for me to…….uh," he tapped his chinless face. "Wait, I'll think of something--" The clam rammed itself into him. "Okay, now I know!" Ed smiled like the idiot he was. He was on his back, keeping the clam away with his hands. He then grabbed it, stood up, spun like a tornado, and let go.

The clam flew out of the clearing and kept rising out of view.

"Bye-bye," Ed waved. He ran to his shield.

"HAAAH!" Sora stabbed.

"YAAH!" Spongebob punched.

"AAGH!" Eddy smacked.

"Oof!" Plankton's Exobot fell on its back.

"Give up yet?" Eddy asked with a scowl.

Plankton's robot climbed to its feet and stood still. There was a rumbling sound, followed by something jumping into the clearing with a roar.

Sora, Eddy, and Spongebob stepped back in time to avoid the creature. And what a creature it was.

It was a shark, roughly the size of a horse. It was shaped like a regular blue shark, but with a few differences. Instead of two fins by its side, it had two arms and legs. It had four sharp claws on each finger. Its tail swished left and right. Its solid black eyes burned holes in the group's souls. Its teeth were prepared to cut through anything. It didn't have a dorsal fin though, making it easy for Plankton's robot to mount it.

"Is this thing even a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Spongebob pointed. "It has the emblem on its chest!"

It was true, but Sora could only look at it for a second before Plankton cocked his gun.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed and poorly written. I just want to get this arc over with as soon as possible. 


	13. Undersea Heartless Part 4

I noticed that this story is getting several hits, but no reviews. It's okay to review, y'know. It won't kill you. Go ahead and read, then review.

* * *

Plankton aimed his shotgun at Sora, and fired. 

Sora dodge-rolled to the side just in time.

**"RAAAAAGH!" **the two-legged shark ran through the group on its hind legs. It stopped in the centre with a skid.

Ed and Eddy went from their left. Sora and Spongebob went from their right. Sora jumped and used an aerial combo to knock the shark back a few feet.

Spongebob managed to jump on the back and smack Plankton's robot almost to the point of falling off. Plankton aimed behind him with his shotgun and fired. Spongebob had already ducked. He was launched off when the shark jumped up and landed with a shockwave.

Ed threw his shield like a Frisbee, striking the monster in the mouth.

"Good shot, Ed!" Eddy complemented, distracted. The shark flattened him with the palm of its hand. "……….ow…." a flattened Eddy said right before falling in unconsciousness.

**"RAAAAAAUUUUGH!" **the shark ran in Sora's direction.

The spiky-haired teen gasped.

"HI-YAH!" Spongebob landed near him, and winked. He concentrated and did a horizontal spin, balancing on his gloved finger. He spin-topped right into the shark, causing it to stumble.

"AAAAA-OOOOO-GAAAAAH!" Ed screamed as he jumped. He shield connected with Plankton's robot, knocking him right off.

"AAAAAA--**OOOOFFFF**!" Plankton landed in the sand, face first.

"Spongebob!" Sora yelled. "You go and heal Eddy! Ed, take care of that shark!"

"Gotcha!"

"Okey dokey."

They separated.

At the moment, the shark was knocked out, its black eyes probably spinning. Ed smacked his shield to and fro into the creature's face, jerking it, but not waking it. Suddenly, it did awake, and it wasn't pleased. It backhanded Ed right in the belly, causing him to leave his impression on the sand he hit.

The shark directed its attention to Sora, who was battling Plankton. It stood on its hind legs with its arms apart, ignoring the newly revived Eddy's weak whacks at it. Its eyes glowed and released two twin laser beams that traveled at an annoyingly slow rate.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Spongebob yelled.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Sora said while striking the Exobot's every part.

Spongebob sprinted. He managed to get to one beam and deflect it. There was one more.

"AAAGH!" Sora was hit in the shoulder.

"SORA!" Spongebob used a healing kelp to close the wound.

"HA-HA!" Plankton aimed his shotgun. He didn't fire, because Ed's flying shield hit him in the back.

"No way, mister!" Ed shook a finger as he ran.

"Hey, where's Eddy?" Spongebob looked around.

"Over there!" Sora pointed.

"Easy there," Eddy made the most pathetic simper. "I don't wanna hurt you…" the shark got closer, baring its sharp teeth. Eddy crouched and put his hands over his helmet, "Please don't steal my heart!"

**"RAAAAAAGH!" **the shark roared in pain as Sora struck it in the gills with his Keyblade.

The Keyblade Master landed besides Eddy.

"…"

"…"

They starred at one another, trying to read the other's mind. They heard the shark growling.

"…," Sora's mouth curved upwards on its right side in a lopsided grin.

"…," Eddy was no different.

They both shared a nod, forgiving one another for acts they couldn't remember, nor care about. They just ran to attack the recovering shark Heartless.

"Grab my arm!" Eddy yelled as they ran, holding out his left limb.

"What for?" asked Sora with a smile.

"I want you to throw me at him!"

"It's a crazy idea…but nowadays, everything's possible!" Sora put his Keyblade in his left hand, grabbed Eddy's pink arm, and threw him with all his might. He was amazed that he could throw someone so easily, like a plastic dummy.

"YAAAAAGH!" Eddy let out a warcry before having his helmeted head collide with the shark's nose.

_**WHAM!**_

**"RAAAAGH!" **the shark rubbed its nose pathetically.

"YAAH!" Sora hit it upside the chin with his Keyblade.

Meanwhile, Ed and Spongebob were doing battle with Plankton.

Ed swung his shield.

Plankton blocked with his shotgun. His robot spun on its heel and struck Ed on the helmet with the gun.

"Ouch…..!" Ed fell on his butt.

Spongebob ran, slid on his squared rear, and attempted to trip the robot. Plankton made it jump backwards. Spongebob jumped in his direction and, while suspended in midair, kicked as many times as he could. Plankton used the robot's arms to block, and then smacked the sponge with the butt of his shotgun.

Spongebob fell to the ground. Ed jumped over him and continued to battle.

On the other side of the sandy clearing…

The shark slapped its palm down. Sora dodge-rolled out of the way, and held his Keyblade up, poking the monster in the belly. It jumped several feet away.

Eddy ran towards it. The shark simply whacked him away and sent him flying when he got close enough.

Sora ducked under Eddy's flying body.

"Now, you die!" Plankton hollered, aiming down at Spongebob. He was cut off when Eddy flew directly into him.

"Eddy, are you okay?" Spongebob asked.

"Nnnngh!" Eddy fought with Plankton's Exobot. "I'm fine! Help Sora!"

"Okay," Spongebob ran to assist.

"Ed, where are you?.!" Eddy exclaimed, being overpowered.

"Over here Eddy," Ed had just finished healing himself with what was perhaps his last potion.

"HELP!" Eddy bellowed.

The shark put its hands together, charging up some sort of attack. A blue ball of energy flew from them.

Sora side-stepped just in time.

Spongebob flew in and hit the shark in the eye. The monster was getting more and more annoyed…..but also tired.

"I think I can handle it from here," Spongebob told Sora. "You should go and help with Plankton."

A second passed, and Sora nodded, "Right."

Spongebob faced the shark, which growled, ready to pounce.

"Just you 'n' me now," the yellow, squared sponge said, raising his gloved hands.

**"RAAAAGH!"**

Plankton was going downhill from then on. Sora joined the group, and he was defeated in three simple moves.

Ed pushed him from his robot's belly.

Sora parried his robot's strike with the shotgun, grinned, and raised his Keyblade. The gun was taken with it and sent flying elsewhere. Sora stabbed the robot in the chest, revealing some dancing wires and circuitry.

Finally, Eddy went low, twirled his staff, and tripped him.

Plankton's robot fell on its butt. The driver frowned and commanded the machine to get up. It produced another gun from out of nowhere and was about to aim…….when Plankton heard something. He turned around to see his shark comrade convulsing in pain and defeat, thanks to Spongebob's final hits. It began to teeter.

Plankton's eye widened. "AAA--!" was all he could say…before he was crushed by the Heartless shark. The shark glowed, and disappeared. The only thing left was a glowing blue heart-shaped thing, which took to the 'sky'. Plankton and his robot was nowhere to be seen.

"Is he….?" Sora began.

"I think so," Spongebob said, knowing his question.

"Hey, look," Eddy pointed at the steep walls.

**"Meow….. Meow…… Meow….. Meow…. Meow……..," **several snails crawled into the clearing.

"…..don't see that every day," Eddy mused.

"WAIT!" Spongebob exclaimed. "I think they want us to follow them!"

"How can we?' Eddy gestured at where they were. "We're trapped."

And that was when a rope flew over one of the edges. A snail was near it, probably the one which had thrown it. "Meow…"

"It says 'come on'," Spongebob removed his gloves and helmet, and followed the mollusk.

Ed went after him silently.

"How can he understand snails?" Eddy thought aloud.

"Beats me," Sora answered. "Let's go."

K-K-K-K-K-K

They strolled inside a cave, in which, now mater how deep they went, could see quite well. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in thick slime. The group was followed by a large number of snails.

"This is said to be the snails' nest," Spongebob said. "It goes right through Snail Hill."

"How charming…," Eddy muttered.

"Isn't it, though?.?" Spongebob heard him, and misunderstood the sarcastic comment.

They stopped at a dead end. There was nothing special to gawk at.

However…

A particular space on the wall was beginning to brighten with every second.

"Heart…," Spongebob hummed.

"Huh?" Sora looked at him strangely.

"Everyone shares the same heart," the sponge blurted out. "Plankton lost his heart, I think. So…., no heart….no friends."

Sora sighed. He looked down at Eddy, "Sorry about…what I said before."

"No problem, kid," Eddy answered. He shook the other one's hand, "I'm sorry, too."

"Aaaaaah," Ed sighed, placing his hands on both of their shoulders. "All for one, huh?"

The brightened spot suddenly took the shape of a keyhole, just like the one in the garbage dump. This time, Sora knew exactly what to do. He held the Keyblade forward. Its tip glowed, powering up, absorbing little stars, which came from nowhere. A single blue beam shot out from the tip, into the keyhole.

C-CLICK!

The keyhole then dematerialised.

A small item fell at the group's feet.

"A gummi," Eddy stated. He sighed in disappointment, "But I don't think Double D would use this model."

The snail he saw in the Chum Bucket rubbed against his leg.

"Gary!" Spongebob squealed with a smile. "There you are! Oh!" he smirked. I think someone has a new admirer…," he referred to Eddy.

Everyone, except for Eddy, of course, laughed.

The short, pink boy blushed, "Get this thing away from me--AAAGH!" it crawled up his leg.

Everyone laughed harder.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Elsewhere…

Four of the villains stood around the same table as before. They were surrounded by darkness.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" the Skeleton King asked.

"The plankton lured them there," Judge Doom answered, both gloved hands resting on the head of his cane. "It was his lust for power that was the bait," he explained, "…but the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Heh-heh," Rancid chuckled. "Yeah, he got squished instead."

"A weak-hearted fool such as himself stood no chance against the Heartless," the Skeleton King added, clutching his long staff. "But the child is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."

"Fear not," Doom smiled.

He waved his black cane over the table, causing a hologram to appear out of thin air. Sora's walking group was displayed. The hologram illuminated the faces of the ones watching it.

"He may be strong, but it will take him ages to find the rest." He adjusted his glasses, "Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes…," Him nodded, "……the princesses."

"They are falling into out hands…..claws….paws….and pincers, one by one…."

Oblina showed up against the wall, shivering in fear.

Doom smirked in her direction, "Speaking of which…"

* * *

I really don't want to do this, but unless I get at least two reviews for this chapter, I won't update. And I don't want the kind of reviews telling me, 'Okay, I'm reviewing. Now, update!', but the kinds that are actual reviews….. You know what I mean. I want to know what the readers think. R&R. 


	14. Return to Traverse Town

They were gathered at the Krusty Krab.

"Well…," Sora began, resting on a table, "…guess we had better get going."

Spongebob seemed deep in thought as he stood near the cashier.

"Something wrong, Spongebob?" Sandy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you look uneasy," Tony commented.

"I never found out what Plankton was actually planning to do with those snails," the sponge said.

Eddy grinned slyly, resting his helmeted head on his arm….which was resting on the same table Sora was leaning on, "Hey, Ed. Still got the piece of paper?"

"Sure, Eddy," Ed reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of folded A4 paper. "Here you go," he gave it to his friend.

"What's that?" Sora craned his neck to see.

"Plankton's plan," Eddy answered. "Before Ed and I left the Chum Bucket with him, he snagged it, encase we'd need it."

"…………"

Silence.

A cricket's chirping sounded in the background.

"Yup," Ed nodded in agreement. "It was my idea."

"Congratulations," Squidward rolled his ovular eyes, "you're morons."

Everyone, except for Squidward, Ed, and Tony, looked over Eddy's shoulder as he read, "'Step One: Capture snails. Step Two: Train snails to do bidding. Step Three: Distract Krabs, Spongebob, and ugly guy at cashier with snails' meowing. Step Four: Sneak into Krabs' office, and steal Secret Formula. Step Five: Escape'."

"…….you have got to be kidding me," Sora said sceptically.

"Apparently, you don't know Plankton," Spongebob answered.

"That is one confusing plan," Ed said, somewhat intimidated by the plan's 'intelligence'.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Sandy wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

"I haven't a clue," Sora answered. He, too, wanted the subject to change.

"Then, let's go and look for it," Eddy announced as he crumbled the piece of paper in his hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"I think I saw something fly and crash on the island," Sandy recalled.

"What do we have to lose?" Eddy shrugged.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"How much farther?.?.?" Eddy demanded. The mage was tired out as he walked up a seemingly endless hill.

"Not far," Sandy told him. The squirrel was at the front of the line. "There it is! Is that yer ship?"

They had almost reached the surface of the ocean. Three live action palm trees took up most of the island.

"Well, goodbye," Spongebob waved, staying put.

"You can keep the helmets!" Sandy waved. "You might need them some other time."

"Sure," Sora nodded.

"Hey, Sora, I forgot something!" Spongebob squealed. "Here. Take this," he held his hand out to him. Two glowing, green spheres flew out. One was absorbed into Sora's Keyblade. The other went into Eddy's staff.

"Wh-What happened?" the short boy inspected his staff, encase it was damaged.

"I just gave you the Cure spell," the sponge answered, standing with his hands on his hips proudly.

"Wow, thanks," Sora smiled.

"Use it wisely. It has the ability to heal your wounds."

"Awesome!" Eddy jumped with glee.

K-K-K-K-K-K

A few minutes later, the Gummi Ship left the world, passing though the stars.

"Whew," Eddy sighed, manning the controls, "I don't know about you guys…but I'm glad to be dry again."

"Me, too," Tony said. "That place was a little scary."

"Me……ummm," Ed rubbed his chin.

"That gummi that came out of that glowing hole," Sora began, standing behind Eddy, "it's not like the others. I wonder what it's for."

"I dunno," Eddy shrugged.

"Maybe, Leon will know," Tony suggested.

"Hmmm, he might," Eddy thought. "Back to Traverse Town, then?"

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora yelled in his ear, making the other one grow for a two-second time period. He reached for the nearest button.

"Hey, STOP IT!" Eddy fought back.

"Oh, come one! I'm the Keyblade Master!"

"I don't care if you're my mother! NO!"

Ed and Tony sighed in unison**, "Here we go again."**

Then, the ship rocked side-to-side, having been struck by gunfire. Eddy and Sora let go of each other and put their faces to the glass, looking behind the ship. Ed, with Tony on his traffic cone, did the same.

"What's that?" Sora squinted.

"It looks like a……," Eddy's voice lingered.

"Hearse floating through space…?" Tony suggested.

"No," Eddy shook his head as the vehicle got closer. "….A patty wagon…?"

"How about both?"

"Works for me. Ed, go get me the walky-talky."

"Right-o," Ed saluted and ran off.

"Think they were the ones who shot us?" Sora asked.

The ship was pelted with bullets that flew against its outer body. "Whao!" Eddy fell backwards. "That answer your question?"

Ed gave him the walky-talky, which was connected to the main consol.

"Hey!" Eddy spoke into the receiver, his voice echoing. "What's the big idea?"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hand me da microphone!" Smartass ordered with one brown hand on the wheel.

"We don't have a microphone," Greasy said, shrugging with a simper from the passenger seat.

Wheezy just shook his grey head, in the middle of the two.

"Morons," Smartass ran a hand down his face, stretching the skin, and temporarily reshaping his snout. He stuck his head out the window. For some odd reason, he wasn't sucked into space. In fact, he could breathe just fine. "We has orderz ta blow you punks outta da sky! Or, in this case, space!"

**"What for?" **Eddy's voice echoed. He managed to hear him, somehow.

"You're meddling with Doom's planz. And if ya meddle with 'im, ya meddle with us! So, hold still, and make this easy fer me!"

**"In your dreams!"**

"Y'asked for it!" Smartass shifted gears, and got ready to rock.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"How can he breathe out there?" Sora asked as everyone buckled their seat belts.

"Cartoon stuff, Sora!" Eddy said, pressing buttons as he went along.

"Are you gonna fight them off?" Tony asked, still on Ed's head.

"Nope. I'm gonna lose them. They're not worth it! Hold on!"

Sora fastened himself.

"ENGAGE!" Eddy opened a compartment and slammed his fist on the big, red button.

Everyone was pulled back into their seat. Ed's gums flapped so much, parts of his skull could be seen. Tony held on for dear life. Sora gritted his teeth and practically dug his nails into the armrests. Eddy's arms stretched two extra inches so he could hold the joystick.

Random gunshots could be heard behind them; the hearse/patty wagon was on their tail.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"I'm gonna blow 'is head off!" Smartass yelled as he used a live action revolver. After a few seconds, he was out of ammo. "DAMN!" he yelled throwing it inside and hitting Greasy in the head. "Stupid non-cartoon weapons! Always run outta ammo da moment da battle begins."

"Waddaya gonna do?" Greasy asked, rubbing his head.

"Wheezy!" Smartass yelled. "Yer up!"

The grey weasel nodded, and lit three cigarettes. He stuffed them all in his mouth. He then turned around, and opened a sliding window to the back. He squeezed himself through.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The black vehicle's back doors opened. Wheezy crawled out, and onto the roof without falling off. A thick, furry arm and an arm in a straitjacket sleeve closed the doors from the inside.

The grey weasel stood on the roof, armed with a live action tommy gun. "Heh-heh-heh--_KAFF!-KAFF!_--heh-heh…," he chuckled and coughed on his cigarettes and took aim. "Enjoy--_KAFF!_--the flight….while it--_KAFF!_--lasts." He closed one eye and aimed.

The vehicle was getting closer to the Gummi Ship.

"FIRE!" he heard Smartass yell.

Wheezy held his finger on the trigger. Bullets flew with loud bangs, creating small potholes in the Ship's rear. The weasel jerked slightly, but kept his footing. He coughed and laughed as every shot was a direct hit.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"We're taking fire!" Tony said hysterically.

"Ya think I don't know that?.!" Eddy shot at him, still struggling to keep his hold on the controls. "Time to manoeuvre!" He turned the joystick left and right, trying to avoid the shots.

The other three jerked side-to-side.

"EDDY!" Sora yelled, his eyes screwed shut. He was unheard.

"Not feeling well….," Ed's face turned green. He leaned over and threw up.

"Oh, that's nasty…," Tony looked away.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"YER MISSIN'!" Smartass shouted, sticking his head out from the window to look at the roof.

"They're too fast!" Wheezy retorted. "Drive better!"

"Screw dat gun, and get back in!" the leader told him. He stuck his head back in the car. "Psycho!" he called to the back. "Use dat bazooka again!"

The window compartment opened and a live action big gun was shoved through. Greasy helped the insane weasel with it.

"Be careful," Smartass told them. "Don't fire dat ting off in 'ere."

"Hehehe," the spiky-haired weasel in the straightjacket crawled through. He giggled and he took Greasy's place at the right window. He aimed the bazooka. "Gonna kill the Keyblade Master. He-he…"

K-K-K-K-K-K

**_SHOOOOOM!_** A powerful missile closed the distance between it and the Gummi Ship. With a loud boom, it struck the thrusters, causing the brightly-coloured ship to slow down.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Uh…oh," Eddy said.

"What?" Sora's body relaxed in his seat. "Why are we stopping?"

"We're not stopping; the jet thrusters just got hit by something. We can't use hyper speed."

"In a way, that's good," Tony jumped down from Ed's head.

"Look!" Ed pointed a yellow finger.

Eddy looked. He did a double take.

Their ship was heading straight for a meteor shower. The meteors were either blue, green, or brown.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"SHIT!" Smartass slammed his fist on the dashboard. "A meteor shower!"

"Why don't we just give up and kill 'em later?" Greasy suggested.

Smartass punched him in the face, causing his snout to be turned inside out. "MMMMM!" his face turned blue as he suffocated.

"He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!" Psycho hugged himself as he giggled.

"Stop laughing and help him, will ya?"

Psycho nodded and performed the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Everyone inside?" the leader asked. His responds were heard from the back as well as the front.

"Uh huh."

"I'm--_KAFF!_--here."

"Present!"

"MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFF!"

"Hold on tight, then, cuz we'z in fer a bumpy ride!" Smartass put his weight on the acceleration as their vehicle entered the meteor shower.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Gummi Ship tuned left and right, dodging big rock after big rock. Its wings scraped the sides of random meteors, but no real damage was done. It shifted vertically to get through a really tight spot. It moved up, down, further down, and up again. The ship's cannon never stopped firing, destroying the smaller obstacles.

The hearse/patty wagon had an easier ride, thanks to the Gummi Ship clearing its path. It darted left and right occasionally.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Use da bazooka again!"

"Mmhmm," Psycho nodded, having brought Greasy back to normal. He loaded the gun, aimed out the window, and fired again. This time he missed when the Gummi Ship moved upwards. A meteor was destroyed.

"You moron!" Smartass shook a fist at him. "Aim properly!"

Psycho nodded sheepishly. "Sorr--!" WHAM! His head was still out the window. A meteor had flown into his cranium, decapitating him. His body pulled back in, his head missing, the place where his neck should have been looked like it was sucked in.

Greasy gasped.

Smartass sighed, rolling his eyes.

The sliding window opened and Stupid poked his head through. "Everything okay, boss?" he asked with his tongue sticking out.

"Just swell," Smartass muttered.

"Okay," Stupid closed the window as he pulled his head back.

"Greasy, use the bazooka, will ya?"

"But what about Psycho?"

"He's fine."

Psycho's fists clenched, and all his muscles tensed. His head and neck popped out from between his shoulders. He rubbed his head, dizzy. His eyes swirled.

"See? Just fine. Now, use the bazooka."

"Sorry, boss. Lost it when the meteor nearly knocked by block off. He-he."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"We're not losing them, Eddy!" Sora told his friend, standing near the window.

"Not now, Sora. Tight turn up ahead!" Eddy pointed.

They were heading for an immensely large rock.

"U-turn!" Eddy hollered, having suddenly changed his mind.

"But Traverse Town's the other way!"

"We need to lose them first! YAH!" Eddy turned.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Nnnnngh!" Smartass used all his strength to turn the wheel.

The vehicle turned so hard, that everyone's head's moved to the right. After a complete one-eighty, Smartass', Greasy's, and Psycho's heads bumped against each other with the sounds of hollow wood.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"This isn't working!" Tony screeched, standing on Sora's head by the window.

"They're right behind us!" Sora yelled with him.

Eddy smirked, "Not for long!" He turned the joystick with all his might.

The Gummi Ship spun one thousand and eighty degrees. Ed--who was still strapped in his seat--had his neck stretch an extra foot.

Eddy inhaled, "Now, they're right in front of us!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Why did they just do that?" Greasy wondered.

The Gummi Ship was now trying to escape them…in reverse.

"Who cares?.!" Smartass cried. "We gotta stay with them."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Eddy," Sora stood by his friend, "why are we going in reverse?"

"It's funnier that way," Eddy answered, reaching for the walky-talky that was connected with the ship's loudspeaker. "Eat this!" he button-bashed for the cannon to fire.

K-K-K-K-K-K

White lines screamed towards the weasels' vehicle from the Gummi Ship's cannon.

"Hang on!" Smartass swerved left, then right, left, right, up, down, left, right, left, left, right, right, down, up, and left again. "Ya 'ave crappy aim!" he yelled out the window.

They were getting closer.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"They're getting closer!" Tony jumped down from the glass.

"Can we go the right way?.?.?.?.?" Sora barked at Eddy.

"Alright, already! Sheesh……..," Eddy spun the Gummi Ship around. "There. Happy now?"

"………y-yes….," Sora had lost his footing and was lying on his back against the wall with his shoes sticking in the air.

"Heh-heh," Eddy chuckled. The second he looked where he was going, his eyes widened. "AAAAAAGH!.!.!.!.!.!.!" His head stretched from the jaw upwards, with his green tongue slithering about like a snake.

They were heading straight for a big meteor.

"OH, NO!" Tony bellowed.

"Bad!" Ed cried

Eddy pulled the joystick as hard as he could. The ship rose quickly, narrowly escaping crashing.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The weasels were so close, they didn't see it coming.

Smartass', Greasy's, and Psycho's eyes quadrupled in size, taking up the entire windscreen.

Smartass tried to steer the black vehicle around, but only managed to have it crash into the meteor sideways.

_**BOOOOM!.!.!.!**_

K-K-K-K-K-K

"YES!" Eddy punched the air above his head, having heard the crash.

"We lost them?" Sora asked, unsure.

"Yup," Eddy allowed the ship to slow down.

"Glad that's over," Tony dusted himself off for some reason. "How are you feeling, Ed?"

"I don't feel well……," a green-faced Ed murmured.

"Whatever you do, don't puke on the floor."

"He already did, Eddy."

"WHAT?.!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"You guys are such idiots!" Smartass howled, floating through space.

"Hey, it's not my fault Wheezy has bad aim?" Greasy jabbed a thumb at the grey weasel, upside-down.

"Up yours," Wheezy muttered, lighting another cigarette.

"And you!" Smartass pointed at Psycho, who was ten-feet-away. "Next time, don't lose the bazooka!"

Psycho frowned and folded his sleeved arms.

"It's all of your faults we lost 'em!" he scolded them.

"What about me?" Stupid asked with frown. "What did I do?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Smartass grabbed the broken vehicle's steering wheel as it drifted by him, and threw it in the plump weasel's face.

"ULP!" Stupid accidentally swallowed it, causing a large, round lump to shape his neck awkwardly. His face turned blue as he choked.

"Help him, will ya?" Smartass said to Psycho.

The crazy weasel 'swam' towards Stupid, and did the Heimlich Manoeuvre again.

The steering wheel flew out, and hit Smartass in the face. "OW!"

This, of course, caused the other weasels to laugh.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah!"

"Hagh-hagh-hagh-hagh!"

"Hehh-hehh--_KAFF!-KAFF!-KAFF!_--hehh-hehh!"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"Stop laughing!" Smartass told them. He grabbed the steering wheel, and threw it at Wheezy.

The weasel was hit in the stomach. He flew back, and banged his head against one of the hearse/patty wagon's doors.

This made the other weasels laugh harder.

An artery pulsed in Smartass' forehead. He grabbed the gearshift. "You know what happens when you can't……."

He smacked Greasy upside the head.

"….stop……"

He whacked Psycho in the face.

"….laughing!"

He threw the gearshift straight into Stupid's face.

No one was laughing now.

"Help me fix the car," the leader commanded.

**"Yes, boss."**

"Ugh…..one of these days, you're all gonna _die_ laughing."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Thanks, sir," Sora waved to a citizen as he ran in the other direction. He crossed the First District of Traverse Town, and found Ed and Eddy waiting for him by the stairs to the Accessory Shop.

"Well?" Eddy asked, leaning against the wall.

"The guy said he last saw him in the alley behind the Second District," Sora explained.

"Then, let's go."

K-K-K-K-K-K

The second they entered the Second District--

W-WARP!

--Heartless appeared. There were four of them. Three of them looked just like the red nocturnes and blue rhapsodies, but had a yellow colour instead. It was called a yellow opera.

The other one was more freakish. It had the body shape, and hands of a soldier, but the similarities ended there. It possessed bat-like wings, which it used to stay airborne. It wore brown and blue boots. Lastly, an aviator's helmet rested on its head, complete with a propeller and goggles. It was an air soldier.

"Oh, for the love of--!" Eddy was cut off when the air soldier flew straight into him, knocking him off his feet. He crashed into Ed, who didn't budge an inch.

Sora jumped with his Keyblade ready, "I'll take--!" he smacked one of the yellow operas "--this one!" He didn't give it time to attack, and it was defeated.

The other two flew in his direction. One of them charged electricity while the other one avoided Sora's swing.

Sora landed with a frown. He gasped and arched his back, missing a lightening bolt. "HA!" he jumped and sliced right through a second opera. "AAAG!" he was scratched in the back by the air soldier.

"I'll take the yellow thing!" Eddy jumped up. "ICE!" Although the opera wasn't defeated, it spun backwards dizzily.

"YAAAH!" Ed jumped and killed it with his shield.

"HFFF!" Sora winced again after the air soldier rammed into him.

Ed landed behind it from a jump, and pushed it straight into Eddy's fiery staff, destroying it.

"Thanks, guys," Sora wheezed, bending over while clutching his wounded back. "These Heartless just keep on changing."

"No problem," Eddy said. "Let's get moving to the alley."

"O-Okay, but….let's take the stairs."

They walked the long way.

"You okay, Sora?"

"It's my back. That flying Heartless really hit me badly."

"Not to worry. I have one potion left. Here you--"

"Wait," Sora stopped him. "Use that spell Spongebob gave us."

Eddy shrugged as they descended the stairs, "Okay, but don't blame me if it goes wrong." He held his staff up, "HEAL!" it glowed green with emerald leafs. The same thing happened with Sora's body. The spiky-haired boy was now standing up straight, good as new.

"Thanks, Eddy," he said with a friendly tap on the pink mage's shoulder.

"No problem."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"It doesn't look like there's a hinge," Sora moved his hands over a barred hole. He stood boot-deep in water, which flowed through the spaces between the planks. "Think Leon's in there?"

"Could be," Eddy said, shrugging as he leaned against a wall, his feet out of the water. "You'll never find out just by rubbing it."

Sora glared at him, "I don't see you doing anything useful."

"Don't need to," he inspected his nails casually. He snapped the fingers of his other hand without a word.

Ed, who had been by his side, saluted with a serious face, which consisted of his eyebrow lowering and his eyes changing into semicircles. He jumped in the water and faced the barred hole.

"I'd get out of the way if I were you," Eddy mused to Sora, who stepped out of the small stream.

Ed grinded his heels into the ground, bent his head over, snorted actual smoke from his nostrils, and barrelled through the door, smashing it to pieces. "You may now enter," he stated like a dim-witted doorman.

"Coming or what?" Eddy asked.

Sora shook his head with a chuckle and followed his two exaggerated friends.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The cavern was damp, but well-lit by something that grew brighter as the group swam closer. There, they saw Leon swiping at nothing with his sword. Aerith stood a few feet away, deep in thought. There was a staircase behind them. The two were on a piece of land that stood an inch above the water. Sora, Ed, and Eddy walked in shallow water before standing on dry land.

The group got to talking.

"So, you found two of the Keyholes?" Leon held his sword by his side as he asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah; the Keyblade locked it automatically."

Aerith smiled with relief, "Good."

"Every world among the stars had a Keyhole," Leon explained as his gaze travelled from person to person. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. His eyes momentarily travelled to the cavern's ceiling, "There must be one in this town as well."

Sora didn't understand. "What do you mean?" he cocked his head as he leaned on his Keyblade.

"It was in Ansem's report," Aerith stated.

"The Heartless enter though the Keyhole and do something to the world's core," said Leon.

"And what happens to the world, hmm?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"In the end, it disappears," Aerith said gravely.

"WHAT?.!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Shadowy," Ed cogitated.

"Should have seen that coming," Eddy rubbed his chin with the head of his staff.

"That's why your Key is so important," Leon pointed at the Keyblade with a gloved hand.

"Please lock the Keyholes," Aerith clasped her hands together. "You're the only one who can."

"I don't know…," Sora slouched with lack of confidence.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well."

"Yup," Eddy nodded coolly.

"We should find your friends, Sora!" Ed yelled, causing an echo. "And Double D, too!"

Sora pondered, "I guess you're right….. Okay!"

"Then, let's go," Eddy walked to the edge. "This place gets on my nerves."

"Hold on, Eddy--Leon," Sora wasn't ready to leave yet, "we found this gummi block that's different from the others." He gestured Eddy over. "Do you know what it's for?"

Eddy approached the swordsman, and held out the gummi block they found in Bikini Bottom.

Leon examined it from the magical boy's hand, "………"

"Ask Cid; he should know," Aerith knew Leon had no idea what he was looking at."

"Wait, Sora," Leon stopped them before they could try to go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing, blue, spherical object, "Take this with you."

"What is it?' Sora asked as he took it, testing its weight, as if he would suddenly drop it. He gave it to Eddy for carrying.

"This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck," Leon told him. "I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?"

"………"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Welcome back," Cid greeted with a wave and a smile while polishing his countertop.

**"Hi, Cid," **the group responded in unison, Sora and Eddy plainly, Ed stupidly.

"We need your help," the Keyblade Master said as they approached the counter.

"With what?" Cid casually threw the cloth he was using to polish his countertop aside.

"With this," Eddy placed the gummi piece on the counter.

"Well, if it ain't a gummi block," Cid held it between his thumb and forefinger and inspected it at eyelevel.

"Duh," Eddy rolled his iris-less eyes. "What's it for?"

"You're kiddin' me!" Cid couldn't believe his ears. "You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads…… Interspace ain't no playground, y'know."

Sora furrowed his brow, "There's a lot we don't know. So what? We have to use the Gummi Ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa, easy. I didn't know," the shop owner held his hands up in defence. "No hard feelings, alright? I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

Sora smiled, "Thanks."

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one in your ship, right?"

They nodded.

"I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first," he turned around and shuffled through some drawers for something.

"Hmm?" Eddy raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Just this," he placed an almost mint condition comic book on the counter.

Ed grinned, "Ooooh," he wiggled his fingers. "Shiny comic."

"Don't get any ideas, Ed," Eddy placed a hand on his chest to keep him back.

"It's really old," Cid went on. "When the kid brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." He gave Sora the book.

The spiky-haired teen examined it. It had cartoons of different animations on its cover, and some toys, too. The title was in big, yellow letters, outlined by a red comic-styled explosion. It said 'KaBlam!'.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled with the sound of a bell ringing.

"AAK!" Eddy was caught by surprise. He jumped and grabbed onto Ed's head. "Wh-What was that?"

Cid cocked an eyebrow, "Seems the bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house near the stairs in the Third District. I'll be there."

"Okay," Sora held the comic under his arm. "Let's go, guys."

"Sure," Eddy lowered himself from Ed's head, and made for the door.

"G'bye, mister!" Ed waved at Cid.

When no one else was around, the store owner laughed to himself, "Bunch o' knuckleheads."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Well, here's the door with the flame on it," Eddy said, feeling around the door for any possible switch or something of the sort, "but I have no idea how we can get in."

Sora shrugged from behind him, "Why not have Ed crash through it?"

"Yeah!" Ed grinned, hopeful.

"No can do, Sora," Eddy shook a finger. "I sense magic here. This door is sealed with the stuff."

"So, how do we open it?"

"Magic. Problem is I have no idea how," Eddy rubbed his pink chin.

Sora and Ed waited patiently.

It was than obvious to them, and yet, it took Eddy a few seconds to figure it out. He slapped his forehead with his animated hand, and equipped his staff. "Fire," he said calmly. The tip of his staff ignited, and a fireball was launched at the door. There wasn't a single scorch mark. Instead, the door just slid upwards. "There," Eddy smiled, proud of himself. "Let's go."

K-K-K-K-K-K

The place was a dark, dome-shaped cavern, just like the secret waterway. The group stopped at the edge of the path, watching small platforms move from left to right. The stands seemed to float on water, and led to a small island in the middle of the cavern. A wooden shed with its triangular roof covered in hay stood on the island.

Sora took a few steps back between the Eds. He waited, timed it right, ran, and jumped. With luck, he landed on a platform. "Whoa…..," his voice echoed, his arms flailed to keep balance. When he regained his footing, he sighed in relief. "C'mon, guys," he jumped to the next.

"Well, you heard him," Eddy took a running start, and landed on the first stand.

"This is easy," Sora mentioned, keeping his balance.

"Whatever, Sora--Quit fooling around and get going so I can get going!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Eddy?" Sora jumped to the fourth one.

"In that shed!" Eddy pointed. "Where we should be! MOVE!"

"Hahahahaha!" Sora chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh in here, Sora…."

"Why? Against the rules of cartoons?"

"In a way, yes, but you'll lose your--"

"WHOOPS!"

--BALANCE!" Eddy wasn't quick to react. Sora fell, and grabbed his wrist to save himself.

No such luck; Eddy's limb stretched.

"ED!" Eddy shouted. He reached an arm out and grabbed Ed's wrist. The yellow boy had just jumped to his platform. "Don't let go!"

Sora spat water from the little moat he was in. "You can pull me out anytime….," he glared.

Ed pulled both of them. Eddy hastily jumped towards the platform Sora had fallen off, and jumped on the little island. "See what happens when you can't stop laughing?" he asked the wet boy.

Sora glared at him, squeezing the water from his coat. "This means war, Eddy."

"Hahaha!" Eddy hugged himself as he rolled on the sandy island laughing. "Ed, did you hear that?" he asked the oaf, who landed by his side. "'This means war'," he mimicked in a singsong tone.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The shed was empty inside. There was nothing but dust in the corners.

Sora, still a bit wet, blinked, "Wait a second…. How come--?"

"It's bigger in the inside than the outside?" Eddy remarked from the other side of the area. "It happens."

"Hello?" Ed called. "He-llow?"

Sora checked the side furthest away from the other two.

"There's something about this must place…," Kairi walked from out of nowhere with her hands behind her back.

Sora's eyebrows rose. He rubbed his blue optics to make sure they weren't deceiving him.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home; where we used to scribble on the walls." She moved towards him. Their faces were almost touching, "Remember?"

Sora inhaled, "K-Kairi..?"

"Sora?" he heard Ed's voice, and turned.

"Everything alright?" Eddy asked.

Sora looked back. Kairi was gone……..or was she never there? Sora had no time to contemplate, because he heard someone come in.; two someones, to be exact.

"I guess you were right," the shorter of the two spoke with a raspy voice. He had a nose ring, and brown hair that consisted of three shoots. Two buckteeth protruded from his wiggly mouth. All he wore was a purple loincloth and a necklace with a shark's tooth. His head was huge in proportion with his tiny neck. His body was the shape of a giant bean. "Someone would be visiting."

"Make that three," a Jamaican-accented voice came from the tall one besides him. He was a skeleton with a huge jawbone. His attire consisted of a midnight black gown with a hood. He was carrying a suitcase. "Don't ask me how I knew, mun; I saw it in one of those crystal balls on the way home."

"You knew we were coming?" Sora asked as they grouped up in a circle.

"Of course," the skeleton answered.

"Are you a Heartless…?"

"He doesn't look like one," Eddy stood on tiptoes to examine the hooded skeleton. "And neither does he," he pointed at the almost-naked boy.

"We ain't Heartless," the skeleton raised his hands in defence. "I'm the Grim Reaper; 'Grim' for short."

Ed grinned before the Reaper could do anything, "It looks just like the zombie people from _My skin is melting_!" Eddy groaned silently to himself.

"And I go by the name of Og," the boy said, holding his hand out to shake. Sora gladly shook it. "Anyway," he spoke to Ed and Eddy, "we spend a lot of time travelling. Your friend asked for my help."

"Double D?" Eddy asked with surprise.

"Yes. He said you two were Ed and Eddy…." he looked at Sora strangely, "but I have no idea who you are."

"I'm Sora."

"And you have found the Key," Grim added.

"What did Double D want with you guys?' Eddy questioned.

"Just a second," Og raised a finger to halt him in his speech. "Grim, care to unpack?"

"Sure thing, kid," Grim wiggled his bony fingers, which suddenly had a bright green aura. The suitcase opened, allowing several pieces of machinery and furniture to fly out.

Sora looked on in awe as the shed was suddenly filled with pieces of wooden machines and fancy gizmos he had never seen before. Steam hissed and gears turned from random robotics. It looked rather homey, complete with two beds with bedside tables. And they were in the centre of it all.

"Wow…..," he stared.

"I'll be reading in bed if ya need me," Grim said. The bottom of his robe didn't move in the slightest as he went to where he'd say he'd be going.

"Double D asked Grim and I to train you in the art of magic," Og explained. He put a bare hand over his bare chest to gesture at himself, "I don't know much, but Grim certainly does."

"Ahhhh."

"Say, is this your comic book?' Sora handed him the book titled 'KaBlam!'.

Og took it and examined it. "So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thanks. I don't really know what this book is, other than a comic book," he said. "In fact, it's not mine. Somehow, it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a strange book, I asked Cid to repair it for me." He shrugged as he walked over to the bedside table, "I'll leave it here somewhere, for now. I think this book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. You can look at it whenever you like. Next time you see Cid, tell him I said thanks."

Eddy leaned against the wall, casually. Ed sat on a random stool he found.

"Eddy, give me the stone Leon gave us," Sora said. Eddy gave it to him quietly. "Og, do you know what this is?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

The boy examined it closely, with one eye shut. "Sorry, I don't. Ask Grim about it." He walked away.

"Let me see that," the grim Reaper barged in, grabbed the stone and scanned it with his empty eye sockets. He gasped, "Oh, the poor thing! He's been turned into a summon gem!"

"Eh?"

"'A summon gem'?"

"Bless you."

"A summon gem," the Grim Reaper told them. "This creature lived in a world that was consumed by the Heartless. Of course, you know what when a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants, right?"

Sora and Eddy agreed gravely**, "Right."**

"But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"Well, that stinks," Eddy stated, receiving glares from Sora and the Reaper.

"Can he regain himself?"

"He can be regained, but only his spirit for a short amount of time," he handed the summon gem back to the spiky-haired teen. A long, black scythe appeared in his hands magically. "CH-yah!" he pointed the sharp tool at the stone. A blue beam shot out and hit the stone. There was a flash of light, and a new person was standing in front of the group……or whatever it was.

It was a blue animal, standing on two sneaker-wearing feet, supported by skinny, blue legs. Its blue head was much bigger than its blue body. Three spike-like shoots poked out from behind the large cranium. The only things that weren't blue were its thin arms, belly, and mouth, which had a peach colour. The gloves it wore were white. Its black nose was very tiny, slightly smaller than its blue tail. Its red sneakers each had a white stripe going through the middle. But its eyes were the most bizarre. They were one large, white object, shaped like the number eight horizontally, with two green irises and pupils, topped off with a white 'background'. A large, blue space between its optics barely separated them, leaving the bottom parts touching.

"What the heck is that….?" Eddy blurted.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," the blue creature answered, pointing a thumb at….himself.

"Oh really?" Eddy challenged. "You don't look like a hedgehog."

"Believe it or not, it's true," 'Sonic' replied.

"Right. And what, exactly, can you do?"

"I'd love to show you, but I don't want to bring this fancy place down."

"Uh…huh…. Okay. Then, get your blue butt back in the summon gem, so you can collect dust."

Sonic shook his big, blue head, "No way am I going back in there. I wanna be free."

Eddy looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Too bad," he held the summon gem up to him.

Sonic felt himself being sucked in, "Hey, wait a minute--!"

"Time's up," Eddy said before the blue hedgehog was sucked right into the gem. "Okay. Who's for never letting him out? Aye!" he raised his hand.

"……**," **Sora, Ed, and Grim didn't say 'aye!'.

"We'll use him when we need to," Sora caught the gem as Eddy threw it to him. "I'm sure he's a good fighter."

"Well, here you go, if you like summons so much," Grim reached into his robe, and pulled out a handful of grey spheres. "These gems are empty, but can hold any person, enabling them to travel from world to world with you."

"Cool," was all Sora could say as he took the five spheres, and stored them in his suit. "Thanks."

"Anytime, kid. Whenever you call for him, he will help you."

"How?" Eddy interrupted. "By getting run over by a truck?"

"Ahem!" Grim 'cleared his throat' in frustration. "As I was saying, if you find any more of these, then bring them to me. And don't worry; they will return to their worlds when they're restored."

Sora nodded as the Grim Reaper's scythe disappeared from his skeletal hand, and the robed one sat down in his bed, reading.

Sora examined the comic book again. Ignoring Ed's and Eddy's blabbering, he opened the book. There were only a few pages. The rest were torn out.

He did a double take, and looked closer at the comic strip. _'No, it can't be,' _he thought. The images he was seeing were of…..himself. This reminded him of when he saw himself falling from the sky. It was true under further inspection. They were of him, complete with speech bubbles. He was talking to a boy with a big head and green hair. "Hey, guys! Come and see--WHOOOOOO-AAAAAH!" he was sucked into the book like a rag doll that had shrunken in size.

"Huh?" Eddy turned around. "Sora?" he looked around. "I swore I heard him scream."

"It wasn't me!" Eddy said innocently.

"Well, duh! You were talking to me the whole time. Hey, bonehead! You seen him?"

Grim glared at him over the cover of his book, "No, I haven't."

Eddy scratched his chin, "Where could he be?"


	15. Dip

"……….nnnnngh… My head," Sora gritted his teeth after having fallen. He rubbed his head as he sat up. Once he managed to ease the pain, he opened his eyes. "Where am I now….?"

He was in a blue room that had one of its walls missing. There was barely anything in there, other than a light bulb hanging overhead and two doors opposite one another.

"Uhh, Eddy?" he waited for a response. "Ed…? Grim….? Og…..?" he hung his head, knowing it was futile. "Why do I even bother?"

………

There was nothing to or no one to reply to him.

Sora picked one of the doors, turned the knob and walked in.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The room he entered the same as the last, but a light green. He stopped when he saw the door opposite him open. In walked a boy with a huge head and skinny body. He had three freckles in a triangular formation between his eyes. The blue T-shirt he wore had an upside-down smiley face in its centre. His pants were blue, and his almost-microscopic shoes were yellow. Sora recognized him from his green hair.

"Hey," the surprised by still had his hand on the door, "who're you?"

"I'm Sora," the Keyblade Master replied.

"Well, I'm Henry," the boy put a hand on his tiny chest as a gesture, "and welcome to KaBlam!; the show where cartoons and comics collide."

"Really? Can I see some of the other people who were on the cover with you?"

Henry's face saddened, "I wish you could, but you can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Most of the pages are missing. There are only two pages; the ones we're on right now."

_'So Og was right,'_ Sora thought. "Wait; I'm actually in a comic book?"

Henry looked at him strangely, "Yeah… You'll get used to it."

"Anything I can do to help you get the pages back?"

"Sure. Find them. Unfortunately, I can't leave this place, but you probably can."

"Right……… How?"

"Just keep going that way," Henry pointed the way Sora came. "You'll be out in no time."

"Okay," Sora waved goodbye. "I'll be back later."

"See ya," Henry walked the other way.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora entered the blue room again. He went to the other door, and opened it. There was a flash of light.

"GAH!" He covered his watery eyes.

FLASH!

K-K-K-K-K-K

"……"

"Sora…."

"……"

"SORA!" a shrill whistle. "Sora!"

"Huh?" Sora sat up.

Eddy stood over him, glaring.

Sora rubbed his head. Ed gave him a hand to grab. Sora took it, and was on his feet.

"Ya gave us quite a scare," Grim said. "It took me a while to figure out that you were sucked into the comic book."

"…," then, it all came back to him. "Oh, now I remember."

"Remember what?" Og asked, standing by Grim's side.

"I met this boy named Henry. He told me to find the missing pages."

"Hmm," Grim poked his bony chin, "well, get to it, then."

"I agree; if what you said is true, then finding the pages will be helpful," Og added.

"Well, we'll be back when we find some more pages, or when we find another stone," Sora headed for the door. Ed and Eddy followed, the former waving goodbye.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Man, we really should go back there sometime," Sora commented as the door with the fire symbol closed behind them. They walked to the centre of the Third District.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "That skeleton guy was really cool."

"And we can get more summon gems. Heh, we have a new member of the team, sorta," he chuckled.

They stopped near the middle.

"Nice," Eddy couldn't have cared less. "Now, let's get to that house up the stairs."

And that was when a group of soldiers appeared in front of them.

Sora gasped, taken by surprise. He brought out his Keyblade, but before he could do anything, someone darted in front of them, and sliced straight through the Heartless, destroying them all in one straight line.

Sora did a double take. It couldn't have been.

"There you are," Riku stood in front of them with a smirk as he held his sword over his shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked ever so casually.

"Riku!" Sora jumped as Ed and Eddy lowered their weapons. The brown-haired teen went up to his friend and stuck his fingers in his mouth, stretching his cheeks. "Is it really you?"

"Hey, hey," Riku brushed his hand away, "hands off," he said playfully.

"I'm not dreaming this time," Sora assured himself.

"Hope not," Riku grinned. "Took forever to find you, man."

"Riku!" Sora was overjoyed. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Same to you, Sora," Riku sighed. "C'mere," and he wrapped his arm around Sora's neck and gave him a noogie. Both friends laughed like they were never apart.

"How come you never do that to me, Eddy?" Ed asked his short friend as they watched.

"Because you're too tall to reach," Eddy replied with a smirk and folded arms. "Besides, you probably won't feel a thing. And noogies aren't much fun," he removed his cap and rubbed his head. "I still remember my brother's noogies……. Ouch."

Then, Sora remembered after he was released, "Wait a second! Where's Kairi?.!"

Riku's eyebrows rose, "Isn't she with you?"

Sora hung his head in sadness, "Then……she's still missing."

Riku put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry; we'll find her. Chin up."

Sora nodded painfully.

"Hey, she could be searching for us right now," Riku shrugged. He had no idea that a shadow was forming from the ground behind him. "We'll all be together again soon. Leave it to me, and you'll be fine. I know this--"

Sora sprinted past him with his Keyblade ready. Riku felt the wind of his friend's rush. He looked behind him and barely saw Sora slice a shadow and make it evaporate.

"…wow…," Ed stared. "Fast."

"Tell me what happened," Eddy blurted. "I blinked and missed it."

"Leave it to who?" Sora said cockily, mimicking Riku's sword pose.

"Sora, how did you--?"

"While we were apart, I got stronger, thanks to these two," he pointed a thumb at Ed and Eddy behind him.

Ed waved.

"With their help, I've been looking for you and Kairi."

"Who are they?" Riku looked at them funnily.

"Ahem," Eddy cleared his throat as he stepped forward, "my name is--"

"We visited other worlds, looking for you and Kairi," Sora interrupted, repeating what he said.

"Really?" Riku put his fists on his hips, and leaned his head to the side. "I never would have guessed."

"And guess what," Ed put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora's the Keyblade Master!"

"Who would've thought it?' Eddy simpered.

"What's that mean?.!" Sora barked at him.

"So….this is the Keyblade….?" Riku held the Keyblade at eyelevel.

"Huh?" Sora pulled away from Eddy. He looked in his hand to find them empty; Riku had taken his weapon without him knowing. "Hey," he reached for it, but his silver-haired fiend jumped back, "give it back."

"Hmm," Riku looked at the Blade's every feature. "Pretty nice piece of work. A key and a sword as one weapon. Not a single flaw or scratch." He seemed like he was done, "Catch." He threw it gently.

Sora reached for it, and caught it. He stood up straight, "So you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome ship you should definitely see."

Eddy grabbed Sora by the arm and forced him to look at him, "No! He can't come!"

Sora was taken aback, "What?"

"You heard me!" Eddy bellowed. "Forget it!"

"Darn you, Eddy!" Sora hated his fiend's arrogance. He bent down to his level, "He's my friend!"

"Big whoop!"

"He's gone, guys," Ed neared them and pointed.

"Waddaya mean 'gone'?" Eddy fumed.

"'Gone', Eddy. As in 'went bye-bye', 'took off', or 'left the vicinity'."

"……"

"……?" Sora could have sworn he heard an eagle somewhere. He looked where he expected to see Riku, only to find no one. "Riku?" He glared at Eddy, "Huh, nice going." He sighed, "At least, he's okay. Who knows? Maybe, we'll run into Kairi soon."

"Yup," Eddy nodded. It was as if he and Sora either forgave each other for the little argument, or they simply forgot. "One down and one to go. We'll find your other friend in no time."

"Right. Let's meet Cid in that small house."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Sora," Leon was the first to speak. He allowed his hands, which were behind his head, to fall by his sides as he stood up straight. "Glad you made it."

The single-room house was small, but homey. It had a single bed, cupboard, table, and a warm temperature.

Also present were Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid.

"You hear of Judge Doom?" Cid asked, the piece of straw dancing along his lips. "I hear he's in town."

"Never heard of him," Eddy stood with his back to the table. He rested one arm on it. Ed sat on the table.

"Who is he?" Sora inquired.

"A live action person!" Cid answered. "Only one I know…besides you."

"He's the reason this town's so full of Heartless," Leon mentioned.

"Great," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Just the person I hate most…..besides Kevin. The guy who gets a bunch of brainless slaves to run around, and bug the heck outta me!"

"He's very dangerous." Leon narrowed his eyes at Eddy, "Don't take him lightly."

"Or what?" Eddy smart-mouthed. "He'll punch me in the face with his 3-D hand?... No offence, Sora."

"Anyway, Judge Doom has been using the Heartless for years," Aerith said with her hands hanging over her middle.

"Our world was lost, thanks to him," Leon said, resuming his resting position against the wall while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless jus' came outta nowhere 'n' enveloped the world," Cid recalled.

"And that was nine years ago," Yuffie added from near Ed, with a sad expression.

"Well, that can't be good," Eddy commented.

"We managed to escape in a gummi ship." Cid smirked and pointed a thumb at himself, "Built it myself."

"Our ruler was a wise man, named 'Ansem'," Aerith stated. "He dedicated most of his time to studying the Heartless after discovering them. His report should tell us how do defeat them."

"Where can we find this report?" Sora asked.

"We don't know; its pages got scattered when our world was destroyed."

Cid huffed, "I'm sure Doom's got most o' them pages."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Outside, by the door to the Second District, Riku watched Sora and the group through the small house's window.

Judge Doom stood by his side. "You see?" he pointed his cane where they could see Sora, Ed, and Eddy talking. "It's just as I told you; while you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions."

Riku said nothing.

"Evidently, now he values them for more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy," he put a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

"..."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"So, did you deliver that book?" Cid asked.

They nodded.

"That navigation gummi's installed, and ready to go. I threw in a warp gummi just for the heck of it."

"Thanks!" Eddy said gratefully. "Now, if any annoying morons come after us, I'll lose 'em easy! HA!" he spread his arms out dramatically.

"Now, you can jump to worlds you've been to before."

"Sweet!"

"Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job, you ask? You'll see. See me at the First District sometime later," he smiled cockily.

"Okay," Sora nodded.

"You know, Sora," Aerith joined the conversation, "I've been thinking about that bell in the Second District."

"The one that went 'dingdong'?" Ed asked, still sitting on the table.

She nodded her pretty head, "The very same."

"It's on top of the Gizmo Shop," Yuffie said with her hands on her hips. "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up," Aerith said in slight disappointment. "No one can get to it."

"Heck, go check it out," Cid moved a hand nonchalantly. "Ring it three times and see what happens."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"DAMN, I HATE HEARTLESS!" Eddy kicked at an air soldier that was following up him a ladder he was climbing.

_"Just get up here and help us with these blue guys!" _he heard Sora's voice yell back amidst the sounds of fighting and spell casting.

"I CAN'T!" Eddy waved the dark fiend away. "THIS STUPID HEARTLESS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He was unanswered.

"That's it!" Eddy equipped his staff and aimed at the soldier. "YAAAH!" his fire attack was missed

The soldier darted from side to side, mocking him.

"Nnngh!" Eddy cast thunder, causing the flying Heartless to summersault backwards. Eddy took this opportunity to incinerate the creature with the tip of his wand. He was victorious. "Woo," Eddy rubbed the sweat away from his forehead, "that was annoying." He climbed further. "I'm here--DAAAH!" as he reached the top, a blue rhapsody crashed into him, sending him screaming to his fall. "AAAA--AWF!"

"Sorry, Eddy!" Ed stood on the edge with a hand near his mouth. "Didn't see you there!"

"……I……hate….you…….."

Sora and Ed stood on the roof of the Gizmo Shop. There were a few boxes here and there. Near the edge, most of the district could be seen. There were four columns, each one with a picture of a bell on them, near the edge. The Keyblade Master and oaf could see the bell behind a boarded-up wall.

"Ed," Sora remembered what he saw a few minutes ago, "would you like to do the honours?"

"Sure thing, Sora," Ed nodded. He stepped with his rear facing the edge. He frowned for comic affect as his legs became a circular blur of blue and black. He ran full speed, and crashed through the wooden barricade. Once again, his traffic cone wasn't damaged. "Ready, mister!" he grinned stupidly.

The bell was attached to a rope which would obviously be what someone needed to pull to ring the large object.

"Cid said three times, right?" Sora wanted to be sure.

"Uh huh," Ed nodded. "There's one, there's two, and then there's--……….uh…."

Sora shook his head with a chuckle. He reached up, grabbed the rope, and pulled as hard as he could.

The bell rang once, causing the ground to shake.

_"AAAAGH!"_ they heard Eddy lose his grip on the ladder and fall down again. _"………..I'm okay………"_

Ed stood on the edge of the Gizmo Shop, noticing that the fountain under the entrance to the First District was changing. The picture it had was actually a face of a cube. The cube rotated, displaying a deferent picture.

After hearing Eddy's comment, Sora pulled on the bell again. The ground shook with the same ring. The fountain's cube revolved again.

Sora looked in Ed's direction, hoping to be urged to pull once more. Ed had his back to him, though. Sora took a deep breath and pulled one more time.

The ground shook more now, even after the ringing stopped. The fountains spewed water onto the face of the revolving cube. The new façade was of butterflies.

"Sora, look!" Ed pointed across the district.

"I see it, Ed," the boy said. "We should go there." He ran to climb down the ladder. "Eddy, we're done here," he told the one bellow him. "Now, we have to get to the fountain."

Eddy grumbled to himself as he descended.

K-K-K-K-K-K

They walked towards the fountain. Sora was in the middle, Ed was to his right, and Eddy was to the left.

"What do you think it is?" Sora asked, not taking his eyes off the fountain.

"Beats me, kid," Eddy answered, "but it's glowing."

"Shiny," Ed's pupils glowed.

"It could be the Keyhole to this world," Sora equipped his Keyblade, just in case.

"I hope so," Eddy said.

"Me too," Ed added.

As they got closer, the cube's face began to glow more. Then, a black shape materialized in the form of a keyhole.

"You know what to do, Sora," Eddy stopped, and leaned against the stairs.

The hole glowed, sensing the presence of the Keyblade.

"………?" Ed saw something shine in his peripheral vision. He pushed his cone back, and looked up at the night sky. His eyes bugged. "SORA! LOOK OUT!"

"Hm?" Sora was about to point his Keyblade at the hole. He looked up by instinct, and his heart sank. Two different outstretched hands pulled him back, barely avoiding being squashed by falling metal.

Ed's and Eddy's arms reverted back to normal size as Sora stood up in front of them.

The pieces of metal were all too familiar. After they fused together, Guard Armour stood, just as it stood before. Its hands spun in place and its feet looked ready to run. The head rotated menacingly.

"Umm…..déjà vu," Eddy looked in horror.

"Wait a minute! I've definitely seen _him_ before!" Ed shook a finger with a smug grin.

"No duh, Ed," Eddy rolled his eyes.

"I say we beat him again!" Sora held his Keyblade at the ready.

"Done it before; gonna do it again," Eddy's staff glowed red.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed brought his shield out.

They all jumped in unison and struck the Heartless in the middle. Instantly, all of its body parts feel to the ground, some of them twitching.

"Wait! Stop!" Sora held them back. He stood near the head. "Something's not right."

"Yeah; this is too easy," Eddy said, suspiciously eyeing a hand. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You mean like when you ate that chicken in my room?" Ed asked him.

"Worse."

Then, the parts shook again.

"Stand back, boys!" Eddy yelled, running to the stairs. Sora and Ed followed suit.

Guard Armour stood again, but this time it bent forward in a handstand. Its legs moved by its side and the soles of the feet bent, like claws. Its body spun around, showing the Heartless emblem upside-down. With a small flash of light, it was now the right way. Finally, the head moved to the bottom (or top?) and its flap slid down, revealing a pair of yellow eyes surrounded by blackness. The feet--previously hands--spun under the body. The head did flips for no reason.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy exchanged confused looks.

"I think our friend just got stronger," Sora let out.

"And I thought this was gonna be an easy fight," Eddy gulped.

"It's flying, guys!"

"Stop stating the obvious, Ed!"

Opposite Armour's feet moved backwards, and then shot forward as the Heartless did one deadly back flip.

The three warriors jumped into the centre of the district, missing them.

"Get 'im!" Eddy pointed. "YAH!" he shot one blast of fire at the foot before jumping to swipe at the body.

"HA!" Sora grinned as he struck the head.

"Take me to your leader!" Ed smashed his shield into the hands.

Opposite Armour flew backwards and did the flip again.

"OWIE!" Eddy was hit this time. He flew.

The feet disappeared and reappeared behind Ed. They spun like a fan in his direction.

"!.!.!.!" Ed ducked with the shield over his head. They missed, and returned to their master.

Opposite Armour hurled its left hand at Sora.

The Keyblade Master dodge-rolled to the side. Opposite Armour repeated the attack a few more times. Sora jumped, hopped and skipped. When he thought the Heartless stopped, he spun on his heel and shot an ice blast, "Take this!"

The Heartless' parts all disappeared in irritation.

"Huh?" Sora stopped running. "Where'd they--?" the head flew straight into him. "AAGH!" he fell on his front. A foot flew at him, ready to cleave him in two.

"I'll save you, Sora!" Ed punched the hand he was fighting and ran in time to block the deadly swipe.

"Sora!" Eddy, recovered, healed his friend with a Cure spell. "Thunder!" lighting struck down on the legs, causing one of them to explode.

Opposite Armour's parts returned to the main body. The head rested on the belly, and the foot grabbed one of the hands as they all met the hourglass body. Its hole glowed and a ball of energy was expelled in Ed's direction.

The yellow boy tried to block it, but he was sent back, crashing into a wall. "Oof!" he slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Ed!" Sora gasped.

"I got this one!" Eddy jumped. "Heal--WAAAH!" he was smacked aside by a flying hand. He was alright, but pissed. "NNNNNGH! BLIZZARD!" the body shook, and its head disappeared. "Uh-oh," Eddy looked behind him. The head came _spinning _in his direction. Eddy was struck again, and knocked out.

Sora was by himself. Opposite Armour came at him straight with the flip. Sora easily jumped out of the way. "You're gonna pay for knocking my friends out! HII-YAHHH!" he jumped and stuck his Keyblade in one of the hands. The body part exploded, sending the Blade flying. It flew right into Sora's gloved hand. He then remembered he also had the Cure spell. "Eddy!" he chanted and brought his friend back.

"Ed!" Eddy healed the other one.

"C'mon, guys!" Sora shouted, squeezing the Keyblade's hilt tightly.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Eddy let loose fireball after fireball.

"BELEW!" Ed used Rocket to get a good hit at the head. Opposite Armour's hands moved in to snap him in half. Ed lodged his shield into one of them, preventing it from closing in on him. He gasped, and grabbed the other one, straining to keep it open. "Eddy….. help!"

"On my way!" Eddy burned the hand, causing it to explode.

Opposite Armour hovered in Sora's direction and tried to hit him with its foot. Sora blocked the attack. Instead of recoiling, the foot behaved like a hand, and wrapped its fingers (or toes) around the blade. It pulled.

"Hey!" the heels of Sora's shoes grinded into the ground as he was pulled violently. "Give it back!" he used his free hand to punch the tough metal. It was useless. He was now hanging from his Keyblade as the foot rose up. "Uh-oh….," he looked behind him in slight fear. The head was attached to the body's belly again. A ball of energy was charging ever so slowly.

Ed and Eddy looked up in fear. "Oh, man!" Eddy was hysterical. "What do we--ULP!" he was grabbed by the neck. "Ed, what are you doing?" he asked in annoyance.

Ed said nothing, but gave that serious stare he rarely gave. With his other hand, he grabbed Eddy's ankles, and stretched his short friend. He aimed his friend up like an archer.

"You….can't….be….serious….!" Eddy wheezed.

Without wasting time, Ed released the mage like a rubber band slingshot.

"He's serious!" Eddy screamed as he flew straight up.

"Not good," Sora prepared for the worst. "Huh?" he heard something.

Even Opposite Armour stopped charging to look. The result was Eddy crashing into it, sending the head and body in different directions. Ed's shield then flew like a frisbee, and sliced right through the foot holding him up, destroying it.

"Oh, no!" Sora plunged to the ground. He felt his life already gone as the ground rose to meet him.

"I got you!" Ed ran with his hands outstretched. Sora landed in his arms perfectly.

"Whoa! Thanks, Ed," Sora said, relieved.

"Guys," Eddy was suddenly back on his feet. Crudely drawn stars came out from his head and disappeared. "What are you doing?"

"……**," **they both noticed that Ed was carrying Sora bridal style. Ed quickly let the blushing one fall.

"Ahem," Sora tried to hide the embarrassed blush as he cleared his throat, "nothing."

Eddy laughed, "Hahahahaha! What the Hell were you two doing?.!" He pointed teasingly. "Oh my God…..," he hugged himself as he rolled on the ground laughing.

"Stop it, Eddy!" Sora's face reddened again. "Just shut up!"

"NEVER! I'M NEVER GONNA LET THIS GO! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" **CRUSH!** He was flattened under Opposite Armour.

Sora and Ed backed up.

"I thought we were forgetting something." Sora's eyes widened, "My Keyblade! Where is it?.!.?.!"

"Over there, Sora," Ed pointed. The Keyblade was located several feet away.

"Take care of him! I'll get the Keyblade!" Sora sprinted towards his weapon.

Opposite Armour formed the cannon and aimed at Sora. The Keyblade Master dodge-rolled under the deadly attack.

Ed ran and picked up his shield, which was quite close to him. He ran up the stairs, jumped, and dented a piece of the purple armour. The big Heartless brought its attention to Ed now. It soared in his direction. Ed held his shield up at the ready. Opposite Armour spun like a spinning top and grinded into the iron. Ed let go of the shield with one hand, and punched the Heartless. The effect was the dark fiend flying right into a building, and causing a crater.

"Oops," Ed let out. "Uh-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu."

Sora picked up his Keyblade. He panted, and rested on his knees as he bent over. "Heal," he healed himself just for the Hell of it.

Opposite Armour was barely keeping airborne. It had multiple dents and was shaking violently.

Sora knew he had to stick his Blade into the freak in order to stop it.

He ran to a bench. He timed. He jumped. He aimed. And he stuck the Keyblade into the Heartless.

Opposite Armour's head and torso shook erratically; like it did when it was Guard Armour. The head then fell in the torso. They glowed and released a big, blue heart. The hearts floated skyward and vanished. Opposite Armour dematerialised into nothing.

Sora stopped in front of the fountain. He aimed the Keyblade. Its tip powered up, and shot a little, blue beam into the Keyhole.

C-CLICK!

The Keyhole fell apart piece-by-piece from the butterfly picture.

"Another one for the records, huh, Sora?" Ed asked him.

"Yup," the boy nodded. "Let's go and find Eddy." He was caught off guard as a silver ball flew out of nowhere and entered his Keyblade. "What just happened?" he looked his weapon over carefully.

"It was shiny," Ed commented idiotically.

"Hey, there's another one!"

Sure enough, another glowing sphere flew towards the pancake that was Eddy. It entered his staff and was gone.

Sora used the Cure spell to heal his flattened friend. Eddy solidified, and stood upright. "Huh?" he perked up. "Do you feel that?" he asked Sora.

"Feel what?"

"Of course, you don't," he shook his head with a helpless smile. "We just got a new magical spell."

Sora's eyebrows rose in surprise and interest, "What's this one?"

"I think it's called Aero."

"Isn't that the same one Spongebob used?"

"Could be."

_SCREEEEEECH!.!.!.!.!.!.!_

The sound of a vehicle stopping loudly filled their ears.

"Was that a motor bike?"

"Could be."

"Will you stop saying that, Eddy?"

"Someone's coming!" Eddy jumped. "Quick! Into that fountain!" he grabbed Sora and threw him in.

SPLASH!

"Let's go, Ed! Move!"

"Um, okay," Ed got in with Sora.

Eddy jumped in as well.

"Why are we--?"

"Shut up and keep your head down!"

Someone walked down the stairs. His skin was a light grey. He wore faded blue jeans, a leather belt, and a black wife beater shirt that clung to his rippling muscles. Black and fingerless motorcycle gloves were worn on his hands. Black, striped tattoos adorned his muscular arms. His eyes were dark and shadowed, and his shaggy hair was black. He walked past the fountain in leather boots, unaware of the fact that he was being watched. He pushed the door to the alley open, and walked in.

"I don't like the looks of him," Eddy said.

"Let's follow him," Sora was already out of the fountain; wet again.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The rough-looking youth walked through the alley.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy crept behind him, not daring to make a sound. Sora and Eddy both nodded at Ed, who gently picked them both up and threw them on the balconies. Ed crouched and jumped up.

"Huh?" the grey-skinned person turned around with a raised eyebrow. When he saw nothing, he turned around and continued walking.

A robot then landed from above. It possessed pincers and a small head. Its round boy had a television screen on it, and on the screen was none other than the face of the Skeleton King.

_"About time you arrived, Rancid," _the image spoke unfriendly.

"Don't piss me off, bonehead," 'Rancid' seethed. "I've gone through enough crap today, then to come to this dump and talk to you!"

_"Doom required my presence as well as yours," _the King answered. _"It is advised that you shut up and wait for him to get here."_

"There is no need to wait," Judge Doom stepped out of the shadows. He leaned on his cane as he stood up as straight as possible. "I'm here and ready to speak with both of you, Skeleton King, and Johnny Rancid."

"Get this over with," 'Johnny Rancid' said with a huff as he leaned against the wall. "I have better things to do other than hang out with a three-dimensional ass like you."

The corners of Doom's lips curved upwards. "Fear not," he said calmly. "You are not wasting you time."

Johnny Rancid and the Skeleton King glanced at one another, assuming the other one would answer a question.

_"Just what is it you want?" _

"I'm glad you asked." Doom reached into his suit and fumbled for something, "The moment my associates get here, we can begin." He pulled out a golden pocket watch and checked the time.

_"…_…_,"_ the Skeleton King waited.

"……," Johnny glared at nothing.

"……," Judge Doom put the watch away.

_"……"_

"……," Rancid scratched his nose.

"……"

_"……"_

"……"

"……"

_"……"_

"……"

"……ah, here they come," Doom heard the sound of an engine.

Rancid and the Skeleton King looked towards the sky. The latter's red eyes narrowed.

The weasels' hearse/patty wagon flew over the pile of boxes, did a spin, and came to a stop right behind Judge Doom.

"Alright, ya mugs," Smartass got out and stuck his head in the door, "fall out!"

"Did you bring what I asked, Sergeant?" the Judge asked the weasel.

"Sure we did." Smartass said, straightening his suit.

The other weasels stood by.

"Of course, you know that the Keyblade Master is off to other worlds sealing the Keyholes, right?" Doom said. "Well, that is not good. They have already sealed three of them, and now, I'm beginning to think that they might be able to seal the others."

"What do you need me for?" Rancid asked bluntly.

"I was getting to that, Johnny. I believe we can finish our plans before they get to us, but there is no guarantee that it will go as I please. So, I want you--" he pointed his cane at Rancid "--to help slow them down."

_"WHAT?.!"_ The Skeleton King's head filled up the entire screen. _"You want this blundering punk to do your dirty work while you have the Heartless at your finger tips?"_

"Now, Skeleton King. He'll be keeping Sora and his blundering friends at bay while you and the others do what you need to do."

"So, what? Am I some kind of distraction?" Rancid raised an eyebrow.

"Call it what you want. You have no idea of the magnitude of this plan."

"And what do you want me to do with 'em, exactly?"

The Judge nodded at the weasels. They opened the doors to the back of the vehicle and went in to get something. They came out with two things. Wheezy and Stupid were carrying a metal, cylinder-shaped container. Greasy had a box.

"I'm sure you're both aware that the Chosen One has two cartoon friends aiding him in his quest," Doom rambled as he pulled a black rubber glove on his right hand.

"Yeah," Rancid nodded. "The moron and the bigmouth."

They're part of Sora's strength, and they must be eliminated. Obviously, toons like them cannot be killed so easily. So, you'll capture them, and bring them to me."

"Then what?"

Doom snapped his fingers.

The lid of the container was taken off with a metal sound.

Rancid craned his neck to see.

The cylinder was filled with some sort of green liquid.

"What the Hell's that?" Rancid pointed.

"Turpentine, acetone, benzene," Doom answered, reaching for the box. "Or, as I like to call it, the Dip."

He reached into the box, and pulled out a clown's shoe. The piece of footwear had eyes on either side of its body, and a mouth. It squeaked adorably.

"I want you to bring Ed and Eddy to me. Then, I'll execute them myself."

And he dipped the shoe into the 'Dip'. The shoe's squeaks may have been muffled, but Rancid and the Skeleton King knew as well as the others that it was in great pain.

"Jeeze…," Johnny looked ready to throw up.

Even the Skeleton King had to look away.

The weasels were unaffected.

Doom dipped the helpless thing further in; the Dip ate at it like acid. The shoe's eyes were wide in absolute agony as it melted away. Smoke began to emit from the container as the muffled squeaking stopped.

"As for Sora, you may simply point a gun at his head and be done with it. Do we have a deal?" Doom asked, facing the muscular youth. His glove was now stained with red ink.

"………"

"I can make it worth your while."

Rancid smirked, "Now, you're speaking my language! I'm in!"

"Excellent," Doom smiled. He removed the glove by turning it inside out. He threw it in the waterway. "Now, Skeleton King, I asked you here for you to tell me if it's alright if Mr. Rancid were to help you at Shuggazoom."

The Skeleton King's eyes moved from the Judge to Rancid. _"Fine. I have the Heartless and Formless on my side; having this human won't affect me in the least."_

"Then, it's settled," Doom stood up straight. "We'll meet at Shuggazoom in a few hours, and continue from there."

Rancid nodded. "Right. And you'd better not be lying about that reward."

"Young man, I always keep my word." He turned to leave, "I'll see you all there," and he disappeared into the darkness.

Without its master saying anything, the big, round robot went airborne and vanished in the night sky.

The weasels began to silently put the container of Dip into the hearse/patty wagon.

Johnny caught Greasy looking at him. "What're you looking at?" he muttered.

"Nothing," Greasy grunted, and looked away.

Rancid shoved past the green-clad weasel, and left the alley.

After the weasels' vehicle flew away, Sora, Ed, and Eddy rested their backs against the balcony wall.

"I'm scared, Eddy," Ed shivered.

"Relax, Ed," Eddy's pink face was stern. "They'll never get us."

"How can you be so sure?" Sora asked him.

"I'm not."

"……"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hey, guys," Tony greeted, lowering the book he was reading as a trap door slid open in the floor. Sora, Ed, and Eddy ascended, as if there were stairs below. "I hear you guys sealed a Keyhole."

"Who told you?" Eddy asked half-heartedly as he strapped himself in his seat.

"Leon happened to pass by while I was getting some air. Also, Cid came and installed the gummi piece, and fixed the thrusters. He even gave me this seat." It was just his size, and located near Sora's. "Watch this," he pressed a button, and the seat rose. "Neat, huh?"

"Cute."

"So, where to now?" the small kid asked as he, like Eddy, buckled his seatbelt.

Eddy looked at Sora and Ed. They both nodded, sharing the same thought.

"Shuggazoom."

"I've heard about that place; it's pretty nice."

"Well, we're going there."

_Skskskkksksjsktkt!_

"Huh?" Eddy looked at the radio. Static was being transmitted.

_Skskskktkt! "How do you work this thing?"_ a bored voice radioed, arousing Eddy's recognition. _"Can you hear me?"_

Eddy reached for the receiver. "Yes, Garfield," he spoke. "What do you want?"

_"I'm just calling to_ _tell you that there's a new tournament being held at that stadium you were at before."_

One of Eddy's eyebrows rose above his head, "Hey, how'd you know we were--?"

_"Gotta go; Oddie's chewing on a lever again. Oddie, I told you not to--" Sskskktktkkjskks!..._

"Wow, why don't you guys enter the tournament?" Tony suggested.

"Nuh-uh," Eddy shook a finger. "I'm not gonna waste any precious time!"

"Yeah," Sora nodded from his seat. "We have bigger fish to fry."

"There could be a big reward for the winner, y'know."

Eddy's eyes widened. "Sounds good enough to me!"

Sora was in a state of utter disbelief, "What did you--?.!"

"No time to waste!" Eddy pressed button after button. "Johnny Rancid isn't the only one who can get a reward! Besides, I wanna test that warp gummi." And with a grin, he set the coordinates.

Everyone was launched into their seats as the gummi ship went into hyper speed.


	16. The Numbuh 4 Cup

"We're here!" Eddy hit the breaks.

Sora nearly lost consciousness as he was launched belly first into his seat belt.

"Now, let's enter that tournament and claim that reward!" the excited mage had already pressed a button to form a stairway in the floor. "C'mon; hurry up!" he beckoned the others to get moving.

"Good luck," Tony said as he reclined in his chair with his journal.

Sora was still irate about how quick Eddy was in changing his mind. _'Forget cartoon attitude!' _he thought. _'That was just stupid!'_ Nevertheless, he was rather curious about the reward, though. "Wait up," was all he could say.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the junior heroes….," Numbuh Four said cockily as he jumped down from his pedestal. "I guess you guys heard about the tournament, eh?"

"Yup," Eddy nodded with a smirk. "And we're gonna kick butt and win the prize."

"Eh," Numbuh 4 closed his beady eyes and waved him off, "whatever. Just get in there and die, already."

Eddy narrowed his eyes, "Glad to see you have confidence in us." He passed through the entrance, followed by the silent Ed.

"…," Sora stood there, wondering if he should say anything.

Numbuh 4 broke the ice.

"Hey, teen," the blond Aussie said. "The First Seed's a real pushover……just for you to know."

"Uh huh?" Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"It's too bad that that loser is the First Seed in a cup named after me, y'know, this is the _Numbuh 4 Cup_."

Sora pretended to be interested as he leaned on his Keyblade, "This cup's named after you?"

"Yeah," the kid nodded. "And there'll be more. After this, there'll be the Numbuh 2 Cup."

"Who else entered this cup, besides us and the 'pushover'."

"Just a bunch of Heartless."

"I see," Sora rubbed his chin. He then raised his head with a question, "Why, exactly, did--?"

"Don't ask," Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes, reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled put a PSP, "I don't feel like explaining."

"Well, I'd better get going, then," the Keyblade Master waved and headed for the entrance to the Stadium.

"Yeah….," the kid tongued his cheek, and button-bashed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"What took you so long?" Eddy barked the second Sora stepped on the Stadium's grass.

"Nothing," Sora walked past him briskly. "C'mon, our enemies await."

K-K-K-K-K-K

This time, there was a small crowd watching. About one hundred people in a Stadium of eleventy billion seats. As Sora and the gang stepped out, some booed and others cheered.

K-K-K-K-K-K

**9th Seed: Marine Vice**

Five clams, and three soldiers.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy readied their weapons, wearing frowns on their faces.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"I paid for this crap?.!" A Chihuahua growled in the fifty-eighth row of the Stadium as he watched Sora and the gang fight Heartless in the centre. "I'm leaving!" he threw his bag of peanuts away, and stormed to the exit.

"What the heck's his problem?" a poorly-animated pig asked the one sitting next to him. The pig resembled an Internet download, with a red top, brown trousers, unibrow, and thick outline. "The fight just started."

"Never mind him, Spanky," the man next to him said with a wave of his gloved hand. His black hair was neat and short, benefiting his rectangular head. His cape was yellow, and the jumpsuit he wore was a dark blue colour. The logo in the centre of his chest consisted of a cross between an 'H', and the Mars Symbol.

"Right," 'Spanky' sat down in his seat. "So….," he began, "wanna bet on who wins?"

The costumed man in blue grinned, "I bet fifty bucks that the non cartoon and the nineties-styled animation kids will lose!"

"You're on!" the pig high-fived him.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Across the Stadium…

Control Freak sat with his boots up on the seat in front of him.

He grinned a cheese puff smile.

"Amaze me, Shinobi……. Amaze me."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Isn't this great, Wilt? Look at them go!" a blue blob grinned form its seat, leaning over the seat in front of him due to its small size.

"'Great'? I'm sorry, but this is just plain violent," an extremely tall and red thing with uneven eyes commented. It was so tall, that its thin legs were bent, and the knees reached the height of the creature's head.

"Waddaya mean?" the blue thing looked at 'Wilt' as if he was insane. "This is pure A-class entertainment right here……at a price!.!.!.!"

"I'm sorry, Bloo," the tall one stood high with his thin legs. "I'll be waiting outside, okay? See ya," he waved with his only arm. He walked away, creating squeaks whenever he stepped with his old school basketball sneakers.

'Bloo' looked down in unhappiness. Then, he heard the sound of something smashing into something else. "?" he looked, and grinned madly while pointing a blue stub, "WOW! Look at the bruises on that pink guy!"

He sat back with a smile, forgetting all about Wilt.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Father sat in a secluded seat with his dark arms folded.

"……"

He was at the top row, next to a pillar.

"……"

His yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched Sora slice through a blue rhapsody.

"……"

His jaw tightened, but he didn't bite a section of his pipe off.

"…..You failed me, my Delightful Children," he said simply.

**"We're sorry, Father," **five voices--three male and two female--sounded in perfect unison from the pillar's shadow behind him. Four pairs of blue eyes stuck out like sore thumbs. One pair was spectacled, and another pair was behind a helmet. There was no fifth pair, for some reason.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Father uttered, his grip increasing around his bicep. A small spark shot from his head. "You failed me," he stood up, and faced the darkness. He stepped over his seat, and was given some open room, "And I don't tolerate **failure!.!.!"** he was so secluded, that no one even noticed his shout.

The five voices gasped, ad the pairs of eyes moved back a bit.

Father felt something cold on his shoulder. He didn't move, but the fires died.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on them, Mr. Wigglestein?" Judge Doom asked as he removed his cane from the black villain's shoulder. "They are just children, you know."

Father turned around, and glared at him, "They're MY children, so that gives ME the right to treat them any way I please!"

"Why punish them?" Doom questioned, eyeing Father through his reflective glasses. "You waste too much time with children and teenagers. What you need are your fellow adults. And, since the worlds are now connected, there are numerous options for you. I, myself, have employed a man named Johnny Rancid."

"The green bunny told me," Father commented, his pipe dancing with every word. "He says he doesn't like the fact that they have the same names."

The Judge smiled, but didn't laugh. "That's besides that point. If you want to get real help, try a powerful super villain or two."

"Cloud wasn't enough?"

"Of course not," Doom shook his head. "He wasn't a villain at all. He was just a troubled young man, either seeking enlightenment or revenge. You need to find someone who isn't the least bit regretful."

"Hmm," Father rubbed his shadowy chin.

"Anyway, I must be off now," the black-clad man turned to leave with a swish of his cloak.

"You're not staying?" Father remarked with an eye half closed.

"Alas, no," Doom said as he walked away slowly. "I have far more important matters to attend to elsewhere. Enjoy the fight."

And he disappeared behind a pillar.

Father huffed, and sat down.

"……"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Ouch," Eddy rubbed his sore rear-end as he watched Sora and Ed fight the last Heartless. "Man, that clam was a real hard hitter."

He pointed his staff at his butt, and said the magic word.

He was healed. With a sigh, he relaxed, and watched Sora and Ed beat the stuffing out of a clam.

"Take this, dark foe!" Ed rammed the clam with his shield.

"Over here, Ed!" Sora called, waving his hand and Keyblade.

"Okay!" Ed charged straight in his direction, with the clam still in front of him.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless that was coming his way. The dark fiend went right through the Keyblade, and evaporated in a cloud of black and grey smoke.

"We did it!" Ed dropped his shield, and hugged Sora. "WE WIN!"

Sora's face turned blue, "N-Not y-yet-t-t…….Ed…… There'ssss on-ne m-more t-t-t-to gooo……."

"Put 'im down, Ed," Eddy commanded from the other side of the arena, "you're gonna kill him."

"Ooops," Ed spread his arms wide, allowing Sora to fall before him.

_"KAFF-KAFF-KAFF!_" Sora coughed as the colour returned to his face. He stood up on week legs, and dusted himself off with his free hand.

"Okay," Eddy said with a raised fist. "Only one more to go, and we're the winners!"

"Yay!" Ed cheered.

"Here comes our opponent," Sora wheezed, clutching his stomach.

Ed and Eddy looked.

Someone stepped into the arena. The shield went up.

"Beware, young ones…….."

A yellow jumpsuit that covered everything, except for his head.

"….you have faced and defeated every opponent in this Cup….."

A pair of big, red boots.

"…… But you made a mistake when you entered in the first place…."

A plunger in hand.

"….You are…."

A cape made of toilet paper.

"…about to…"

Toilet roll wristbands.

"…be flushed…"

A dirty toilet seat around his neck.

"….by none other than…."

A toilet roll as a mask, covering everything but his nose and mouth, and green eyes.

"…THE TOILENATOR!.!.!.!.!.!" he held his plunger over his head as he screamed his ridiculous name.

Silence.

Not a single word from anyone.

A cricket chirped in the background.

And suddenly--

"AHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Eddy dropped his staff, hugged himself, and fell on his butt.

"Uh, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ed also laughed, not really knowing what so humorous.

And they weren't the only ones laughing.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Oh, my GOD!" Control Freak sat up. He grinned from ear to ear, and pointed, "NOOB!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hahahahaaaa!" Spanky placed his poorly-animated hands on his chest as he rocked back and forth.

The man next to him bit his gloved nails nervously.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"What's that?.?.?.?" Bloo hollered between laughs. "Is that a TOILET SEAT around his neck?.!.?.!.?.! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Oh, no," Father palmed his face.

He heard sniggers from behind him.

The Delightful Children were doing their damned best to hold in their laughter.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, the only one not laughing, apart from 'the Toilenator', rolled his eyes. "It's not _that_ funny, guys."

"Oh, yes it is!" Eddy managed to stand up. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ed was still laughing. It only took a smack in the head from Eddy to shut him up.

The Toilenator looked around nervously, "Was it something I said?"

"Come on, guys," Eddy spoke as the crowd settled down, "let's beat this guy, and get our prize."

**1st Seed: The Toilenator **

A pair of toilet rolls landed besides Eddy's feet.

"?.?.?.?" Eddy cocked an eyebrow. He smirked, and pointed at his opponent, "What the heck are ya gonna do? Wipe my--DAAAH!.!.!.!"

Sora stared in horror as the toilet rolls unrolled themselves, and constricted around Eddy's body like a pair of snakes.

"MM-MMMMFFF-FFFF-**_MMMM!.!.!.!.!" _**Eddy's muffled voice said as every part of his body that wasn't covered in toilet paper was sort of squeezed out. It was as if the shoots of toilet paper were trying to pop a balloon, that wasn't fully inflated, by squeezing it.

"Cool…….," Ed let out.

Sora looked at the Toilenator.

The man was grinned psychotically, twirling his plunger.

"Let's get 'im, Ed!" Sora shouted. He ran at the Toilenator with his Keyblade ready.

Ed followed suit.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" the Toilenator screamed. He dropped his plunger, and stretched his hands out at arm's length in front of his thin body. One shoot of toilet paper flew from his toilet roll wristbands, and picked at target.

Sora swung his Keyblade, and sliced through his shoot, disconnecting a section of it from the Toilenator's left hand.

Ed was having more trouble, because the shoot had wrapped around his ankles like a pair of bolas. "Uh-oh," he let out. His arms waved around comically, following by him falling flat on his face.

"YAAAH!" Sora leapt at the Toilenator.

The villain had his left hand free, which he had used to pick up his plunger. He smirked as he held up the unclogging tool at a horizontal angle.

CLA-CLOP!.!.!.!

The wood didn't break against the magical steel of Sora's Blade.

"What the…?" Sora landed, and jumped back a few feet. "That should have broken your plunger."

"I guess you don't know much about cartoon props," the Toilenator said in his looserly-sounding, breaking, voice.

And artery pulsed in Sora's forehead, "Oh for the love of…."

"Hehehe!" The Toilenator chuckled.

"Fire!" Sora shot a fireball from his Keyblade.

The Toilenator jumped over the projectile, over Sora, and landed in the centre of the arena. He noticed he still had Ed in his shoot. "Nnnnngh!" he strained, and pulled the oaf towards him.

"NO!" Ed's nails dug into the arena floor, and he was pulled away from his shield.

The Toilenator spun around, with Ed in tow. The villain kept spinning, not wanting to stop.

"AAAAGH!" Ed flew in Sora's direction.

Sora ducked, only having Ed brush his spiky hair.

"MMMMM!.!.!.!.!" Eddy--who had managed to get on his own two feet, but was still struggling with the toilet paper boa constrictors--was knocked aside by the screaming Ed. "MMM-FFFFF-MMMMFFFFFF!.!.!.!.!.!.!" he hit the force field.

The Toilenator kept spinning. This time, Sora jumped over the now dizzy Ed. This time, however, Eddy wasn't hit, because he was out of range.

Sora dodge-rolled under Ed.

The Toilenator stopped spinning Ed around.

"Oof!.!.!" Ed hit the floor. He tried to get up in a push up fashion, but wasn't strong enough, and collapsed on his front.

The Toilenator reached behind him with his free hand, and pulled out a toilet seat from some unknown dimension. He threw it like a shuriken.

Sora timed it right, and managed to catch the projectile by sticking his Keyblade in the seat's hole. He spun it over his head, and shot it back at its 'previous thrower'.

It flew, and--

WHAM!

The Toilenator was struck right in the head. He saw stars as he wobbled.

"RAAAGH!" Sora came, and shoved his entire body weight into the toilet villain.

The Toilenator spat out a tooth. He growled. He fired a shoot of toiler paper in Eddy's direction.

**"MMMMM!.!.!.!.!.!" **Eddy screamed as T.P. was wrapped around his already covered ankles, just like Ed.

Now, the Toilenator had both Ed and Eddy at his disposal. He shortened his shoots.

Ed and Eddy screamed as they were lifted high above the villain's head by the toilet paper shoots, and then brought down at high speeds towards Sora.

The Keyblade Master jumped out of the way.

_**CRASH!**_

Two craters formed where he once was.

"HHHH-RRRR-NNNN!.!.!.!" the Toilenator sweated as he lifted Ed and Eddy up again.

This time, Ed and Eddy were sent one at a time, picked up, and thrown right after the other. It was an endless cycle.

Sora side-stepped Eddy, ducked Ed, jumped over Eddy, and vaulted over Ed.

The two tangled boys screamed for help.

"I AM GETTING DIZZY!.!.!.!.!.!"

"MMMMM-FFFFF!.!.!.!.!"

"That's it," Sora skidded to a stop, and fired two powerful fire projectiles from his Blade.

The toilet paper shoots were struck, and disintegrated in two separate directions. Ed and Eddy were released, but not burnt. The sidekicks were both severally knocked out.

The Toilenator's green eyes widened as the 'path of disintegrating toilet paper' was heading straight towards him. He removed his toiler roll wristbands, and watched them burn at his booted feet.

He glared daggers at Sora, "This isn't over." He equipped his plunger.

"That blond kid in the lobby said you were a real pushover," Sora stated. "Are you?"

"I was always the biggest loser against the Kids Next Door, if that's what you mean," the Toilenator said. "I couldn't ever do anything right, really, but I've been training for this tournament, and I don't intend to lose."

"Neither do I."

They sprinted towards one another.

The Toilenator made the next move, and swung his plunger randomly.

Sora deflected with his Keyblade at a vertical angle. He huffed, and swung his foot forward.

The Toilenator arched his body to the side. He leaned back, and performed a roundhouse kick.

Sora held his Keyblade at an angle, and blocked the big red boot that would have smacked him in the ribs.

The Toilenator let out a warcry, and attempted a punch.

Sora narrowed his eyes. He twirled his Keyblade, and blocked the pathetic punch.

"Okay, this fight's gone on long enough," Sora said. He held the Keyblade at a horizontal angle, held it at both ends, and pushed forward.

"D'OH!" the Toilenator fell on his tiny butt.

"ED!" Sora held his Keyblade up high, and healed his knocked out friend.

"I am healed!" Ed shouted with raised hands.

The Toilenator bared he teeth in annoyance. He aimed, and threw his plunger at Sora. The unclogging tool it him dead in the face.

"MMMM-FFFF!.!.!.!" it was Sora's turn to have a muffled voice. He tried to pull the plunger off, but for some odd reason, it stuck to his face like superglue.

"Hahahahaahahahaaa!" the Toilenator laughed with a yellow-clad finger pointed.

"….," Ed frowned. "No one hurts MY friends!" he ran towards his shield, picked it up, and sprinted at the enemy.

**SLAM!.!.!.!**

The Toilenator, having let his guard down, flew into the arena shield. He slumped to the ground, knocked out.

**"AND THE WINNERS ARE," **Numbuh 4 spoke on a microphone outside the arena**, "SORA, ED, AND EDDY!.!.!"**

The crow erupted with applause……...and a few boos.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Okay, pay up," Spanky held his hand out to his friend for fifty dollars.

The blue-clad man grumbled as he fished in his suit for the money he now owed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"We're the champs!" Ed grinned victoriously.

Confetti showered on them from out of nowhere.

"Smile for the camera!" Numbuh 4 stepped into the arena with a digital camera ready.

Ed's arms stretched, and pulled Sora and Eddy into the picture.

FLASH!

The picture consisted of Ed smiling in the middle, with Sora to the left, still struggling with the plunger; and Eddy, still knocked out, to his right. The pink boy was held under Ed's armpit.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Congratulations for winning the Numbuh 4 Cup, teens," the Australian kid said to the group, standing in his famous pedestal in the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Eddy--now healed--pushed Ed aside. "Now, where's our prize?" he held his pink hand out for the money.

"This magical spell," Numbuh 4 held out two glowing orbs in his hands. They had a purple hue to them as they flew and entered Sora's and Eddy's weapons. "It's called Gravity."

"Thanks, and anything else?" Eddy demanded, becoming impatient.

"Sure," Numbuh 4 brought out a plaque. "Here you go," he tossed it at Sora, who caught it awkwardly. "Now, get outta my site. I gotta get prepared for the next cup."

K-K-K-K-K-K

The door slammed behind them as they entered the parking lot.

"What a damned waist of time!" Eddy hollered. He calmed down, and turned to face his team-mates. "C'mon," he jabbed a thumb in the Gummi Ship's direction, "let's get to Shuggazoom."

"If you say so, Eddy," Sora shrugged, holding the plaque. "No offence, but entering the Numbuh 4 Cup was YOUR idea."

"Ughh, don't remind me."

"Did you like the picture we were in, Eddy?"

"Shut up, Ed."


	17. Super Keyblade Team GO! Part 1

"And the Keyhole?" Judge Doom asked, not bothering to look at whoever he was talking to.

_"The Heartless are searching for it now," _the Skeleton King's image on the round T.V. Monster said. _"I'm certain they'll find it soon enough."_

The Judge and King's robot were walking through the deserted streets of Shuggazoom City. The place was very clean, and futuristic in appearance. All the buildings were brightly coloured and inviting, even though the place was practically deserted.

_"…So that just leaves--"_

"My Lord!" a voice called.

Doom and the Skeleton King looked.

Something approached the two. He had a muscular body, with purple robotic armour that was definitely attached to his flesh. His head was far too small for his body, being able to fit in the palm of his hand. His monkey-like head was orange in colour, and had a cybernetic dome above the extremely long and thick eyebrows, and had two cybernetic pumps attached to the sides of his head; at the same level as his eyes. A ponytail was attached to the dome. His beady eyes resembled those of the Skeleton King; they were solid-black….except for two tiny red dots.

"The Formless and I have looked everywhere for the girl," he told the Skeleton King. "I'm afraid we are unable to find her; she just disappeared."

_"That girl is more trouble than she's worth," _huffed the Skeleton King.

"If I recall, you said you had everything under control," Judge Doom said.

_"Shuggazoom City may be the only civilisation on the planet, but there are plenty of holes for rats to hide in," _the Skeleton King's sinister image explained. _"No one can escape my watchful eye, but is it necessary to worry about the girl? With or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."_

"We need all seven Princesses of Heart to open the final door, Skeleton King," Doom said slowly. "Any fewer is useless."

_"If she's that important, we'll find her."_

The orange monkey-thing held a hand to his head, "I hear something."

"Ahh, he's here," Doom announced with a smile.

A Harley pulled up in front of them. Johnny Rancid dismounted his vehicle, and removed his helmet. "I'm here," he placed the helmet on the bike's seat, "so, now what?"

"Mr. Rancid, there is a group of Formless waiting for you in the City's centre," Doom told him. "The Skeleton King--" he gestured at the glaring image of the King with a gloved hand "--has instructed them not to attack you. Once you get there, wait for his command."

"And then what?" Rancid raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Doom said.

_"With any luck, you won't have to do anything, should Sora and his idiotic friends arrive too late or not at all," _the Skeleton King jeered.

Rancid frowned and pointed at the King, "Hey, I'm not gonna stand around all day with a bunch of bone bags made of semi-solid crap!.!"

_"Watch your mouth, boy!.!.!.!.!"_ the Skeleton King's angry head took up the whole screen as T.V. Monster took a few steps towards the biker.

"Calm down, gentlemen," Doom stepped between them, holding his cane to T.V. Monster and his free hand to the smirking Rancid. "Our battle is with the Keyblade Master; not each other."

"Pffft," Rancid huffed. He turned around, and walked to his bike, "I'll see you later," he put his helmet on, mounted the Harley, revved the vehicle, and sped away.

W-WARP!

And that was when a group of Heartless picked the time to appear.

They had the bodily appearance of skeletons human. Instead of empty eye sockets, though, they had the traditional, yellow eyes. Their hands were white circles with four black claws. Their feet resembled boots. The colour of their bones was grey. They didn't seem to have a jaw. And, of course, above their eyes, they had the Heartless emblem.

_"Find Jinmay, and bring her to me at once," _the Skeleton King commanded. _"Go with them, Mandarin,"_ he told the monkey-headed thing.

"Yes, my Lord," 'Mandarin' bowed, and sprinted after the Heartless

T.V. Monster was about to take to the skies--

"Don't steep yourself in the darkness too long," warned the Judge. "The Heartless consume the careless."

_"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…!" _T.V. Monster turned around, revealing the Skeleton King's cocky expression. _"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. I am as dark as any Heartless, if not darker."_

A girl poked her pick-tailed head from a nearby alley. Her green eyes half-closed in relief as Judge Doom disappeared and T.V. Monster ascended into space.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Wow, a deserted city," Eddy said nonchalantly as the group walked in the middle of a street. "Yawn."

"It is a nice-looking place, though," Sora admired the attractive buildings.

"Shiny…," Ed said stupidly.

"Wonder what's so important about this place…," Eddy mused.

Sora's eyes widened. He tugged on Eddy's shirt, "I dunno, but I don't think they want us to find out!"

A group of skeleton Heartless were heading their way.

"Oh, man," Eddy sighed. He aimed staff, and let loose several fireballs at one single Heartless. It was destroyed.

Sora stabbed one that got too close, and threw it behind him, where it would meet its fate with Ed, who uppercut it to its defeat.

Eddy ducked a dark punch, twirled his staff, and melted a hole through the fiend's midsection with a fireball, destroying it.

He was smacked upside the head by another skeleton Heartless. He hissed, and hit it in the side with an ice-charged strike. The Heartless was half-frozen. It made a fist, and punched Eddy in the nose. The pink boy growled with a bloody nose, and electrocuted the dark fiend, killing it.

Two Heartless tackled Ed. He punched one of them, and pushed the other away with his shield. He let out a warcry, and charged at them. One dark fiend side-stepped, while the other stayed put and was destroyed when Ed smashed it into a lamppost.

Ed turned to kill the other Heartless, but stopped when he saw Sora slice its head off. Its skeletal body evaporated into nothing.

There were no more Heartless.

"Man, I wish they wouldn't just pop up and try to kill us every five seconds," Eddy grumbled as he healed his broken nose.

They continued walking down the street.

K-K-K-K-K-K

They stopped by an alley.

"Let's get outta here," Eddy stated. "There's nothing here, but a bunch of Heartless."

"No," Sora shook his head, leaned against the alley wall, "this place HAS to be important, if that 'Judge' guy wants it so bad."

"Maybe, we got the wrong place," Eddy suggested. "Ever think of that?"

"Let's just keep searching for a bit longer," Sora gestured down the road they hadn't covered yet.

"I'm not gonna waste more time!.!" Eddy waved him off. He blinked in confusion when he noticed…., "Ed? Where're you going?"

The yellow boy was halfway into the dark alley, "There's someone over there, Eddy," he pointed towards a couple of trashcans.

Eddy squinted, and could just make out a head of pink hair above the cans' lids. "Who's there?" he called.

Sora's hands wrapped around the Keyblade's hilt…just in case.

"Please don't hurt me!" a girl sprung up from behind the cans, and held her dainty hands up in defence. "I mean you no harm!"

The girl was about the cutest thing anyone could have ever seen. She wore a little, green dress, with orange, circular shoulders. White socks went from her knees into two big, green Mary Janes. Her unseen neck supported a rather big head. Her pigtailed hair was pink, and a section of each 'tail' was white. Her rosy cheeks were situated under big, green eyes.

"If you want me, I surrender," she sacredly closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst.

…

…

…

When the worst, didn't come, she looked and saw everyone standing where they were.

"Y-You're not going to t-take me away?" she stammered.

"No," Eddy glanced at his partners nervously, "I don't think so…"

"You're not with the Skeleton King?" she asked, still uncertain.

"You mean that ugly guy with the walking T.V. set?" Eddy asked. "Nooope."

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"I-I'm Jinmay," she stated nervously.

"Right, before we go any further," Eddy began, "can we step out in the fresh air? The place reeks!"

Ed looked at him strangely, "Smells good to me, Eddy."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"So…," Eddy leaned against a lamppost with his pink arms crossed, "….shall we start telling each other what's up?"

"The Skeleton King is after me," Jinmay explained, clasping her hands together. "I don't know what for, exactly, but he has these new slaves to assist him."

"The Heartless," Sora stated with scorn towards the name, leaned in his Keyblade.

"Is that what those skeletons are called?"

"Uh-huh," Ed nodded.

"They were part of the welcoming committee," Eddy grunted. "Broke my damn nose."

"The Skeleton King almost caught me," Jinmay went on. She gazed towards the sky, "………but he helped me."

Sora leaned his brown head to the side, "Who?"

Jinmay uttered one word. One name. "Chiro."

"'Chiro'?" Eddy remarked.

"Yummy," Ed rubbed his belly.

"It's 'Chiro'; not 'Cheerios', Ed," Eddy told the stupid one.

_"'Chiro'?"_ a sinister voice said from above. _"Where might I find the boy?"_

Everyone looked up.

The Skeleton Kings' image looked down at them, displayed on T.V. Monster's screen.

_"Jinmay, allow me to find you more suitable company. These boys just won't do, you see."_

Sora prepared his Keyblade. He yelled, "Run, Jinmay! Find safety!"

The pink-haired girl ran for her pretty, little life.

Another group of skeleton Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

_"Destroy them," _the Skeleton King ordered. _"Steal the hearts from their very bodies."_

And T.V. Monster flew away.

Sora and Ed raised their weapons while Eddy ran a hand down his pink face in pure frustration.

Sora and Ed leapt to attack, but stopped in mid-run as several bolts of lightening came from above, and shocked every Heartless to death.

Sora and Ed looked at Eddy in surprise.

The mage had his staff held high above his squared head. He panted, out of magic.

"Wayta go, Eddy!" Ed grinned, and gave a thumb's up.

"Uhhh, nice going, Eddy," Sora said with a simper.

"Yeah, well, those Heartless really bug the--"

_**SLAM!.!.!.!.!.!**_

"!.!.!.!.!.!" Sora gasped.

"!.!.!.!.!.!" Ed jumped back.

Eddy was flattened by a belly flop from some sort of fat Heartless. As the dark fiend stood up, it revealed that it had a translucent layer of skin encasing its red bones. The fat thing stood on two stubby legs, similar to a large body. Its feet, head, and arms were similar to the other skeleton Heartless. Unlike the other skeletons, it had a jaw. The Heartless emblem was situated between its yellow eyes.

"…ooohhhhhhh……," Eddy groaned helplessly from between the Heartless' feet. He was as flat as a pancake, with his arm sticking out in a zigzag.

"You shall pay!" Ed ran at the creature.

The fat skeleton raised a fist and blocked Ed's shield. The yellow boy huffed, and pushed as hard as he could against the dark beast. The fat skeleton's feet skidded against the asphalt as it was pushed back by Ed's immense strength.

Eddy weakly said, "N-Nice going--MMMMMFF!.!.!.!" Ed had unknowingly stepped on his face.

Ed pushed the Heartless further into the road.

"YAAAH!" Sora had electrified his Keyblade with a thunder spell, and sailed the Blade towards the fat skeleton's head.

The fiend was knocked back a few feet. It took a breath, and spat several fireballs from his mouth.

Sora gasped, and rolled to the side.

Ed ducked one shot, and deflected another.

The fireball flew straight into the fat skeleton, knocking it onto a fire hydrant. The hydrant broke, and water erupted from the pavement like a geyser. The Heartless shook as the stream of water came down on it.

Sora realised, "It's weak against water, I think!"

"So am I, Sora," Ed answered nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hate baths."

Sora rolled his blue eyes before aiming with his Keyblade, "If it hates water, then it might not like ice either." He fired a concentrated amount of ice. The fat skeleton was beaten, and the geyser changed into an arch-shaped ice statue.

Sora spun around, and used the Cure spell to bring Eddy to his regular shape.

Eddy rubbed his sore back, "I suffer way too much."

"We have to find Jinmay!" Sora exclaimed. "She'll be defenceless without us!"

"Didn't you listen to what she was saying?" Eddy asked dusting his arm off. "Some 'Chiro' guy will save her," he picked up his staff.

"Even so, we should make sure she's okay," Sora faced the direction they saw Jinmay run. "She went that way," he pointed with his Keyblade. "C'mon!"

Ed followed.

Eddy scoffed with his arms crossed. "I'm not going. Nuh uh. No way, no how."

Ed's arm stretched from off-screen, grabbed Eddy by his shirt's collar, and pulled him.

"AKIES!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"I think we're lost, guys," Ed said, gazing at the buildings surrounding them.

"We're not lost, Ed," Sora said, ahead of the group. "We just……."

"Don't know where we are?" Eddy suggested sarcastically.

Sora glared at him sideways. He shook it off, and called, "JINMAY! CAN YOU HEAR US?.!"

"……"

"……"

No reply.

"JINMAY!" Sora yelled a little louder. "HELLO?.?.?.?"

"Stop, Sora," Eddy fingered his ear. "You're gonna break the sound barrier."

"I don't see you trying to be useful," Sora shot back.

"Touché."

"Hey, guys!" Ed yelled from across the road. "I think I hear a battle!" he flattened himself against the wall, and stuck his neck round the corner.

"Let's see," Eddy approached the corner, and mimicked what Ed did, but at a lower level.

Sora squeezed in-between them, and looked.

Some sort of robot was battling a group of Heartless. When the Heartless blocking the view was destroyed, the robot was revealed to be some sort of robotic, blue monkey with black eyes. Its height reached Eddy's neck, and it was firing projectiles from a pair of drills that were present instead of its hands.

"We gotta help him!" Sora equipped his Keyblade, and ran to assist.

Ed made to follow him, but Eddy pulled on his green vest.

"No need, Ed," the magical boy said. "Just sit back, and watch the show."

"Aaaahh!" the monkey let out a primal squeal as it hit a wall. A skeleton loomed over it, ready to strike.

"YAAAAH!" Sora sailed his Keyblade into the Heartless, dividing it in two at the hip. It was beaten.

The blue monkey watched with amazement as Sora spun around and used several Blizzard spells to kill the remaining Heartless.

"Whew…," Sora tiredly wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned around, and spoke, "Be careful with those Heartless. They may be annoying, but they're very dangerous."

The robotic monkey gave him a sarcastic look as he stood up. "Ooo-ooh ahh ahh aaaaaaah," he said as his drills were replaced with hands with fours digits.

Sora looked at him strangely, "You don't speak English…"

"Well, DUH!" Eddy exclaimed as he and Ed came out from their hiding place. "He's a _monkey_, for crying out loud!"

"And yet we managed to speak with monsters and sponges!" Sora retorted, annoyed.

"It's so CUTE!" Ed scooped the surprised monkey in his arm. "Almost as cute as a chicken!"

"Nnngh! Nnnhhh!" the monkey struggled to get free as Ed nuzzled him against his cheek.

"Put him down, Ed. It may be a robot, but you will still break it with your….um….., muscle."

"Oops, sorry," Ed let the robotic primate drop. "Uh-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"So, what should we do with him?" Sora asked, looked at the monkey intently.

"Just leave him here," Eddy waved him off. "I'd rather find Jinmay than stay with a chimp."

The monkey perked up at the sound of the girl's name.

"Huh?" Sora noticed. "What is it, boy?" he asked the primate, as if it was a dog.

"Ooo-aaah aaaahhhaaaa aaakkk," the monkey stated. "Eeeeeh oooh-aaaeeeeeh."

Eddy sweatdropped.

"Oooookaaaaaaay," Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I think it wants cookies, Eddy."

"Shut up, Ed. Monkeys don't eat cookies."

The bionic monkey brightened, as if remembering something. He reached behind him, and pulled out three, red, wing-shaped objects. He held them out for the boys to take.

"Ooh aakk," he said.

Eddy eyed the devices suspiciously.

Ed stared blankly, "Walnuts?"

Sora took one of them. He was unsure of what to do next.

"Ahh-hhaa," the monkey gestured putting the small object on the left side of the chest.

"Seems easy," Eddy took one.

Ed took the other.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy all placed the items on the left sides of their coat/shirt/vest.

"……," Ed showed his famous half-moon smile as he waited.

Eddy inspected himself, "I don't _feel_ any different."

"Is there a button we should press, or something?" Sora asked.

"No need," the monkey stated. "The translators are fairly capable of functioning automatically."

"Wow…a talking monkey..," Eddy let out.

"Did you say 'translators'?" Sora asked, curious.

"Indeed, I did," the bionic primate paced back and forth with a raised finger and closed eyes. "These devices allow the user to understand any language in existence. It also allows you to appear to be speaking the language non-English speakers like best."

"Okay, you lost me," Eddy said.

The monkey sighed. "Imagine if a person who knew only…..I don't know…..French spoke to you while you had that device," he explained like a college professor. "If that was the case, it would seem to you that that person was speaking English. However, if you were to reply in English, with that device present, then it would seem to the French person that you were speaking his or her language. Understand?"

"Mmhmm," Sora nodded with a smile.

"I guess," Eddy rubbed the back of his head, "but you speak 'monkey'. If ya wanna be technical, that's not a language."

"Young man, it would take days to explain to you the opportunities of this translating device."

"…..ooookayyy…."

"And you, my yellow happy-go-lucky friend," the smart robot spoke to Ed. "Do you comprehend what I just said?"

Ed stared at him with a vacant expression on his face before uttering, "Cool, a talking monkey."

"Right," the monkey folded his metallic arms. "I see that you're not interested in the wonders of technological achievements."

"Excuse me, sir--"

"Please," the monkey held up a hand as he interrupted Sora, "my name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but you may just call me Gibson."

"Uhh, right--"

"And what are your names?"

"Uh, I'm Sora," the teen put a hand on his chest as a gesture. "That's Ed, and that's Eddy."

"Please to meat you--Anyway," the monkey went on, "I'd like to get back to the previous topic at hand. If I recall correctly, you spoke of someone named 'Jinmay'."

Sora nodded, "Yeah. We met her a few minutes ago."

Eddy coughed, and mumbled 'hours'.

Sora ignored him, "Someone called 'the Skeleton King' is after her."

"I'm aware of that," Gibson answered. "The Team, and I rescued her from a group of Heartless. However, things went awry when we were separated. I was attacked by those vicious beings. I ought to thank you for saving me."

"Heh," Sora smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "no problem."

"Not to sound impolite, but if we are to continue with this conversation, let us do so while mobile," Gibson sauntered away. "We'll be sitting ducks if we stay here."

"Uh, sure," Sora ran to catch up with him.

"Why does the blue monkey talk funny, Eddy?" Ed asked as he and Eddy followed the Keyblade master and monkey.

"Because he's a nerd," Eddy answered bluntly. "Double D would love him."

"What are you doing?" Sora eyed the device Gibson suddenly had in his hands.

It was square-shaped, and had a few buttons and a screen. The screen displayed six blinking dots. One of them was on the bottom of the screen, while the other five were all gathered together to the far left. Each dot had a different colour. The one on the bottom was blue, while the rest were yellow, red, green, black, and orange.

"I'm using this tracking device to pinpoint the locations of my comrades," Gibson answered, not taking his eyes off the device. He used his peripheral vision to help him take a right turn round a corner.

"So….where are they?"

"According to my readings, they should all be gathered in the City's park," Gibson put the device away. "Quick; we don't have much time to lose!"

Sora, Ed, and Eddy watched as Gibson broke into a run on all fours, and then jumped. A slot opened in the monkey's small back, and a single jet thruster emerged mechanically. A blue flame erupted from the thurster's mouth, keeping the monkey airborne.

"HEY!" Eddy called after him. "We can't fly, y'know!"

"And of all the days to leave a spare pack at home," the monkey scolded himself as he approached the three boys. "I'll slow down, so you can keep up."

"Okay," Sora nodded. "Lead the way, sir."

Gibson chuckled, "No need to be so formal, Sora. Now, come, for we must make haste."

Sora jogged after the mechanical primate, pacing steadily himself.

Ed and Eddy freakishly ran after them.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Shuggazoom City's park could have been described as a gigantically beautiful courtyard surrounded by apartment blocks. The green square had been decorated with trees and park benches for all to enjoy. Like the rest of the city, it was deserted.

The day was approaching sunset.

Sora stopped running so he could lean over and rest on his knees. He panted. "Are…we….there…..yet?"

Eddy sleepily strolled next to him, before falling flat on his face. Ed fell besides him.

"You seriously can't be exhausted after a little run," said Gibson in a surprised tone as he hovered above them.

"We've….been….doing…..a…..lot of exercise…today…..," Sora panted.

"A few hours ago, we beat a guy dressed as a toilet," Eddy's lips stretched, and crept to the surface so his voice could be heard.

Gibson's feet touched down on the park's soft grass. "We're close," he said. "Just a bit further."

"Okay," Sora tiredly stood up as straight as he could, and followed the already-sprinting monkey.

Ed went after them, dragging Eddy by his shirt's collar.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Everyone--except for Eddy, who was still facing the ground--gasped.

Five forms were struggling for freedom in some sort of sticky, black ooze. Four other robotic monkeys, each one with a different colour, strained to get free. In the middle of them, a square-headed, black-haired boy grunted in frustration. All of his face was covered with a white mask, excluding his blue eyes, little nose, mouth, chin, and bits of his cheeks.

When the boy's eyes opened, they revealed blue irises. "Gibson! Help us!"

"I'm on it, Chiro," Gibson's hands were replaced with drills. "Spin Shocker!"

Blue beams of pure energy shot out from the drills, and traced 'Chiro's' frame. The ooze split up, and the boy fell on all fours.

Sora got a good look at his clothing as the boy stood up. Chiro had some sort of orange scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. His tight, white shirt resembled a lab coat, but wasn't. Two big, black buttons were located on top of one another to the left of the shirt. His sleeves stretched into two orange gloves. His black boots reached his knees. His thighs weren't bare, as a pair of white pants reached down into the boots.

"Great work, Gibson!" the boy stretched as he congratulated his comrade. He then noticed the others, "Uhh, who are these?"

"Oh, they are--"

"HEY! Will you two quit yapping, and save us already?.!" a red version of Gibson had surfaced the goo, and was yelling at the boy and blue monkey.

Chiro sweatdropped, and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that." His simper turned into a frown. "Chiro Spearo!" he formed a bolt of lightening in his gloved hand, and hurled it like a javelin.

The black liquid surrounding the red monkey evaporated, and the primate hit the grass.

"Thanks, kid," he said. "Let's free the others!"

Chiro nodded, forming another spear.

Gibson was already freeing a yellow, pink-eyed monkey.

The red monkey's hands morphed into horseshoe magnets. He jumped up, and yelled, "Magna-Tingler Blast!"

Red energy formed between the magnets, pulsing towards the remaining two figures in the black ooze. Combined with another spear from Chiro, a green monkey, and a black monkey with olive eyes were freed.

"Great work, Team," Chiro smiled with clenched fists. "We're free."

"I'm sure glad to be out of there," the yellow monkey said in a female voice. She dusted herself for any goo that stuck to her bionic form.

"Tell me about it," the red one rolled his eyes. "I tell ya the Formless are getting tougher by the day." He glared, "What took you so long, Gibson?"

Gibson faced the red monkey, "Well, Sprx, I was ruthlessly attacked by those dark creatures we met earlier. I would have been scrap metal if these gentlemen hadn't saved me." He gestured at Sora's group.

"H-Hi," Sora waved nervously.

Ed smiled, and shook Eddy by his collar.

"Hi, I'm Chiro," he approached Sora with a hand ready to shake.

"Uh, kid," 'Sprx' tugged on his shirt. "The fight's not over yet."

Chiro looked down at him questioningly.

"You may want to know that the Formless blob is dividing," the black monkey uttered in a deep voice.

Everyone looked.

The ooze separated into several individual blobs. They began to rise, and take the form of a two-armed, two-legged, and headed creature. To Sora, these things greatly resembled the skeleton Heartless, but didn't have the yellow eyes, grey bones, or emblem. Instead, their eye sockets were black, and bare. To replace the lack of skin, they possessed a black substance to cover anywhere where there wasn't bone. A section of their heads was replaced with a black, spherical thing.

The green monkey gasped, "FORMLESS!"

"What did you expect, Otto?" Sprx asked him curtly.

Sora held his Keyblade.

Ed dropped Eddy, and pulled out his shield.

"That's okay," Gibson told them, eyeing the Formless. "We can take it from here."

"Uh, okay….," Sora backed away.

Chiro and the five monkeys stood in a straight line, facing the Formless.

Chiro clenched a fist, "Monkey Team! Move!"

Everyone let out a battle cry, and jumped forward.

"Photon Scalpel!" Gibson yelled as he landed in front of three Formless. He swept the laser beam through them, cutting the fiends at the hips. And, just like a Heartless would evaporate, the Formless melted.

The yellow monkey was next. He pink eyes glared as her fists grew mechanically. "Boom Boom Wakeup!" she squished two Formless like pancakes.

The black monkey hopped from head to head, dodging slow swipes. He jumped off one, spun in mid air, and opened his mouth wide, "Monkey Mind Scream!" sound waves flew into seven Formless, which clutched their heads futilely as they melted. He landed in a crouch.

Sprx grinned, "My turn." He smacked aside an opponent. It prepared to kill him, along with another two comrades. A ball or red energy charged in one of Sprx's magnets. "Magno-Ball Blazer!" he hurled it like a discus. It crashed into three flunkies, causing them to melt.

It was the green monkey's--'Otto'--turn. His hands morphed into green circular saws. "Whirling Destructo-Saws!" the saws spun, and flew on extendable chains that came from the robotic monkey's arms. Formless were cut left-and-right.

Chiro was surrounded by the last few Formless. He took a breath, "Lighting Kick!" he kicked one Formless in the jaw while performing a back-flip.

He landed, reached behind him, grabbed a Formless, and threw it into another.

"Thunder Punch!" he disintegrated more Formless with a single, energy-charged fist.

The last few enemies came at him.

Chiro held his palm out, "MONKEY FU!" a blast of green decimated the evil foes.

"That was unbelievable," Sora stared in amazement as everyone gathered.

"Yeah!" Ed cheered with raised arms. "That was so cool!"

"Ugh," Eddy weakly stood up, having recovered from his exhaustion. He removed his cap, and rubbed his head. When he noticed four new monkeys, he groaned, "Oh, man. Just what we need; more damn monkeys!"

* * *

Pardon the lack of updates. I was working on another story. I'll dedicate my time to finishing this arc 'till I go back to the other story. 

R&R.


	18. Super Keyblade Team GO! Part 2

Sunset was almost over, giving twilight a few more minutes to get ready to show itself before night time.

The large group of eight strolled through the City's streets, the monkeys walking on their fists.

Sora had just finished telling Chiro what was going on. Sprx grinned.

The yellow monkey--Nova--elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"So, you guys travel from world to world, meeting different people?" Chiro asked in disbelief. "In your gumball ship?"

"_Gummi _ship," Eddy corrected.

"Right. And you can do this whenever you want?"

Sora nodded with a modest smile, "Yeah."

"Whoa," Chiro mused, looking up at the rosy sky. "Think of all he places we can go, now that all worlds are connected."

"Yeah!" Otto jumped with a raised fist. "We can take the Super Robot, and travel all we want!"

"Shuggazoom will be defenceless if we leave," the black monkey--Antauri--stated. "I'm afraid we cannot leave."

Chiro and Otto heaved sad sighs.

"Besides, kid, why would you wanna leave, anyway?" Sprx shrugged. "Well…..unless we pick up some nice chicks along the way."

"Yeah….good luck with that," Nova uttered dully with half-closed eyes.

Gibson raised a finger, "Even if the City will be fine without us, who's to say there isn't a high probability that we might encounter hostile life forms?"

Sora shook his head no, "B-But what we encountered wasn't the least bit hostile."

"If you don't count mumbling monsters, guys dressed as a toilet, and plankton that tries to kill us 'hostile'," Eddy listed, sticking out random fingers as he counted, "…..then ya."

Sora shot him a glare.

Eddy looked away, whistling innocently.

"So, how long have you been defending this City from the Skeleton King?" Sora asked.

"I'd say……," Nova stopped to think, "…about five months."

"I see."

"Sorry, to interrupt," Gibson stepped in front of the group, bringing it to a halt, "…but shouldn't we be searching for Jinmay? We can leave the Smalltalk for after this whole mess is over."

"Gibson's right," Chiro announced, shifting to a serious hero. "We should get to searching. There's not telling what will happen to her if the Skeleton King gets his filthy hands on her."

"Perhaps, we should split up," Antauri suggested.

"Although weaker in strength, we _can_ cover more ground that way," Gibson rubbed his chin.

"But if we split up, we'll stand less of a chance at defending ourselves!" Sora exclaimed.

Sprx half-closed one eye in an attempt at raising an eyebrow, "Listen, Sarah--"

"It's 'Sora'," he frowned.

"--whatever. We already showed you that we can kick butt."

"But those weren't Heartless! Those were……uhm………."

Eddy and Ed made suggestions.

"Mud?"

"Bacon?"

"Formless," Otto chirped.

"The only reason you saw us tangled in that mess was because we were taken by surprise," Nova explained with a soft smile.

Sora's arms fell by his sides. "Fine."

"Chiro, I suggest you go with Sora and his friends," Gibson said to his leader. "You're the only one who can keep in touch via communicator."

Chiro smirked, and gave a thumb's up, "Got it." He pointed at random monkeys. "Otto and Nova."

Nova gave him eye contact while Otto stood at attention like a soldier.

"Check out the South side."

Somewhere, Sprx huffed.

"Gibson, Antauri, and Sprx…you guys will check out the East side."

"Affirmative."

"Agreed."

"Whatever."

"The rest of us will go north."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

Everyone looked at Eddy questioningly.

"If it's all cool with you guys," the mage 'examined his nails' casually, "I'd rather go solo."

"You'll be defenceless alone," Gibson told him. "Why not go with your friends?"

"Eh, what about the West side?" Eddy asked.

"…………"

Silence.

"Shouldn't someone--I dunno--go there?"

"I'd best go with him," Gibson stated. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Sounds like bull to me," Sprx shrugged. He looked at the black monkey, "Guess it's just you 'n' me, eh?"

Antauri barely glanced at him.

"You sure about this, Eddy?" Sora asked.

"Mmhmm," he dug his pink hands into his pockets, and headed in the direction of the only bright section in the sky. "Let's go."

The four groups separated.

Chiro, Sora, and Ed headed north.

Otto and Nova headed south.

Antauri and Sprx headed east.

And Gibson and Eddy headed west.

When the latter two were out of earshot, Gibson asked, "May I inquire as to why you didn't feel like going with your friends?"

"Yes…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…………," Gibson rolled his black eyes. "Why?"

"Because Ed's getting dumber by the day," Eddy answered bluntly.

"Heh, for some odd reason, I can respect that."

"Heheh--"

W-WARP!

They gasped upon being surrounded by Heartless.

"Holy crap!"

"What the Devil?.!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, Ed, and Chiro walked side-by-side, with the former in the middle.

"Think the Skeleton King is working with the Heartless, too?" Chiro asked, glancing left at Sora.

"I think so, cuz when I saw them, they looked a lot like the Hornless," Sora answered.

"Uh, 'Formless', Sora," the teen cursed himself for being corrected by Ed.

Chiro frowned, "That coward. Too afraid to come out and fight on his own!" he clenched a gloved fist. "Rrrgh!" And now, he wants Jinmay for some diabolical reason!"

"Calm down, Chiro," Sora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll finder. I promise."

Chiro's blue eyes narrowed, "I _know_ we will."

From above…

_"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?"_

Everyone looked in surprise.

T.V. Monster's feet touched down in the middle of the road. Its screen showed an evil image.

Chiro bared his teeth, "Skeleton King!"

Jinmay was floating near the red robot, encased in some sort of green energy. Her expression was miserable. Her head was hung, to ashamed to look at Chiro.

Chiro gasped, "JINMAY!"

_"I suggest you leave, boy. I will not allow you to trouble the Princess anymore."_

Chiro blinked, "'Princess'?" He growled, "What are you talking about?.!.?.!"

_"Nothing you should be interested in," _the King replied.

Sora's group were unaware that several trashcans were collecting behind them. The weird thing was that each can had four spider-like limbs coming out from all sides. There was something in them……

_"Chiro, I think we might need backup," _Sora whispered.

_"Gotcha,"_ Chiro poked the device had put on his shirt. "Monkey Team! I need backup! Report to--!"

_"Don't bother, boy. The monkeys have been taken care of."_

Sora and Chiro blinked confusingly while Ed saw a muscular figure darting out of an alley carrying something in its meaty arms.

_"How did it go, Mandarin?" _

"Superb, my Lord," the servant answered, coming to a stop besides his master's image. "However, I only managed to get four of them."

_"That is sufficient enough."_

Chiro squinted, "M-Mandarin?"

Sora cocked an eyebrow.

Ed blinked.

Mandarin grinned. "In the flesh."

Chiro examined the monkey's disgusting body, "Wh-What happened to you?"

"The Skeleton King has taken me under his wing," Mandarin said with smug look. "I'm more powerful than ever before."

Chiro gritted his teeth, "The only thing you are is uglier!"

Mandarin frowned, but then smiled. "You're so angry……while you should be thinking of what to do without your precious monkeys," he spread his arms out, allowing the bodies of Antauri, Sprx, Otto, and Nova to fall at his feet.

Chiro's eyes bugged.

The monkeys were still. Unmoving There was some sort of legged, worm-like creature on their heads, each worm a colour matching its host. The worms' beady, purple eyes matched the glowing eyes the monkeys had.

"You monster!" Chiro growled.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh," Mandarin chuckled. "Don't worry; they aren't dead; just asleep."

_"Soon, the monkeys will belong to me, as will this world……"_

"Rrrrrrgh."

_"……right, girl?" _the King looked at the unhappy girl floating besides him.

Chiro looked at Jinmay, as if she was his only hope.

The pink-haired girl murmured, "I'm sorry, Chiro."

_"And now, I bid you farewell." _The King looked behind the group_, "Attack!"_

T.V. Monster, Jinmay, Mandarin, and the monkeys disappeared in a wave of darkness.

"What did he mean by 'attack'?" Sora asked the peeved Chiro.

Chiro heard something. "I dunno, but I think we're about to find out! Behind us!"

Everyone spun around, and saw the group of spider trashcans.

"Wow!" Ed pointed. "Just like _Fifteen-legged freaks_, except these have eleven!"

Sora groaned.

Two particular cans exploded. One of them revealed a blue, insect-like head with thick mandibles, long antennae, emotionlessly yellow eyes, and zigzagged mouth, and the Heartless emblem between its lifeless optics. The other one released a clamshell-shaped thing with two tails, and a pair of spider legs.

Everyone looked confusingly as trashcans with only two feet lined up against on another, forming the body of a segmented insect.

The head and two-tailed clamshell chose one end of the body, and attached themselves to it. The whole thing looked like some sort of Heartless centipede with a segmented body of garbage cans with a Heartless inside each one.

The rest of the trashcans got ready to pounce as their 'leader' balanced on its back legs for a taller look.

Sora prepared his Keyblade.

Ed prepared his shield.

Chiro was already prepared.

Trashcan Centipede's mandible's clicked disgustingly as it slithered towards the centre of the group.

Chiro and Ed charged, unaware that Sora was being tackled by a random trashcan.

Chiro thunder punched Trashcan Centipede's head, knocking it sideways.

Trashcan Centipede shook its ugly head, and pointed its antennae. Bolts of electricity shot out and at the boy.

"Hrrgh!" Chiro held his arms up in an 'X' shape, blocking the strikes.

"HAUGH!" Ed landed at the Heartless' butt from a jump.

The dual tails reacted, and made to smack him.

Ed blocked one with his shield, and grabbed the other with his free hand. He yanked it back with all his might.

SNAP!

The clamshell-shaped body part separated.

At the front…

Two trashcans came at Chiro from both sides as he glared at the recovering head ahead of him. The boy jumped, and performed a split in midair, kicking both trashcans into their comrades.

Trashcan Centipede's antennae charged with electricity, and sent projectiles, two at a time.

Chiro leapt the shots, jumped, landed in a handstand, pushed himself off, landed and vaulted off the fiend's head, spun in midair, and sent a concentrated amount of energy at the Heartless.

"MONKEY FU!"

The blast destroyed three segments of the Centipede's body, but the head was just knocked several feet into the air.

Chiro landed in an agile crouch.

He noticed seven spiders scrambling in the direction their head went.

"Look at me. Hu-hu!"

Chiro looked behind him, "………..," and raised an eyebrow under his mask.

Ed had both of Trashcan Centipede's tails in his fists as he spun the butt over his head like a freakish flail. He used it to bat away every trashcan spider that got too close.

"You!" Chiro pointed. "Uh, yellow guy--We have to follow the head….and find Sora!"

"Okeydokey!" Ed saluted with his shield. He gritted his teeth, and spun the butt faster and faster….before letting go, and sending it straight in Chiro's direction.

"Whoa!" Chiro just managed to duck under the zooming rear end as it flew over his head.

It then barrelled through several trashcans, sending them flying like bowling pins.

"Follow the clam!" Ed pointed with a grin before he and Chiro led off in hot pursuit.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora had been pushed away from the group, and was trying to hold his own against several spiders.

One of them pounced at him.

"YAAH!" Sora spun, and sent the fiend flying into a lamppost.

Another one came from the left.

Sora impaled it with his Keyblade, and sent it crashing into another spider.

**WHUMP!**

Trashcan Centipede's head rammed into his back.

Sora fell forward, rolled under a serrated limb, and sprung up with a fireball directed at the spider in front of him. The Heartless was singed to death.

Several cans charged his way.

"Thunder!" Sora held his Keyblade up high, summoning electricity to strike down on the foes.

He smiled at himself…

…until he saw something approaching in the distance at full speed.

Sora squinted as the thing came closer and closer.

"……..!" his eyes widened when he came to the conclusion that it was heading straight for him.

**_WHOOOOOOOSH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_**

"Dah!" Sora flattened himself against the tarmac, allowing Trashcan Centipede's tails to shoom over his head at alarming speed.

**CRASH!**

The tails crashed into a wall and slumped to the ground, leaving a crater in their wake.

Sora slowly got up to examine what had just happened.

"Sora!"

"Huh?" Sora looked across the spider-infested road.

Chiro and Ed were running to his position.

Sora smiled in relief, knowing that things were going to be a lot easier.

Suddenly, Trashcan Centipede--complete with four cans and its tails--landed from out of nowhere, and ploughed into the unsuspecting Ed. The yellow boy emitted a grunt of surprise as he was launched back into Chiro, causing both of them to fly into the asphalt.

Sora gasped, and was suddenly bombarded by fifteen trashcan spider which formed a dog pile on top of his writhing form.

A powerful blast went through the Centipede's body, sending cans flying all about.

Ed was lying in the road, knocked out.

Chiro ran to Sora's aid. He formed a spear in his right hand. "Chiro Spearo!" He thrust the thing hard, and sent it flying into the dog pile.

Sora weakly sat up, his clothes more torn than ever. He weakly held his Keyblade over his…………..his Keyblade wasn't in his hands.

Sora gasped and sat bolt upright. He looked around only to see that, to his horror, his Blade was gone.

"Sora!" Chiro hollered as he uppercut a random Heartless. "There's too many of them!"

Even worse, more spiders were coming out from alleyways, street corners, and sewer manholes.

Several foes landed from the rooftops, and ganged up on the two remaining fighters.

Trashcan Centipede formed a new body.

"Nnngh!" Chiro struggled as spiders used him as a rope in a tug-of-war. "AAAAAUGH!"

Sora panted as he used a potion to heal himself.

With a gasp, he dodge-rolled under three clumsy fiends, and ran every which way he could in search for his Keyblade.

Nothing.

Except for trashcan spiders.

Trashcan spiders everywhere.

Chiro's screams were muffled.

Trashcan Centipede's mandibles clicked victoriously.

And that was when Sora remembered something.

He ran across the road, jumping over random Heartless.

He reached into his suit.

He grabbed something.

Something round.

Something spherical.

He pulled it out.

It shined blue under the twilit sky.

Sora curled his fingers around it.

He clenched his jaw.

And hurled the summon gem into the air with all the strength he could muster.

He shouted amidst the clicking of enemies around him.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

There was a flash of blinding blue light as the summon gem morphed into a blue, bipedal figure.

Sora could see familiar features.

White gloves.

Red sneakers.

A thin, blue body.

A big head.

Green eyes.

Pointy ears.

Sonic the Hedgehog stood with his gloved fists on his petite hips.

He pointed with a tiny smirk, "Hey…..'Sora' was it--?"

"Sonic!" Sora panted. "We need your help!"

"Whoa, calm down, kid," Sonic raised his hands in a comforting manner. "Now, tell me what's up."

Sora pointed.

Sonic looked. "Oh my…!"

Hundreds of spiders were heading their way.

Sonic clenched his fists. With a confident upward curve of his lips, he shouted, "I'm on it!"

And he blurred faster than the speed of sound.

Several spiders were either knocked back or destroyed by the speeding hedgehog.

"Whoa….," Sora stared, "….Eddy's not gonna believe this."

**SHOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!**

Sonic blurred through twenty trashcan spiders per second. He darted left and right, effortlessly dodging attacks.

"Hehehe," he chuckled. "These guys are slower than a bunch of snails."

He screeched to a stop, and was instantly surrounded by spiders.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" he winked before blurring in an anticlockwise circle.

A tornado formed with a blue base. Spiders sunk their claws into the ground in an attempt not to be sucked into the twister.

"Nnnnghh!" Sora clung to a lamppost for dear life. His legs flailed with force.

Chiro weakly attempted to dig his nails into the tarmac. "WAAA!" he screamed as he lost his grip. He reached a blind hand out, and managed to grab a fire hydrant.

And unconscious Ed flew his way.

Chiro clenched his jaw, and reached an arm out to catch the unconscious body.

"Rrrrrrrghh!"

"ZZzzzzzzzz…"

"Wow, what a heavy sleeper."

The tornado suddenly dissipated as Sonic came to a screeching stop.

Random trashcan spiders that were sucked in fell to the asphalt, and vanished. There were some survivors, though.

"Heh," Sonic grinned crookedly. "Still more of you bugs, eh?"

The scurried towards him.

The blue hedgehog's eyes narrowed, "Catch me if you can."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Blast!" Gibson clenched a fist as he glared at the tracking device in his metal hand. "Nova's signal isn't responding either! It's as if the entire Monkey Team's offline, or something!"

Eddy walked besides him. He just finished closing a wound in his arm with a healing charm. "What about that other kid?"

"Chiro, you mean? I'm searching now."

Then, Eddy stopped, and looked up, "I don't think you need to use a tracking thingy to find him."

"Why the Devil not?"

"Look," Eddy pointed.

Gibson did so.

"……"

"……"

Above the apartment blocks, several Heartless were flying up, and then falling to their doom. The trashcan spiders were doing this in sequence, like some sort of deadly game of explosive dominoes.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Hmm," Gibson hummed. "Well, perhaps, Chiro _could_ be there."

Eddy squinted at him.

"Wh-What?.?.?"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sonic came to a stop, after head-butting the last Heartless into a wall.

"Hmm, guess the fight's over," the hedgehog mused with his fists on his hips. "And I won! Heh, what a surprise..."

Sora weakly stood up. He rubbed his head as he surveyed his surroundings.

Not much collateral damage was done, apart from bindings having random bricks ripped off, lampposts being ripped out of the ground, and pieces of tarmac being plucked from the road. It was a miracle that the lamppost he hung onto was still intact.

"Wow….simply awesome," Chiro stood up, next to the snoring Ed.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm," Sonic chuckled, dusting his hands off. "Even though they didn't put up much of a fight, it was still tons of fun."

Sora smiled, but then gasped. "SONIC! HEADS UP!"

"Hm?" Sonic looked up. His green eyes widened, "WHOA!" he panicky ran two hundred yards in a second, avoiding the descending body of Trashcan Centipede.

Having somehow survived Sonic's speedy punishment, the Centipede scurried its way towards the hedgehog, without showing a hint of fear or uncertainty.

Sonic made the tiniest of frowns, "Where'd _you_ come from, ugly?"

He zipped away from the mandibles of doom, and ran up the face of a building, with a trail of blue and some red. He came to a stop at the summit of the five-story building. With crossed arms and a grin, he prepared for the final strike.

"INCOMIIIIIIIIING!.!.!.!"

He jumped off the roof, and began to do several forward rolls. He was suddenly a spinning, circular, blue blur with red at the 'circumference'. A sound suitable to an old-fashioned Nintendo game played in the background as the blur plunged in Trashcan Centipede's direction.

Sora's eyes followed the ball.

Chiro's lips parted.

Ed drooled in his sleep.

_**KA-POW!.!.!.!.!.!**_

Direct hit.

Dust and gravel erupted like a geyser as Sonic made contact with Trashcan Centipede.

A few seconds had to pass for the dust to clear. And when the dust _did_ clear, Sonic stood victoriously, one foot positioned on the Heartless' head. The tails flicked about before disappearing. The body of trashcans was gone. The head twitched as Sonic jumped off of it. A big, silver heart flew from the insect's cranium skyward. The head then disappeared.

With a cocky expression, Sonic strolled towards the flabbergasted Sora.

"That…….that…..w-was….amazing…," Sora breathed.

"Thanks," Sonic half-bowed at his 'audience', "and I believe this is yours." He reached behind him, and pulled out Sora's Keyblade, "Found it when I was kickin' butt."

"Uhh, thanks," Sora uttered as he caught his Blade.

"No problem," Sonic rubbed his little nose. "If ya ever need help, you know what to do."

And suddenly, in a flash of blue light, the hedgehog was replaced with a summon gem. The magical stone fell to the ground at Sora's feet.

The Keyblade master picked the gem up, and stored it in his suit. With a sigh, he held his Keyblade over his head, and healed himself.

"Sora!"

"?.?.?" he turned his head.

Eddy and Gibson marched over.

The latter of the two gasped, "Chiro!" he ran on all fours.

"What the fudge just happened?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

Sora opened his mouth to speak……….but then closed it, knowing Eddy would just be sceptical.

"Uh, we beat a few Heartless," he lied.

"…..oh,"

"Chiro!" Gibson came to a stop next to the grounded boy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gibson," the boy stood up, covered in ticktacktoe bruises from head to toe.

"At least, we managed to get out of that hard situation," Sora uttered as he and Eddy approached.

"But at what price?.!" Chiro barked. "The Skeleton Kings' got Jinmay, and all that we've done since then was nothing but a big waste of time!.!.!"

"There's only one place where we might find her," Gibson narrowed his back eyes as he rubbed his chin, "and probably the rest of the monkeys, too."

Sora leaned his head to the side, "Where?"

"The Citadel of Bone," Chiro clenched his gloved fists.

Eddy's eyebrow separated from his head, "'Citadel of Bone'?"

Gibson nodded, "Indeed. It is a sinister vessel located somewhere in space. It's where the Skeleton King resides. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't run into it when you came to this world."

"Guess we should take the gummi ship, then," Eddy claimed.

"Tell me……what modes of offensive weaponry does your ship posses?" inquire Gibson.

Eddy smirked proudly, "A cannon on the bottom that fires continuously to kick ass."

"Sadly, a single turret on the underside of a ship will not be enough to enter the King's Citadel safely."

Eddy blinked. His eyes narrowed as he growled, "Are you saying that _my _ship isn't good enough?.!.?.!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Gibson folded his arms in front of his chest, "and unless you want to be reduced to space dust, I suggest you use _our_ vessel."

"What vessel?.?.?"

"That's right!" Chiro snapped his fingers. "The Super Robot!"

Sora and Eddy were clueless.

"We'll show you!" Chiro beckoned them to follow him with a wave of his hand. "Follow me!"

"You heard him!" Gibson sprinted after him.

Sora went third.

Eddy was about to run, but then noticed Ed's unconscious body. With a sigh, the mage healed him.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"……"

"……"

"……"

Sora, Ed, and Eddy stared in amazement.

"Wooooow…."

"Just like _Power Rangers_…"

"Guess this beats my ship by a long shot…."

Before them stood giant, silver robot with a squared head, squared fists, a rectangular torso, and rectangular feet. A metallic antenna rested on the robot's cranium. The facial expression was rather plain; a rectangular mouth at a horizontal angle, and two ovular, green eyes.

"Like it?" Gibson asked them with a smirk. "The Super Robot is--"

"SO COOL!" Ed leaned over Eddy, his tongue unrolling from his mouth like a long parchment.

Gibson glared at him sideways, "Yes…it is."

Chiro gasped behind Gibson, "Crap! I just thought of something! There're only five of us, and the Super Robot needs six pilots!"

Sora and Eddy did double-takes**, "You want US to fly that?.!"**

"YAY!" Ed threw his arms up.

"That is quite a pebble in our shoe," Gibson spoke. "We can always put a drone in it somewhere."

Sora's head titled as he got an idea. He felt the summon gem in his suit.

"…," he grinned. "Guys, I have a solution."

A question mark appeared above Chiro's, Gibson's, and Eddy's heads.

"YAY!" Ed cheered.

K-K-K-K-K-K

They stood in a metallic room with circular chairs, and random computer equipment.

"Okay..," Gibson expression said he was exhausted for some reason. He asked four figures, "…do you all know what to say now?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"Sure."

"Good," Chiro gave a thumb's up. "Let's get going!"

Everyone ran to a section of the room where there were six pods lined together. Each pod had a particular colour.

Everyone stepped into the cylindrical pods, spun around, and were sucked straight up in sequence.

They flew up a pipe each, faces stern.

When they reached a certain point, they parted ways.

The Super Robot glowed at its feet, fists, head, and torso. It began to power up.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora flew up (or rather down) a yellow pipe towards one of the giant robot's feet.

He landed on a seat in a yellow-tinted cockpit, and--as previously instructed--grabbed the two joysticks in front of him.

A pair of seatbelts crossed ways across his chest.

With a furrowed brow, he yelled, "Foot-Crusher Cruiser 6! GO!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Ed flew down a green pipe, and landed in a cockpit in the other foot. It was similar to Sora's, but had a green tint.

He grabbed the joysticks as a pair of seatbelts crossed ways over his chest.

"Uh…..--Oh, yeah! Foot-Crusher Cruiser 5! GO!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Gibson landed in a blue-tinted cockpit.

His hands wrapped around two joysticks.

His simian feet both grabbed a single stick below him.

He calmly said, "Fist Rocket 4. Go."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Eddy flew into a room similar to Gibson's but with a_ red_ colour.

"OOF!"

He went stomach-first into the joystick that was meant for a pair of monkey feet.

With bulging, watery eyes, He wheezed, "Fist…….Ro…cket…….3…..g-go…"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Up the black tube was none other than Sonic himself.

The blue hedgehog landed in a black control room in the Super Robot's head.

There were four joysticks positioned for both hands and both feet.

With a confident smirk he yelled, "Brain Strapler Pilot 2! GO!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

And finally, Chiro landed in his compartment in the robot's torso. This one was similar to the cockpits in the feet.

Benefiting the colour of his gloves, this room was tinted orange.

As the seatbelts wrapped themselves around his torso, he grabbed the joysticks, and hollered, "Torso Tank Driver 1! GO!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

_Chiro: Super!_

_Eddy: R-Robot……..!_

_Sonic: Monkey!_

_Sora: Team!_

_Ed: Hyper!_

_Gibson: Force!_

_All: **GO!**_

K-K-K-K-K-K

The only thing that moved was a pair of jet thrusters coming out from the Super Robot's back.

With an eruption of blue flames, the robot was carried off its feet, and sent straight up to be enveloped by the dark sky.

Heading for the Citadel of Bone.

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. 'Till the next one, remember the review policy enforced in Chapter 13………..uhh, O.o 


	19. Super Keyblade Team GO! Part 3

The Skeleton King stood with his caped back to a stone throne. The entire room he was in was made of uneven rocks. A small pool of dark ooze bubbled a few feet away. His long staff rested in his grasp.

His red eyes stared at T.V. Monster.

The servant robot stood motionlessly. Its red screen was displaying static as it did its best to get a signal.

Jinmay lay besides the King's red, boot-like feet, unconscious.

The T.V. Monster's screen flickered one last time before displaying the image of the Super Robot. The robot was flying through the dark void of space, its thrusters never losing power. Its head was slightly tilted in order to 'see' where it was going. Its limbs hung lifelessly.

The King's eyes narrowed.

"That boy is far more persistent than I expected," Judge Doom spoke from the King's side, observing the live feed through his spectacles. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the cartoon environment.

"I should have expected it," the King rasped. "Mandarin left one monkey behind, not to mention Chiro is probably still alive. What other methods to save the Princess would there be, other than to take their robot and come here?"

"You said that it takes more than two pilots to fly such a machine, correct?"

"Indeed," the King nodded. "The Keyblade master and his friends must be piloting the robot as well. And it is a wonder who they have a _sixth_ member."

"That minor fact is not important as of now," Doom said. "What _is_ important is that three or four people are attempting to navigate their way here, using something they have no clue how to operate."

"And advantage for us, then?"

Doom smirked, "Absolutely." He turned his head, "Patch us through to Mr. Rancid."

The Skeleton King huffed, and pointed his grey staff at T.V. Monster, "You heard him."

The image changed to an image of an impatient-looking, grey-skinned biker.

_"What now?"_ Johnny Rancid spat.

"Take the Formless, and go into space," the Judge commanded while the Skeleton King glared. "Sora is attempting to reach the Citadel with a giant robot. Stop them at all costs."

Rancid crossed his arms_, "Fine."_

And the screen went dead.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Skeleton King…you simply have no faith. Even if Mr. Rancid fails, the distraction he makes will be enough for us to find the Keyhole and use it as we please."

"It had better."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Okay," Eddy seriously stared at the controls in the red chamber he was in, "how the fudge do we fly this thing?"

_"Let us hope that you will not need to commit such an action," _Gibson's voice crackled over and intercom. _"With any luck, we can find a way into the Citadel of Bone, with no absolute need to use the Super Robot."_

"Any idea where that is? Or where we're going, for that matter?"

_"Oh, if forgot to mention something! Towards your right, there is a row of three buttons. Press the one on the far left. That goes for all of you."_

Eddy pressed the said button, and a screen frizzed into existence in front of him. He could see though the Super Robot's eyes. Nothing but dark oblivion, with countless stars, could be seen.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(SORA) Done."_

_"(SONIC) Same here. Nice view, by the way."_

_"(Gibson) The visual screen you are viewing is connected to the Super Robot's eyes by highly-accurate--"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

The left leg suddenly did a dramatic kick, causing the Super Robot to spin out of control.

_**"WHOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAA!.!.!.!.!.!"**_

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(SORA) I think I'm gonna be sick…"_

_"(SONIC) Me…too."_

_"GIBSON) Not in the robot!"_

_"(CHIRO) Ed, Gibson meant your OTHER right!"_

_"(ED) Oops. Hu-hu-hu-ha!"_

_"(EDDY) Any chance of leaving him behind?"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Chiro guided the thrusters on the robot's back, shifting everything towards the right direction.

"Okay, I fixed our little problem," he said.

_"Jeez, Ed," _Eddy's voice cackled in the intercom_, "learn to tell between your left and right, Ed."_

_"Uh, okay, Eddy. OH! What's this big, green button do?"_

Chiro's eyes suddenly widened, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!.!.!" he practically spat at the intercom. "THAT'S THE--!"

A 'click' was heard.

"--…gravity button."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hahahahaha!" Ed laughed like an idiot as the gravity to his compartment was turned off. Him and his helmet floated in two different directions. "I can fly! Woohoo!"

He twirled in the air, did a breaststroke, swam like a dolphin, and barked like a seal.

"ARF-ARF! I'm a penguin!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(GIBSON) I suggest you get things back to normal. Better not make the Super Robot explode."_

_"(ED) Okay. _**(CRASH!) **_Ouch………hahahahaha!"_

_"(SORA) I-Is that even possible?"_

_"(CHIRO) The robot exploding, you mean? I don't think you should tell them everything that's possible, Gibson. Don't wanna give 'em any ideas. Heh…"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Suddenly, a huge _thing_ flew into the Super Robot from behind, wrapped its limbs around it, and hurled towards a nearby asteroid.

The robot hit the big rock with a loud KLUNK!.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(SONIC) Ow…… Did anyone feel that as bad as I did?"_

_"(EDDY) What the Hell was that?.!"_

_"(SORA) It came from behind!"_

_"(GIBSON): We're under attack!"_

_"(CHIRO) Hang on! I'm turning us around!"_

_"(ED) ……………………………………………………………uh, what?"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Everyone's voice made a gasping sound when the _thing_ that attacked the robot came into view.

It was a giant Formless that had taken a humanoid-shape. The physique was that of a well-built male. It possessed the typical features of any regular Formless; exposed bones….with dark ooze taking up boneless space. It was just about as tall as the Super Robot.

A gruff voice sounded, and, somehow, managed to be heard.

**"What's up, losers?"** the giant Formless didn't move as someone spoke from within it. **"Havin' a nice cruise through space, are you?"**

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(GIBSON) Hmm, it can speak…..so maybe, it can be reasoned with."_

_"(CHIRO) No way, Gibson. That thing just attacked us. It may not act like a regular Formless, but it's out to kill us."_

_"(EDDY) Can we make a decision quick before he rams us again?"_

_"(GIBSON) I'm going to try to talk to it."_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora's voice cracked through the intercom_, "Can you really do that?"_

"Sure, I can," Gibson pressed random buttons. "Ahem," he cleared his throat.

_"I still think it's a waste of time…," _Chiro muttered.

K-K-K-K-K-K

**"Not gonna talk, eh?" **the Formless leaned its cranium to the side.

**Skkykkj!--"May I ask you why you attacked us?"** Gibson's amplified voice spoke from the robot. **"What seems to be the problem?"**

**"Heh, I'll tell ya what you problem is! Judge Doom's hired me to put you dweebs outta commission, while the bag o' bones does his magical crap. They want some sorta 'Keyhole' thing, or something. And they don't want no stupid punks like you buggin' 'em about it!"**

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora blinked in his compartment, "Hey, Eddy, you don't think he's--?"

_"The guy we saw in Traverse Town?" _Eddy finished. _"Could be."_

_"'Jamey Retched'?" _Ed suggested.

"Gibson, try asking his name," Sora spoke.

K-K-K-K-K-K

**"What's your name?"**

A slight chuckle. **"Name's Johnny Rancid, biker extraordinaire, and professional ass-kicker, and I'm out to stop you, more importantly have the loudmouth and dumbass Dipped."**

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(GIBSON) How in the name of Science can a living human control a Formless from within?"_

_"(EDDY) I don't think that's so important right now."_

_"(ED) I don't wanna be Dipped!"_

_"(SORA) I agree with Eddy. Let's get 'im."_

_"(CHIRO) NO! That'll only waste anymore time! Let's lose him in that meteor shower."_

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot turned, and flew in the direction of the said shower…

…only to come to a sudden halt by some sort of force field.

The robot's left hand moved over the unseen wall. It clenched into a fist.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"There appears to be some sort of shield surrounding us!" _Gibson's voice screeched. _"We're trapped."_

"And I have a feeling that Rancid's the reason," Chiro uttered. His fists clenched around the joysticks. "RRRAAAGH! I've had enough of these waists of time! Let's get 'im, Team!"

_"…uh, we don't know how…," _Sora murmured.

_"Just follow our lead," _Gibson announced. _"We'll take down this ruffian, and get to the Citadel. This battle shouldn't take more than a minute."_

Chiro's eyes narrowed, "Hyperforce! GO!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot rocketed towards Rancid's Formless body.

**"'Bout time you kids decide to--"** he was cut off when the Super Robot head-butted him right in the chest.

With a shout, he flew back. The humanoid ooze clenched its fists, and soared at the giant robot.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"Eddy! Push your joysticks forward!"_ Gibson's voice commanded.

"All of them?"

The sound of gritting teeth_, "Rrrrghh-YES! All of them!"_

He pushed the upward sticks with both hands, and used his knee to move the centre one.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot raised both hands, and met the fists of Johnny Rancid's Formless body. Both gargantuan forms pushed against one another.

The sound of straining metal came from the robot's arms as they did their damned best to ward away Rancid. The jet thrusters flared, nearing their maximum power.

The Formless arms built up more ooze as the rest of the body sacrificed most of its girth to add more strength to the sticky upper limbs. As a result, the legs began to shrink….but the arms grew.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"He's giving us more than we bargained for! Sonic, activate both buttons on the upper joysticks!"_

The hedgehog smirked, "Heh-heh, you got it, monkey boy."

His gloved thumbs did as they were told.

Cl-Click.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The robot's eyes began to glow.

The giant Formless applied less strength as Johnny was distracted. This caused the being to be move backwards ever so slightly.

**"What the--?.!.?.!.?.!"** he was cut off as twin laser beams flew from the eyes, and ate their way through the hollow eye sockets of his monster, came out the other side, and blew up an asteroid. **"AAAGH!.!.!.!" **the scream wasn't out of pain, but out of surprise.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"Sora, push all joysticks forward!"_

"Okay!" Sora shoved his gloved hands forward.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot kicked the Formless in its midsection. Johnny stopped his Formless body from flying backwards by grabbing the extended, robotic foot which had stuck him.

**"I have you now!" **Johnny hollered as the Formless' body returned to its previous state.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"Guys….a little help would be appreciated,"_ Sora's fearful voice uttered.

Chiro turned the joysticks to the right, "Help is on the way!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot's thrusters powered as hard as they could in an attempt to pull the rectangular foot out of Rancid's grasp.

**"Oh no, you don't!" **The Formless grabbed the other foot in its gooey hand.

The Super Robot's thrusters suddenly spun a one-eighty, and aimed their flames 'up'. The robot's feet flew into….through the arms and through the shoulders.

The Formless hastily spun around, reforming its arms. It extended an arm, and shot a torrent of ooze in the robot's direction.

The Super Robot grabbed the slimy 'tentacle', and pulled with all its might.

The Formless flew in the robot's direction. The latter raised a titanium fist to sock the fiend right in the……………cheekbone (?).

With a growl, Johnny made his Formless body grab the fist, and throw the hulking robot over himself.

With a flare of its thrusters, the Super Robot flew and swung both fists at the gooey torso. The fists didn't manage to penetrate the body, though; it was as if the chest was made out of a tougher substance.

The Formless made a fist of its own, and thrust it into the Super Robot's midsection.

_**CLANG!**_

The robot flew back with a dent.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"Eddy, straighten the arm outward, and hit all the switches on the joysticks! I'll be doing the same!"_

"Roger that!"

_"Who's Roger?"_

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy lifted his thumbs and foot, and slammed them on the switches.

K-K-K-K-K-K

While move backwards to dodge a swipe, the Super Robot spread its arms out like a crucifix. Several compartments opened up in the limps from the fists to the torso, releasing dozens of missiles in the Formless' direction.

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SHOOOOOOOOMFF!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**_

The Formless didn't manage to dodge the hell-seekers, resulting in several mini-explosions occurring in the left half of its body.

When the smoke cleared, the Formless floated……the left side of its body missing from the shoulder to the groin. A small portion of the torso was gone.

**"Rrrrgh! You're gonna pay for that!" **and, somehow, Johnny was still alive. The being convulsed as it strained to re-grow its lost body parts.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(CHIRO) Nothing's working! He just keeps regenerating!"_

_"(EDDY) Chill out. It hasn't even been a minute yet."_

_"(ED) Just like a chameleon……"_

_"(SONIC) What should we do?"_

_"(CHIRO) I dunno…… Whatever we do doesn't work!"_

_"(GIBSON) On the contrary, Chiro…"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

"I believe I know the solution to all this."

A sigh_, "I'm all ears."_

I have just finished conducting a scan of the Formless' body, and have come up with a hypothesis that is about to be ninety-eight percent true."

_"Get to the point."_

"Ahem. I believe that if we hit it right in the centre of its torso with an attack that is adequate, we may beat this thing."

Eddy spoke_, "Do you have a good reason?"_

"Indeed, I do. If any of you had noticed, when Eddy and I punched him in the chest, nothing happened. So, the torso must be well-protected to contain something."

A slight chuckle_, "Of course. And I know the exact move to use. Let's go!"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot flew at high speed, just as the giant Formless had finished construction its body.

The robot made to plough into its opponent, but the Formless was faster, and expertly darted to the side.

The Super Robot flew past it, and spun around in time to deflect a volley of sloshy fists.

The blocking was concluded with a well-aimed kick in the robot's chest.

**"RAAAUUGHHH!.!.!.!" **the Formless' hands flew at the robot's neck.

The robot managed to catch those hands. It was the same as before. The Formless and Super Robot 'stared' at one another blankly as they tried to overpower the other.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Chiro grinned, "We have him now!"

_"Go, Chiro! We cannot afford to waste this--!"_ Gibson was cut off.

Chiro popped open one small compartment, and slammed his gloved fist on it, "Lazatron Fury!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

The entire front face of the Super Robot's torso began to glow a bright green. Before the Formless could react, it was blasted with a powerful, tea green, rectangular laser beam.

The torso was decimated into oblivion. The arms, legs, and head melted away, as if 'knowing' that their body was gone.

The Super Robot was victorious.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Finally!" Chiro rubbed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his glove. "Time to go," he adjusted the controls, guiding the Super Robot away.

K-K-K-K-K-K

As the robot left the battle site…

Something remained floating in space…

_Someone._

"….nnngh…," Johnny Rancid rubbed his helmeted head. "Stupid kids…. Frickin' destroyed my body thing…. Dumbass Skeleton King giving me useless crap to fight with……. Huh? Aw, crap--!"

He was floating through space, wearing no protection _at all_. Just his biker helmet, jeans, belt, wife beater, leather boots, and gloves. How he was still alive was mystery on its own.

"Jeez," he looked left and right, "where is it--Ah-ha!" he 'swam' towards his motorcycle, which also survived. He mounted the vehicle, and drove though the cold vacuum of space.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"The time has come!" the Skeleton King exclaimed with his staff and free hand held high.

As if reading his mind, T.V. Monster brought up Mandarin's image.

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

"Begin the Keyhole process," the King commanded. "Now is the perfect time in which to do so."

Mandarin half-bowed_, "Yes, my Lord."_ And his image disappeared to reveal the Super Robot navigating its way closer to the Citadel.

The Skeleton King glared, "Your biker boy didn't finish them."

"It doesn't matter, because the Keyblade Master has already been delayed," Doom replied.

"Don't underestimate your enemies, Doom," the King seethed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"You monkeys are in for a treat," Mandarin grinned insanely.

He stood in a circular, dome-shaped chamber of stone. A pillar of a 'water-like' substance stood in the centre. The 'water's' movements suggested it was rising into the ceiling.

Along the walls, there were five arches. On four of them were none other than Antauri, Sprx, Otto, and Nova. Their legs and arms were spread out, and their hands and feet were covered in some sort of web-like silk. Their tails dangled uselessly between their legs. A purple hue still displayed itself in their eyes. And the worm-like creatures were still positioned on their heads.

"It was a shame that Gibson couldn't join you," the ugly monkey's face was sad for a quarter of a second as he glanced at the vacant arch. He smirked, "No matter. You four will provide enough power to construct the Keyhole."

"You'll never get away with this!" Nova shouted, her head thrashing.

"Yeah! Chiro will be here to kick your butts before you can get your filthy hands on the Keyhole!" Otto growled.

"Oh really?" Mandarin raised a humongous eyebrow.

"Yah really, you traitor!" Sprx struggled to get free.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah!" Mandarin laughed, and leaned into the red monkey. "Your claims will all be in vain once my Lord acquires access to the Heart of Shuggazoom."

"We'll see about that! Magna-Tingler Bl--!"

"Don't bother," Mandarin waved with a huge hand. "All you powers have been neutralised, so I suggest you save your breath. Much like Antauri," he gestured at the silent monkey, who was looking down and had his eyes closed the entire time.

The traitor strolled towards the pillar of rising liquid. At the same time, four tentacle-like things with circular tips descended from above. Each tip entered the mouth of the worms possessing the monkeys. Mandarin placed a hand in the pillar. As he did so, a purple colour began to branch out and change the colour of the column. The purple rose to the ceiling, and travelled down the tentacles and into the worms.

The monkeys began to glow a purple aura. Their mouths suddenly opened in a scream of pure agony.

_**"AAAAAAAAAUUGH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"**_ their voices filled the chamber with the ability to shatter glass.

Mandarin withdrew his hand. Instantly, the screaming ceased as the purple hue vanished. The monkeys panted, as if having screamed a thousand breaths.

"It may hurt, but it's what's necessary to find the Keyhole."

"If I may ask," a tiny figure stepped into view, "if we are looking for the Keyhole of Shuggazoom, why not do it _at_ Shuggazoom?" It was a tiny monkey that wore clothes reminiscent of Jinmay. A black eye patch covered its right socket. Its voice did not suit its looks at all; it looked feminine, but sounded male.

"The monkeys are _connected_ to the Heart of Shuggazzom, meaning that they can reveal the Keyhole wherever they are," Mandarin explained. "I, myself, was connected to Shuggazoom….but the Skeleton King broke that bond when he gave me this body. The girl also has the power to reveal the Keyhole, but it is a mystery to me how her robotic body can house such a pure heart."

"Either way, nothing can stop us in such a process, correct?" the tiny monkey raised an eyebrow.

"Correct."

"Then, let's not get _too_ cocky before Chiro and the Keyblade Master arrive."

Without a word, Mandarin put his hand in the column.

And the screaming continued. This time, uninterrupted.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(GIBSON) There it is…… The Citadel of Bone…"_

_"(SORA) Wooaahh……"_

_"(ED) It's all pointy……………and stuff."_

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot slowed down as it neared an enormous, triangular vessel made out of nothing but grey-green rock. The stone-made thing drifted sinisterly through space, like a shark about to hunt prey.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(EDDY) How do we get in?"_

_"(CHIRO) I have a plan."_

_"(GIBSON) We're with you every step of the way, Chiro."_

_"(SONIC) Guys, I have bad news. I think I've outlasted being summoned. I'm gonna go back to being a gem."_

_"(GIBSON) It doesn't matter; I stationed in Antauri's compartment on purpose. You may revert back to a gem."_

_"(SONIC) Okay. Good luck without me. _**(FLASH!)**_"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

"That wretched boy has come in range of the Citadel," the Skeleton King hissed as he sat in his throne.

"What do you propose we do, then?" Doom inquired, eyeing the Keyhole that was slowly forming across the room.

"You just relax while I command the defences to do their work," the King closed his dark eyes, and placed one clawed palm on the throne's stony armrest. "……"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Blasts of bright, purple energy were screaming towards the Super Robot from the Citadel.

The giant robot took evasive action, loaded its missiles, and fired them from its arms. The projectiles hit the surface of the vessel, only scuffing the big rock formation. More purple blasts flew, some of them managing a few strikes. The Super Robot then flew directly towards the ship's left side, and punched a small hole with its metal fist. The opening began to shrink, as if the Citadel was healing itself.

Finally, the robot then did several loops around the Citadel, only provoking the gargantuan structure to use more firepower.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The hole had almost shrunk.

Five figures flew towards it.

Two of them were Chiro and Gibson. The former was wearing an orange-striped space helmet and matching suit in order to breathe, and the latter had a small mask around his mouth. Both drifted with a jet thruster on their backs.

Another one was Sora, wearing a suit similar to Chiro's, complete with a jet thruster on the back. The helmet was too big and squared, and the body was too thin to benefit his shoulders and large feet. He had to endure the discomfort for a little bit longer.

Ed and Eddy wore no protection whatsoever. They 'swam' through space with their cartoon bodies unharmed. They held their breaths, resulting in their blue cheeks puffing out comically to sizes bigger than their heads.

Chiro motioned for them to hurry.

Everyone did so.

Gibson went in first. He strained to keep his position, because air was being sucked out.

Next went Sora, with the blue-faced Eddy in tow.

Chiro went in last, tugging the near-unconscious Ed.

They made it in just in time for the hole to completely seal.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Eddy panted, catching his breath as Sora let him down. Ed was no different.

"Looks…..like…..the air's…..perf-……-ectly……….breathable…..," Eddy heaved.

"You could have used one of my suits," Chiro told him. "Why'd you two bother almost suffocating out there?"

"You suit……was too…….big for……me."

"Why not use the helmets Sandy gave us at Bikini Bottom?" Sora suggested.

Eddy smiled sheepishly, "I left them in the ship."

Ed shook a finger, "Naughty, naughty."

"Excuse me," Gibson interrupted, having removed his mask, "but will you talk about trivial matters some other time, please? Encase you haven't noticed, we're inside one of the most diabolical structures to ever exist." He all around him with open arms.

Chiro, Gibson, Sora, Ed, and Eddy were inside a small chamber made of rock. A tunnel led out somewhere. They trekked through the passage, and immediately stopped at the end. They gazed at what looked like an infinite spiral pathway leading up and down and connecting to several other chambers, which, no doubt, would connect to several more. The entire rocky structure formed a ghastly labyrinth of pure evil. The hollow structure wasn't empty though; Formless walked sloshily from place to place, on guard patrol. That wasn't all; the gang had to duck the searchlight of a tall, metallic, spider-like robot with a skeletal face imprinted on its circular body.

As the robot walked away, Chiro stuck out his helmeted head, "The Skeleton King's around here somewhere. And I bet Jinmay's with him."

"But how the Hell do we find them?" Eddy said quizzically. "This place is--"

"HUGE!" Ed finished his sentence with a shout, causing the gang to collectively wince.

"Indeed it is huge," Gibson fiddled with his tracking device, "and it may prove difficult to locate the Skeleton King and Jinmay, but it will be simple to find the other monkeys, whose signals are present."

Everyone collectively smiled…

…except for Eddy. He asked Chiro, "You sure that plan of yours will work?"

Chiro smirked at him, "Totally."

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot flew at high-speed.

As fast as it could from the advancing Citadel.

It manoeuvred slightly, but not expertly.

Shots were fired at it.

A lot hit.

And…

Inside the robot…

Six robots were stationed at the compartments.

Each one of them was circular.

Each one's colour matched the compartment they were situated in.

And each one had the required amount of limbs needed for piloting.

They were no other than simple, mindless drones.

Distractions.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"No Heartless," Sora said suspiciously, walking third place as the group journeyed through a rocky passage. He had discarded his space suit, as had Chiro.

"Hmm?" Eddy glanced at him from the right.

"I said there aren't any Heartless in this place," the teen clarified.

"It figures," Chiro muttered from the head of the group. Like Sora, his space suit was gone. "The Skeleton King is too proud and self-centred to use any forces but his own."

"I see."

"Monkeys for me, please?" Ed asked Gibson with an idiotic grin under his traffic cone helmet.

Gibson gave him a weird look, "If that means you want to know how far or close we are, then I'll tell you here and now that the rest of the Monkey Team are no less than one hundred metres away."

"Yummy."

"………"

They neared the exit of the passage, where a new hollow chamber would undoubtedly be.

"Everyone on your guard," Chiro's blue eyes narrowed. "The closer we get, the tighter security's gonna be."

They stepped into a new spiral chamber.

At one point, Eddy walked over, and peeked over the edge.

The spiral stretched downward, eventually into nothing but dark oblivion.

"…...," the pink-skinned mage gulped. He looked aside……..and his eyes widened.

"According to my readings," Gibson walked ahead, staring down at his device, "we're getting……close…..?" he looked behind him. He saw everyone lingering. "What the Devil are you waiting for?.! We're almost…….--" he stopped when he noticed a shadow in front of him. "……," slowly, he turned and found himself looking up...

…into the red eyes of some sort of skeletal monstrosity. It looked like a giant canine with some grey fur on its spine. An extra pair of limbs stuck out from its sides to form hands at their ends. The six-limbed creature let out a monstrous roar.

**"RAAAAAOOOOOOOWRR!.!.!.!.!.!"**

Gibson gulped, frozen in place as the thing opened its mouth to devour him.

Luckily for the monkey, Chiro swept in just in time to hook an arm around his tiny body and pull him out of harm's way.

The beast's nose scraped the ground.

"What the Hell is that thing?" Eddy shakily prepared his staff as Chiro returned to the group.

"One of Skeleton King's mindless slaves," Chiro grunted, lowering Gibson to the ground.

**"GRRRRRR-HHHH!.!.!.!"**

"I think he heard you," Sora said weakly.

The beast scraped the rocky ground with its front-left foot, like a bull.

"He's about to charge!" Gibson pointed with a drill, already prepared.

…and the beast charged.

Chiro instinctively yelled, "EVERYONE! MOVE!"

Ed and Eddy jumped to the right. Sora and Gibson jumped to the left. Chiro jumped at the right moment, vaulted off the fiend's nose, and sent a spear towards the skeletal freak's head.

The spear bounced off, barely leaving a scratch.

Chiro gritted his teeth as he landed in a crouch, with his back against a wall.

The beast was about to charge again when it was suddenly pelted with fireballs, Keyblade strikes, shield strikes, and drill shocks.

**"RRGHHH!" **it reached with one of its abnormal hands to slap away the Eds.

Eddy managed to duck, but Ed was swatted ten feet away; his strength kept him from going airborne.

Sora jumped, and sailed his Keyblade into the beast's left arm, managing to chip it.

The beast screeched, reached, grabbed Eddy ("HOLY--!"), and literally _threw_ him at Sora.

Sora dodge-rolled under his flying friend, and came up in an upward strike to the freak's underside.

Meanwhile, Gibson had managed to land on the fiend's back, and was busy trying to break the strong bones with his drills.

"Freeze sucka!" Eddy suddenly came to a skidding stop in front of the beast. He aimed his staff with extreme gusto, and fired a freezing projectile at the monster's left leg, reducing the entire limb to an ice block. The mage then made a pathway of ice on the ground. "Get 'im, Ed!"

"YAAAA-HOOOOOO!" Ed slid along the icy path on his butt with his shield held out horizontally.

**SLICE!**

**"RRRRRAAAAA-IIIIIIIIIIII!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" **the beast screamed as its left leg was sliced clear off by the shield. Its arms flailed about, knocking Gibson off its back.

Several feet away, Chiro was sprinting. His hands were glowing a contrast of green and black. He hollered above the beastly cries, "Everyone! Together!"

Everyone converged at once.

Gibson used the ice path to slide under the creature with his drill pointing up at its belly. "Photon Scalpel!"

A blue beam of energy shot from the drill's spinning tip, into the monster's underside, and out from its back.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Sora ignited the tip of his Keyblade, and repeatedly slammed it into the beast's skull and every other body part he could get to.

The fiend thrashed around, knocking Eddy--who was about to attack--aside.

"Whoa!" Sora grabbed a handful of grey fur, and held on tight like a bull-rider.

"Ed! Gimme a boost!" Chiro ordered, running.

"Sure," Ed saluted. He then bent over with cupped hands.

Chiro jumped.

His foot landed in Ed's hands.

"Alley-oop!" Ed raised his hands.

Chiro flew. He reached a hand out, and latched onto the beast's left arm. He exhaled and used Monkey Fu to blow the appendage clear off.

The fiend jumped up and down in a desperate attempt to fend off the attackers. It became obvious that it was losing badly.

A few feet away…

"C'mon… Nnnnrgh!" Eddy strained.

He was dangling over the edge of one of the large duct's many spirals. One false move and he might suffer a seemingly endless fall. He had just managed to reach the edge when the beast knocked him aside.

"Nnn! Freakin' come ON!" he leaned, and moved his leg over the ledge. He sighed in relief, and picked up his staff.

With alert eyes, he watched as Sora, Chiro, Ed, and Gibson beat the stuffing out of the beast.

He was about to join, when the sound of muddy ooze pricked his ears. He turned around to see a group of over a dozen Formless heading towards the battle. It was about time the intruders' presence was recognised.

"………………," he suddenly smirked as the group of fiends got closer. "Time to try a new move."

He pointed his staff, uttering one word, "Gravity!"

A glowing orb of dark, kaleidoscopic purple, black and red grew at his staff's 'wizard's hat'. As a reaction, a dome of similar colours formed around the Formless, who were suddenly--comically--flattened into pancakes. They then melted.

Eddy smirked coyly, and repeated them move until there were no more enemies.

"Man, I kick so much--DAMN!" he made a goalkeeper-dive to the side just in time to avoid the helplessly skidding body of the beast.

**"RAAAAR!" **with its back dangerously close to the edge Eddy had managed to climb over, it clawed at Sora and Gibson, who both raised their weapons in defence.

Ed rammed his shield into the beast, pushing it further over.

The beast's hind legs clawed at the cliff's wall, hanging from the spiral.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro finished everything by jumped, vaulting off Ed's shoulder's, and sending a blast squarely between the monster's eyes.

**"RAAAAAAAAGH!" **it fell over the edge. **"RAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa………………!"**

They never heard the sound of impact.

"Let's get a move on," Gibson was the first to speak, whipping out his tracking device and leisurely walked on.

The others helplessly followed.

Without a word.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The black Keyhole was barely half-way formed.

The Skeleton King glared at it impatiently.

Judge Doom watched it. Stone-faced as ever.

Jinmay's unconscious body didn't budge an inch.

T.V. Monster stood against the wall. Lifeless. Awaiting orders.

Not a word was uttered.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Chiro?"

"……….."

"Chiro…?"

"……………"

"Chiro!"

"………..huh?" the boy had stopped in mid-walk. He gazed to his right; at a small room with an arched entrance.

"What's the matter?" Gibson inquired. "You look troubled."

As a reply, Chiro gazed into the room.

After a few seconds, everyone marched over, and peered in.

The room was small, and filled with toys. Boys' toys, to be precise. Everything from stuffed animals to action figures to remote-control cars to board games was there. The playthings anyone would expect a young boy to spend his time with without a care in the world.

"Nice toys," Ed commented.

"Don't bother playing with them, lumpy." Eddy pointed, "We're on a mission."

"These….," Chiro began, "….they look like the toys I used to play with before I joined the Hyperforce."

"As in….they're yours?.?.?.?" Sora inquired.

"Yeah…."

Gibson gazed at the toys, "That's rather……disturbing."

"But why would the Skeleton King have your old toys?" Sora asked, leaning in his Keyblade.

"Maybe, he likes to play during his free time!" a familiar idiot suggested.

"Shut up, Ed," a familiar mage snapped.

Chiro snapped out of it with a shake of his head. "Forget about it right now," he said. "Let's keep going. How much further, Gibson?"

"We're very close," the monkey jogged ahead. "They should be around this corner."

They rounded the corner, and looked.

About three dozen Formless were guarding the entrance to another chamber.

Eddy smirked sarcastically, "This will be easy."

"And it doesn't look like there are any other drones on guard," Gibson's hands morphed into drills.

"Then, let's get 'em," Chiro stepped forward. "We've come this far, and are not backing down. Everyone! GO!"

The yelling alerted the Formless. They got into fighting stances.

Chiro, Gibson, Sora, Ed, and Eddy picked their opponents and attacked all at once.

K-K-K-K-K-K

In deep space, the Super Robot twirled in an attempt to dodge the dozens of volleys of purple shots coming its way.

All the while, the Citadel was catching up.

The robot's drones did their best.

The Citadel grew closer. The firing of purple blasts ceased.

Instead, a long tentacle of green mud flew from the Citadel's rocky surface, and wetly stuck to the robot's leg.

It was followed by another one…..two……four………seven tentacles, which each chose a section of the robot's body.

The robot tried to get free, but it was futile.

It was being pulled towards the enemy.

Slowly.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Take this!" Gibson sprinted, and dove through a Formless, drills first.

Ed jumped, flew, aimed his shield down, and came crashing down on another servant.

"Chiro Spearo!" a lightening bolt-shaped javelin pierced through a Formless' torso.

"HIIII-YAAAAH!" Sora drove his Keyblade through a Formless' belly, and pulled the Blade up, cutting the fiend up the middle.

Eddy casually flicked his staff, and froze a Formless into a block of ice. He then nonchalantly strolled towards the 'statue', and kicked it, causing it to break into several pieces.

There were no more guards.

K-K-K-K-K-K

They entered the chamber, and they all collectively gasped.

The monkeys hung.

Motionless.

The worms still on their heads.

If it wasn't for their heavy breathing, it would have been assumed that they were dead.

"Oh my word," Gibson stared.

Sora approached the nearest monkey, and gently cut the silk away with his Keyblade.

Nova fell, but was caught in Sora's arm. She coughed. She wheezed. She opened her eyes. Bright purple.

She uttered one word.

"Ch-Chiro…..," she weakly held a hand out to her leader and friend.

The boy replied, "I here."

"The Sk-Skeleton King……. He's managed to create the Keyhole….. Please………. Stop him."

"Where is he?" Chiro asked.

Nova tilted her yellow head to the ceiling. "Up….there…. There's no doubt…..that Jinmay's with him…….," and her head lowered.

Sora gulped at the limp thing in his arms, "Is she--?"

"No," Gibson interrupted. "And her heart hasn't been taken either. She, like the rest of the monkeys, is simply exhausted from having her energies drained in order to create the Keyhole."

"Well, what do we do now?" Eddy asked, cradling the unconscious Otto in his hands. He and Ed had freed the others from their silk bounds. Ed was carrying Sprx and Antauri.

"We get Skeleton King," Chiro palmed a fist.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot's front came in contact with the Citadel's surface.

Metal grazed against rock.

More shoots of green mud flew and formed a 'sheet' around the robot, keeping it in place.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Congratulations, Skeleton King," Judge Doom aimed his pale head at his animated accomplice. "You have successfully captured the robot. And…..," he paused to glance at the fully-formed Keyhole across the room, "…the Keyhole is complete."

The Skeleton King uttered one word any evil villain would say in such a situation.

"Excellent."

He passed a telepathic message to T.V. Monster. The robot disappeared…

K-K-K-K-K-K

…and reappeared in the Super Robot's meeting room.

The Skeleton King's pale image appeared in the screen.

His eyes darted left and right, searching.

T.V. Monster teleported to every place of the robot.

Not a soul in sight.

K-K-K-K-K-K

T.V. Monster reappeared in the King's chamber.

The evil one opened his red-on-black eyes.

"What did you see?" Judge Doom asked. He seemed to have already known the answer.

The King's mouth twisted between a frown and a smile, "Clever boy."

_**KRRRK!-FLASH!.!.!**_

After that, a small section of the chamber's floor was ripped open from below, with a blast of green-black energy. Five figures jumped out of the hole, which instantly closed.

Sora.

Ed.

Eddy.

Gibson.

And Chiro.

"Skeleton King!" the latter of the five yelled with bared teeth. "I've come for Jinmay! Give her back! NOW!"

The King didn't answer.

Sora stepped forward after noticing the black figure besides the dark lord. "Judge Doom…….?"

His reply was the unanimated man vanishing into a portal that manifested out of thin air.

"Did you hear me?" Chiro took a threatening step forward. "I said I--!"

"I heard you, boy," the King interrupted. "And if you want to see her, here she is….," he gestured with a red hand at the unconscious girl at his throne's side.

Chiro's expression softened. He seemed to forget about the Skeleton King. He merely gazed at Jinmay like a friend, "Jinmay…..?"

"………..," no reply.

"Jinmay…….," he stepped closer. "It's me," he placed a palm on his heart as a gesture. "Chiro."

"……………..," still, no reply.

"Rrr-RRRGH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" he snarled.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh," the King chuckled. "Relax, boy. I have only put her in a deep sleep. She will awake in a few minutes, though. Long after I'm done with her. But for now," he levitated her to a location behind his tall chair, "I have to focus on some annoying guests of mine."

Two force fields materialized, blocking the Keyhole and any way of getting behind the throne.

Chiro glared, his eyes twitching in anger.

Sora spoke up, "If it's a fight you want," he pointed with his Keyblade, "then it's a fight you'll get, you monster!"

"Yeah!" Eddy agreed.

"Yeah!" Ed copied him.

"You're outnumbered five-to-one!" Gibson stated with a 'smart' frown. "We are not afraid to face you!"

"I'm quite sure of it," the King answered the monkey. "After all, you infiltrated my Citadel to oppose me. Either you're all incredibly brave…or incredibly foolish. Either way, you will not leave here alive."

Everyone collectively glared at him.

"And one more thing. I'm afraid I have to disagree with Mr. Hal."

"What in the blazes do you mean, you vile fiend?.!"

The King snapped his fingers.

_**CRACK! CR-CRACK! CRACK!**_

Four recognizable figures burst into the room from four different places. They stood in front of the King in a perfect like, like a squad of soldiers ready for orders.

"I'm not outnumbered."

Sora gasped.

Eddy and Gibson did a double-take.

Ed scratched his head.

Chiro's blue eyes widened in horror.

Antauri, Sprx, Otto, and Nova stood in front of the King, as if they were his most royal soldiers. Their eyes glowed purple, matching the glowing eyes of the worms on their robotic heads.

"Ch-Chiro!" Otto strained to say. He had a difficult time keeping his position. His body shook. It was as if two minds were battling inside him over what to do.

"Nnngh! Can't move!" Sprx was no different. His hands suddenly morphed into magnets, "Hey! I-I didn't command that!"

"D-Don't you see, y-y-you idiot?.!" Nova barked at him. She wished she could glare at him face-to-face, but only her unnaturally-purple eyes accepted movement. "Skeleton K-King's controlling u-us!.!.!"

"Indeed, I am," the King said proudly. "The worms attached to their heads are connected with me," he pointed at his trapezoid skull. "Although I haven't reached their minds yet, I can control all their movements. Including the attacks they use with their hands."

"Rrrrgh! DAMN YOU!" Chiro sweated in anger.

And the words of one monkey calmed him down.

"Be strong, Chiro."

"Huh?" he looked.

The black monkey's hands and arms turned green on command from the evil King. "Not all is lost."

"An……Antauri," Chiro heaved.

"I believe talk is over," the Skeleton King narrowed his eyes. "Prepare yourselves."

"I'm confident you can save us," Antauri voiced, ignoring his 'master'.

"I…..understand," Chiro then seemed clam, almost enlightened. "Let's do this," he got into a martial arts pose.

Sora, acknowledging that he wasn't the protagonist for now, nodded. His feet separated some, and he held his Keyblade forward with both hands gripping the hilt, bowing his head slightly. He furrowed his brow.

Ed held his shield with one hand, and his cone helmet with the other.

Eddy got into a pose similar to Sora, but his other hand lingered like a cowboy's hand before drawing a gun.

Gibson's drills gradually picked up speed as he glared with solid-black eyes.

The monkeys strained in vain not to get into fighting poses. Like the red magnets and green claws, green saws and yellow fists formed.

The Skeleton King remained seated in this throne, confident that nothing was going to happen to him. He held a hand out, and his staff flew into his palm. His red claws closed around the metal.

Silence fell for a few short seconds.

The pool of ooze bubbled between the groups.

All ten fighters merely stared, awaiting the opposing team to attack first.

"…………**," **not a word from Chiro's side.

"…………**," **and not a word from the Skeleton King's side.

But then…...

The black-haired boy and the evil being pointed a finger/staff, and shouted in unison.

"DESTROY THEM!" "EVERYONE! ATTACK!"

And the battle commenced.

* * *

Oh gawds, sorry this took so damn long. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to be updated. Until then, review, please. 


	20. Super Keyblade Team GO! Part 4

Chiro ran, followed by Sora and the others. They both jumped over the pool of ooze.

"Can't….stop…..!" Otto's right saw flew from his arm, linked to the limb by a chain.

Chiro rolled to the side, dodging the attack. As one saw retracted, another flew towards Sora. The Keyblade Master held his Keyblade diagonally to deflect.

"Look out!" Nova's yellow fist came his way.

Sora's eyes widened.

"I gotcha!" Ed stood in the way with his shield. He took the brunt of impact.

"Chiro, attack the Skeleton King!" Antauri commanded while trying in vain to keep himself from clawing at Chiro. "He is your main target; not us!.!"

"It'll take it from here!" Eddy jumped between them. "This is gonna hurt you a lot more tha--OW!" Antauri had ignored Chiro to slice at Eddy's head.

The Skeleton King sat in his throne. He didn't move at all, aside from his dark eyes. As Chiro got closer, he raised his staff, and sent forth a wave of telekinesis.

"Aaagh!" Chiro felt an invisible impact on his torso. He stumbled backwards, and gripped his chest.

Meanwhile…

"Sheesh!" Eddy grunted while trying to fend off slices with a staff with a big ice cube at its tip. "We hardly know each other, and you're trying to rip me to shreds!" he reluctantly shot three ice projectiles.

"After the struggle is over…," Antauri landed from a flip he performed to dodge the last projectile, "…I do hope you forgive me."

"If I live that long…"

Antauri half-smiled. "Good." His purple eyes flashed, "Now, DUCK!"

"!.!.!.!" Eddy hit the floor as several sound waves flew at him.

The waves flew over him, and forced the distant Sora and Otto to jump backwards.

K-K-K-K-K-K

In space, the Citadel of Bone drifted silently. It had calmed down after the brief chase.

The Super Robot rested on top of it, bound by a sheet of stone. Its auto-crew had run out of energy, leaving the robot motionless.

…

…

…

…

…

…

The robot's eyes were black and dull…………until they flickered bright blue.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"I'm really sorry about this!" Otto sprinted forward, and aimed his saws at Sora's neck and shoulder, tilting them horizontally.

"It's okay!" Sora timed it right. He smacked one saw away with his Keyblade, and managed to perform a kick high enough to knock the other one.

The saws returned to the monkey.

He blinked, "Uh-oh."

Sora looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Otto simpered, his purple eyes flashing, "Nothing." One arm aimed forward; and the other aimed behind him. "….unless you count getting sliced down the middle as 'nothing'! Get outta the way!" the saws emerged, and spin, forming a virtual bike that lifted Otto off his feet, and sped him towards Sora on two green 'wheels'.

Sora gasped, and side-stepped.

Otto flew past him, 'rode' up the ceiling, took a sharp turn, came down, sped past Ed and Nova, almost hit Gibson, and came towards Sora with no intention of stopping.

Gibson regained his footing. He had committed a desperate jump to avoid Otto.

Sprx stood in front of him. He helplessly smirked crookedly, "Y'know, Gibson…even though I don't wanna hurt you, a part of me is actually enjoying this…and it isn't the ugly bug on my head. No offence." His magnetic hands glowed a hot red.

Gibson smirked back, "None taken, Sprx." His hands morphed into drills.

"Heh-heh." Sprx's eyes flashed. His smile turned into a frown, "Heads up!" he unintentionally flicked both magnets forward. He sent two red twin beams, which fused together to form one deadly laser beam.

"HAH!" Gibson sent two merging beams of his own.

The forces collided. Red met blue. The line where they met moved back and forth. Sprx and Gibson strained.

"AAAGH!" Chiro fell for the umpteenth time. He collapsed on all fours. He panted. His face was sheen with sweat.

"Your attempts are futile, boy," the Skeleton King sat without a scratch. "Surrender and allow your life to be ended quickly."

Chiro glaringly stood up.

"….Or would you have preferred becoming a mindless Heartless?"

Chiro charged again.

"So, be it," the King stretched his arms out, lifting Chiro off the ground. He moved his wrist left and right. As if on command, Chiro fell and hit the floor.

"AAAGH!"

Again.

"AAAGH!"

Again.

"NNGH!"

And again.

"Nrr-AAAGH!"

In the meantime…

Eddy panted, out of breath. He was covered in multiple scratches. "Cure..," he healed himself with a twinkle of chartreuse.

Antauri faced him from a few feet away. He didn't have a single scratch.

"Well, guess we have come to an agreement on who would win in a fight," Eddy simpered.

"You're holding back, because you know I'm not a real villain," Antauri stated.

"Well, I--"

**WHAM!**

Ed flew, and slammed into Eddy. The pink boy went tumbling into the battle between Sora and Otto. Amazingly, the impact completely halted Ed, allowing him to land on his feet.

"Now, that's the stuff," he gave a thumb's up.

Nova ran past them, "For some reason, I'm switching opponents!" she ran towards the recovering Eddy.

"I suggest you take cover," Antauri ran on all fours, and leapt at Ed with his claws slicing.

"Cool," Ed uttered before having half his face ripped off. "………………….ow."

On the other side of the room…

Sora ducked, blocked, jumped, and rolled to miss being sliced into ribbons. His clothes were mildly torn from the life-saving dodges me had made.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Otto simpered as he launched his saws. "I can see how you managed to make it this far!"

"Th-Thanks," Sora blurted. He jumped one, and struck the other one with his Keyblade. "I got plenty of practice during our travels."

More sharp green flew his way. Sora found himself awkwardly deflecting with showering sparks while stepping backwards. At one point, he tripped, and fell on his back….losing his grip on the Keyblade. The Blade flew, and came into the energetic battle between Gibson and Sprx. The metal deflected both shots, sending the two monkeys back on their butts.

Sora saw it all from an upside-down view. He blushed, "Uh, sorry--"

Otto's saw scraped the ground between the teen's legs.

"…………," Sora sweated.

"Wow, that was close," the green monkey uttered.

Eddy was punched in the face, gut, shoulder, side, shin, and chest. By every punch, he would exhale a cry of pain, while wincing all over. He stumbled backwards, almost knocked out.

A yellow fist flew at his face.

Eddy helplessly flinched.

The fist suddenly stopped, am mere three inches from his nose.

"…….," Eddy sighed in relief.

"Look out!" Nova yelled from behind her fist.

The fist's knuckles extended, and sent Eddy slamming into a wall.

Nova sweatdropped, lowering her fist, "Uh……I t-tried to warn you."

"Nngh….," Chiro fell on his back, wincing.

"Chiro!" Gibson ran to his aid.

"Stay out of this!" the Skeleton King held his palm out, and sent Gibson back to where he came from.

Slowly, Chiro began to sit up.

If the Skeleton King was surprised, he did a damn good job of not showing it.

"It is inevitable," he hissed. "You will be defeated. The Monkey Team will shatter. The Keyblade Master will fail his mission. His acquaintances will be destroyed. And surely as Shuggazoom will fall…….the rest of the universe will follow. Once I'm done obliterating you and your precious Team, I will use the Keyhole to my liking, and the dear city you've been trying to protect will belong to--"

**THWACK!  
**

Sora had sailed in, and smacked his Keyblade across the King's face. The evil being exhaled as he lurched to the side, almost losing his grip of his long staff. Sora landed on the other side of him. He spun around and shot the Skeleton King a frown.

"…..," Chiro blinked.

The Skeleton King regained his tall posture. He ran a clawed finger over his cheek, feeling a new scratch in his metallic face. He gave Sora an emotionless look….and yet it was obvious by the narrowing of his eyes, that he was angry.

"I've had enough of you," the Skeleton King aimed a palm.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sora aimed his Keyblade, and released a volley of fireballs.

The fireballs hit the King in his face and chest. He barely had a scorch mark on him. He flicked his wrist.

Sora braced himself.

…

…

…

No pain.

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion. Little did he know that a group of Formless were summoned from the pool of ooze. They walked sleepily past the raging battle, towards Sora.

The Keyblade Master heard the sounds of mud, and turned around.

The Skeleton King was so enwrapped in watching his servants gang up on Sora, that he forgot about Chiro…

…not that Chiro was free to attack him.

"You know what you must do," Antauri walked towards him, his green arms prepared to cut.

"I do," Chiro nodded. "I'll try to get that worm off your head."

Antauri nodded. He pounced.

Chiro side-stepped. He reached a hand out to grab the worm.

Antauri smacked the hand away, and swept an arm out to trip his leader.

Chiro avoided it with a back-flip.

"We cannot keep this up forever!" Antauri leapt at Chiro's big head.

Chiro ducked. Antauri flew over him, landed in a handstand, and kicked Chiro in the rear while upside-down.

Chiro stumbled forward. "What do you want me to do?.!" he exclaimed as he produced a spear of energy.

"I know you don't want to fight me, Chiro," Antauri explained, "but desperate times call for desperate measure."

"What are you saying?"

"ATTACK!" Antauri's purple eyes glowed brighter as he opened his mouth, and unleashed his Monkey Mind Scream.

Chiro jumped out of the way of the sound waves. He gulped, and hurled his spear with half of his might.

Antauri gracefully cart-wheeled out of harm's way. He dove at Chiro, his claws almost as fast as bullets.

Chiro weakly held his arms out in an 'X' in front of his face. He gritted his teeth as his forearms were subjected to dozens of painful scratches.

Antauri stopped slicing, and swept an arm low. This time, Chiro was tripped. He fell on his back.

Antauri aimed his claws at his leader, doing his best to slow his controlled self down.

Chiro rolled to the side, and hastily got to his feet.

"Rrrgh!" Antauri shoved his palm into his sternum.

"DAAH!" Chiro fell on his rear.

Antauri flew at him.

**CLANG!**

Chiro did a double-take.

Sora was _suddenly_ in the way, keeping Antauri at bay with the Keyblade. There were fragments of defeated Formless on his person.

"Chiro, get the Skeleton King!" Sora struggled to keep his place. Antauri's primal and robotic strength was getting the better of him. "He's YOUR villain after all!"

Chiro nodded, and ran towards his 'villain'.

"Back for more, boy?" the Skeleton King taunted. "You're more fun than the Keyblade master. Heh-heh."

K-K-K-K-K-K

While the battle raged on…

Behind the Skeleton King's throne…

Jinmay began to stir…

She wearily opened her big eyes…

"Nnngh…," she sat up, and rubbed her pink head.

She was shadowed by the tall chair.

There was a stirring behind her.

"?" she looked and only had time to gasp before a dark figure grabbed her.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"To prevent more interruptions," the King spoke while Chiro recovered from a minor mental hit, "….I believe we should do this in private."

Another force field materialized, this time around the Skeleton King and Chiro. The latter was trapped with the former, unable to reach his friends. And his friends were unable to reach him.

"What's the matter, Skeleton King?" Chiro taunted. "Afraid my friends will interrupt and beat the stuffing out of you?"

His answer was five telekinetic, painful throbs in his chest.

"AAAAARRGH!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"………..huh?" Nova looked at herself. "I…stopped……?" she wiggled the fingers on her hand. "I can move without the Skeleton king telling me to..?"

"Welcome to my world, sister!" Sprx walked up with a grin. "Sprx is in command, baby!" he pumped a red fist. "Aright!"

Nova's eyes drifted towards Antauri, who was helping Sora up, Eddy, who was healing himself, and Otto, who was talking to Ed.

"I don't get it," the yellow monkey uttered, pointing at Sprx. "If we're free, then why are your eyes still glowing?"

"Hey, I'm not alone!" Sprx treated it as an insult. "Your eyes ain't exactly pretty in pink either, y'know. And you still got that bug on your head!"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?.!" Otto entered the conversation. "I was about to reduce big Ed over there into ribbons, and then I stopped!"

"That's what we're trying to find out, man!" Sprx tugged at the bug on his head. "Nnnnrgh! It….won't……come…..OFF!.!.!.!"

"I believe all your questions will be answered if you look over there," Gibson announced to them. He pointed behind him. Sora, Ed, Eddy, and Antauri were just standing there, watching the fight between Chiro and the Skeleton King.

The other monkeys exchanged surprised and shocked expressions when they saw Chiro being tossed around by the Skeleton King.

"Chiro!" Otto yelled. He ran and slammed into the force field. "Crap, a force field!"

Nova produced her heavy fists, and banged on the invisible barrier.

"It's no good," Gibson stated. "These force fields are utterly impenetrable."

"Then, how do we get to Chiro?.!" Sprx barked.

"We can't," Antauri uttered, grabbing everyone's attention. "The Skeleton King wants a battle with Chiro and Chiro alone. In order to do so uninterrupted, he has created a force field to keep us out. Chiro is now by himself."

"Damn," Eddy muttered under his breath. "Wish I had a spell to get through, or something."

"But, that doesn't explain why you guys aren't trying to attack us," Sora pointed out.

"Simple, really," Gibson spoke. "The Skelton King is so concentrated on annihilating Chiro…that he's putting all his power into it."

"During the times when we were battling," Antauri explained. "The Skeleton King had to sacrifice some of his power to control us, thus preventing him from revealing his full potential."

"Either that, OR the force field is stopping him from controlling his evil bug things," Otto added.

"And how do you know all this?" Sprx folded his arms sceptically.

"Aw, c'mon, Sprx!' Nova cackled. "Isn't it obvious?.!"

"Maybe. I just want to be absolutely sure, is all."

"Pfft. Idiot."

"Hag."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"AAUGH!" Chiro was slammed into the wall. "DAH!" he hit the floor. "AA-AAA-AAAGH!" he tumbled across the floor like a rag doll.

He heard the voices of his friends from the other side.

_"Oooh. That's gotta hurt."_

_"Chiro! Get up! Quick!"_

_"He's getting his butt kicked bad!"_

_"C'mon, kid!"_

_"You can take him. He's just a bag of bones!"_

_"Aww, man. This is bad."_

_"Defeat the evildoer!.!.!.!"_

Chiro stirred.

Some hopeful gasps sounded form the other side.

Chiro slowly reached into his uniform, and produced a potion. After using it, most of his scratches were gone. He wasn't as good as new, though.

_"The Power Primate, Chiro," _came a deep, warm voice. _"It rests within you."_

Chiro glanced at Antauri.

The monkey stared back_, "Use it."_

"How sweet," the King commented. "The boy's little friends are trying to give him strength with their trivial encouragements and their petty words of wisdom."

He brought Chiro up to his face. It was as if an invisible hand was hoisting Chiro up by his scarf.

"PATHETIC!" the King roared in his face.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot's fists clenched. It strained, and managed to get an arm loose. Then, the other.

The Citadel didn't react one bit.

The Super Robot's eyes glowed a hot blue. Its head faced the right angle, and shot forth a laser beam, dividing the sheet in two.

It kicked its legs out. Its thrusters flared. Its fists remained clenched.

It hovered over the Citadel. Its eyes glowed once more, before firing their laser beams at the rocky surface. Pieces were burned away. Either tiny debris or big clumps of rock were burningly shredded before drifting off.

The Super Robot kept going…with no intention to stop.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Skeleton King gasped.

He dropped Chiro.

The boy fell achingly on his butt.

_"Look!"_

_"What the…?"_

The Skeleton King was heaving, clutching his chest with his free hand. His eyes didn't have their sinister, narrow shape; instead, they were wide in pain……or possibly fear. They even twitched a bit. He slumped over in his chair. His sharp-toothed jaw rose and fell as he panted and panted and panted.

Chiro stared.

Everyone stared as the Skeleton King panted. He was no longer the menacing villain they knew…..but a mere panting shell of his former self.

The room suddenly jolted.

"Wh-what's…..h-happening….?" The Skeleton King wheezed. He looked to his left.

T.V. Monster stood there, having been still throughout the entire fight. Its screen displayed static for a split second before displaying to everyone in the room live feed of the Super Robot attacking the Citadel.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"The Super Robot?.! The Super Robot?.!.?.!" Sprx cackled. "Someone tell me this is a dream!"

"Not quite," Gibson uttered, examining the footage being revealed by the King's lackey. "I don't know how to say it, but….the Super Robot's controlling itself."

"Didn't you say it had and auto-crew?" Eddy asked him.

"Yeah, but they only have a limited power supply," explained Otto. "I should know, cuz I built them myself."

Everyone was speechless.

Everyone…except for Antauri. "It would appear that we have found a new ally. One that has been with us all along."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Chiro looked at the ceiling. Bits of dust fell. The room was shaking from the damage the Super Robot was doing outside.

"Nnrgh!" the Skeleton King struggled to maintain his straight posture. "C-Can't….use the……d-defences…."

And something inside Chiro clicked.

"That explains…everything…," he spoke. He too a breath, "It all makes sense."

The King looked at him painfully.

"This place….this Citadel……it's _you_…or else, _a part of you_," he pointed. He stood up straight, and put on a cocky smirk. "You never invaded Shuggazoom City, because you could never leave this place. That's why you always use that T.V. thing," he pointed a thumb as the robot.

The Skeleton King heaved. "You're….half-right, b-boy….. Th-The only place…….I'm capable of going to is…….Hollow Bastion….."

Chiro blinked, "'Hollow Bastion'?"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hollow Bastion….," Sora rolled his tongue. "Should keep that in mind for later."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Wherever that is….you're not there….and you're weak." Chiro's muscles tensed. Green sparks danced across his body. "And now, I know that I can finally beat you!"

"Nnn-rrgh!" the Skeleton King abruptly stood up. With a growl, he tore off his black cape. He ran towards Chiro, swiping his staff like a madman.

Chiro effortlessly back-flipped the staff.

The Skeleton King clutched his purple chest and kept swinging his staff in vain attempts to smack Chiro.

"HAH!" he swept low.

Chiro jumped back.

"NN-YAAH!" he swept high.

Chiro ducked.

"RAAH!" he stabbed.

Chiro cart-wheeled to the side.

"HHH-RAAGH!" he slammed the staff down.

Chiro back-flipped again, found the wall with his feet, vaulted off, twirled his body, and slammed his boots into the King's chest.

The King stumbled backwards, his long legs trying to regain their balance.

The force fields suddenly died. The Keyhole was bare and the back of the throne was accessible.

"It's finished, Skeleton King," Chiro's eyes glowed a bright green. "_You're _finished!" He tensed again. His eyes glowed brighter. The sparks danced faster And…

_**FLASH!**_

Everyone gasped, including the Skeleton King.

Chiro was encased in a gorilla-shaped energy field. Whenever Chiro would clench his fists, so with the gorilla. It was as if the boy was mentally and physically bound with the green being, enabling it to mimic his moves.

"It's a monkey," Ed said with a breath.

"He's done it," Antauri shouted. "He's managed to unleash his inner primate!"

**"RAAaaaa_AAAAaaaAAAAGH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_" **the being roared. It ran on two pounding feet, and ramming its big fists into the Skelton King.

Not a second was spared. The Skeleton King dropped his staff and helplessly staggered back. With the Super Robot attacking the Citadel of Bone, and Chiro attacking him, he was defenceless.

"Wow, the kid isn't giving him a chance to attack," Sprx remarked with a smirk.

"He's coming this way!" Otto pointed.

The group parted like the Red Sea, allowing the weakened Skeleton King to stumble past them.

**"RAAAAA_aaaaAAAGH!.!.!.!_" **the gorilla charged and sent one final uppercut.

_**THWACK!.!.!.!**_

"Oof!" The Skeleton King fell backwards…

…and into the pool of ooze.

"AAA-glblgblgAAAaaalsls……!" he was swallowed up. His claw was the last piece that was enveloped.

The pool bubbled.

Two small, blue-white balls flew from the pool, taking everyone by surprise. They flew towards Sora and Eddy, and fused with their weapons.

"What new spell do we have this time?" Sora asked, already knowing what happened.

"It's more of an upgrade," Eddy replied. "Our Blizzard spells have been upgraded to Blizzara."

Sora grinned, "Awesome!"

"So…," Otto began, "…is it over?"

The worm on his head suddenly detached. It fell on the floor, twitched, and died. The same happened with the other three worms.

Otto's and Sprx's eye returned to black. Nova's returned to purple. And Antauri's returned to olive green.

"You are officially free of the Skeleton King's control."

"NO DUH, GIBSON!"

"I was merely stating a fact, Sprx."

"You mean you were stating the damn obvious!"

"Guys, no fighting."

"Yeah, we just got freed from a life of being brainless monkeys…… Uh, no pun intended, guys. Heh-heh."

"None taken."

Behind them, the energy surrounding Chiro dissipated. The boy fell to his knees. He rested his hands on his knees, exhausted. Soon, he stood up. Tall and victorious.

"You!"

Chiro dully looked to the side.

Mandarin had somehow found his way into the chamber. He was running with aggression. "You were destroyed!" he jumped with a fist at the ready.

Chiro closed his eyes, and held a palm out. "Monkey Fu," he uttered softly.

A green blast sent Mandarin into a wall.

"Chiro."

The boy turned.

Everyone was smiling at him, with Antauri at the front.

"I'm proud of you. Thanks to you, Shuggazoom is now free once and for all."

Chiro smiled crookedly, "Thanks, Antauri."

"It's not over yet," Eddy announced. He smiled brazenly at Sora. "Do your stuff," he pointed at the Keyhole.

Sora nodded with a grin. "Right."

He headed for the Keyhole, which was past the pool of black ooze. Ed and Eddy followed him.

Suddenly, the pool bubbled more than usual.

"Huh?" Sora stopped.

"Hm?" the left side of Ed's eyebrow tilted upwards.

"What's the hold-up?" Eddy whined.

"I don't like the fact that that pool is bubbling," Sora looked at the goo pit suspiciously.

"Hmm, me neither…I guess."

Suddenly, a long, sharp, black hand stretched out from the pool, and gripped the edge. Another one grabbed the other side.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy jumped back.

_"RAAAAH!"_

A black being fought to get out from the pool. Its lower body was still submerged, but its upper body was in full view. It was black, except for its solid-red eyes and the sphere in the centre of its chest. It resembled the Skeleton King, but, even though its legs were still submerged, it was obvious that it was much taller and leaner. It gazed at everyone with an expression that seemed like a wide grin.

"What the Hell is that thing?.!.?.!.?.!" Eddy pointed, his eyes briefly jumping out of his head.

"The Skeleton King seems to have fused himself with the Formless ooze!" Gibson stated. "He's become a mindless monster!"

"More 'Skeleton' than 'King'," Antauri spoke.

"You said a mouthful."

"Aw, man!" Otto shrieked. "What're we gonna do?.!"

"What do you think?.!" Nova hollered. "We fight!"

"Nova's right," Gibson nodded. "He….._it_ is outnumbered ten-to-one! We're more than a match for this fiend!"

"Then, let's do it," Chiro stepped into the group. "Let's finish the Skeleton King once and for all!"

"Yeah!"

"Aright, kid!"

"Hell yes!"

"Time for a good ol'-fashioned butt-kicking."

"Weeeee!"

The black monstrosity's long, long, long, long legs came out. The creature stood up. It spread its black claws. Its legs bent, and its arms spread out, giving it the feeling of a tall monster looming over a helpless prey.

"Monkey Team! Move!" Chiro yelled.

All ten of the fighters separated every which way possible to battle the beast.

_"RAAAAAAGH!" _the creature's head turned left and right.

It eventually picked out Sora.

_"RAAAAUGH!" _it sent a claw down.

"RRfffFF!" Sora held his Keyblade up horizontally.

The serrated claws closed around the length of the Blade as the monster put its weight on the Keyblade Master.

Sora strained.

Two voices shouted in unison. "We are upon you!" "Incoming!"

Gibson and Otto flew from the right. Spinning drills and whirling saws came in contact with the freak's long, bony arm. Sparks and fragments of goo flew. The two monkeys jumped in opposite directions.

_"HAAAAH!" _the creature withdrew its hand from Sora's Blade.

Sora grinned. "Blizzara!" He fired larger ice projectiles than before, freezing the fiend's feet to the ground.

_"RAAAGH!" _it struggled to get loose.

Eddy stepped by Sora's side. "Let 'im have it!" He sent dozens of fireballs at the beast, being careful not to melt the ice that was keeping it in place.

Sora held his Keyblade up high, and cast Thunder.

_"RAAAAGH!"_ the monster was pummelled by fireballs and electric jolts. More goo fragments fell, and littered the floor. The beast sent a palm to squash Sora and Eddy like bugs.

Eddy's and Sora's eyes widened when they were encased in the hand's shadow. Eddy ran in place for a few seconds before speeding off. Sora was snatched by Antauri's extending arm, and pulled back safely.

The monster missed, creating a hand-shaped crater.

Ed's shield and Nova's fists ploughed into it from behind.

The ice binding its feet shattered and it teetered. It managed to regain its balance with an awkward stumble.

"Boom Boom Wakeup!" Nova slammed her fists on the ground. A small earthquake ensued, shaking the ground. The monster shook even more, but managed to keep its footing.

"Hey, ugly!"

The monster stupidly looked.

Sprx, Gibson, and Antauri stood in a line.

"Magna-Ball Blazer!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

_"RAAAGH!" _the monster screamed as a red sphere of electricity collided with its chest. _"RR-YAAAHH!" _it screeched when its body was pelted with tiny, electrical blasts. _"NNNNRRRRGH!" _it strained to keep its footing as several sonic waves rammed into it.

It shook the cobwebs from its head, and glared with solid-red eyes.

Chiro was running. His hands glowed one more time before he unleashed a burst of, "MONKEY FU!"

The discharge sent to fiend into a wall in a sitting position.

The creature let out a low grunt. And then, all the ooze literally melted off its body, and collected into a puddle. The Skeleton King was back to normal, seemingly almost knocked out.

Chiro sauntered towards him.

T.V. Monster, being the only means of defence, ran towards Chiro. The robot was knocked off guard when Sora flew out from nowhere, and smacked it with his Keyblade. The robot stumbled clumsily, and was impacted by Nova, who sent it carrying towards the pool of ooze. It managed to regain its bearings without falling in. However, before it could go and defend its master, it was slammed into by Eddy and Sprx, sending it into the pool.

Then, two red balls of energy flew from the round robot, and connected with a certain staff and Keyblade.

"What is it this time, Eddy?"

"Our fire spells have been upgraded to Fira."

"Nice--Whoa!"

The room shook more and more from the battle going on outside. Bigger pieces of rock fell from the ceiling.

"Sora!" Eddy called. "Seal the Keyhole!" he pointed at it with his staff.

"'Seal the Keyhole'?" Sprx remarked with a half-closed eye (raised eyebrow).

"You'll see," the left side of Eddy's lips curved upwards.

"Seal it, Sora! Ed cheered.

Sora went, and stood before the Keyhole, which glowed brighter at the presence of the Keyblade. He aimed the Blade. The tip glowed, powering up. A familiar blue beam flew from the Blade and made contact with the Keyhole.

C-CLICK!

The Keyhole fell into six pieces, which vanished.

"That makes…," Eddy counted on his fingers.

"Four," Ed said.

Eddy frowned, "No, you idiot. It's--……………hey, it _is_ four."

Chiro stood in front of the downed Skelton King.

"It's over," he spoke softly…but firmly. "Your precious Citadel is practically destroyed."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Outside, the Super Robot tore off another big piece of rock.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Chiro glanced at the space in the wall where Mandarin once was. "Your flunkies have abandoned you."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Mandarin and the little monkey with the eye patch were encased in some sort of 'egg'. The capsule took off, glowing underneath, as if in possession of a jet thruster.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Your evil legacy has ended."

"Rrrgh…!" the King growled under his breath.

"Alright, the fight's over," Otto spoke as everyone met in the centre of the chamber. "Can we go home before we're killed by these falling debris?"

"Yeah," Eddy agreed. "Let's get out of here before I get hit on the--OW!" a large rock fell on his cranium.

On the other side of the room…

"Coming, Chiro?" Sora asked, following the big-headed boy.

"Soon, Sora," he replied. "Just gotta get Jinmay from behind the throne."

"Oh! I'll help you!"

The two boys went behind the throne.

Chiro gasped, losing his calm. "NO!"

Sora blinked. "What's wrong--…….Oh, no…"

Jinmay was gone.

"I thought the Skeleton King put her here!" Chiro exclaimed. "I saw him do it!.!.!.!"

"….," Sora didn't know what to say. "…..?" he noticed two pieces of paper. While Chiro stormed away, Sora stopped to pick them up. As he went after Chiro, he noticed that one page was a ripped out sheet from a comic book. He had little time to think, so he put them away in his suit.

"Rrrgh! Where is she?.!.?.!" Chiro made a mad sprint towards the still-sitting Skeleton King.

Gibson walked up, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Jinmay's gone!" Chiro said with a breath. "The Skeleton King must have hidden her somewhere.

"I'm conducting a scan," Gibson tinkered with his tracking device. The result came. "My word…."

"What is it? Where is she?"

"…..she's gone…," was the blue monkey's reply.

Chiro clenched his gloved fists. "I KNOW THAT! WHERE IS SHE?.!.?.!"

"I meant she's no longer in the Citadel!" Gibson shouted. "Her biomechanical signal is no longer coming from inside the Citadel!"

It took a few seconds from the information to seep in. Chiro's arms deflated. He hung his head, "Then…….wh-where could she be…?"

"Probably on another world," mused Sora.

Chiro blinked, "Huh?"

"Hey, kids!" Sprx called from the centre of the room, where everyone else was. "Can we talk at a different time? Encase you haven't noticed, this whole place is coming apart!"

"I believe we should call for our friend to get us out of here!" Gibson stated, approaching the group, flanked by Sora and Chiro.

Antauri nodded, "Agreed. Everyone…"

The antennae on the sides of the monkeys' heads grew in length by half an inch.

It became evident that that shaking had lessened, meaning the Super Robot had stopped attacking the dying Citadel.

And then…

**POW!.!.!.!**

A hole opened in the ceiling from a robotic punch. The metal fist came to the group's level, and opened a compartment in its palm. The hole in the ceiling began to shrink. Air was being sucked out into the huge vacuum.

Sora and Eddy held on tight to Ed, who hadn't budged an inch. The yellow boy held onto his traffic cone helmet, and calmly headed for the open door.

Chiro's hand was taken by Antauri, who, like the rest of the monkeys, hovered towards the hand via a jet thruster positioned on his back.

They all entered the compartment, which closed the moment the last person went in. The Super Robot retracted its fist, and increased the distance between it and the Citadel.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(CHIRO) Everyone in position?"_

_"(SPRX) Uh-huh."_

_"(NOVA) Yes."_

_"(OTTO) Yup."_

_"(ANTAURI) Affirmative."_

_"(GIBSON) I'm here, too. Also, Sora and his friends have been safely strapped in, in our meeting room."_

_"(CHIRO)……good."_

_"(NOVA) Is there something wrong, Chiro?"_

_"(OTTO) Yeah. You sound kinda……"_

_"(GIBSON) Poignant?" _

_"(OTTO) I was gonna say 'sad', but…yeah."_

_"(SPRX) Well, the kid DIDN'T manage to find Jinmay. Maybe, **that's **the reason why he sounds all 'down in the dumps'."_

_"(ANTAURI) I believe we should talk about this when we're back at Shuggazoom, where it's safe."_

_"(CHIRO) Let's go home, guys."_

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot turned. With a flare of its jets, it drifted back home.

Leaving the Citadel to die.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Inside the Citadel…

The Skeleton King weakly stood up.

The whole chamber began to shake erratically again.

The King walked towards his throne.

Cracks formed in the walls, and branched out.

A large rock fell on the spot where the King was sitting against the wall.

The Skeleton King sat down in his throne.

He eyed the last pieces of T.V. Monster get absorbed by the pool.

He stretched a hand out.

His staff flew into his palm.

He glanced at his chamber one last time, before closing his eyes.

The floor beneath his throne cracked.

Two long, skeletal, bat-like wings rose from the ground on either side the tall chair. The chair rose, being lifted by some sort of dragon creature. The dragon flew up, carrying the throne on its hairy back. A long neck supported a reptilian skull with red eyes. A bony tail trailed the beast from behind. The Skeleton King was carried up.

The Skeleton King outstretched his free hand, and forced the rock lining the ceiling to 'open', allowing him and his 'dragon' to escape.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The King looked back at what was felt of his Citadel. He grunted, having escaped.

The dragon suddenly screeched.

The King soon found out that they were headed for a meteor shower….that was _heading from them_.

He gasped.

One rock crashed into the dragon.

_"SKRIIIIII!"_

Another slammed into the King's face.

"Dah!" he rocked back on his chair. His eyes were wide in fear for the second time in his existence.

More slammed into his dragon. Its head, body, wings. Everywhere.

They found even more coming to them.

The dragon was too beaten to move.

And all the Skeleton King could do was scream.

"**AAAAAA-_AAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAA--!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_**"

K-K-K-K-K-K

The Super Robot had landed back in Shuggazoom. Everyone stood in the meeting room.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy stood with their backs to the pods. Chiro stood in front of them, with Gibson, Antauri, Nova and Otto by his side. Sprx sat in one of the circular chairs.

"So…," Chiro thought aloud, "Jinmay's not in Shuggazoom anymore?"

Sora nodded with a sombre face, "Yeah."

"Then, let's go find her!" he said with a hopeful tone. "We can take your ship, and--!"

"Sorry," Sora interrupted. He sighed. "We can't take you with us….. None of you can come."

"Huh! Why not?.!" Sprx barked. "Not good enough, eh? OW!" Nova had walked over and elbowed him. "…..damn."

"Why can't you take us with you?" Otto sounding hurt.

Eddy spoke, "Cuz if we take you to another world, that'd be--"

"Muddling!" Ed chirped.

"Dammit, Ed! It's 'meddling'!"

"Anyway," Sora went on, "it's against the rules."

"Hmm….crude….yet realized," Gibson scratched his chin scientifically.

"We can always take the Super Robot," Nova suggested. "We can fly alongside you guys in your ship."

"But who will stay to protect the City?" Gibson burst her bubble.

"C'mon," Sprx scoffed him. "We beat the Skeleton King. Shuggazoom's free of all danger."

"I'm afraid Gibson is right," Antauri said to the red monkey. "There is always a risk."

"Chiro," Sora looked him straight in the eye, "…we'll find Jinmay. And that's a promise."

"Pfft. How noble," Eddy slurred.

"Well, I guess this is--"

"Hold on," Antauri walked up. "I believe this is yours," he held Sonic's summon gem out at arms length. "I found it in my cockpit."

Sora gasped. "I can't believe we forgot about him! Thank you so much for finding him!" he politely took them gem from the black monkey.

"Feh," Eddy waved him off.

"If I may ask," Antauri continued, "What is that sphere? I sensed a life-force coming from it."

"And why'd you call it 'he'?" Sprx asked from the chair.

"This is a summon gem," Sora explained with a hint of pride in his voice. He couldn't help cracking a smile. "A guy who calls himself 'Grim' told me that this gem used to be a person--or in this case, a hedgehog--whose world was destroyed by the Heartless. However, Sonic--that's his name--had such a big heart, that he was turned into a gem, and transported to another world instead."

"I saw him in action. Man, he can sure kick butt," Chiro commented.

"And he isn't too shabby at following orders," Gibson added with a smirk.

"…….." Antauri asked, "Do you have more of them?"

"Uhh, yeah," Sara fumbled in his suit, "but there's nothing in them." He held out a single, grey, empty gem. "Grim told me that if I want more, I can sue these. But, I don't know how. And I don't think I need to, because I can simply find a gem and bring it to him."

"……," Antauri was silent.

"Something up?" Sprx inquired.

"I think I know where this is going," Gibson rubbed his helmet-like head.

"I've decided to go with them," Antauri said softly.

Otto and Nova jumped**, "WHAT?.!"  
**

"Eh?" Eddy raised an eyebrow above his cap. "Didn't we just tell you--?"

"I am aware of the rules," Antauri uttered calmly. "I wish to travel with you via summon gem."

"And how do you propose you do that?"

"By channelling myself into the gem."

"Any chance of you channelling all of us into a gem?" Sprx asked.

Antauri shook his head, "I'm afraid only I am able to go with them."

"Why this all of a sudden?.!" Gibson asked with outstretched arms.

"Many worlds are in peril from this Heartless threat," Antauri's deep voice droned. "I want to offer my talents on their journey. They are fighting a battle similar to ours; against evil. I have confidence in all of you that you will manage without me."

"But you're….like the voice of reason or something!" Otto exclaimed.

"You're some sort of father figure," Gibson commented.

Antauri took a breath. "Throughout our previous adventures, you have all grown significantly. Your maturity can get you through any struggles to come. I assure you…...you won't need me as much as you did before."

"Antauri, go with them," Chiro uttered. It sounded like a cross between a command and a request. "We can take it from here."

"I know you can, Chiro. Especially since you've learned how to unleash your inner primate."

"Besides," Sprx smirked, "the Super Robot can still kick butt without a head."

"Will you come back?" Nova seemed ready to accept this.

Antauri smiled at her, "Of course I will, Nova. But, until then, I bid you all farewell."

"Good luck."

"Bon Voyage."

"Cya."

"Ciao."

"Good luck."

"And I wish you all luck as well. I'll do my best to find Jinmay, Chiro." Antauri then sat in a lotus position. His hands were on his knees. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths, and concentrated.

"Hehehe," Sprx chuckled. "I love it when he does this."

Antauri's body began to float. It rose until he was at eyelevel with the grey summon gem in Sora's hand. There was a black aura settling around him.

Everyone watched.

The spike atop Antauri's head suddenly bent, and flew into the gem. Antauri's head and the rest of his body followed, in the form of some sort of ghostly figure. Like dye in a sink of water being sucked down the drain in one go. Like retractable measuring tape withdrawing. Like a chameleon's tongue returning to the mouth after catching an insect.

Antauri disappeared into the gem. The sphere's colour changed from grey to black.

"Looks like we have another one," Sora put the gem away in his suit. "That makes two."

"Yup," Eddy nodded. "Guess we're off now."

"Just a second!" Sprx jumped off from his chair. "I wanna give your guys something." He ran behind another chair, and made several obnoxious rummaging sounds.

"Better not be something stupid," Eddy muttered.

"Believe me," Nova smiled. "It is."

"Watch what you say about THIS!" Sprx came with a gigantic, animated, red horseshoe magnet. He used his robotic strength to hold the large magnet above his head.

"Oh, Sprx," Gibson palmed his face, "not that old thing."

Chiro and Otto sweatdropped.

"There ya go," Sprx tossed into Sora's hands. "Use it wisely," he winked.

"I'll put this with that mallet thing that blond kid gave us," Eddy announced.

"It's so big!" Ed grinned. "I want to hold it!" he jumped for it.

"Whu?" Eddy was ploughed into. "Ed! Wait! Let me get up first!"

"Magnet! Magnet! Magnet!"

The big magnet was plucked from Eddy's hands.

"Ed! Let go! You're gonna break it!"

"But Eddyyyyyyyyy…!"

And, somehow, the magnet took this time to activate itself. It flew up, picking the ceiling as an attraction….with Ed and Eddy in tow.

"Aaaagh!" Eddy held onto the magnet. His short legs dangled under him.

"Ha ha! Look! I can see Sora from here, Eddy!" Ed clung onto another side of the magnet. He grinned widely.

And everyone else couldn't help it.

They laughed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

In a familiar dark chapel…

Where three people stood…

The holographic images of Sora, Ed, and Eddy leaving the Super Robot hovered over the roundtable.

Father spoke, "That bonehead could've had 'em--if someone had stuck around to lend a hand." He glared at the boy on the other side of the table.

"Hey, I did my part," Riku snapped. "I brought the Princess, didn't I?"

"The Skeleton King was beyond help," Judge Doom spoke from Riku's side. "He was consumed by his own hatred…. Not to mention his gargantuan ego," he tapped his cane on the ground. He pointed a gloved finger, "One should be aware of letting them burn too fiercely." He looked directly at Father.

The shadow rolled his yellow eyes, "Riiiiight. I get it. Enough with the puns."

The Judge smirked.

Father glanced at Riku, and, even though, his mouth couldn't be seen, it was evident that he was smirking, "By the way, kid, have we got something fantastic for you."

Riku blinked, "Huh?"

The holographic image switched to Kairi's sleeping form.

Riku gasped. "Kairi!" he reached a gloved hand out to the hologram, half-heartedly expecting to be able to touch it can get his friend back.

"Go to her," Doom commanded with a wave of his cane. "Your vessel is waiting."

"It's _my_ vessel, human!" a deep voice barked. With a stomping of mechanical feet, Gorrath approaching the table. He stood by Father's side.

Doom chuckled inwardly. "How rude of me to say such a thing," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Gorrath squinted at Riku. "Just remember, boy," he pointed with a three-fingered, robotic hand, glaring with organic, red eyes, "this is no 'pleasure cruise'. And don't expect me to console you during one of your angst fests. Just stay out of my way, and we'll live in perfect harmony."

Riku's head turned to face the Judge. "Why are you helping me out so much? What's the catch?"

"'Catch'? What catch?" Doom humorously leaned his pale head to the side. "Silly boy," he placed a palm on Riku's shoulder. "You're like the son I never had. I only want you to be happy."

Father and Gorrath exchanged confused glances.

Riku clenched his jaw, and shrugged Doom's hand off, "I seriously doubt that," he took a step back.

"Believe what you please, boy," Doom replied. "Lest we forget…I kept my end of the bargain."

Without a word, Riku rounded the table and walked past Gorrath. "What're you waiting for? Let's see this 'vessel' of yours."

The alien growled under his breath and followed the silver-haired teen.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Goodbye!" Ed's muffled voice said as he flattened his face to the glass of the gummi ship's glass dome. His traffic cone helmet was off and was resting in his seat. The pink-peach form of Shuggazoom grew smaller and smaller as Eddy piloted the ship onward.

"And that's how we beat the Skeleton King!" Sora finished. He sat in his chair, with both legs hanging from the armrest.

"That sounds great!" Tony commented. He was seated in the new chair Cid had given him. The seat had risen to Sora's level. "I wish I could come along with you…. It's too bad that I'm afraid I might get squished. At least I can write about all this in my journal," he pressed a button, and the seat lowered to floor level. He was about to dash for his cot--

"Hey, Tony," Sora swung his legs over the armrest, and stood up. He reached into his suit, "I found something strange behind the Skeleton King's throne." He bent over to hand it to the swamp kid.

"Let me see," Tony held a small hand out. A piece of paper was given to him. He held the sheet in both hands, and read.

The handwriting was in joint. Written in black ink. Possibly with a quill. Judging by the puppy ears it had, and the visible signs of age, the words were written quite a long time ago.

"Hmmm. It's obviously one of Ansem's Reports. The first one, I think!"

"Really?" Sora asked, interested.

"Yup. The Skeleton King must have been hiding it."

"Then, that must mean…," Sora thought aloud with a serious face, "…Judge Doom has the others. "How many are there?"

"I don't know that, Sora," Tony shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, we'll find the others, and put them together."

Tony nodded his chin-less head, "Sure. I'll try copy this out and give it a place in my journal." He dashed towards his cot.

By then, Ed had stopped by Eddy's side, having left a gallon of drool on the glass.

"I miss them already, Eddy," he said sadly.

"Relax, lumpy," Eddy said. "I promise you we'll visit them some day."

Ed jumped, "Really?"

"Yeah….really. Now, get away from me before you start drooling--Aargh!"

Ed had encircled Eddy in a chocking hug.

"Thanks, Eddy! I am so glad to hear that!"

"Skktktk…..air…….air…..!"

Suddenly, something big and green passed by the ship.

"Huh?" Ed dropped Eddy. He stared out the glass dome, his arms dangling by his sides.

Eddy stood up, and shook a fist. "I'm so gonna--……… What're you looking at?"

Ed pointed.

Eddy looked. "………………hey, guys! Come and see this!"

Sora came, and rested on Eddy's chair. Tony--whom he had carried over--jumped onto the consol, and gazed out.

A big, green, three-dimensional, rectangular object with trees, undergrowth, and mud was heading their way.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "The Hell is it?"

"Oh my gosh!" Tony exclaimed, pressing himself against the glass. "It's the swamp! My swamp!"

"Uh, didn't you say your world was taken by the Heartless?"

"Yes, I did…. But this portion must have survived or something!"

"How can you tell it's yours, exactly?"

"Just look at the way it's drawn out!" Tony pointed as the landmass got closer. "Don't you think it would match my animation perfectly?"

Eddy noticed the outlines that stuck out.

"Well, do you think anyone would actually live there anymore?" Sora inquired.

"I don't know," Tony scratched the place under his mouth his unrealistic eyes looked towards the heavens.

Sora blinked, "Hey, Eddy, slow down. We're gonna hit it."

Eddy's eyes widened, "The ship is practically a snail, Sora. _It's_ heading for _us_!"

Sora gasped. "Get us outta here!"

"Too late!" Eddy frantically exclaimed, shoving his way into his seat. "We're getting sucked in for some reason!"

"Uh-oh," Ed utterd.

The last thing Sora remembered was a sudden break before being launched headfirst into the glass. Then, all went black.

* * *

I should tell you all that I'll be away next week, and won't return until the 15th…or was it 16th? 

Anywho, after I return, I'll continue with my other story for a bit. HOWEVER, should I receive enough positive feedback from the dear readers…..I may decide to write one or two other chapters before resuming the other fic. Yeah, I'm an S.O.B., aren't I:P

Whatever. I just won't be able to write next week….so, uhh……….yeah. R&R.


	21. Swamped Part 1

_Years ago…_

_"It's true! I saw it!"_

_"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?"_

_Two children walked along the woodwork of a familiar island home._

_"What difference does it make?!" Sora cackled, his childish voice excited. "There's a huge monster in there! I swear!"_

_"All right….," Riku said calmly, trying to keep up with his energetic friend. "If there really **is** a monster, do you think we can beat it by ourselves?"_

_They passed the little pond and waterfall, and approached the tunnel to the secret place._

_"No problem. We can do it!" Sora clenched a tiny fist. He gasped, and pointed, "Listen! It's in there! Can you hear it growling?"_

_"Shh," Riku bent down and rested his hands on his little knees. "We've gotta be careful."_

_They kept silent for a few seconds. The only sound they heard was of the little waterfall and the calm waves lapping the shore._

_K-K-K-K-K-K_

_They stopped inside the cave, having cautiously walked through the small tunnel to the hollow room. A hole from above allowed some light in._

_"See?" Riku gestured. "It was just the wind making the noise, or something. There's no monster here."_

_"Aw, man!" Sora huffed, disappointingly putting his hands behind his head, "I wish it was a monster!"_

_His young eyes travelled beyond Riku's silver head of hair, and rested on an arch-shaped object at the end of the area. Riku probably hadn't noticed it._

_"Hey…what's over there?" Sora asked, stepping his little body forward and pointing over Riku's head._

_"Hmm," Riku hummed as he turned and saw it. He walked over, and slid his hands over the surface of door-shaped, wooden structure that owned no doorknob or handle. _

_"Do you know what it is?" asked Sora. He came closer, but kept some distance between himself and the door, for fear of his 'monster' jumping out at him._

_"A window……..or maybe a door…?" Riku muttered. He pushed, but nothing happened. He tried to poke his fingers round the edges, but the wooden thing was too tightly fitted into the rock. "It won't open."_

_"Geez…," Sora said with a roll of his eyes, "…is that all there is here?"_

_"Well, what do you expect in a boring place like this?" replied Riku._

_"You have a point," Sora said. "Let's get outta here." He turned to leave._

_"Hey, Sora."_

_"What?" he half-turned._

_Riku was facing him. His face was filled with determination as he clenched his fists. "When we grow up……let's get off this island." He added with a shout, "We'll go on REAL adventures! Not this kid stuff!"_

_"Sure," Sora shrugged, unaffected by his friend's passion. He gestured to leave._

_Riku complied. He--like Sora--headed for the exit._

_"Is there anything fun to do until we grow up?" Sora asked. "Hey! Y'know that new girl at the mayor's house? Did you hear? I think that……"_

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora stirred, laying on his front.

"Hey! Knock it off!!"

"Hey, Sora's waking up!"

"Not now, Ed. I'm busy over here!"

Sora weakly sat up, and rubbed his head. His eyes opened, revealing to him that he was on some dark grass. He stood up, shaking the cobwebs from his head. He examined his surroundings.

He was in some sort of simply-drawn swamp. He noted the outlines that stuck out, and the fact that the swampy landscape seemed to go on forever. The gummi ship's form rested in the mud some feet away, sticking out like a brightly-coloured, sore thumb. There wasn't an animal in sight; not even the sound of buzzing, croaking, or chirping. And how he was able to see perfectly under the dark, star-strewed sky only confused him more.

Sora headed for Ed and Eddy. Ed was standing in the mud with his shield over his head, and Eddy was angrily jumping up on a hummock while yelling at a figure hiding in a tree.

"I SAID QUIT IT, YA STUPID KID!!!!" Eddy screeched.

"Hi, Sora!" Ed waved as his friend walked up. "You okay? You took quite a nasty boo-boo when Eddy crashed the ship here."

"I did NOT crash the ship!" Eddy clenched his fists by his sides. "If anything, this crap-hole swamp crashed into US!!"

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" inquired Sora, eyeing his friends. "Did we crash into the swamp?"

Eddy turned around to face Sora, a finger raised, "I just said we didn't crash the ship; the swamp crashed into--"

_**SPLORCH!!!**_

A ball of mud flew out of nowhere and struck him in the back of the head.

"OOF!" Eddy fell off the hummock, over Sora's ducking head, and into a puddle of mud. "Nnnghh!!"

From the trees…

"HA-HA-hahahahaaaa!!!"

"I recognise that laugh anywhere!" Tony exclaimed, coming out from nowhere.

"Hey! Who's up there?" Sora called out as Tony hopped onto his shoulder.

A big, chin-less, purple head popped out from the leaves. The figure jumped down, revealing itself. He had a very few black hairs on his scalp; some were pulled back while others were left undone. He had two tiny, purple dots where his nose would be, if he even had one. He had a triangular grin, and his horizontally ovular eyes were also grinning (if that was ever possible). His blue top had a yellow star in its centre. His trousers were black, and had their pockets sticking out. His black shoes were caked in mud at their undersides. His outlines were sticking out disproportionately.

"It's Wayne Cramp!" Tony pointed.

"I don't care what his name is!" Eddy was back on his feet, and marching threateningly towards 'Wayne'. "He's dead! I'm gonna kill you, you little….!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Wayne replied. That said, he spun around, and sprinted away through the swamp.

"Get back here and take your lumps!!!!" Eddy ran after him freakishly, his hands grabbing at the air.

"That sounds like something Sarah would say, Eddy!" Ed followed.

"Quick!" Tony jumped up and down on Sora's shoulder. "After them!"

"But what about the gummi--?"

"It's not going anywhere! Now, let's follow them!" Tony had already grabbed a handful of the boy's coat.

Sora took one last glance at the gummi ship before breaking into a jog to catch up with the others.

"So, how do you know Wayne?" Sora asked as he pushed passed a bush and jumped over a puddle of mud.

"He was my next-door neighbour," Tony answered. "He had the reputation as a bully, constantly tormenting his twin brother. His hobby was collecting junk."

"Sounds…like…..a bad…..apple," Sora panted, breaking through a branch.

"Oh, he is, Sora. What puzzles me, though--" Tony rubbed the place under his face where his chin would be if he had one, while looked up at the star-strewn sky "--is not how he survived the Heartless attack……but how he's roaming the swam freely."

"What's……so……puzzling about……..that?"

"The Wayne I remembered was afraid of the swamp. I even remember Lucien--his brother--telling me that frogs make him cry."

"But notice…….how….there are….no animals………any-…….-where?"

Tony gulped. "Y-Yeah. That really makes this place feel empty."

"And the fact that…….we could……..be on………a floating……….cube….or something," Sora was beginning to slow down.

"Wayne could know the reason behind why this place is still stable."

"Maybe…it's……a…….cartoon……thing?"

"Maybe."

Sora finally stopped his jog. He panted, leaning on a tree. He didn't have to keep going though, because Ed and Eddy had also stopped. They were standing at the door of a simple, one-room shed, the latter banging a fist loudly, the former banging his head loudly.

"Get outta here!!" Eddy exclaimed. "I'm so gonna kick your ass, you little piece of--!!!"

The door opened, and out walked a boy of similar build to Wayne, but the similarities ended there. His skin was of a normal peach-ish colour. He wore an orange top with a horizontal, green line through the chest. His trousers were blue, and his tiny shoes were black. Under his head of brown hair, rested a pair of black spectacles over his eyes. He was roughly the same size as Wayne.

He took one looked at everyone, and his eyes widened, "C-Can I help you?"

"Lucien!" Tony jumped down from Sora's shoulder, and ran past Ed and Eddy to the spectacles boy in the doorway. "I'm so happy to see you!"

'Lucien' did a double-take. "Tony?!?!"

The little swamp kid hugged Lucien's leg.

Lucien was still a bit surprised. He took one look at the other three, and asked the little kid, "Are you with these people?"

"Sure, I am!" Tony pulled away, wiping a tear from his eye. "Let me explain everything."

K-K-K-K-K-K

And so…

"So, you really travel from world-to-world, meeting several different people, and fighting those black creatures……?" Lucien asked, mesmerized.

"Yup," Sora nodded. "And those black creatures are called Heartless."

Lucien sat on the topmost doorstep of the cabin. Sora and Tony sat on either side of him. Wayne had come out, and was leaning against the cabin's wooden wall. Eddy was standing in front of the group, eyeing Wayne with irritancy. Every now and then, Wayne would stick his tongue out at him, only peeving him off more. Ed was roaming around the site, being sure to keep within eyesight of the others.

"Interesting," Lucien pondered. "May Wayne and I come with you? We'd like to get off this barren swamp and to a place with some people."

"Can they come with us, Sora?" Tony asked the Keyblade Master. "We can drop them off at Traverse Town or something."

Sora started, "Well, I don't know--"

"Even if we wanted to, we can't," Eddy gestured from his spot, catching everyone's attention. "When our ship crashed here, I checked it out. Turns out the engine's busted, and I have no way to fix it."

"Perhaps, I can assist you in fixing it," Lucien stated, raising a finger.

Eddy gave him a sideways glance, "You know how to fix stuff?"

"I just want to take a look at it; see if I can do anything to help."

"Hmmm, okay."

"Splendid," Lucien stood up happily. "Let's see this ship of yours."

K-K-K-K-K-K

They stood in front of the muddy ship.

"Interesting," Lucien passed around the vessel, rubbing his chin.

"Neat, huh?" Eddy smirked, receiving an eye-roll from Sora. "Found it under Ed's house. This baby can go almost as fast as the speed of light, I think! We managed to lose a group of flunkies with it."

"Mmhmm."

"So, how long have you been stuck here?" Sora asked, watching Lucien examine the ship.

"We've been stranded here for about a week," explained the boy. "Since those….uhh, Heartless invaded Soap City. I was playing with Tony in the swamp….when the sky was suddenly obscured with blackness. There was a huge, red spherical object in the sky, absorbing random debris."

Wayne continued from his post, "I was at the junkyard, and these freaks came outta nowhere and started wrecking everything!" he waved his arms around for emphasis. "They stole Dirty Joe's heart-thing, and then came after me!"

"And then what?" Sora inquired.

"I ran to the only place where those freaks weren't; the swamp," he said this with a disgusted face. "I HATE the swamp, but luckily they weren't here. I saw Girl-pants--" he pointed at Lucien, who frowned at him "--and shrimp-boy--" Tony also frowned "--Then, the ground started shaking! It rose higher and higher. The next thing I know, I'm smacked in the head. Hard. And then I wake up on this floating crud-ball!!!"

"Too bad they didn't steal your heart," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"And to add on to that," Lucien stood boy his sibling's side, "there's no escape."

"'No escape'?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon," Wayne broke into a jog. He urged the others to follow him with a waving arm, "We'll show you."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"One question, Lucien," Sora said as he followed the brothers. "How have you been able to live here for a week without dieing of starvation?"

Lucien glanced back from the front of the group. "The swamp offers a large supply of edible berries," he replied. "As long as we don't eat the bad ones--_Wayne_--we'll be fine."

"Right. And what about the animals? I don't see any here."

"Good," Wayne chirped.

"About that, I'm uncertain, but the swamp feels empty without any fauna to keep you company," Lucien sighed sadly. "All I have is my rotten brother…"

"I heard that, Girl-pants!"

"I feel your pain," Tony spoke from the spectacled boy's shoulder (if he even had one).

"We're almost there," Lucien announced, pointing at the last few trees in their way.

Beyond the trees, Sora could see nothing but the night sky. "What the….?" his jaw hung open.

"This can't be….," Tony gawked forward.

"What? What???" Eddy pushed past him. "I don't see anyth--WHOA!!!!" he feel.

"I gotcha, Eddy!" Ed stretched his arm out, and caught Eddy by his shirt.

They all looked ahead.

The group was at the edge of the swamp. Literally. It was like a cliff with a wide view……but there was nothing out there, but space. The borderline of the swamp led to an infinite drop into oblivion (and a rise, too); it was like the swamp was one lone platform, passing through space. As the newcomers looked from left to right, they realised that the edge was perfectly straight. One side ended at another edge, while the other just kept on going. Lucien and Wayne were really trapped on this floating swamp.

"Thanks for catching me, Ed," Eddy said, dangling. "Can you pull me up now?"

"I don't believe it….," Sora mused.

"ED!! Pull me up, lumpy!!!"

"While this _does_ break all the laws of science, it truly is a marvel to behold," Lucien murmured. "I have no idea how we're capable of breathing here."

"Dammit, Ed! This isn't funny!!! Pull me the Hell up!"

"Hey," Sora squinted as he leaned forward. "I think is that Shuggazoom?!"

"Huh?" Eddy looked outward.

The big pinkish sphere that was Shuggazoom, along with bright stars (probably other worlds), could be seen several miles away as the swamp drifted further from it.

"Cool! A star! Make a wish, Eddy!"

"Shuddup and pull me up, Ed."

"Sure thing, Eddy!" Ed finally brought Eddy back on his feet.

"As you can see," Lucien gestured towards the nothingness ahead, "there's no way out of here, but with your ship, we can leave this place."

While the others were talking, Wayne heard movement among the trees. He looked, and got the tiniest glance of a brightly-dressed, silver-haired figure disappearing among the flora.

"….," he silently went after it.

"Since your world _is _destroyed," Eddy spoke, resting on his staff, "I guess it wouldn't really be breaking the rules. We can take you to Traverse Town; we know a guy there who can help you find a place to stay."

"We just need to fix the gummi ship," Sora raised a finger.

"Splendid!" Lucien exclaimed gleefully. "Did you hear that, Wayne?" he turned in the direction where he assumed his brother still was. "We can finally…..leave?"

"He's gone!" Tony yelled. "A Heartless must have got him!" Eddy half-heartedly wished that that was so.

"I don't think so, Tony," Lucien shook his head. "He must have wondered off. He tends to do that." He faced the others, "Could you go find him, and bring him to your ship, please? I'd like to make some repairs to it."

Sora nodded, "Okay, guys. Lucien and Tony; you go back to the gummi ship. Ed and Eddy; come with--"

"Hold on," Eddy cut him off. "Since it's _my_ ship, I'll go with Lucien to make sure he doesn't screw anything up. You and Ed can go and get the little bean-head."

Sora cocked his spiky head, "Eddy, didn't you tell me that you found the ship under ED'S house?"

"Yeah," he started walking in the direction from whence they came, "but Ed can't tell dirt from food." At that, Sora noticed Ed scoop up a handful of dirt, and cram it into his mouth.

Sora grimaced. Lucien looked away. Tony held back his lunch.

Ed swallowed the filth in one big gulp. A tennis ball-shaped lump formed in his neck, and travelled downwards to his stomach.

The yellow boy sighed sadly, "Not the same as gravy."

"Let's go, before those berries I ate come out the way they came in," Lucien followed Eddy, carrying the sickened Tony on his shoulder.

They were gone.

"Ed, that was the most disgusting thing I've seen," Sora said bluntly.

"Bah, that's nuthin'!" Ed waved him off, his eyebrow proudly curving into an 'S'. "One time, I sucked an entire gutter dry."

"Right. Let's go," Sora wanted the conversation to end then and there.

Ed followed him. He didn't stop his story-telling, though. "Another time, I swallowed a video camera whole, and Double D had to get it out. Got it all on tape. Huh-huh!"

"That's nice, Ed."

"This other time, I--"

"Ed, I'd like it better if you didn't tell me about the strange things you ate or swallowed hole."

"Okay-dokey!"

"Good. WAAAAAYNE!" Sora called out with his hands to his mouth. WAAAA--Hey, what's this?" he bent over to pick a piece of comic book-styled paper up.

"What is it, Sora?" Ed hopped behind him in attempts to see the piece of paper.

"It has panels, like a comic book," Sora said, turning the object round. "I think it's a torn page from that comic book in Og's hut." He put it away in his suit. "We'll check it out later. Right now, we need to find Wayne."

K-K-K-K-K-K

A few minutes later, the boys found themselves in a clearing.

"Wayne!" Sora shouted, his mouth dry from all the calling he had been doing since him and Ed started searching.

"There he is!" Ed pointed to where the missing kid in question was casually leaning against a large rock.

"There you are!" Sora said, relieved. "What're you doing?" he asked him. "Let's go back. Lucien's gonna fix the gummi ship so you can leave the swamp. Isn't that what you want?"

Wayne didn't reply. Instead, he raised an eyebrow.

"Stop fooling around, Wayne," Sora told him, putting his firsts on his hips. "This is no time for games. Let's go," he turned around to leave.

"But, Sora," a familiar voice, that made the boy's heart jump, said, "I thought you liked games!"

Sora abruptly turned around

"Or are you too cool to play them, now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku jeered, standing besides the grinning Wayne. He was using a mocking tone.

"Hey, I remember you," Ed spoke, his eyebrow flat as he thought. The brow suddenly arched upwards, "Oh! You're--!"

"Riku?!?!" Sora was in a state of relief and confusion as he moved his surprised self one step forward. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

Riku shrugged. "Just playing with Wayne," he said with an ever-smug look on his face. He was definitely hiding something.

"You know what I mean!" Sora snapped at his friend, losing his patience. "What about Kairi?? Did you find her?"

"Maaaaaybe," Riku rolled his tongue. The left side of his mouth curved upwards into a cocky smirk. "Catch us, and then I _might_ tell you what I know."

"What?!" Sora couldn't believe what he had just heard. Come on; be serious!!!" he stretched a hand out as if it would stop them.

"Let's go, Wayne!" Riku grabbed the purple boy by his arm, and ran they disappeared behind the trees.

"…..," Sora lowered his arm. "I can't believe he just did that," he scoffed.

Ed shrugged, "Maybe, it's his nap time?"

Sora sighed, "Let's just go, before we lose them!"

"Sure thing!" Ed saluted. "We'll catch 'em!"

Sora nodded before he broke into a jog. He headed in the direction Riku and Wayne took.

Ed was about to follow, when a glint in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He sauntered to a mud puddle, and picked up a small, circular object. Some of it was covered with mud, which Ed brushed away with his vest.

"Shiny," he commented on the sphere, which was actually purple, similar to Wayne's skin colour. "Sora might like this," he said before he pocketed it.

He then ran in the direction Sora went, trying to catch up with his friend.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"It would appear that your engine has a few wires loose," Lucien explained, on tip-toes as stuck his head into a compartment opened in the gummi ship's snout. He gave Eddy a sarcastic look, "Guess it's not 'busted', like you said."

"Can you fix it?" Eddy asked, arms crossed. He sat on a grassy hummock, watching Lucien as he worked.

"I believe so. It's just a mismatch. It's an easy task," he said casually.

"Great!" Tony gave a thumb's up.

Eddy glared at the swamp kid. He faced Lucien again, "You sure love this technical stuff, eh, Lucien?"

"Science and the environment are my passions," the boy answered.

"Not sure about the environment, but I know this guy--Gibson--who you'd love to meet and talk about science with."

"That's nice," the boy said indifferently.

And suddenly…

W-WARP!!!

Eddy jumped up, recognising the sound instantly.

"AAAGH!!!" Tony screamed and pointed behind the mage. "HEARTLESS!!!"

"Huh????" Lucien glanced behind him.

"Why here?!!" Eddy screamed, equipping his staff.

There were three of them. They were ghost-like, complete with a ghostly tail. Above their zigzagged mouths, were their strange eyes. Their left eyes were yellow and ha swirl-like patterns. Their right eyes hung out from their socket, connected to their round heads by a chain. They had big, gloved, pointy hands, which hovered besides the cuffs of their purple shirts. The centre of their shirts had the familiar emblem. They were search ghosts.

"Tony! Lucien!! Hide somewhere!!!" Eddy ordered.

Tony ran and jumped into Lucien's hands. The spectacled boy ran behind the gummi ship.

Eddy held his staff at the ready, a frown plastered across his face.

The first ghost drifted forward. It leaned back, and jerked forward, its hands flying from the main body, Guard Armour style.

Eddy ducked, and watched the hands return to their owner. The pink boy jumped over another fling, and sent a ball of fire at the Heartless.

The search ghost caught fire, and evaporated, its stolen heart leaving its body.

The other two converged simultaneously.

"Ice!!!" Eddy shot a blizzard spell. The ghosts separated, dodging the attack.

Eddy repeated the attack, firing ice spell after ice spell at the ghosts. They flew left and right, swooping away from the spells coming their way.

"Hold still!!" Eddy cast Lightning.

One of the ghosts was caught in one of the pillars of lightning. It was destroyed.

One left.

It came from behind, slicing Eddy in the back.

"OW!!!" he screeched. "Rrrgh!" he spun around, and incinerated the Heartless with a fire spell.

The fight was over, and Eddy was victorious. He healed the cut in his back with a Cure spell.

"Are they gone?" Tony asked, stepping out from behind the ship, with Lucien in tow.

"Yeah," Eddy answered, adrenaline still pumping from the short fight.

"Those magical skills you used were quite impressive," Lucien commented.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

Eddy lowered his staff. "Not good," he said. "For some stupid reason, there are Heartless here, which means that Sora and Ed could be under attack right now." He pointed at Lucien, "Fix the ship fast, kid! Right after that, we're going after the others."

"Uhh….sure," Lucien said, right before he scampered off to finish the repairs.

"If we're lucky, they already found Wayne," Eddy murmured.

K-K-K-K-K-K

And they had.

"Wayne, stop!" Sora struggled to keep up the pace, slashing his way through branches and bushes with his Keyblade. Mud splashed on his legs. His formerly-yellow boots had lost their colour.

"Wait up, Sora!" Ed was a little bit behind. He seemed to be unaffected by the branches; he simply ran through them, snapping them with his body mass.

"Catch me if you can, losers!!!" Wayne cackled back. He was shorter, and, therefore, had the advantage. He thanked his lucky stars that they weren't in the open, knowing that his short legs wouldn't help him keep his distance at all.

They kept running, unaware that they were heading towards another clearing.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Why do you still care about that wretched boy?" Judge Doom's eyes narrowed behind his spectacles as he paced towards Riku. He was careful not to step into any mud he thought was deep. They were sheltered by some low trees. "He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new cartoon companions, after all."

"I don't care about him," Riku grumbled, doing anything he could to prevent eye-contact with the man. "I was just screwing around with him a little. Just having some fun. It always pissed him off when I kept something to my self and was cocky about it," he added, to make sure Doom didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh really?" the Judge lifted a smart, well-trimmed eyebrow. "Of course you were," he answered, a small amount of amusement in his tone. His smirk disappeared when he stepped into a three-inch-deep puddle of muck. "Nnngh! I hate this filthy place!" he stood on one leg, trying to shake the mud off his shoe.

Riku smirked.

"Anyway," Doom stood both legs again, "I received word from Mr. Rancid."

"The dumbass biker?"

"Yes. Him. He survived the destruction the Formless body the late Skeleton King provided him with. He's on his way here to finish things."

"How can an idiot like him defeat the 'all-powerful' Keyblade Master?"

"With help," the Judge winked.

Riku glared, "I'm not helping him."

"You don't have to, my boy. There are Heartless in this swamp. MY Heartless. They will be his support."

"I see."

The Judge examined his pocket watch, "And now, I must be off," he said. "Gorrath's ship is on the way here to pick you up. I'll see you there." He pocketed the watch, and strolled towards a portal he had just created.

"Yeah. See ya."

"Beware the darkness in your heart," Doom dripped as he sauntered past the teen. "The Heartless pray upon it."

"Rrrgh!! Mind your own business!!" came Riku's annoyed reply as the dark man disappeared into the portal.

He was alone

Riku glared at the last spot where he saw Doom. Something inside him wanted to smash the man's face.

"_Wayne!! Stop!"_

"_Nuh-uh, killjoy!!"_

"_I don't think he's gonna stop, Sora!!"_

"???" Riku blinked.

The next thing he knew, Wayne jumped out from a bush. He panted as he ran past Riku, not even glancing at him, and out into an open clearing.

"Riku!"

He looked back at the bush, where Sora and Ed had just emerged.

"What's the matter with you?!" Sora demanded, clenching a gloved fist. "What the heck are you thinking? Don't you realise what you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sora," replied Riku. "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that stupid Keyblade these days," he said with his fists on his hips. "Do you even want to save Kairi?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

"I-I do," Sora answered, looking at the ground. Riku's question made him forget about how angry he was.

"_AAAAGH!!!"_

Sora and Riku jumped.

"What sounded like Wayne!" Ed stated with a raised finger.

Riku turned around, and ran into the clearing; the path Wayne had taken a few seconds before.

"Let's go, Ed!" Sora equipped his Keyblade. He sprinted in the direction of the scream, "Wayne could be in trouble!"

"Right behind you, Sora!" Ed answered, close behind with his shield ready.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, Riku, and Ed stared into the clearing.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"HEY!!!" Wayne cackled. "QUIT GAWKING, AND HELP ME!!!"

"……"

"……"

"……"

Wayne was caged inside some sort of Heartless. The Heartless had two pairs of eyes, each pair on one of its two heads. The upper head was smallish, and had a light purple colour. It possessed some sort of curl growing out from the top, two horns under its zigzagged mouth, and two long and blue tentacles that ended at some kind of triple-clawed 'hands'. It was situated on top of the lower head, which was much bigger and rounder. The lower head had the Heartless emblem between its yellow eyes, and kept the entire Heatless' body balanced on three tiny, root-like legs. Above the 'skirt' of leaves, the lower head had a large mouth, with teeth acting as bars, forming the cage Wayne was currently trapped in.

Perhaps, the most freakish Heartless Sora had seen yet.

"And I thought that Heartless we fought in the garbage dump was weird," Sora said, jaw-dropped. "What the heck is that thing?!"

"I don't even know which movie it reminds me of," Ed was just about as freaked out by the monstrosity. He took a step back, cowering behind his shield.

"As weird as it is, it's got Wayne," Sora narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip around his Blade.

"You up for this, Sora?" Riku asked.

"No problem!"

"Hmph," Riku equipped a weapon of his own. It looked like a fleshy dragon's wing attached to a hilt. The 'membrane' was crimson, while the 'bone' was a blue-purple colour. Each colour stretched to the hilt, where a blue slitted 'eye' was. The hilt was pure black.

Sora blinked, "Where'd you get--?"

"Let's fight first and ask questions later," Riku cut him off sharply.

Sora helplessly nodded.

Riku held the sword over his head, in a fighting pose. Sora spun his Keyblade once, before gripping it tight in a fighting stance. Ed stood to Sora's side, one fist clenched, and another holding the shield tightly. Parasite Cage stood perfectly in the centre of the clearing, its tentacles squirming menacingly. Wayne gulped, holding on tight to the 'prison bars'.


	22. Swamped Part 2

The first one to attack was Riku. His body shot forward like a bullet. He jumped and swung his sword at Parasite Cage's top head, smacking it with the weapon's flat side before landing behind it.

Parasite Cage's top head leaned back in supposed pain, but regained its bearings.

Ed and Sora went together.

This time, the freakish Heartless reacted, sweeping both if its tentacles down at them.

Ed hastily raised his shield in front of his person, deflecting a tentacle, but falling backwards on his butt. Sora jumped over the other tentacle, ignited his Keyblade, and slammed it into Parasite Cage's top head's face.

At about the same time, Riku slashed at the being's spine, only to have his sword deflected. He tried a few more times, but to no avail.

"Sora! Attack the front! Its back only repels our attacks!!"

"Got it!" Sora responded. He landed from his strike. "Whoa!" he jumped backwards to avoid another swipe from a tentacle.

"Feel my wrath!!!" Ed growled, charging at Parasite Cage's lower head. He repeatedly slammed his shield into the 'bars' hoping to weaken or even break them.

"Watch it, stupid!" Wayne fell back into the mouth. "You almost--LOOK OUT!!!"

"Huh?" Ed's eyebrow took the shape of a '2'.

**WHANG!!!!**

Parasite Cage had put its tentacles together, volleyball style, and slammed them into the chinless boy.

Ed dropped his shield, and fell on his back, knocked out. Three miniature Parasite Cage's spun round his head in a comical manner, similar to stars stars. A tentacle wrapped itself around his body, and picked him up.

Sora's eyes widened from where he was, "Oh no. Riku, it's got Ed!"

"Think I don't know that?!!" Riku responded, dodging and swiping at the Heartless' free tentacle.

The tentacle flew at his face.

Riku batted it away with his sword.

The tentacle attempted to trip him in a low sweep.

Riku jumped, and made to chop the limb off in a downward slash. "RRGH!!!"

The tentacle contracted towards its body, dodging the swipe that would have severed it, and sprung forward like a whip.

Riku held his sword up in defence.

The tentacle's claws opened and 'bit' into the sword, and pulled back, trying to dislodge the weapon from Riku's grasp.

"Nnngh!!" Riku pulled, his shoes digging into the dirt.

"C'mon!" Wayne urged from his prison. "It stinks in here!! Get me the heck out!!!"

"YAAAAH!!!" Sora jumped in, swinging his Keyblade at the tentacle with all his might. He struck the limb, causing it to let go of the sword, and retract.

"Thanks, Sora," Riku said as he regained his balance, "but the fight's not over yet!!"

Both boys jumped in opposite directions to avoid the downward swing of Parasite Cage's tentacle.

This time, the tentacle holding Ed above the freak's head trashed in Riku's direction. The Heartless was actually using Ed as a weapon.

Riku ducked, sidestepped, jumped, rolled, and even _deflected _Ed's KO'd body.

Sora was running to Riku's position to provide assistance. He noticed Ed's shield on the ground, and picked it up with his free hand; just in time, because Ed's body was coming at _him_ now.

"!!!!" Sora half-turned with the shield in his left hand.

The tentacle rammed into the shield. It kept its place, applying more and more pressure.

Sora pushed as hard as he could. He wasn't used to holding a weapon in his left hand. He slammed his Keyblade into the tentacle, careful not to hit Ed.

"Sora, hold on!" Riku jumped in, repeatedly smacking the tentacle with the flat side of his sword.

The other tentacle came for him, and Riku had to stop to defend himself.

"Sora, you can use magic with that Keyblade, right?" he asked, panting and dodging the tentacle.

"Y-Yeah…?" Sora weakly stammered. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. His body shook, and his knees were ready to collapse.

"Well, use a spell, then!!! We can't keep this up forever!"

"Yeah!" Wayne agreed. "Hurry up, so I can get my butt outta here!"

Sora thought for two seconds, before coming up with the right spell.

"Aero!" Sora yelled.

His Keyblade flashed grey for but a second before his entire body was surrounded by two tornado-like swirls, just like the shield Spongebob had used before.

Parasite Cage's tentacle dropped Ed, and retracted. The one fighting Riku also retracted.

"HAH!" Sora jumped at the Heartless. He smacked it upside the head, the shield doubling his strength. He deflected the tentacles coming his way. And he made one fatal cut between the Heartless' heads.

The Keyblade Master landed, panting.

Parasite Cage wasn't down yet. It seemed that it had some fight left in it. Vapours poured out from the cut, like blood.

"Sora, let's finish this together," Riku walked up besides his friend.

Sora grinned slyly, and nodded, "Let's."

They both jumped and let forth battle cries in unison, and sliced their weapons at the monster's top head.

**SLASH! WHIING!**

They both landed in front of it, and took a few steps back.

"I think we did it," Sora commented.

"'Did it'?!" Wayne spoke through gritted teeth. "Hello?!? I'm still in--!!"

Parasite Cage started shaking.

"…here? What the heck is happening??"

Parasite Cage jumped backwards from the centre of the clearing, and landed in some mud. It kept all four of its eyes on the two boys. It stood on its tentacles, like a new pair of legs, and swung its body back and forth.

Sora and Riku gave each other questionable looks.

"Nnngh…..," Ed was beginning to come to.

Parasite Cage kept swinging.

"Whoa!" Wayne was being tossed around. "What's it doing?!"

Then, the lower mouth opened wide, and Wayne was ejected out from it at high speeds.

"WAAAAAAAIIII!!!!!" he flew over the boy's heads, over the trees…

K-K-K-K-K-K

…over Eddy's head, Tony's head, Lucien's head, the gummi ship, and some more trees.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!"

"……**.," **Lucien, Tony, and Eddy stared for a few seconds.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Ed, are you okay?" Sora was leaning over his friend's body. "Riku, come and help me--Riku?!!" he raised an eyebrow when he saw the silver-haired teen running in the direction Wayne had flown.

Parasite Cage was also gone, having run through the thick undergrowth.

Sora sighed, and healed Ed with a Cure spell.

"Thanks, pal!" Ed said as he stood up, and brushed himself off. "I feel a lot better--"

"Quick! After them! I don't think Riku's finished with Wayne yet!" Sora was already sprinting away. "To the gummi ship!"

"Okey-dokey!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Was that Wayne, guys?"

"Yyyyy-up."

"And was he flying?"

"I would believe so, Tony."

"Where do you think he was heading?"

"The shed."

"Should we go there?"

"Yes, we should."

"Fix the ship, Lucien?" Eddy inquired.

Lucien smirked, "If you want to call it 'fixed'. All I did was reattach some wires."

"Good. Let's go and collect Wayne," Eddy started to head for the shed.

"Outta my way!"

"Huh--?" suddenly, the mage was pushed aside by Riku. He fell on his butt in the mud. "Hey!" he shook a fist. "What's the big idea?!"

Riku kept running and didn't reply.

"Quick, Tony!" Lucien picked up the swamp kid. "He could be after Wayne!" he started running.

"But what about Eddy?!" Tony asked.

"He'll be fine!"

Eddy used his staff like a cane to pull himself up.

"Thanks for frickin' helping me up," he muttered, glaring at the mud stains on his trousers. Something then clicked in his brain, "Wasn't that the guy we saw in Traverse Town…?"

"Eddy!"

"What now?" he looked.

Sora and Ed were heading for the shelter.

"Follow us, Eddy! Riku wants something with Wayne!!"

"What could he possibly--?"

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed waved as he passed by. Sora and the yellow boy disappeared among the trees.

"…..," Eddy sighed. "This is one messed up day."

He started running, like all the others.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hey! Give me back my brother!" Lucien ordered, standing some feet away from the shed.

"What do you want with him?" Tony asked.

Riku stood on the shed's roof, holding Wayne's unconscious body under his arm.

"Sorry, kid," he droned, "but I have some unfinished business with this boy."

Sora and Ed stumbled into the area.

"He is unusual," Riku commented, seemingly ignoring the newcomer. "Not many boys have hearts like his. I'm not sure, but……," his face saddened, "maybe, he can help someone…who's lost theirs."

"Hold on," Sora said. He had an eager look of curiosity on his face, "Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?!" Riku snapped, glaring at the spiky-haired teen.

Sora jumped at the sudden outburst.

Riku turned, and jumped down from the shed. He sprinted away, using his sword to cut through his obstacles.

"What was that about…?" Lucien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sora told him. "He's got your brother. We'll go get him. Will you wait at the gummi ship, please?"

"Certainly," Lucien said, adjusting his glasses. "C'mon, Tony."

"Actually, I'd like to go with them," the swamp kid stated."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded his misshaped head, "Positive."

Sora smiled, "Hop on."

Tony took a deep breath, and hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

Lucien gave a thumb's up, "Good luck." He walked past them, heading for the gummi ship. "Oh, hi, Eddy," he greeted Eddy, who had just walked in, panting with his long tongue hanging out.

"Let's go, guys!" Sora took the route Riku had taken.

"More running?!" Eddy clenched a first. "I can barely--WHOA!!" Ed grabbed his arm, and ran after Sora.

"C'mon, Eddy! We gotta save Wayne!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora ran and ran, cutting through every bush, jumping over every mud puddle, and skirting past every tree. Tony held on tight to his shoulder, trying to keep himself seated. Ed and Eddy weren't far behind.

And suddenly…

W-WARP!

Several search ghosts appeared.

"Dah!" Tony screamed.

Ed came to a screeching stop, "Uh-oh."

"Oh man…," Eddy removed his cap and rubbed his head.

"Rrrrgh!" Sora growled. "We don't have time for this!!!"

"Not to worry," Eddy marched out, and gently pushed Sora aside. He jabbed a thumb at himself and smirked, "I've dealt with these before. They're walks in the park!" he sent a fireball at one random ghost.

The ghost disappeared, dodging the attack…

…and reappeared much closer to Eddy. It spun around, its hands increasing the radius of their owner.

Eddy was slapped across the face, and sent tumbling backwards. He tripped over a tree's root, and fell on his back.

"They never teleported before!!!" he cackled.

"H-RAAAAH!!!" Sora charged, swinging his Keyblade left and right like a madman, cutting through every ghost that didn't teleport out of the way.

Tony held onto Sora's coat for dear life.

One ghost drifted towards Sora.

He ducked, but kept his Keyblade at a vertical angle, slashing the ghost in two.

Three of them appeared right in front of him. Their hands rotated, and flew like a miniature squadron of jets.

Sora jumped, vaulted off a tree, flew over the hands, embedded his Blade into another tree, hung in front of the ghost, and kicked them in their disfigured faces with his big, yellow boots. They fell backwards.

Sora pulled his Blade out of the tree. "YYAAH!" he held his weapon like a golf club, and whacked the ghost's heads off.

Behind him, Ed was carrying Eddy on his shoulders. The mage fired well-aimed shots of ice at the ghosts. The knight held his shield forward, feeling invincible.

"Take that!" Eddy shouted. "And one of this! And two of those! And three of these! YEAH!!!"

"We are invincible, Eddy!!" Ed said with joy, smashing his way through four ghosts at once.

"Hell yes!!!" Eddy grinned. He noticed three ghosts coming up from behind Sora, and another five blocking Ed's path. He took a breath, and chanted, "Force!" A dome of purple energy enveloped the Heartless, flattening them like pancakes.

Ed's mouth watered, "I like pancakes!"

"Keep your head in the game, Ed! We may be winning, but we're still under attack!"

A ghost sent its hands flying at Sora's face.

Sora held his breath, and positioned his Keyblade at the right angle to deflect the loose body parts. The hands bounced back to their master, sending it crashing into a comrade.

W-WO_O_-_O_O-O_O_P!!!

Sora heard a ghost appear behind him.

"Raagh!!" he ignited his Keyblade, and did a one-eighty. He managed to hit the Heartless. Although he didn't destroy it, he set it on fire, and into two of its comrades. The boy spun around, and kept running. He hopped across a river, using the stepping stones.

More ghosts materialised behind him, converging one Ed and Eddy.

Ed threw his shield like a Frisbee. The shield cut through the ghosts, and embedded itself into the ground right next to the river Sora crossed.

Ed ran to the shield, and bent over to pick it up……forgetting that Eddy was still on his shoulders.

"Whoaa--!" _Splash!_ Eddy fell into the mud. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrghh," he slowly stood up. "ED! I'M SO GONNA--!"

"Quick, Eddy!" Ed cut him off by grabbing him and positioning him back on his shoulders. "We gotta get going!"

Eddy shut up, keeping his balance on Ed's shoulders.

Up ahead, Sora was dealing with the last few ghosts.

He sliced one diagonally, decapitated another, and impaled one through its head.

There was one more, trying to block his way.

Sora stabbed his Keyblade into it, and threw it behind him, into the waiting path of Eddy's lighting attack.

That was it; there were no more search ghosts. The group kept going.

K-K-K-K-K-K

They came to a skidding stop. Up ahead was one more clearing; perhaps, the biggest of them all; more or less the size of a basketball court. This one, however, wasn't like the other clearings they had seen. There were numerous tree stumps, and the trees along the clearing's circumference were bending outwards.

"What happened here?" Sora scratched his head.

"I don't know," Tony looked at the site suspiciously, "but this is definitely not manmade. I know the swamp like the back of my little hand, and last time I saw it, this was not here."

"Then, the Heartless did this?" Eddy inquired, jumping down from Ed's shoulders.

"Let's check it out!" Ed exclaimed.

"Definitely," Sora tightened his grip on his Keyblade, and walked into the open space. The others followed him.

And the first thing they saw was Riku standing besides Wayne, who lay unconscious on a tree stump. The silver-haired teen had his back turned on the group, and hadn't seen them arrive.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "Let Wayne go, Riku!"

Riku half-turned, and glanced at Sora. He then rested his eye back on the purple boy.

"A kid that's lost his heart to the Heartless…," he spoke, eyeing Wayne. "Maybe, it holds the key to helping Kairi." He faced Sora, and held his hand out, "How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her!" He stepped forward, turning his hand into a first. He continued speaking as he walked towards the group, "We can do it together."

Sora narrowed his eyes. He pointed his Keyblade at Riku.

Riku's eyes widened. He stopped. "What?!" he frowned. "You'd rather fight me? Over some cartoon that has no heart??"

Sora furrowed his brow, "Heart or no heart, at least, he still has a conscious…"

Tony jumped down from the Keyblade Master's shoulder, and started running to Wayne's body.

Riku pulled a face, "'Conscience'?"

"You might not hear it," Sora explained, "but I sure can; loud and clear. And it's telling me that you're on the wrong side!"

Riku gave Sora a disgusted look. "Then, you leave me no choice," he seethed, pulling out his sword.

"Wayne!" Tony called, nearing the downed boy. "Wayne, are you alright??" he asked as he jumped and landed on the boy's slowly rising and falling belly.

"Nnngh…," Wayne weakly raised his head to look at the swamp kid. "Sh-Shrimp boy….T-Tony…..I don't think I'm gonna make it…."

Tony's face saddened, "I never liked you Wayne, but I would never wish this fate upon you…"

"Come closer," Wayne beckoned.

Tony stood on Wayne's sternum.

"C-Closer…"

Tony stood besides Wayne's mouth, a hand to his ear.

"Tony……..I………..I………..I……."

"What, Wayne? What?"

"I……….," he suddenly grinned. **"BOO!!!"** he abruptly sat up.

"Dah!" Tony fell off him, and landed on his butt in the grass.

"HA-HA-hahahahaaaa!!!" Wayne hugged himself as he laughed. "Got you! I was all like 'I'm not gonna make it', and you were all like--" he put on a silly voice as he said "--'I never wished this upon you'. HA!!! Got you good, shrimp boy!"

Tony frowned. He stood up angrily, "WAYNE! I thought you lost your heart!"

"I thought I did," explained Wayne, standing up from the stump, "but I guess it just came back…..or something."

Somewhere, Eddy sighed sadly.

"Well, I'm somewhat relived," Tony uttered.

Riku, like the others, had seen everything. He was about to speak, when a rustling in the trees caught his attention.

"Huh?" he looked.

Suddenly, Parasite Cage burst through the trees, and landed in the centre of the clearing.

Riku reached a hand out, and opened a portal similar to the ones Judge Doom used. He disappeared.

Ed jumped.

Tony stared.

Sora gasped, "Again?!"

Eddy's eyes bugged. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!?!?" he exclaimed, pointing his staff at the Heartless.

"It's the freak that trapped me inside it!" Wayne exclaimed, running to the group. "I'm outta here! Let me know how it goes back at your ship!" and he was gone.

"I've changed my mind!" Tony also came running. "I'll see you guys back at the ship!" and he was also gone.

Sora, Ed, and Eddy were left. They stood before Parasite Cage, waiting for it to attack.

Parasite Cage looked in their direction, its tentacles twitching with every second.

"Well, well, well," a gruff voice sing-songed. "If it isn't Sora and his gang of losers. Hahaha!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Johnny Rancid walked into the clearing from behind Parasite Cage, brandishing a revolver. He twirled the pistol, as he sauntered along. "Remember me? The guy who kicked your scrawny butts in zero gravity?"

"Johnny Rancid?" Sora guessed, recognising the gruff voice.

"That's funny," Eddy gave the biker a sarcastic look. "What I remember is US kicking YOUR butt in zero gravity!!"

"Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-ha!" Ed chuckled. "Eddy said 'butt'!"

Johnny's expression changed to a pissed off one. "Shuddup!!" he spat. "That Skeleton guy gave me a crappy weapon, okay?!" He calmed down, and smirked again.

_'This is strange,'_ Sora thought. _'Why isn't the Heartless attacking him?'_

"That shitty thing I was using was a Formless," Johnny explained. He jabbed a thumb at Parasite Cage, "_This_ shitty thing is a Heartless. Hehehehe, something that I'm sure kicks more butt than semisolid crap. It was provided by the generous Judge Doom himself, so it must be worth _something_."

"What?!" Sora gave a sceptical look. "That can't be! How can you control a Heartless?!"

"Hey, if Doom can control the Heartless, who's to say everyone else can't?"

"…..," Sora was speechless.

A shield suddenly appeared around the clearing. They were trapped.

Eddy gulped, "Not good."

Rancid pointed, "Get 'em, boy!"

"CHARGE!!!" Sora impulsively jumped forward.

Ed and Eddy followed.

Parasite Cage stood on its tentacles, and swung its entire body forward. The three young warriors were slammed in their bodies by the freak's lower head.

Sora fell backwards.

Ed tumbled next to him.

Eddy flew overhead.

"RAAAGH!!!" Rancid ran, aiming his revolver squarely at Sora's chest. He pulled the trigger.

Sora instinctively held his Keyblade up at the right angle to deflect the shot. The bullet bounced off with a loud PING!. Unfortunately, Sora's eyes were closed, and he didn't see the large fist fly into him and send him to the other side of the clearing.

"Ooof!!" Sora coughed as he rolled away.

Rancid cracked his knuckles, sauntering towards the boy. He half-turned his head to see Parasite Cage. "Yo, Heartless thing! Take care of the other two! The kid's all mine!"

"Ed…..Eddy…," Sora stood up. "I'll fight Johnny. You guys get rid of that Heartless."

Ed saluted, "Roger that!"

Eddy sighed, "Fine. Get the easy kill."

The two boys converged on the Heartless again.

On the other side…

"Come on," Johnny urged, twirling his gun. "Show me what you got, punk!"

"RAAAGH!" Sora jumped up to the biker's height, and slashed his Keyblade downwards towards his spiky head.

"HAH!" Johnny caught the Keyblade in his free hand.

Sora tried to pull it out, but to no avail.

"What the Hell was that?!" Johnny blurted. "You really don't know how to fight, do you?"

Sora stopped pulling. He smirked, "Fire!"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" Suddenly, the Keyblade's mystical metal heated up. "DAAH!!" he withdrew his reddened hand, blowing on it. "Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Nraaaagh!" Sora's Keyblade slapped him in the cheek.

"Nngh!" Johnny spat blood, stumbling backwards.

"HAA!" Sora stabbed his Blade forward.

Johnny caught it with his hand, and put all his strength into pushing the weapon back to avoid another spell.

Sora hobbled backwards.

"Eat lead, punk!" Johnny aimed with his revolver, and fired.

Sora dodge-rolled out of the way. The ground where he was a second ago exploded.

"Hold still!" Rancid aimed again.

On the other side of the area, Ed and Eddy were having some difficulty fighting their opponent.

Parasite Cage swung its tentacles at Ed, who deflected them with little effort. Eddy jumped out from behind Ed, and sent bolts of lighting down on PC.

PC's top head shook side-to-side. Its tentacles reached into two separate puddles of mud, absorbing the liquid into its own body.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Is it having a drink, or something?"

"I do not remember this," Ed removed his traffic cone helmet so he could scratch his head.

PC's top head's mouth opened, and torrents of the mud it just absorbed spewed out at the two boys.

**"AAAAAAGH!!!!" **they were thrown backwards.

Elsewhere, Johnny fired his revolver for the sixth time.

**BANG!**

Sora gasped. He hissed through clenched teeth, and held a hand to the new bullet wound in his shoulder. He quickly tapped the wound with his Keyblade, healing it with a Cure spell.

Cl-Click! Johnny stood over him, aiming the gun directly between Sora's blue eyes.

"Say goodbye, kid. Hahahaha--!" he was cut off when Sora's Keyblade flew up, and knocked the firearm out of his hand. "HEY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO--!!"

A whack to the face shut him up.

"Nngh!" Johnny reeled backwards.

"NRAAAGH!!!" Sora repeatedly slammed his Keyblade into the biker's body. At one point, he heard a sickening crack echo from the biker's pelvis, but didn't care, and continued pummelling him.

Suddenly, Johnny's foot landed in Sora's stomach. The boy bent over, coughing abruptly. Johnny wiped the blood from his lip, and snatched the Keyblade from Sora's hand. He threw it over his head.

Sora's watery eyes watched his Blade land besides the revolver he disarmed his opponent of a few moments before.

Johnny also saw it. He reached behind him, and pulled out a Hi-potion. One big gulp healed him of his wounds, and he leisurely strolled towards his fallen weapon.

Sora tried to move, but the pain in his stomach was too much to bear.

"Nnngh_-KAFF!-_nngh…."

FLASH!

He was suddenly healed.

He gazed to his left, and saw Eddy give him a thumb's up, right before continuing his fight with Parasite Cage.

Better, Sora began to run to his Keyblade.

Johnny heard this, and glanced behind him. His dark eyes widened when he saw Sora stumbling towards his weapon. The biker, hastily picked up his revolver, spun around, and aimed.

Sora came to a skidding stop. The Keyblade was at equal length between him and Johnny. He didn't move, knowing that if he did, he'd have a bullet in his brain…….. Then again, if he _didn't_ move, he'd also have a bullet in his brain.

"Adios, kid," Johnny's finger tightened around the trigger.

Sora screwed his eyes shut, and faced away, knowing that even if his friends had seen what was about to happen, they would be too late to save him..

_Click._

"……?" Sora opened one eye.

"Huh???" Johnny looked at his gun stupidly. He pulled the trigger several times. It then dawned upon him that he was out of ammo. "Oh, shi--"

**WHAM!**

Sora struck him in the gut, and fight continued.

Elsewhere, Parasite Cage swung its tentacles.

Eddy ducked, and sprung up with an ice spell aimed at one squirming limb. The blizzard spell struck the tentacle's 'claws', freezing them in a block of ice.

"HA!!" Eddy put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes in momentary victory, all for the sake of affect. "I iced you! HAA!" he was silenced when the ice-cold tentacle clobbered him away.

"I got you Eddy!" Ed reached a hand out, and caught his airborne friend.

"Thanks, Ed. You sure stopped me from my twentieth concussion."

"Huh, that's something Double D would say, Eddy."

Parasite Cage absorbed more mud through its good limb, and expelled it through its mouth again.

Eddy jumped behind Ed, who held up his shield and took the milder torrent.

"Ed!" Eddy began. "Do that thing where you throw your shield!" He pointed, "Aim at the part I froze!"

Ed narrowed his eyes. His eyebrow became a straight, horizontal line as he tongued his cheek, and aimed. He held his shield between his fingers like a ninja ready to throw a shuriken.

"I'll distract it," Eddy made a beeline for the Heartless. "Hey! Yoo-hoo! Down here, ya ugly piece of crud! Your mother was an ugly octopus, who married an even uglier squid!!!"

PC shifted all of its attention to the tiny, pink boy. It readied its iced tentacle to strike down, when Ed's shield flew like a saucer with a 'swish', and cut right through it at half of its length. The tentacle hit the ground near PC, and evaporated into nothing. PC looked at its new stub, where dark vapours were pouring out.

"WAYTA GO, ED!!!" Eddy cheered.

"Thank you," Ed bowed for affect.

"I'm here," Sora walked up. "What did I miss?"

"Big Ed over here--" Eddy handed Ed his shield "--just sliced that Heartless' tentacle right off!"

"Nice going, Ed," Sora smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

"How's Johnny?" Eddy asked.

"Taking a nap," Sora jabbed a thumb behind him, where the unconscious body of Johnny Rancid lay, bruised and beaten.

"Great," Eddy nodded, "now, let's get rid of _him_." He pointed at Parasite Cage.

Sora smirked, "I'm down."

"Me, too!" Ed added.

"Hell yes!" Eddy grinned.

They brought out their weapons, and attacked.

Parasite Cage swung its last tentacle at them.

Sora and Eddy ducked, leaving Ed to deflect the limb with his CN-engraved shield. The tentacle bounced back, giving Sora and Eddy time to simultaneously cast Lightening down on the Heartless, which shook with an electric shock.

Suddenly, Parasite Cage's top head leaned far back. Its lower head's mouth, where Wayne was previously trapped, opened wide, revealing a dark blue orb.

"Something tells me that's his weak spot," Sora commented.

"Then, let's destroy it!" Eddy screeched.

"WAA-TAAH!" Ed jumped up to the mouth, and slammed his shield into the orb.

"Fire!" Eddy sent a fireball into the orb, lighting it ablaze.

Finally, Sora leapt towards the orb, and swung his Keyblade diagonally. The orb was sliced in two, and burst into several dark droplets.

Parasite Cage fell backwards. It twitched. Then, a large, blue heart was emitted from its body, before it disappeared.

"We did it!" Sora cheered, holding his Keyblade high.

"Again!" Eddy added.

"Pancakes for everybody!" Ed commented.

And that was when three balls of energy drifted out of nowhere from where Parasite Cage last was.

"Let's see what our reward is," Eddy held his staff out. He got used to new spells after every kill.

The little energy balls flew into Sora's Keyblade, Eddy's staff, and Ed's shield.

"It's a spell called 'Stop' for you and me, Sora," Eddy stated. "And Ed got something called 'Tornado'."

"Hey, now Ed can use magic, too," Sora mentioned.

"Cool!" Ed hugged his shield.

Several feet away, Johnny Rancid was coming to. The grey-skinned biker painfully sat up. He rubbed his spiky head, and surveyed the clearing. When he saw that Parasite Cage was gone, he gasped. He knew that he couldn't take these three on his own, and all those search ghosts he summoned earlier were no match for them.

"Now, what do we do with that 'Rancid' guy?" Eddy pointed out.

Johnny's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name. He was about to run, when something caught his eye, "????"

"We can get him to tell us about what Judge Doom is planning," Sora suggested.

"Great idea," Eddy agreed. He grinned evilly, cupping his fist. "I know exactly how to make him talk, don't I, Ed?"

"……"

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Ed? What are you looking at?"

Ed, who had been staring up, pointed.

Sora and Eddy looked.

Johnny was also looking.

Up high and far, a humongous mothership loomed overhead. It was shaped like some kind of long needle, with all kinds of protruding guns sticking out from it. One gun in particular was aiming directly at the swamp, gathering enough power to send a devastating attack that would surely obliterate the drifting cube.

"I don't like this one damn bit," Eddy commented. "Let's get out of here. NOW!!!"

"But what about Johnny?!" Sora asked.

Eddy replied by silently pointing. Johnny could be seen riding his motorcycle further away from the soon-to-be-destroyed swamp.

Sora gulped, "Right. Let's go."

The three turned, and started running for the ship.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The mothership belonged to none other than Gorrarth. The Glorft leader had his lackeys position the gargantuan vessel to point at the swamp, where three meddling junior heroes were, in hopes of wiping them out for good.

Inside the control room, a bionic hand was pointed at the monitor displaying the swamp and a deep voice gave the command.

"FIRE!!!!!"

A huge ball of pure energy flew from one of the ship's many guns, and headed right for its target.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_**POW!!!!!!!!!**_

The tremor could be felt all over the large cube.

"Uh-oh," Eddy shook. "That doesn't sound good!"

"Keep running, Eddy!" Sora was up ahead, panting and sweating bullets.

The ground began to shake. Trees were uprooted. Rocks were cracked. Puddles bubbled. Huge fissures formed in the ground. The swamp was literally falling apart.

"Oh no!" Sora looked fearful. "We won't make it to the ship in time!"

"Yes, we will!" Eddy sounded. "Ed, grab hold of us, and run like Hell!"

Ed grabbed both of his friends. He held them under his arm, and gradually picked up speed. His legs became a circular blur. He cartoonishly ran at the speed of a cheetah.

K-K-K-K-K-K

At the gummi ship…

"There you are!" Tony screamed. "I was getting worried! Get in the ship; the swamp's falling apart!"

"What about Lucien and Wayne?" Sora looked left and right for the two brothers.

"I dunno!" Tony hopped from one leg to another. "They simply disappeared a few seconds before that big, blue thing hit us!"

"We don't have time to search for them!" Eddy ran for the ship. "Everyone, get in!"

Ed, Sora, and Tony reluctantly complied.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The gummi ship stopped its course in deep space. From the vessel's view, the group watched the swamp break apart, piece-by-piece….until there was nothing left.

Tony sighed sadly, "I hope Lucien and Wayne are alright." He stood on Sora's shoulder, looking out from the gummi ship's glass dome.

"Me, too, Tony," Sora said.

"Sora, look what I found," Ed marched up, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the purple sphere he picked up earlier. "Shiny, huh?"

"Is that a summon gem?" Sora took the reflective object and examined it. "Where'd you find this?"

"In a puddle of mud in the swamp," Ed responded.

"Thanks, Ed," Sora put the gem away in his suit. "I can show this to Grim later."

The trapdoor opened, and Eddy stepped out. He smelt like a combination of soap and cheap gel. He was wearing clean clothes.

"Shower's all yours, Sora," he said, sauntering to the gummi ship's control room.

Sora let Tony down from his shoulder, and made for the trapdoor. "I can't believe this ship has a shower," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Rather stay dirty?" Eddy asked.

"No."

"Good. By the way, I used up all the hot water; hope you don't mind."

"Terrific."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Inside a room in the Glorft mothership….

"Hmm," Judge Doom hummed, strolling towards Riku. "Mr. Rancid just called. He informed me that he was not going to work for me anymore. He stated that the job was too dangerous." He shrugged it off, "Oh well."

Riku didn't care. He had his back turned to the man. His blue eyes were fixated on Kairi's body, which lay on a bed against the wall in front of him. If her chest was rising and falling, it would be as if she was sleeping.

"So…..," the boy began, "…Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?"

"Precisely," Doom said, leaning on his cane.

Riku's fists clenched, "And her heart was……"

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

Riku abruptly turned around, and looked Doom in his spectacled eyes. "Tell me! What can I do?!" he sounded desperate, thinking that the Judge was the only one who knew how to save the girl.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart," Judge Doom explained. "We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within it lies untold wisdom. There…you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart."

The Judge waved his gloved hand over Riku suddenly.

"And now, I will grant you a marvellous gift that will aid you in your quest," Doom's hands began to glow a green aura. "Something I granted Mr. Rancid before he quit, but much more powerful… The power to control the Heartless!!" He waved his hand over Riku's head.

Riku looked at himself. He was glowing a light green colour. The wisps of green made him feel much, much stronger, and more confident that he would find Kairi's lost heart. He felt enriched with energy. He could feel the new power coursing through his system. It was almost intoxicating. He inhaled and exhaled softly and deeply.

The glowing stopped.

Riku turned, and gave Kairi's body a promising look.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."

K-K-K-K-K-K

A few hours later, the gummi ship drifted towards another world.

"Shall we prepare for landing?" Sora asked Eddy.

"Hmm," Eddy was rubbing his chin, examining the ship's monitor. "The ships' scanner says that they're some freaky things going on down there in that city."

"What do you mean?" Sora leaned over the pink boy's chair, where Ed was also leaning.

"I mean that we might not blend in if we go down there looking like this," Eddy clarified.

"What should we do, then?"

Eddy grinned, the corners of his mouth meeting his ears. "Just leave it to me!" he brought out his staff, and prepared to cast a spell.


	23. The Key Team Part 1

_"The City of Townsville!"_ a Narrator exclaimed enthusiastically, referring to the seemingly peaceful urban sprawl. The off-screen voice continued, in perfect synchronisation with that was happening_, "Where an unidentified, flying object--or UFO--is currently headed! To be more specific, Townsville Park!"_

The UFO was, in fact, the gummi ship. The brightly-coloured space vessel set down on the soft grass of the town's local park, right next to a dormant volcano with an astronomy observatory tower built on top of it. The park was practically deserted, aside from a random passing-by hobo who stopped to gawk.

_"And who could be in this mysterious vessel?!"_ the Narrator excitedly asked no one in particular.

Three figures exited the ship; they were none other than Sora, Ed, and Eddy, as usual. The only difference was that their bodies and wardrobe had gone through some major changes.

"Eddy! This is amazing!" Sora looked himself over.

Sora's Keyblade had increased in length and thickness. It was now almost as tall as Sora, and was thick enough to be stood on like a surfboard. The golden hilt remained, and the Blade's king's crown teeth were pointier.

His clothes had also changed, as well as his build. He was a little bit more muscular now, and stood taller. He wore a crimson, full-body jumpsuit that had two white Keyblades crossing one another like a Jolly Roger across its chest. His yellow shoes were replaced with golden boots that stretched up to his knees. Tight, grey gloves reached from his fingertips to the centre of his forearms. A black and grey cape hung from his neck at middle back length. His blue eyes were concealed by a red, Robin-esque eye mask. Chains encircled his arms simply for the sake of decoration. His belt was tied tight around his waist, and supported several dagger-sized mini-Keyblades.

Eddy proudly rubbed his fist against his chest with his eyes cockily closed, "Well, I _did_ try to make us look like we belonged here."

His appearance had also changed, though not as much as Sora. His staff had disappeared. His cap was replaced with a wizard's hat, which was a larger version of the one on the tip of his staff. He wore a loose-fitting, azure robe that reached his ankles. The robe had random symbols of the spells he knew, like a fireball for Fire, and so on. He had also grown slightly taller.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed called. "Look at me!"

Eddy jumped in surprise at Ed's new appearance.

Sora's eye mask went circular.

A bulky monstrosity stood before them. It looked like someone ripped off the Hulk and decided to throw in some Ed-ness in it just for kicks. He was really buff now, standing at eight feet with his chest bare, adorned with ripped abs and pecs. Thankfully, his blue trousers (or shorts now) remained. His shoes were gone, and so was his traffic cone helmet. His head had widened to suit the body, but lacked a chin, appearing like some kind of squared worm built a mech. His eyebrow was three times thicker, possibly more intimidating than a giant centipede. Grey gauntlets with the 'CN' symbol covered his forearms; apparently, the replacements for his shield. His arms had grown long enough for them to touch the ground without him trying; in fact, he sort of looked like a giant, yellow gorilla.

"Ed?" Sora walked into the golem's shadow; he was still several feet away at the time. "Is that you?"

"What have I done?" Eddy ran a hand down his face, causing it to stretch like rubber for a moment or two.

"Oh, it's okay, guys," Ed spoke, gesturing with his gargantuan arms. "I'm still good ol' Ed. Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu!"

"Bet his pits smell twice as worse," Eddy muttered.

Sora sighed, lowering his broad shoulders. "Shall we start investigating?" he asked, leaning on his elongated Keyblade.

_"Hello!"_ the Narrator suddenly chirped.

"Wah!" Sora let his Blade go, and jumped into Eddy's arms. "Wh-Who said that?!" he exclaimed, looked around. His eye mask was widened with shock.

Eddy silently glared at the boy in his arms before dropping him. "Ed?"

"It wasn't me, Eddy!" Ed said in defence. He had a trashcan in his hand, and was in the midst of tipping it over to allow the contents into his mouth.

"If it wasn't us," Sora stood up, and brushed himself off, "then who?"

_"It's me!"_ the Narrator spoke animatedly.

"I'm hearing voices," Eddy said, looking around. "All this time I've been spending with Ed has made me gone mad!"

_"You're not going mad; you're just hearing my voice, is all! I'm the Narrator of this world! Pleased to meat you, newcomers!"_

"Whoa, a Narrator?!" Sora stood happily. "We get our own narrator, Eddy!"

"Just like the comics!" Ed added in the middle of gorging down more garbage.

_"Yes, yes,"_ the Narrator said proudly. _"I'm surprised you're surprised to hear me. Everyone around here is used to me."_

Eddy crossed his arms sceptically, "I doubt we can get used to your voice popping up everywhere."

"Don't mind him, sir," Sora frowned at Eddy, who struck his tongue out, "we're just not used to a narrator."

_"That's quite alright,"_ the disembodied voice said._"What are your names, gentlemen?"_

"Mmmfff Efddd! Fiifff iff Foorrrru fnnn Mfffy!" Ed spoke nonsense with his mouth full.

Eddy rolled his eyes. He adjusted his wizard hat, and opened his mouth to speak--

"I'm Keyblademan!" Sora cut him off, standing proudly with his hands on his hips. His eye mask took the shape of a happy arch.

"'KEYBLADEMAN'?!" Eddy exclaimed, his face turning red.

"It's my superhero name, Eddy," Sora crossed his arms. His eye mask looked like two semicircles now. "I thought it would be cool."

Eddy's eye twitched. "No……no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!" He swayed his hands dismissively. "No way are we using superhero names!!! Not in a million years!!"

Sora's eye mask thinned in displeasure. He crossed his arms, and faced away, "You're such a spoiled sport…"

"We're on a mission to find Double D; not run around with superhero names!!"

"Pfft. Eddy, just once, have you ever had fun in life?"

"You bet your ass I've had fun; it's just that _this_ is more important right now."

"Says the guy who wanted to go to the Tournament for the prize money that didn't even turn out to exist."

"WHAT?! Why, you little…!!!"

While Sora and Eddy were bickering, Ed had the vaguest feeling that they were being watched……or _just he was being watched_. The giant moved his big body around.

"……huh???" his eyebrow stood up in surprise.

A giant, iris-less eye with a pink cornea was staring at him through the observatory tower's large telescope. When Ed raised his finger to touch it, the scope retracted back into the observatory.

"Can we have a group name, at least?" Sora asked. "How about 'The Key Team'?"

Eddy shook his head, "No, Sora! We don't have time to make up names!!"

"Pffft. Why'd you even give us these powers if we can't make up aliases?"

"Don't make me set you on fire."

"Anyway," Sora started changed the subject, "what, exactly are my powers?"

Eddy clamed down, and allowed the colour to drain from his face. "Since I'm the one who cast the spell," the mage explained, pacing in front of the other 'superheroes', "I know all of our powers. Sora, you have the ability to fly, so long as you're touching the Keyblade. You've lost your magical spells, but now, you know basic martial arts and you have an endless arsenal of mini-Keyblades."

Sora grinned, "Awesome."

"Ed," Ed pointed at the giant, who had returned from his brief encounter with the telescope. "You basically have super strength and endurance. Nothing too original, really."

"As long as I can eat my bed in one bite, I'm happy, Eddy!"

"You can already do that, idiot…… Anyway, I have all the magic spells we learned so far, and can use the Gravity spell to…..sort of, fly."

Sora nodded. "Good. We can start now, since we can't fool around," he glowered at his mage friend.

"Hey, Narrator," Eddy called, "why is this place deserted?"

_"Well, Eddy, ever since those dark creatures appeared, there haven't been many people around Townsville. It's almost become a ghost town!"_

Eddy furrowed his brow, "Sounds like Heartless to me."

"Is there anyone around here who can help us?" Sora asked.

_"Yes, there is! There are three of them, actually. Their group's name goes by the Powerpuff Girls."_

Sora raised a doubtful eyebrow. "'Powerpuff Girls'?" he remarked, rolling the word with his tongue.

"As in….a group of girls?" Eddy inquired.

_"Yessery! They are the heroes of this city. I cannot tell you how many times they've saved Townsville from the forces of evil!"_

"Pffft!" Eddy shook his head in disbelief, and leaned against the side of the park's dormant volcano. "Like we need a bunch of girls prancing around us and cramping my style! Oh, what are their special powers?" his eyes grew ridiculously big and began to sparkle. He cupped his hands girlishly, and puckered his lips. "The power of Love? The power to blow bubbles?? A kiss that will turn the bad guys good??? HA!!!"

"Ponies, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed randomly.

Eddy fell over, laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! That's right, Ed! They come in on flying ponies with shiny, pink dresses!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sora rolled his masked eyes, "I'm sure they're not _that_ girly. We should search for them, in any case. They could help us get rid of the Heartless, or use their powers to help us find Double D."

"I do not think we will have to search for long, Sora," Ed stated.

"Huh?" one eye in Sora's eye mask grew and the other shrank.

"Look," Ed pointed.

From ground level, the group could see a path of smoke coming their way. Several explosions could be heard, and the tall buildings' sides were illuminated with red light. Black creatures could vaguely be seen being tossed around and evaporating after being struck with two identical laser beams. The explosions grew closer and louder.

Sora stood still. He kept on hand on his Keyblade, just encase. "What's going on…?"

"We're about to find out," Eddy's hands sparked, ready to inflict lighting spells.

Ed gulped, his eyebrow sagging from the sides.

An explosion was heard on the other side of the building in front of them.

And then…

**BOOM!!!!!!**

The face of the building in front of them exploded outward with a shower of glass and concrete. Three colourful streaks of pink, blue, and green flew outward. They were followed by dozens of black streak.

Three young effeminate voices were heard.

"Aw, c'mon! How many more of them are there?!"

"Enough to lead a whole army! We've got to protect the town at all costs!!"

"I'm scared!"

"You're always scared, you big baby!"

"Am not!"

"Girls! Enough finishing. Follow me behind Mojo's tower. I have a plan."

The colourful streaks disappeared behind the observatory, with some of the black streaks following them. However, other streaks were heading for Sora, Ed, and Eddy.

"Incoming!" Eddy jumped backwards, avoiding a dark projectile that was sent at him.

Sora held his Blade at the ready.

Ed's humungous eyebrow frowned, and his even more humungous muscles flexed.

The black streaks belonged to Heartless (obviously). Some of them landed on the parks' grass; others used their tiny wings to hover. They looked like the shadows, but with slightly elongated limbs, and lacked antennae. Their characteristic yellow eyes were concealed by goggles. They were attired with purple spandex jumpsuits with the emblem in the centre. They wore steel-tipped boots, and elastic, white gloves. They each carried a gun of some sort in one of their clawed hands. Tiny wings on their backs allowed them to fly. They were shadow villains.

And, for once, the group was ready to fight.

"Let's get 'em!" Eddy pointed. His finger ignited, and sent a fireball at the black enemies.

The projectile exploded, sending Heartless in every direction.

"Pick a prey, and slaughter them!" Eddy screeched.

_"Let's see what these new heroes are made of, shall we?"_ the Narrator sounded ready to consume a bucket of popcorn.

Sora gripped the handle on his Keyblade, and rose above the ground by thought. With a smirk plastered across his boyish face, he flew into the horde of shadow villains with a battle cry.

Eddy concentrated, and lifted himself off the ground by using the Gravity spell to make him lighter than air.

Ed's eyebrow seemingly tripled in size (again). He charged, gorilla-like, into the fray of Heartless.

A group of shadows flew to Sora's position, unleashing dark energy from their guns.

Sora flew side-to-side, dodging the dark balls. When he got close enough, he held his Keyblade high, and slashed downwards. "HRAAAAAAGH!!!"

One Heartless was sliced down the middle.

One came at Sora from behind.

Sora spun like a tornado, his Keyblade slicing and dicing every enemy that got too close.

More came from both sides. They fired simultaneously.

Sora descended under the attacks. The dark balls flew over him, and injured the Heartless on both sides.

"HYAAAGH!!!" he then shot up, and impaled one of the few that had survived.

The Heartless, apparently having learned from their mistake, flew backwards in one group, and sent dozens of projectiles at the Keyblade Master.

Sora got an idea. He stood on his Keyblade like a surfboard. By thought, he commanded the Blade to take him into the distant swarm of Heartless.

Projectiles flew.

Sora stood like a surfer. He dodged left and right. Each projectile missed by a hair and exploded behind him. He reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a mini-Keyblade. With great precision, he threw the dagger.

_SWIIIIIIISH**-**_**THUNK!!!**

A Heartless was hit right between the eyes.

"RAAAAGH!!!" Sora flew in, hanging under his Keyblade. He swung his leg outward, and booted a Heartless in the chest, sending it careering into three other comrades.

"Hehehehe," Sora chuckled as more Heartless converged on him, "I've never had so much fun with Heartless."

Meanwhile, Eddy was having some fun of his own.

The mage stretched his hand out, and brought several bolts of lightning down on the Heartless that were about to pummel him.

Two shadows flew through the vapour of their defeated comrades, raising their guns.

"YAAAH!!!" Eddy's hands lit with fire. "YAH-YAH!!!"

His fireballs struck and melted the Heartless' guns. Regardless, they zipped towards him, deciding to use their sharp claws instead.

"Nnnghh!!" Eddy waved his hand, and sent two Blizzara spells. The Heartless were frozen in two blocks of ice. "HYAA!!!" Eddy used Gravity to send the iced fiends into their comrades, knocking them out of the sky.

Shadow villains flew in from behind, sending volleys of projectiles at the airborne mage.

The side of Eddy's mouth touched his ear as he smirked, "Nice try--HAA!!!" he held his hand over his head, and cast Aero. A whirlwind shield formed around him. The projectiles bounced off the magical barrier, some of them hitting the shadows that fired them.

Eddy rubbed his suddenly sparking hands with glee, "This is even better than shooting spit-balls at Jimmy in math class!!! Hahahahaha!!!"

Down below, Ed was using his body as a weapon.

A squadron of shadow villains, were speeding towards Ed, unleashing dark-fire.

"Hrrrff!!!" Ed held his gauntlets up at the right angle to deflect the shots. "HRUAAAGH!!!" he spread his arms out, while his pectorals did a dance, "Your weak shots are no match for the mighty ED!!!!"

The shadows kept flying towards him at full speed.

Ed leapt his huge body forward, reaching his big hands outward in order to catch one of the fiends. The Heartless flew in separate directions, leaving Ed to grab nothing but air.

The brute turned around to see more enemies heading for him.

Ed noticed a tree some distance to his left. He reached out and grabbed the tree, finding little trouble in uprooting it from the soil, and hurling it like a javelin.

The tree flew, and collided with five Heartless, destroying them.

The others made a beeline for the colossal Ed.

Ed grabbed two of them in his meaty hands, and threw them aside. He then pulled out another tree from the soil, and held it under his armpit, swinging around madly. He formed a yellow (his skin) and brown (the tree) tornado--no--spinning top of destruction, decimating any shadow villain that came in contact with his 'weapon'.

Meanwhile, several feet above the battle, three tiny figures were floating and observing the events below.

"Impressive…"

"They're awesome, girls!!!"

"Eh, they're okay…."

Below, Sora and co. regrouped.

"Any left?" Sora asked, landing by Ed's side.

"Just one; over there," Eddy pointed, hovering above his friends.

Indeed, there was one shadow villain. Needless to say, the mindless being of darkness had no fear whatsoever. By whatever instinct it had, it flapped its tiny wings, and made for the group of meta-humans who had destroyed its comrades.

"Eddy, why don't you try and use that Stop spell we got in the swamp?" Sora suggested.

Eddy nodded with a cocky smirk "Good idea." He pointed a finger at the Heartless, "STOP!!!!!"

The second the mage said that, the Heartless stopped in its tracks. It remained suspended in midair, about to pull the trigger of its gun. It was frozen in time, its motion temporarily ceased.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Is that all it does???"

"In any case, let's get rid of him," Sora took to the air, readying his Keyblade for a powerful swing.

The amplified Keyblade truck the Heartless, but the dark fiend's body didn't react to the strike. The Stop spell kept its hold on the creature, though.

"Huh???" Sora's eye mask made an expression equivalent to that of a raised eyebrow. He tried hitting it again and again, to no avail. "Nothing works," he tiredly lowered his Keyblade.

"Let's attack it at once!" Eddy powered up a deadly fireball, and threw it at the Heartless.

"YEAH!!!" Ed crossed over to the frozen enemy, more than prepared to break it.

The next few seconds consisted of Sora smacking the Heartless with his large Keyblade, Eddy casting spell after spell on it, and Ed repeatedly pounding it.

Then, the spell wore off, and the Heartless immediately started twitching violently to and fro. All the punishment given to it by the three junior heroes decided to take affect all at once.

"Cool," Ed commented one second after the fiend evaporated.

"Guess that makes all of them," Sora uttered, touching down on the ground. "So," he held his Keyblade over his shoulder, "what should we do--?"

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!!!!!" Eddy abruptly interrupted. He gestured with waving arms as he rambled, "We were all over the damn place, beating on Heartless after Heartless! I kicked their asses with mah spells! YEAH!!! We're awesome!!"

Sora threw Eddy a smirk.

Eddy suddenly noticed his OOC moment. Trying to conceal a blush, he regained his composure, "Ahem, that was cool."

"You're such a hypocrite, Eddy."

"Suddup, Sora."

"Touché."

"What now, guys?" inquired Ed.

Before the other two could answer, a girl's voice sounded from above.

_"Are they Heartless……?"_

**"?????" **Sora looked up. Question marks popped up out of nowhere on top of Ed's and Eddy's heads.

"I don't think so, Bubbles; they don't _look_ like them."

Three figures touched down on the park's grass. They were small, reaching the height of Eddy's waist. They possessed chibi-styled bodies; short arms and short legs, big heads, unrealistic bodies, and no visible fingers, ears, noses, or toes. They all collectively wore black Mary Janes and white socks. Their eyes were huge, and their mouths were tiny. Their rectangular bodies were attired in some sort of cylindrical clothing, with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, and two other colours above; either pink, blue, or green (apparently dresses of some sort).

"…………………lollipops…….," Ed blurted.

"I dunno…," the one adorned in green scanned the three heroes suspiciously with her big, green eyes. Her hair was black, and both ends on the sides of her head seemed to rise like horns. She crossed her sausage-esque arms. She was frowning, "There's something weird about them."

Sora swallowed a lump in his throat.

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but Eddy jumped up, and grabbed a handful of the lump's lips to silence him.

"They do seem…a little different," the one in blue mused, hovering around them. Anyone would say the same thing about two cartoon characters who were animated differently from the world's locals, and a live action boy. This girl had plain yellow hair that was arranged in two pigtails. She examined Sora more closely with her big, blue eyes.

Sora leaned back from her, and chuckled nervously, "Eh-hehehehehehe." He shyly rubbed the back of his head, possibly ruining his heroic appearance, "Wh-What do you mean….?"

"Where are you from?" the one in pink inquired. Her long, orange hair had a pretty red bow keeping it together. She assumed Sora was the leader, and so decided to ask him.

"Uhhh…..," Sora was at a loss for words. He didn't want to let the strange girls know that he was from another world, knowing that Eddy had repeatedly labelled that as 'meddling'.

Luckily, Eddy stepped forward, brushed Sora aside, and spoke for him, "We're from far away."

"Oh," the orange-haired girl seemed satisfied with that answer. She put on a pleasant smile (or a crescent line), "Well, welcome to Townsville. It's so nice to see human faces here, other than Heartless, no?"

"Whew, tell me about it," Eddy replied, "after your Narrator greeted us, we were ambushed by them."

"So I noticed. Those were some impressive fighting skills," she turned to the other two, "don't you agree, girls?"

"Absolutely!" the blue one explained cheerfully.

"Not half bad at all," the green one commented nonchalantly.

"What are your names?" the pink one asked the junior heroes.

"Ahem," Sora nervously cleared his throat, "I go by the name of 'Sora'. These two are Ed and Eddy."

"Nice to meet you guys," she gave them another smile, "I'm Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles," the blue one waved.

"And I'm Buttercup," the green one would have pointed a thumb at herself if she could.

Blossom continued, "And we're--"

The three girls suddenly struck a dynamic pose.

**"The Powerpuff Girls!"** they exclaimedin unison.

Some random theme played in the background.

"Skktkt!" Eddy desperately tried to hold in his laughter. _"How cute," _he sniggered to Ed.

"Since you know how to fight, you can help us defend our precious city from the Heartless!!!" Bubbles flew up to Sora's face, and practically burned a hole in his head with her beaming blue eyes (of course, she didn't). "Will you?! Will you?! Will you?! Pretty please?!?!?!?" she practically assaulted him.

"Uhh--I--we….," Sora was speechless again, leaning back limbo-style.

"How about it?" Blossom crossed her arms proudly. "Would you like to help us?"

"We don't need help, Blossom," Buttercup stated bluntly.

Blossom glared at her sister, "Of course, we do, Buttercup. And, even if we don't, they will make protecting the city much, much, easier for us." She faced the newcomers again, "Well…?"

Sora looked at Ed and Eddy for an answer. Ed was nodding his head with a crescent smile. Eddy was shaking his head with a frown.

"Uhhh…..okay…," the masked boy said.

Eddy slapped his face.

Blossom smirked, "Excellent." She looked at the other two with a serious face, "Let's go, girls; the Professor will get worried if we stay out too long."

Sora and Eddy collectively raised an eyebrow**, "Who?"**

"The Professor," Blossom repeated.

"Our creator and father, hehehe," Bubbles added with a giggle.

"Sounds cliché to me," Eddy remarked.

"We can introduce him to you," Blossom answered sharply. She took to the air, and gave the group one more glance, "C'mon."

The group left the park.

_"What's this?!"_ the Narrator shouted above the action. _"Sora, Ed, and Eddy have teamed up with the Powerpuff Girls in order to defeat the Heartless horde! Oh, I can't wait to see how this will turn out!"_


	24. The Key Team Part 2

The six superpowered characters flew through the city. There was a seemingly endless stretch of buildings on either side of them, some of them damaged from Heartless attacks.

Blossom took the lead. Ed was behind her, being carried from his huge arms by Bubbles and Buttercup due to being the only one without the power of flight. Sora and Eddy took the rear. The spiky-haired junior hero hung onto his Keyblade for dear life, fearing falling to his death. Eddy kept his gravity-altering spell going.

Blossom half-turned her head "We're almost there, guys!" she declared.

The tall buildings gradually began to appear less and less as the group entered a suburban area filled with two-storey houses.

"Better be," Eddy murmured, straining from keeping the Gravity spell going, "I can't keep myself airborne much longer."

Up head, Buttercup inched closer to Blossom so the others would be out of earshot when she asked, "Why are we letting these noobies join in with us?"

"Oh, come on, Buttercup," her sister responded, keeping her voice low purely so her sibling wouldn't tell her to lower it. "I already told you; even _if_ we have what it takes to defend the city against the Heartless, the 'noobies', as you call them, can and will make things much more easier for us in the long run."

"Okay, I admit their powers are pretty cool." Buttercup glanced behind her before finishing with, "But there's something weird about them."

"You always say that about everyone who isn't against us these days, Buttercup."

"Ugh!" she threw her sausage-shaped arms upwards in a huff. "I give up!" she hissed. "Let 'em tag along for awhile, before giving them the boot."

Bubbles suddenly popped into the conversation. "There it is, girls!" she pointed forward at a white, rectangular house with circular windows. "Home sweet home."

"That must be her house," Sora guessed.

"No duh, Sora," Eddy grumbled.

Everyone touched down on the house's front lawn. The area seemed suspiciously quiet, even for a residence in a suburban area. The six walked towards the home's red front door. The girls led the way.

Buttercup suddenly stopped in mid-step, and held her arms out to halt the others behind her. "We have a problem," she uttered.

Blossom--who was the only one in front of Buttercup--stopped and turned around. "What is it now, Buttercup?" she asked, expecting another attempt at making her dismiss the idea of having Sora, Ed, and Eddy join.

"Him," Buttercup pointed.

All eyes fell on Ed.

The behemoth smiled down at her from the back of the group, "Don't worry; I _always_ wipe my feet before I go in."

Everyone mutually stared at him.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Five minutes later…

Ed suddenly blinked. His walnut-sized brain must have finally processed the fact that the door was too small for him to pass through.

"Oh….," he knowingly uttered. "It's all right; you guys can go on without me." He sat his big self down, Indian-style.

"We'll be back," Blossom turned, walked up to the door, and pushed it open without even twisting the knob or using a key. "Come in," she gestured.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"We're home, Professor!" Bubbles called out as Sora closed the door behind him.

The inside of the girls' abode was a typical family home. 'Nuff said.

"Girls?!" a male voice echoed from up the stairs. A tall figure dressed in white eagerly descended the staircase, holding something in its hand.

"I'd like to introduce you to Professor Utonium, "Blossom gestured at the man, with extreme gusto.

"A.K.K. our dad," Bubbles added.

Professor Utonium was a rectangular-headed, long-eyed man. A white lab coat with a breast-pocket with writing implements adorned his lean figure. His black trousers stretched into black boots (and it couldn't really be decided where the trousers and boots met). Underneath his lab coat, he wore a white shirt, neatly-buttoned. A black tie clung to his neck tightly, properly tucked under his coat. His hair, eyes, ears, nose, fingers, and thumbs were all strangely squared or rectangular in shape.

In his hand, the Professor carried some sort of bionic claw. But that didn't seem to be the centre of attention as of yet.

He frowned, "Girls! When will you listen to me?! It's dangerous out there, what, with all those……._Heartless_ running amuck all over Townsville."

Bubbles' face saddened like a five-year-old's, "But, Professor! The Mayor told us that Town Hall was under attack, and we _had_ to go and save him."

The Professor regarded her words, "I'm surprised the Mayor is still alive, and hasn't lost his heart; by now, I'd expect ninety-five percent of Townsville's population to be gone." He suddenly noticed Sora and Eddy, "Who are you?"

"They're the ones who helped us fight off the Heartless," stated Blossom. "There's another one outside, but he was too big to fit through the door."

The Professor raised a rectangular eyebrow, "They don't look familiar."

Sora simpered. His eye mask arched downwards, "We're from a city very far away."

Eddy nodded. "We came to find Double D, and maybe, the Keyhole."

Utonium's eyes widened, "The what?!" He dropped the robotic arm.

Sora gasped.

Eddy suddenly realised what he had just said, and shockingly covered his mouth with both of his hands, "I'd expect that from Ed."

"'Keyhole'?" Buttercup remarked, looking at her sisters for an answer. Blossom and Bubbles both shrugged. "What's that?"

"There's no such thing!" the Professor exclaimed. "Certainly not here!"

Bubbles started, "But--!"

"Not another word, Bubbles!" Utonium frowned down at his on-the-verge-of-weeping daughter. He faced the girls, "From now until the Heartless disappear, you are not allowed to leave this house! Is that clear?"

Naturally, Buttercup was the first to speak, "But _I_ didn't do anyth--!"

"No 'but's!" the Professor swayed his hands dismissively. "Now, girls, escort these gentlemen out the door, and go to your room. And do not disturb me," he bent over to pick up the machine he dropped, "I'll be busy in the lab working on my latest invention that may defeat the Heartless."

The scientist coldly turned around, walked to a door, opened, closed, and was gone.

Eddy leaned into Sora's ear, "What a geek."

"We're sorry, guys," Blossom spoke apologetically, "but the Professor can be overprotective sometimes."

"'Sometimes'???" Buttercup quipped.

"Anyway," the orange-haired girl pointed at the door, "you're gonna have to leave."

Eddy crossed his arms, "After being asked to join you to fight the Heartless???"

Blossom blushed, "…..afraid so."

"Might as well do homework, or something," Buttercup muttered. She floated up the stairs and was gone.

"See ya," Blossom waved and followed the path Buttercup took.

Bubbles remained. There was a look on her face that was somewhere between sadness and anger. Her cheerful and bubbly demeanour had practically disappeared.

"Guys, I want you to come with me somewhere," she said.

Sora blinked his masked eyes, "But…..didn't your dad say--?"

"Forget about him!" Bubbles angrily swayed her short arm. "He never lets us do anything. We'll be fine; I promise!!"

Sora heaved a sigh, "Okay. Where to?"

"Follow me," Bubbles floated past him, and stepped through the door.

Sora and Eddy followed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Hi, guys!" Ed greeted cheerfully. "How was it?"

Eddy raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak--

"Do we need to fly?" inquired Sora, unknowingly cutting off the mage.

Bubbles shook her head. "No need. The place I want to show you is very close by." She pointed at a random tree, and drifted to it.

The others followed.

As he got closer, Sora noticed that there was a design in the tree's bark that resembled that of a door. His hypothesis was correct when Bubbles pushed it open, revealing a staircase that descended into darkness.

"Ahh, D&D," Ed snorted

Sora and Eddy both looked at the enormous boy, knowing that he'd be too big to fit.

Ed seemed to know it as well. The frown on his face said so, "Aww, man."

"We'll be back; don't worry," Bubbles gave him a cute smile. "Let's go, guys."

Once again, Sora and Eddy silently followed, and Ed was left outside.

K-K-K-K-K-K

No sooner had they shut the door behind them and descended the spiral staircase, that Sora, Eddy, and Bubbles entered a room full of various knick-knacks. A single light bulb hanging from the ceiling provided illumination for the grotto. Several objects from other worlds were lined on levels of shelves. There was a pair of big black glasses, a metal cylinder with a switch, a long cane with a hook, a boomerang that had a bat's design, a dog's collar with the letters 'SD', and many more.

Sora noticed a specific part of the rocky wall that stuck out. It was much brighter, and had captured his eye immediately. "………"

Eddy looked the place over. He removed his wizard's hat to scratch his head. "Hmm, you've got quite a collection here, Buttercup."

"It's 'Bubbles'," Sora corrected.

Said girl hovered upwards, and gestured at the assortment of items with open arms, "Look at all the wonderful things the girls and I have collected. I think it's all from the outside world." She smiled hopefully at Sora and Eddy, "Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds." She giggled, "Hehehehe! Doesn't that sound strange?"

Sora shook his head, "Not at all, Bubbles!" He gestured at himself with a gloved hand on his chest, "I used to feel the same way."

Bubbled tilted her blonde head to the side, "'Used to'?"

"Uhh…..I mean….I still do."

"Oh, I see. Hey, why don't we try and find that Keyhole?"

"Uhh, but didn't your father say--?"

"Oh, forget about the Professor!" Bubbles snapped. "He just doesn't understand! We'll be fine, and I know just the place!"

"Will Ed be able to fit this time?" Eddy questioned sarcastically.

"Definitely."

K-K-K-K-K-K

"……………………hmmmmm………," Him humped, daintily resting his red head on his pincer.

He was in his lair….or realm, to be more precise. The world was pure white, with a single, red platform on which the demon was situated. Hundreds of T.V. screens hovered around the villain, displaying black-and-white footage of world-famous tragedies, such as World War Two. Sitting comfortably on a lavish satin sofa, Him observed one particular screen, which displayed the coloured images of Sora, Ed, Eddy, and Bubbles flying to some destination.

"So…," his voices echoed, "…it appears that Sora, Ed, and Eddy are searching for this world's Keyhole."

He shifted positions so that he was sitting up with his pincers behind his head and his booted legs crossed.

The clown grinned, "They'll never find it, and my Heartless with make quick work of them."

He stroked his goatee gingerly.

His green eyes narrowed, "But Bubbles may prove to be useful to me. Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!!!"

_"Oh, no!!!"_ the Narrator screeched. _"What is Him planning for our dear Bubbles?!?!?!?!"_

"You'll have to wait and see," Him cooed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Eddy gawked, "What the Hell happened here????"

They were in the forest on the outskirts of Townsville. The clearing they were in was made so by a vessel that looked like it had crashed days ago. The ship had its nose dug into the earth, and seemed broken beyond repair. There was a path behind it almost devoid of trees; the vessel had skidded for several yards, before suddenly tumbling forward over its nose and crashing.

Ed was just about as bemused, "Uhh………is it sleeping?"

Sora's eye mask had doubled in size, "Is that…….a……….?"

"Gummi ship," Bubbles--out of all people--said.

"Eddy, look!" Ed pointed at the ship's charred side.

"Holy crap!" Eddy ran over to inspect two letters. "It can't be…."

They were two D's; 'DD'.

"This is Double D's ship!" exclaimed the mage.

Bubbles blinked, "Oh, you know him???"

"That means Double D's here, Eddy!" Ed hooked a huge arm around his little friend, and squeezed him in a hug. "He was here! He was here! He was here!"

Sora looked at Bubbles, who was hovering by his side. "What happened here?" he asked, ignoring Eddy's suffocation and Ed's frolicking in the background.

"Well," Bubbles started, "a few days ago, this ship crashed here. The Heartless had long been harassing us before then. The Mayor asked the girls and I to check it out."

At this point, Ed had released his smothering grip on Eddy, and was listening intently. Eddy straightened out his neck, and opened his ears.

"When we arrived, we found this crashed ship. There was a boy, crawling out from it. He said that his name was 'Double D' and that his ship was called a 'gummi ship', but didn't want to tell us where he came from, or why he crashed, or anything else. We offered him a place to stay, but he refused, saying that he 'didn't want to trouble us'. He then pressed a button on some remote, and a smaller ship popped out from the gummi ship. He said goodbye, and was gone."

"Whoa…….," Eddy mused. "I can't believe that we just missed him."

"She said that it was a few days ago, Eddy," declared Sora. "He was here way before us."

Eddy faced Bubbles, "Anything else, you'd like to tell us?"

Bubbles nodded sweetly. "After Double D left, we asked the Professor to investigate the ship." Her face saddened, "But when he saw the ship, he got scared for some reason, and told us never to come here. We still don't know why." A tear trickled down her cheek, "He's never been _this_ protective of us."

Sora didn't know whether to go over and hug her or not. "Uhh….," this was one thing his new powers could not help him do. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she wiped her eyes. "My sisters always tell me to be strong." She sighed, "I wish I was smart like Blossom and strong like Buttercup."

"I'm sure you have something better, Bubbles."

Her eyes went all puppy-like, "You really think so?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "For God's sake," he muttered, "…will ya cut out the mush already?"

"Let's explore Double D's ship!" Ed suddenly blurted.

"That's a great idea!" Bubbles had gone from sad to happy in a quarter of a second. "Let's do it."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Inside the gummi ship's slightly tilted cockpit…

(…where Ed couldn't go because of his size…)

"What's this?" Eddy held up an object he found down below the control room.

Simply put, the object was a flat crystal in the shape of a key.

Bubbles hovered over, and examined it up close. Her blonde head turned in the direction of the Keyblade Master, "Do you think it opens something, Sora?"

Sora politely took the object from the mage's hand, and inspected it at eyelevel. "Hmmmm……let's go back to the grotto and find out," he suggested.

K-K-K-K-K-K

In the grotto…

Sora, Eddy, and Bubbles stood in front of the section of wall that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Sora held the crystal out, and a blue glow was emitted from the mysterious sparkler. The object hovered out from the boy's gloved hand, and settled on the special section of the wall. Now, both the crystal and piece of wall were glowing in synch.

But, before the Keyhole could be revealed…

"Bubbles! What are you doing here?!"

All three's hearts skipped a beat, and they whipped around dreading the sight of one person. That person happened to be the Professor, who was frowning like a disappointed father (which he was) at his disobedient child (which Bubbles was). He was wearing the bionic claw from earlier.

Blossom and Buttercup hovered behind him. Both tried to prevent eye-contact with Bubbles.

"You've disobeyed me again!" exclaimed the angry scientist. "I told you not to leave the house!!" At that point, he had forgotten about everyone else, except for Bubbles, whose head he was burning a hole in with his rectangular eyes.

"ED!" Eddy called, eyes looking up. "We told you to stand guard!"

_"Sorry, Eddy!"_ came Ed's voice from above_, "but my mom told me to always respect my elders!"_

Bubbles' big eyes shifted to her two sisters.

"Don't get us wrong, Bubbles," Blossom hovered forward, but was halted by Utonium's extended arm. "We didn't tell on you. The Professor realised that you were gone first. And when he saw Ed standing near the tree…..well….."

"We knew we were screwed," Buttercup finished for her.

"Exactly," Blossom nodded. "We're--"

"ENOUGH!!!!" the Professor shouted, causing everyone to jump.

He extended his bionic claw. The claw opened up, and a bright blue radiance grew from in between the pincers, and shot forward in the form of a laser beam. The beam struck the crystal key, shattering it to pieces.

Bubbles gasped. She looked at the Professor with tearful eyes. "How could you….?" She flew past Sora, past Eddy, past the Professor, past her sisters, up the stairs, and out the door.

Everyone was shocked.

The Professor lowered his claw, and heaved a sigh. His shoulders and eyebrow slumped. "Girls……go home."

Blossom and Buttercup hovered hesitantly.

"Now."

They gulped, and left.

Utonium then shot a paralysing frown at Sora and Eddy. The latter of the two gulped.

"Young man," Sora was addressed formally, "you're not just from 'a city very far away'; you're from another world!"

Sora and Eddy gasped.

"_Aren't_ you?"

"H-How did you know????" Sora sweated.

"You may fool my girls, but you can't fool me; you don't know your powers from your eye mask!!" He looked at Eddy, "It's just a magical spell to help you blend in this world more; even though staying normal would have been better."

Eddy pouted with his arms crossed. "It was the first time I did it. Sheesh…"

"As the Key Bearer," continued the Professor, "you must already know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!"

"Of course I know that," Sora leaned forward and gestured, "….but--"

"You have violated this principal!!" the scientist interrupted. "The Key Bearer shatters peace, and brings ruin…"

"But Sora's not like that!" Eddy retorted.

The Professor ignored him. He seemed just about ready to leave. As he turned his back on the two, he glanced behind him and said, "I thank you for assisting the girls in defeating those Heartless, but there's no room in our city for you and your Key."

He coldly walked up the spiral staircase, and was gone.

"Don't bother with him, Sora," consoled Eddy, "he doesn't know about you, is all."

Sora didn't reply. He had brought out his giant Keyblade, and was looking at it plainly. No matter the size or shape, it was still the Keyblade he aquired on his island home.

He wondered; was the Professor right? Does the Keyblade Master really bring harmony to an end, and just create strife? By sealing the Keyholes, was Sora doing more harm than good? Had this entire quest been for nothing? Had he been going about it all wrong?

"Coming, Sora?" Eddy sauntered towards the stairs.

"…………………….yeah…be right there."

A decision was made. Sora held his Keyblade over his shoulder, and headed for the exit.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Atop a skyscraper in Townsville, Bubbles was sobbing to herself. She couldn't understand why the Professor would do such a thing as to prevent her from witnessing the Keyhole.

"Well, well, well," a scratchy voice announced, "….what have we here?"

Bubbles looked up, wiping a tear from her eye. Her eyes widened.

Three figures hovered around her. They looked like the Powerpuff Girls, in a sense. They had the same size, body shape, eyes, and lack of certain parts. However, there were a few differences; they were male, had darker colours, wore sneakers, and had different hairstyles.

"It looks like she's crying," the one in blue said. His hair was matted to both sides. "Aww," he mockingly cooed, "if only there was something we could do."

"Wait, guys!" the one in green said. He had black spiky hair, and was constantly twitching. "Maybe, he can help her!!"

"Yeah, Butch," the one in red had his arms crossed in a failed attempt at a 'bad boy' image. His orange hair was long and had many split ends. The red cap he wore was on backwards. "He could be of some help, eh?"

"Who…..who are you talking about?" inquired Bubbles.

**POOF!!! **Him suddenly appeared in a puff of red smoke. "Why, me of course!!" he exclaimed, his orange arms extended wide Broadway style.

The devil casually walked towards Bubbles.

"You called, my dear?"

Bubbles gasped, "Him?!" she suddenly frowned, and hovered in the air. "What are you doing here?!"

The other boys moved in for attack.

"That's alright, boys," Him stopped them simply by holding his pincer up. He gave Bubbles a clownish smile, "I just ant to help you, Bubbles."

"…….," Bubbles looked at him funny.

"It's alright," Him stated as he girlishly circled the Powerpuff Girl, "I just want to help you; that's my specialty." He pointed at the three boys, "If you remember correctly, I helped the Rowdyruff Boys by bringing them back to life."

"But they're bad guys!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Him shrugged, "So??? I'm still helping them. I got them back on my side, because I made a promise."

"And what promise was that?"

"None of your beeswax!" the boy in blue stuck out his tongue.

Butch and the one in red smacked him upside the head.

"OWIE! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, Boomer," the red one uttered.

"Anyway…," Him went on, his voices echoing demonically, "let me guess. You want to see other worlds. Am I right, Bubbles? That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends also came from another world."

Bubbles' eyes widened, "What?!"

"But……they had special help." Him leaned into the girl's face, and narrowed his green eyes. "That mysterious Key."

Bubbles gave Him a confused look.

"Now, now…cheer up, sweetie," Him stroked the girl's chin with a crimson pincer. "You have something special, too."

"……"

"Now…..listen closely."


	25. The Key Team Part 3

"The Keyhole they seek is probably inside your house, Bubbles," Him intoned as he strolled across the front lawn of said house.

Bubbles and the Rowdyruff Boys hovered behind the demonic villain.

The effeminate nasty piece of work turned around, and flashed Bubbles a Cheshire Cat grin. "The Professor sent Blossom and Buttercup to search for you, meaning that he's all by himself. If you can help me find that mechanical arm he used to destroy the crystal……," he echoed, stroking his goatee, "……then, I can help you get to those other worlds your heart longs for."

**"Hehehehehehe!!!" **the Rowdyruff Boys snickered in unison.

Bubbles bit her lower lip nervously.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Sora, Ed, and Eddy had witnessed the five enter the rectangular house. The three junior heroes were standing atop the roof of a house opposite the abode.

"Who's that?" Eddy inquired, referring to Him.

"I don't know, Eddy," replied Sora, his Keyblade held over his shoulder. "And, is it me, or do those guys look like the girls, but…….are boys???"

"How about brothers??" Eddy suggested with a pulled face.

"Or boyfriends!" Ed added, raising a gigantic finger.

"Only in crappy fanfiction, Ed," Eddy told him. "Something tells me that they're the bad guys."

"And I have a hunch that that red guy is manipulating Bubbles into doing whatever he--"

"Or _she_!" Eddy was disgusted by Him's choice of clothing.

"--wants. We should go and see."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Inside the Powerpuff Girls' house, Him stood dominant, holing the bionic claw over his head. The Rowdyruff Boys hovered by his side, grinning psychotically.

"The mechanical arm is now mine!" exclaimed the villain.

In front of him, the Professor lay on the floor, slightly bruised from the brief fight that occurred beforehand. Bubbles stood by his side, shocked by what had just happened.

"And I couldn't have done it without you, Bubbles," Him winked at her.

"Him, no!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I didn't want this!!"

"Oh?" Him raised a thin eyebrow. "Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we?" He licked his lips, "Time for a little journey--to the dark world of the Heartless!

"Uhhh, boss," Boomer sheepishly approached the demon. "We can't find the Keyhole………… It's not here…."

"WHAT?!?!?!" cackled Him. The house shook slightly on its foundations.

**SLAM!!!**

The front door was suddenly busted open by Sora. The Keyblade Master and Eddy filed in.

"Not so fast!" Sora ordered heroically. He held his Keyblade at the ready while Eddy's hands glowed with fire.

Him's frown turned upside-down, "Hmm, it looks like we have company."

"Should we get 'em? Huh? HUH????" Butch twitched eagerly.

"No need, boys; our work here is done." He waved with the metal claw, "Ta-ta!"

**POOF!!!**

Him and the Rowdyruff boys disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Sora relaxed, lowering his weapon.

"Professor, are you alright?" Bubbles asked, leaning close to her father.

"I'm fine, Bubbles," replied the scientist. Sora offered him a gloved hand, which he took. Utonium stood up and brushed himself off. "We need to get my invention back."

"Why?" Sora asked. "What's so special about it?"

"I just told Buttercup and Blossom; I might as well tell you." The Professor cleared his throat, "That robotic claw utilizes both magic and science. I've been working on it for quite some time; a few days after I conductedsome research on the Heartless. In the right hands, it can vanquish darkness, and even seal this world's Keyhole."

And then, his expression changed to a grim one. It seemed as if a shadow had actually crept across his face.

"But in the wrong hands, the Keyhole can be revealed, _allowing more Heartless into the world_. Him has the power to absorb the claw's dark energy and gain large amounts of power. When you saw me destroy the crystal in that cave, you only got a glimpse of a tenth of its force."

He looked at Sora sternly.

"You must get it back before Him figures out how to use it……assuming he doesn't know how to use it, that is," he added with a hint of hope.

"……," Sora nodded. So did Eddy.

"I'm going with you," Bubbles hovered over to Sora's side. She gave the Professor a serious look that said 'May I?'.

Utonium sighed, "Alright, Bubbles. Regroup with your sisters, and go for it," he swayed a fist of encouragement.

Bubbles beamed, and hovered over to hug her father, "Thank you, Professor."

The scientist returned the affectionate gesture. He looked over his daughter's blonde head, and told Sora, "Bring her back in one piece, will you?"

Sora smiled boyishly, rubbing his nose, "You can count on it!"

K-K-K-K-K-K

"Huh?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow at Ed. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting," Ed answer bluntly, grinning wide.

Sora, Eddy, and Bubbles walked out the door.

"Bubbles, has something happened?" Blossom asked.

"Him came and stole the Professor's arm thingy!" exclaimed the blue-eyed girl. "We have to get it back!"

"Any idea where Him might be?" Sora asked.

At that, a black pillar of darkness suddenly shot upwards from within the heart of Townsville, startling them. The column of blackness could be seen from miles and miles away.

"Something's happened in Townsville," Blossom stated the obvious.

"Let's go," uttered Sora.

K-K-K-K-K-K

The dark pillar's base was in front of City Hall. Heartless were emerging from the column, and increasing by the second. The portal was being supported by none other than Him, who was perched on a rooftop. The diabolical baddie had his arm stretched out, concentrating on keeping the prosthetic limb glowing black. The Rowdyruff Boys stood behind him, waiting for some action.

"Hehehehehe!!!!" Him giggled, as always. "With all these Heartless at my command, I will find little trouble in locating this world's Keyhole!!!"

_ZAP**-POW!!!!!**_

A red laser beam came out of nowhere, and impacted the stolen arm. The black portal was suddenly closed, preventing more Heartless from passing through.

"AAGHH!!!" Him retracted the smoking limb, and inspected it. "Hmm, minimal damage. Nothing serious." He looked ahead, "Who dares interrupt me?!?!"

"We dare!!!" Blossom shouted, having been the one who had fired that laser beam.

Ed--held by Buttercup and Bubbles--Sora, and Eddy floated by her side, ready for battle.

Him grinned like a fox, "So nice of you to join us; you may have temporarily ceased my summoning of the Heartless, but I have enough to DESTROY YOU!!!!!"

Several shadow villains hovered around the group, brandishing their guns.

"Here's the deal," Him's voices said. "Get rid of every mindless drone; and you'll get to me."

**POOF!!! **Him and the boys disappeared in a puff of red smoke once again.

The six floated back-to-back, eyeing the Heartless. There were two new kinds now. One type was more or less like a shadow villain, but wielded bo-staffs instead of guns, and was taller and lankier.

The other kind was a big, fat Heartless head with two clawed feet sticking out from under it. It had the emblem in-between its big eyes, couldn't fly, and supported about six shadow villains on top of it. It was a fathead.

"Okay, guys," Blossom said. "Are you ready?"

"Just tell me when warm-up's over!" Buttercup said cockily.

"You're priceless, y'know."

"I know."

"ATTACK!!!!!"

Sora twirled his Keyblade, and flew into the fray of Heartless.

Eddy let out eight fireballs (one for each finger or thumb), and brought down lightening.

Buttercup and Bubbles let go of Ed, and attacked alongside Blossom.

Ed fell to the ground, creating a crater in his landing, squishing several villains in the process. The brute grabbed a handful of shadows, and tossed them at one of the fatheads.

The enemies collided, causing the fathead to topple over and squash more comrades.

"Rrrrghh!!!" Ed saw another fathead charging towards him, supporting six bo-staff'd shadow villains. He ran gorilla-style.

More Heartless hovered by the fathead's side, sending out dark energy from their weapons.

"Hrrrff!!!" Ed angled his gauntlets perfectly to deflect the shots. When he was close enough, he jumped up into the air, did a summersault, and sent his yellow fists crashing down. **"AAAAA-OOOOOO-GAAAAA!!!!!!!" **

The small Heartless atop the fathead scattered, but the big Heartless itself remained stationary and was too slow to move. However, Ed's massive arms didn't hit it; they smashed the tarmac on either side of it, destroying more Heartless in the process.

"HUG!!!!" Ed then wrapped his arms around the fathead, did a mad spin on his big toe, and let the giant fiend go like a bowling ball and crash into shadows like pins.

Ed stood on his hind legs, and beat his chest like King Kong.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah!!! I am too much for you!!!...Huh??" he noticed several shadows with bo-staffs sailing towards his form.

_**SLAAAASH!!!!!!**_

Before the Heartless could strike, they were bisected by Sora's sailing Keyblade. The caped crusader gave Ed a thumb's up.

Ed grinned and returned the gesture. He turned around to resume battle.

Sora spotted more shadow villains flying in his direction, armed with guns of darkness. He twirled his Keyblade expertly like a fan, and created a shield which managed to deflect every shot sent at him.

**WHUMP!!!**

"!!!!!" He was suddenly ploughed into from behind by a shadow. "Whoaaa!!!" he accidentally let go of his Keyblade, and fell ten feet to the ground. Thankfully, the magic from the transformation kept his bones together.

He sat up, and noticed his Keyblade a few yards away. He ran to grab it, but a shadow villain slid across the ground, and knocked the weapon further away.

Before he knew it, the spiky-haired teen was surrounded by bo-staff'd Heartless.

"…….," he smirked. "Alright; let's see that you guys got."

One approached from the front, bringing its staff downward.

"HAH!!" Sora brought out two mini-Keyblades, and held them over his head in crisscrossing formation.

**CLANK!**

The staff contacted the daggers.

"Nnnnghh!" Sora shoved against the Heartless, causing it to stumble backwards. "Take this!!!" he then shot a dagger, and contacted the shadow villain right between the goggled eyes. It disappeared, releasing a heart.

Two fiends came from both sides.

Sora sent two daggers to his left and right, impacting his foes in the chest.

Three came in a triangle formation.

Sora high-kicked the first one in the chin, sending it reeling back.

The other two swung their weapons horizontally.

Sara ducked under the swings, and shot up towards one of them, stabbing it in the head. It evaporated.

The other one received two daggers in its torso.

The first one from before was back, flanked by four other comrades. Two of them pole-vaulted over Sora.

Sora reached a gloved hand up, and grabbed one of them. "HYAAAA!!!!" he spun around, and let the dark fiend fly into the other one.

The other three Heartless formed a line, and sprinted to the Keyblader's position. Sora tossed two mini-Keyblades into two of them.

The surviving Heartless swung at him.

Sora caught the bo-staff in his hand. "I'll need to borrow this!" he snatched the weapon out from the shadow's claws, leaned back, shot forward, and impaled it with its own weapon.

He then spotted his Keyblade lying on the asphalt some feet away. "Ah-ha!" he smirked, and ran towards his fallen weapon.

Heartless were hot on his trail, spinning their bo-staffs.

Sora swung the stolen bo-staff left and right, smacking, bludgeoning, and batting any fiend that came too close.

Then, laser beams and fireballs came from above and annihilated all the villains in his way. This was the work of Bubbles and Eddy, who saluted Sora before resuming their own battle.

The mage and blue-eyed girl flew every which way, trailing fire and a blue streak. A black swarm of Heartless wasn't far behind, unleashing shot after shot of dark balls.

"This is too easy," Eddy uttered with a grin. "Watch this, Bubbles!"

They stopped flying away, remaining stationary in mid-air.

Eddy flicked his wrist, "Stop!!"

The shadows at the front line succumbed to the Stop spell, and froze in midair. This resulted in the ones flying behind them crashing into their frozen comrades, and falling into the path of Blossom's heat vision.

"Hahahaha! I kick major a--!! ULP!!!" Eddy was interrupted when a dark ball hit him right in the back.

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle.

Down below, a green mini-tornado, which was none other than Buttercup, was sucking up Heartless, and throwing them in every direction.

All in all, Sora, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup were doing a great job at defeating every Heartless that opposed them. The number of dark fiends quickly dropped thanks to the punishment being dealt to them. Sora was whacking with his Keyblade, Buttercup was sucking with her tornado, Eddy was electrocuting with his magic, Blossom was denting with her punches, Ed was crushing with his fists, and Bubbles was frying with her heat vision.

The last Heartless was eliminated with a well-aimed fireball. The magical pink boy in question touched down on the road's tarmac, and looked at the closet person to him. "What now?"

"Him said that if we beat all those Heartless, we'd 'get to him'," Buttercup said, crossing her arms in thought.

Ed strolled over, chewing on a lamppost he had pulled out from the ground. Blossom, Sora, and Bubbles arrived, too.

"Uhhh," Sora looked at everyone with an unsure expression, "what now?"

"There," Blossom pointed. Everyone looked.

On the steps of Town Hall, a red, swirling portal had opened up, wide enough to let Ed through. Little fragments of nearby dust were being sucked into it. If one were to look into its centre, one would see a beckoning black spot; no doubt the entrance to Him's domain.

"We should hurry before the Professor's machine repairs itself," stated Blossom as the group marched towards the portal.

"What if it's a trap?" suggested Buttercup.

"We'll have to take that chance. Everyone ready?"

"Ready."

"I'm good."

"Yup!"

"Mmhmm."

"I was born ready."

"Then, let's go," Blossom was the first to approach the portal. She disappeared in the red swirls.

Sora nervously followed. Then came Ed, Eddy, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

The portal closed behind them, shrinking until it was nothing.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Blossom walked out from the corresponding portal, followed by everyone else. The magical entrance closed behind them. They were standing on a red platform that was just wide enough to fit all of them in.

Sora smiled, "Hey, Ed came along this time!"

"Yes, I did!" the behemoth pointed a thumb at himself.

"Hmm, that wasn't so bad," Eddy said. "I thought we'd be spinning around and covered in Ed's vomit, or something."

"Uhhh……ew?" Bubbles grimaced at him.

"Guys…..," Buttercup got everyone's attention, "….where, exactly, are we?"

"Welcome!" Him's voice echoed demonically, sending a shiver up everyone's spine.

The demon was standing on a larger platform that suddenly materialised in front of the group. There was a bubbling cauldron on the platform, too. The Rowdyruff Boys hovered by the villain's side, awaiting the moment when he'd give them the 'okay' to fight.

"So you came to fight your final battle," Him purred, arranging the pink fuzz around his neck. He sat girlishly on the edge of the large platform with his booted legs crossed. The bionic arm wasn't on his person. He gestured at the open white oblivion, "My realm will be the last place you ever see."

"Hand over the Professor's invention, Him!!" ordered Blossom, pointing a threatening stub of an arm.

"Yeah!!" Buttercup took a small step forward to her sister's side. "Do it if ya know what's good for ya'!!!!"

"And why are you teaming up with the Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom looked at the three boys inquisitively.

Him smiled, "Go ahead and tell them, Brick."

The red capped boy spoke, "Ol' Him here promised us infinite power if we help him out."

"Yeah!" Boomer chirped. "We'll be able to destroy everything with more ease!"

"POWER!!!!!" Butch blurted, twitching madly. He just was about ready to drool.

"And you actually believed him?" Bubbles made an expression equivalent to raising an eyebrow. "The only reason he teamed up with you guys again is because he's too weak to do the job himself!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" Him glowered at the blue girl, grabbing everyone's attention before the Rowdyruff Boys could think about Bubbles' statement. "YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!!!!" he reached into his belt, and pulled out a vial with some sort of green liquid. Holding it in his pincer, the villain walked over to the cauldron, and dropped the vial into it.

"Guys, Him draws power from that cauldron," Blossom stated. "We'll need to use magical spells in order to weaken him."

Eddy raised a finger, "True; I can feel the magic energy oozing from that cauldron."

"Eddy, you're the only member of the group capable of using magic," Sora said. "You're gonna have to attack the cauldron while we hold Him off."

Eddy nodded, flames dancing across his arms, "Got it."

"Are you all done plotting against me?!!" cackled Him, leaning against his cauldron, which was now glowing blue. He pointed a red pincer, "Get 'em, boys!!!"

"'Bout time!"

"Yay!!"

"Crush!!!!!"

The Rowdyruff Boys sprung into action, bearing psychotic grins.

"Pick an opponent, and move out!!" Blossom flew to Brick.

_"Get 'em, everyone!!!" _cheered the Narrator.

Buttercup flew to Butch.

Sora took to the air. Bubbles stayed by his side. They flew past Boomer; choosing to fight Him.

Ed hopped from the small platform and prepared to land on the larger platform.

"Hey, what about me?" Boomer asked no one in particular.

_"What about you?" _the Narrator retorted.

Him jumped back, missing being crushed under Ed's massive girth. The yellow brute swung a fist at the devil. Him gracefully ducked, and fired a magical projectile at the behemoth. Ed held his gauntlets up to deflect the magic.

Him saw Sora and Bubbles in his peripheral vision. He levitated out of harm's way; a set of flying daggers.

"We'll take care of Him, Ed," Sora said hastily as he flew past. "Get that blond kid behind us!!" he flew after the villain, flanked by Bubbles.

"Head's up!"

Ed looked to the side quizzically.

"YAAAAH!!!" Boomer crashed into him.

"Pffft, idiots," Eddy muttered, as he sauntered across the platform to the cauldron. He leaned over the edge, seeing his reflection in the white-blue liquid. "Needs fire," he pulsed flames through his right arm, aimed for the liquid, and sent plume after plume of fire into it. "This should be enough to mess up Him's fighting plan. Heh-heh."

Meanwhile, above the white bottomless-ness, a trail of pink and a trail of red crashed into one another, bounced off, and crashed again. The same went for two green trails some distance away. These were none other than Blossom and Brick, and Buttercup and Butch. Doing whatever they could to subdue their opponents, the girls put as much power as possible into fighting the boys in hopes that they wouldn't leave to aid their 'boss'……though it was highly unlikely since the boys were putting in the same amount of effort into winning.

It was a different story with Ed and Boomer, however.

"Nah-nah-n-naah-nah!!!" Boomer pulled faces as he flew just out of Ed's reach. "You can't catch me!! Plblblblblblblblblblblb!!!" he blew a raspberry.

Being the only one without the power of flight, Ed was at the biggest disadvantage in the entire fight. The behemoth had strength, but couldn't even so much as jump for fear of falling off the platform's edge.

Boomer sent a pair of laser beams at Ed.

Ed held up his gauntlets and deflected the attacks.

"Whoa!" Boomer ducked and evaded his own flying laser beam.

"RAAAG!!" Ed took this opportunity to reach out, and grabbed the boy's whole body in his big hand. "I have you now!!" Ed held the kid up at eye level.

"Let me go, you big dumby!!!" squealed Boomer.

"I am not a dumby!" retorted Ed, staring the Rowdyruff Boy down with big, unrealistic eyes.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

Meanwhile…

"Hehehe," Him stretched both arms outward. His skinny limbs elongated. "Have some of this!!"

Bubbles uppercut the pincer that came for her, and flew past it. Sora curled into a ball and spun vertically, managing to deflect the onslaught of the pincer that came for him.

Him retracted his limbs, drifted backwards to avoid a punch and a Keyblade swipe, and swept one arm out horizontally.

Bubbles flew up. Sora fell down.

"RAAGH!!" Him cracked his arms like whips. This time, he managed to land two good strikes on the cape crusader and the blue-eyed girl.

"Aagh!" Sora fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Nnnghh!" he groaned and sat upwards.

Him drifted down to his level. The devil blew a kiss, and with that same pincer, sent it surging towards Sora's form.

At the exact same time Him threw the kiss, Eddy said grinned triumphantly and said, "Got it!"

Enough fire had been pulsed into the cauldron to send a powerful whirlwind outwards, and immobilize Him and the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Aaaagh!!!" Him screamed as his own magic backfired on him. He was knocked out by the surge of power from his cauldron. Likewise, the Rowdyruff Boys were also out of commission.

Buttercup questioned why. "Why are the boys also K.O.'d?" she asked, eyeing Butch and Brick on the floor and Boomer in Ed's fist.

"Don't forget, Buttercup," Blossom approached her and explained. "They were brought back by Him's powers. So, theoretically, this magical cauldron affects them just as much as Him."

"Uhh, guys," Sora called. "We have Him to deal with," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, where Him floated in an unconscious state.

Everyone converged their attacks on Him. His body was smacked by a Keyblade, pounded by yellow fists and peach stubs, zapped by laser beams, and electrocuted by lightening.

Suddenly, the demon awoke. "AAAAAGH!!!!" he spun like a tornado, sending everyone backwards with his seemingly weak, but actually powerful, limbs. "Get up and fight!" he cast some sort of healing spell on the Rowdyruff Boys, awakening them.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up, Eddy?!" asked Sora, concentrating on the answer he expected and evading Him's attacks at the same time.

"One more will do!" replied Eddy, ducking under Butch's and Buttercup's fighting bodies as they almost collided with him.

The magician inspected the cauldron, which was now glowing red.

"Hmm, needs ice," Eddy used an ether to replenish his magic, before proceeding to pimp ice into the cauldron.

A few moments into battle later, Eddy came to realise that he didn't have enough Blizzara power to have an effect the cauldron.

He looked over his shoulder, "I need help over here! Need more ice!!"

Blossom must have overheard him. "I can help!!"

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "You can?"

"Sure!" she flew over. "Just take care of Brick!" she pointed behind her, when the capped Rowdyruff Boy was hot on her heels……if she even had any heels.

Blossom landed besides Eddy, took a deep breath, and blew forth a spray of ice breadth.

Eddy stared for a few seconds before saying incredulously, "Neat."

He was then ploughed into by Brick, who had acknowledged switching his opponent.

Eddy tumbled backwards, past the fight with Ed and Boomer. He fell off the edge of the platform. The mage held his breath, and made himself weightless. He rose up towards the platform with a scowl. Brick flew after the mage, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Eddy was unaware of the pummelling he was about to receive.

Meanwhile…

"Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm going to win this?" beckoned Him, subsequent to avoiding a flying dagger. "Hee-hee-hee!!!"

Sora and Bubbles both hovered in front of Him. They were slightly bruised from the damage dealt by their demonic opponent between now and when he recovered from the backlash from his cauldron. Nevertheless, they had held their ground, and were prepared for anything.

"Even _if_ you win," Sora began, pointing his Keyblade at the devil, "we're not gonna let that happen without giving it our all to stop you, Him!!"

"Yeah!!!" agreed Bubbles.

"Hmph," Him's green eyes pointed, "you mean _when _I win." He charged, "YAAAHH!!!!"

Bubbles flew like a missile. Him batted her away with an enlarged pincer, and sped towards Sora.

Sora pulled out a fan of mini-Keyblades, and sent them flying at the red-skinned fiend.

Him spun like a ballerina, avoiding the projectiles.

Bubbles sent a pair of laser beams from her eyes.

"AAAGH!!!" Him was zapped in the back. He shook all over, his body smoking.

"Nnn-RAAGH!!!" Sora's Keyblade sailed into the villain's side, sending him reeling.

Him regained his balance, and glared at the boy and girl, "You're going to pay for--What the…?!" he sensed a disturbance in his cauldron.

Blossom had just put in the last iota of ice breath needed for the violent chemical reaction to occur once more.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" cried Him, right before he was blasted by the backlash.

Likewise, the Rowdyruff Boys was out of commission, too.

Eddy--bleeding from every part in his body--healed himself. With Brick unconscious on the floor in front of him, the mage was finally given a chance to mend the damage caused to his animated body.

"Everyone on Him!" the mage cackled, pointing a finger at the villain. "I think we've weakened him enough!"

A few punches, magical spells, and Keyblade swipes later, Him came to. With an angry roar, he sent everyone back with his elongated arms, and brought the Rowdyruff Boys back, too.

The villain landed near his precious cauldron. "Get them!" Him pointed more at Sora than the others. "Make sure that they never see the light of day again!!" his two voices echoed.

"Pfft, nah," Brick said nonchalantly. His brothers stood on either side of him calmly. "We're done here."

Him took a moment to register what the red-eyed boy just said, "What?!"

"This is boring!" Boomer shouted, like a kid forced into waiting for his mother to collect money at the bank.

"B-But you're finally fighting the Powerpuff Girls!" Him answered. "I don't understabd!! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

The six heroes all watched attentively, curious as to how the current situation would turn out.

Boomer shook his head, "No joke."

"It's not the same," Butch added, twitching as always.

"We shouldn't have teamed up with you," Brick added with a spiteful smirk. "Waste of fricken' time."

Him started to sweat, "But what about the power I promised you?!?!"

"Pfft," Brick waved him off, "we don't need more power; we can already kick butt." He nodded to his brothers, "And now, we're splitting."

"See ya!" Boomer waved excitedly.

Using the power that Him had given them, the boys opened a portal to the outside world. They waved once more, and passed though, leaving their former master alone with the superheroes.

_"Wow!!!" _the Narrator exclaimed. _"In a bizarre and out-of-character turn of events, the Rowdyruff Boys have abandoned Him!!! Oh, if I were Him, I'd be shaking in my boots right about now!!"_

"Give up, Him," Blossom ordered, and she and the others surrounded the villain. "You lost."

"We can do this the easy way or the painful way," Buttercup added.

Him was shaking, just as the Narrator had implied. There he was, outnumbered. After all the work he had put into his plan, we was about to lose to a group of little girls, two disfigured cartoon characters, and a live-action boy with a long key. It couldn't have ended like this. And that was when the devil remembered; he still had the Professor's invention. He had stored it in another dimension, so it would fix itself. He wasn't beaten yet.

The corners of Him's mouth moved upwards in a Cheshire Cat grin.

Sora's masked eyes twitched, "What are you smiling at?"

_"Uh-oh! I don't like the way Him's smiling!!!"_

"It's not over," Him girlishly placed a pincer under his chin. "It has just begun!!" and with that same pincer, he threw something to the ground. That something was some sort of smoke bomb, which created a red smokescreen.

"What the fu--?!" was all that Eddy could say, right before his lungs were irritated by the red smoke. He--like all the others--started coughing violently.

Buttercup summoned what amount of air she could, and blew the smokescreen away with all of her lung capacity (which was quite a lot). The smoke was gone, and so was Him.

"Over here!"

Everyone looked.

Him was standing by the portal the Rowdyruff Boys had created. He struck a sexy (to him, at least) pose, and said, "I admire your fighting skills, but I'm not done yet."

"What do you mean?!" Bubbles shot back, glaring daggers at the scoundrel.

"Come back to Townsville, and you'll see, my dear. Toodles!" and with that, he stepped through the portal.

"We can't waste any time!" Blossom was already flying towards the gateway back to the city. "Let's go!"

Everyone passed through the portal…

K-K-K-K-K-K

…and came out the other end in front of City Hall. The portal closed behind them.

"Alright, everybody," Blossom stood in front of the group, "we'll split up. Bubbles, you and--"

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Huh???" Blossom turned around.

Everyone looked forth, and saw Him leaning against a lamppost. There was an air of smugness in his face, as he waved with the Professor's bionic arm.

"It's Him!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Let's get 'im!"

Blossom held a hand out to stop her overexcited sister, "No, Buttercup! We need to--!"

**WHOOSH!!!**

Buttercup flew past her.

"…think of a plan."

"Hand over the Professor's thingy!!" Buttercup ordered, growing closer and closer to the grinning villain.

**POOF!!!**

Him disappeared.

Buttercup slowed down her pace with a questionable face. "What the…?"

"BEHIND YOU!!!!" Bubbles called out.

Buttercup half-turned, "Huh?"

**THWAM!!!**

Him--who had materialized behind Buttercup--high-kicked the girl hard in the little torso with a well-aimed boot.

"Nngh!!" Buttercup went flying and crashed through a fifth-storey apartment's window.

Bubbles put her hands on her mouth in shock.

"Uhh……..that's gotta hurt," Ed suggested, scratching his head.

**POOF!!!**

Him was suddenly in the middle of the group.

"Subdue him!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Hee-hee-hee!" Him's bionic arm grew to extreme lengths. He swept his arm down low.

Everyone managed to dodge the robotic limb; everyone, except for Ed, who was tripped and fell on his back. "Ouch."

"HAAA!!!" Sora jumped in, his Keyblade held over his head, ready to clunk the devil.

Him caught the Keyblade in his bionic claw. He snatched it out of Sora's hand, and hit the boy in the stomach with the Blade's hilt. Sora fell over, hugging his belly in pain.

Blossom and Bubbles attacked side-by-side.

Him teleported to the side, and threw the Keyblade into Bubbles' head, knocking her out.

Blossom gasped, distracted; perfect for Him to grab her, and throw her in Eddy's direction.

The mage ducked, allowing the pink-eyed girl to fly head-on into an abandoned semi truck behind him.

Ed, who had got up, and Eddy were left. They stood on opposite sides of the red-faced fiend.

Ed raised a fist, ready to strike.

Eddy pointed two fingers, "Stop!"

The second Eddy pronounced the 'S' of 'Stop', Him disappeared in another puff of smoke, thus Ed was hit by the spell instead. The giant stood there in mid-blink, his fist halted in its first second of descent.

Eddy gasped, "…crap."

From behind…

**POOF!!!**

The next thing the mage knew, he was blinded after having his own wizard's hat pulled down on his head.

"Dah! Stupid hat!" his muffled voice cursed. Before he could rearrange the piece of headwear, he was kicked squarely in the back and sent crashing into the steps of Town Hall.

Ed was the only one left. He was still under the spell of Stop, though.

**WHAM!!!**

Him's pincer flew directly into Ed's crotch.

When Ed recovered, his eyes bulged and watered. He fell over in a foetal position, clutching his wounded gonads. "……g-grav-vy………..!"

Him giggled. "Hee-hee-hee!!"

He then clenched the bionic pincer. Dark sparks began to dance across the prosthetic arm, and then around his entire body. He started to grow taller and bigger. His legs and arms thickened, his pincers became sharper, and his tongue became forked.

_"Oh dear!" _exclaimed the frightened Narrator. _"It seems that Him is absorbing the dark portion of Professor Utonium's invention to become stronger!!!!!"_

The demon's eyes became sharper, lost their pupils, and turned solid yellow. He grew until he stood at several storeys. The giant let out an intimidating laugh.

**"AHHH-Hahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!" **Him snapped his pincers, and stepped on a parked Volkswagen. **"Yessssssss," **he grinned at his new, slightly muscular arms. His eyes were wide open in an animalistic gaze as he licked his lips with a forked tongue. **"Now, with this new power, THIS WORLD IS MINE TO CONTROL!!!!!!"**

He looked down at the fallen heroes. They could feel the sickening warmth of his breath.

**"And, before I destroy you, I'll give you the pleasure of witnessing me destroy Townsville to make room for my new empire!! HAHAHAHAA!!!!"**

Next, he swayed his arm into the top three floors of a nearby apartment complex, destroying it. He then stomped away down the road, holding both arms out like a crucifix to crash through every building he passed by.

Blossom walked out from the wreckage of the semi she was thrown into. She rubbed her head, and gasped in horror at the sight of the giant Him and his path of destruction.

Buttercup and Eddy cussed silently under their breath.

Ed wiped a tear from his eye, and just gawked. "Wow……way big!"

Sora stumbled next to the yellow giant, rubbing his stomach.

Bubbles walked in, rubbing her blonde head.

They regrouped, forming a circle.

"Okay," Blossom started, "our problem just got worse," she pointed at the distant figure of Him.

Buttercup coolly folded her arms, "Doesn't look so bad; we've been through much, much worse."

"This is different," replied her sister with a stern look. "Him has this…….," she stopped to find the right words, "….aura……. Don't you feel it?"

"…..yeah," Buttercup admitted, looking away.

"It's like simply attacking won't do any good…"

Bubbles sniffed, "It's all my fault," her eyes watered, "if I hadn't agreed to help Him…th-this would n-never had happened."

"She's right," Eddy uttered, casually inspecting his nails.

Sora glared at him, "You're not helping, Eddy." He changed his expression to a soft one for Bubbles, "Him was probably manipulating you, Bubbles. Don't feel bad about it," he placed a comforting gloved hand on her head.

"He's right," Blossom stepped in. "We can't change the past; but moping about it isn't going to make the future any better. We need to stop Him, before he completely annihilates Townsville."

"What should we do?" questioned Ed.

"Swoop in, and kick the snot outta 'im! That's what!" Buttercup raised a 'fist'.

"I don't think just diving in will do any good," Blossom explained, closing her eyes and rubbing her chin in thought.

Eddy gave her a questionable look, "What do you suggest, then?"

Blossom opened her pink optics. She cast a glance at everyone before finally saying, "We need a plan."


	26. The Key Team Part 4

**Author's Note: **Before you read this, check out my profile page. I have written something regarding this story and its (possible) squeals.

Another thing, I can't take full credit for this chapter. The idea of having 'unlikely help' came from one of the reviews to Chapter 25. Thanks!

* * *

"'A plan'???" Buttercup gave Blossom a quizzical look. 

Blossom nodded, "If we just fly in swinging our fists around, then it would never work, Buttercup. An effective strategy is a must, if we want to defeat Him."

Buttercup sighed and crossed her arms, "Just get on with it before Townsville is reduced to rubble."

K-K-K-K-K-K

**"Hehehehe," **Him's ghastly voices chuckled chuckled. **"The foundations of my empire will go HERE!!!!" **That said, he decimated several blocks of apartments with a single dark blast from the bionic pincer.

"HEY, DUMBASS!!!!"

Him half-turned**, "Huh?'**

A ball of fire flew and singed his pointed nose. Obviously, it didn't faze the demon; it just made him itch.

Eddy, Sora, and Blossom hovered side-by-side. They each had cocky gins on their faces. The Powerpuff Girl and Keyblade Master waved in unison, while Eddy gestured with the 'come on' sign.

Him smirked**, "Well, well, well……what have we here? The Keyblade Master and his friends have come to try and put a stop to the establishment of my new empire." **He bared his sharp teeth in a psychotic grin**, "How cute."**

"Unlike YOU, ya ugly sausage!" Eddy snapped.

"We're not gonna 'try' anything!" Sora stated, pointing his Keyblade. "You're going down, Him."

"Just like the many times before," Blossom added.

**"Hmph! We'll see about that!" **Him swiped his large pincer downwards.

Sora, Blossom, and Eddy flew in separate directions, dodging the blatant swing.

"Let's hope the others are ready," Blossom told herself.

K-K-K-K-K-K

Somewhere on the other side of the City, Buttercup touched down on the park's soft grass. "Okay," she began, "I moved your gummi ship to a safe spot, where it won't get crushed."

"Great!" Ed gave a thumb's up, leaning against the park's volcano.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "All we have to do now is wait."

"Do you think this will work?" Bubbles asked doubtfully.

Buttercup scoffed. "Eh, personally, I don't think so, buuuuut what the hey?" she waved her arm, "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"………I guess so……."

**"**_**What in Einstein's** name are you three doing, jabbering near my home?!?!"_ a deep voice with a bad Japanese accent cackled from above.

The three looked up curiously. A short, caped figure was currently descending the stairs of the dormant volcano. As it came to the grass, and started to walk to the group, it became evident that the figure was just about taller than the Powerpuff Girls. It was some kind of mutated monkey. Its green face was frowning as it blabbered on and on. His iris-less, pink eyes, jumped from person-to-person. There was a cylindrical dome on his head. He adjusted his blue tunic with white-gloved hands. His purple cape dragged in the grass behind him. He crossed his bare arms, and impatiently tapped one of his white boots.

"It have been listening to you people having your chit-chat for five minutes non-stop! That is exactly three hindered seconds of me being unable to concentrate on my important work in my laboratory, the place where my important work is undergone my me--but I am unable work at the present time, because of my lack of silence, which is the absence of sound! You talk so loudly, that I am unable to concentrate on doing what I do best; working in my laboratory, which is very import--!!"

"Put a sock in it, Mojo!" Buttercup interrupted, obviously irritated by the mutated primate's chattering.

'Mojo' frowned, "Just tell me what is going on! It's bad enough that everyone has been destroyed by those dark entities! What's happening now?"

"Oh, look! A monkey!" Ed smiled and waved, "Hi, monkey! Would you like a banana?"

"SILENCE!!!" Mojo screeched dramatically with his legs and arms spread out.

Bubbles hovered forward, "Mojo, we're trying to defeat Him. He's stolen the Professor's invention and become stronger!! He's going to destroy the town, unless we stop him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Bubbles nodded with extreme gusto. "This bionic arm thing can be used for either great good or great evil! Him used if for the latter, obviously!"

"Go on."

"It's all dark, and stuff!" Ed pointed out. "The red guy has harnessed the power of darkness from the arm; just like the movie _'Come over to the darkness; we got dental'_!!!"

"Ooooo-kaaaayy……?"

"Right now, Blossom and to other guys are leading Him here, where we will surprise him according to the plan Blossom came up with," Buttercup finished.

"Pfft, Him," Mojo spat. "That Broadway fairy is nothing more than a wannabe villain! He's nothing compared to the awesome intellect that is--" he struck a pose with his cape suddenly flapping in the wind (which wasn't blowing a second ago), and his sharp claws wriggling "--MMMOOOOJJJJOOOOO JJJOOOJJJJOOOO!!!!!"

Thunder and lighting.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!" he laughed copiously.

Ed stared dumbly. Bubbles patiently waited from Mojo to finish his ramble. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"But anyway," the atmosphere returned to normal. "What do you mean that Him has become stronger?"

"She means that he's bigger, uglier, and has a bunch of dark powers, which he got from a robotic arm he's wearing," clarified Buttercup.

"Hmph," huffed the monkey. "How original." He went on rambling.

"…….," Ed stared vacantly, a drop of saliva falling from his lip. "Monkey talks too much."

Buttercup was suddenly hit with what she thought was a brilliant idea. Bubbles could tell; she saw it in the way the girl's green eyes curved into a mischievous smile (if that was somewhat possible).

"Hey, Mojo," she halted his yakking with a sly tone of voice. "I don't think you should be reacting like that to what we said about Him," she innocently held her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her stubby legs.

"Huh?" Mojo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Buttercup casually inspected her nail-less hand, "…he _has_ grown pretty strong now."

"So??"

Bubbles finally got the gist. She giggled inwardly before saying, "What happens if he _does_ manage to take over the world? He'll be the new ruler!"

"……," Mojo was rubbing his chin, thinking the girls' words over.

"Him will be the most powerful villain!!!" Buttercup exclaimed fanatically, receiving another giggle from Bubbles. "Don't you see?"

"……..!!!!" Mojo suddenly gasped, "You're right!" beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he rambled, "If Him is the most powerful villain, then I won't be the most powerful villain, because Him will be the most powerful of the villains!!! Thus, I, Mojo Jojo, will not be the most powerful villain, because there will be another villain who is more powerful!!"

"Yup," Buttercup nodded, smirking. Her plan had worked.

"This is an outrage!" the primate exclaimed, raising a gloved fist. "Only **I**, Mojo Jojo, can be the most powerful villain, because it is **me**, Mojo Jojo, who has the most potential to be the most powerful villain; thus, earning me the right to rule this world with an iron fist, as the most powerful villain!!"

He spun around dramatically, his cape spinning around an extra few degrees and flapping against his face. He began to storm off to the staircase to the volcano.

"Where you going?" inquired Bubbles.

"To fetch one of my ingenious inventions!" replied Mojo, already half-way up the stairs. "You said that Utonium's arm is using darkness? Well, a gadget I designed can help stop that!!" And he was gone.

"Buttercup, I liked your idea and all, but why did you do that? Don't you know that if Him is defeated, Mojo will come after us, knowing that there's no one else to rival him?"

"Pffft! Bubbles, you are so naïve. Mojo is a wimp, and will always have his faced kicked in. Also, this will make defeating Him easier, don't you think so?"

"Well, yeah, but I never expected you to indirectly coax a _bad guy_ to help us. You wouldn't even allow Sora and his friends to come along at first."

"We all have our out-of-character moments, Bubbles."

"I hear rumbling, guys," Ed said suddenly. He looked up and could make out the image of three super-powered beings flying over an apartment complex. He gasped and pointed a big finger, "They're here!!!"

"Quick!" Buttercup flew over and grabbed Ed by his extended arm. "We need to get to out positions! FAST!!!"

"Right-o!" Bubbles grabbed the other arm, and helped her sister carry the behemoth to their 'positions'.

High above…

"I hope they're ready!" exclaimed Blossom, glancing behind her. "Because we only get one chance at this!"

"It had better work!" responded Eddy, close behind her. "I almost got my ass fried by that that energy beam!"

"Don't worry, Eddy!" Sora remarked, gracefully surfing on his Keyblade. "We'll win this!"

"We'd better…"

"Incoming projectiles!!" Blossom shouted.

Dozens of dark orbs came from behind the three. Sora, Blossom, and Eddy sprung into evasive action, dodging and/or deflecting every shot that honed in on them. Fireballs, twin laser beams, and mystical daggers flew all over the place, detonating most of the bombs. When the torrents stopped, the heroes hovered on one side of the block.

**"Heh….heh…..heh….heh…," **Him chuckled slowly, standing on the other side of the block. A path of destruction lay behind him; several homes torn apart, just by him passing through. He planted his mechanical hand on his hip, and gave them a challenging look **"What's all this? You have barely put up a fight! If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were trying to lure me to a perfect spot to spring your 'ingenious plan'……which would explain the absence of Buttercup, Bubbles, and Ed."**

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "……_…just come a little bit closer……,"_ she muttered so silently that only she could hear herself.

**"Well?" **the giant tilted his horrific head to the side. **"You might as well tell me your plan; it's obviously not going to work!"**

"Man…," Eddy huffed, "…if I had one more finger, I'd flip him off…!"

"Sttkt……," Sora forced himself not to laugh, but couldn't stop that trying-not-to-laugh face. He almost fell of his Keyblade.

Eddy smirked.

Him noticed. His solid-yellow eyes narrowed**, "What's so funny, boy?"**

"Uhhh……," Eddy purposely put on the fakest innocent tone ever, "….nuthin'……" For effect, he dug is toe into imaginary ground and put his arms behind his back.

"Come over here, and we'll tell ya!" Sora called out, a hand placed near his mouth.

_"That's right, guys!"_ Blossom whispered to them. _"Just keep egging Him on, so he'll come closer!"_

Sora and Eddy collectively winked.

"Hey, Sora," Eddy leaned into his friend. "If Him manages to steal your Keyblade, where do you think he'll……._stick it_?"

Sora grimaced/simpered, "Eddy! That's terrible!"

Him raised an eyebrow**, "What's that supposed to mean?" **He seemed more confused than offended.

Eddy gasped over-enthusiastically, "Oh my, Sora!" He put on arm around his friend's head, and pointed with both hands, "Do you see the way he's looking at you? Careful; he might……_pounce on you_ at any given time! Hahahaaaa!!!"

**"Oh, I get it," **Him said with a roll of his eyes**, "a gay joke…"**

"You betcha!"

**"Listen, kid," **Him spoke like he had just arrived home after a tough day of work**, "just because I act effeminate, that doesn't me I'm gay. Ever hear the term 'metrosexual'?"**

Eddy released Sora from his arm, and elbowed the Keyblade Master lightly in the shoulder, "Looks like someone's still in the closet! AH-hahahaaaaa!!!!" he fell backwards, but remained hovering in midair.

Blossom smirked. Eddy just needed to egg Him off a little bit more…

**"Shut up!!!" **Him shook a pincer. **"Shut up, you insolent fool!"**

"Come over here and make me, Nancy-boy!" Eddy retorted.

**"YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!!"** Him bellowed. He took a deep breath……and sent forth a powerful laser beam of pure energy from his mouth.

Eddy's eyes widened, "Whoa!" Sora grabbed him by his robe, and pulled the mage out of harm's way just in time.

The beam flew past, and into the middle of Mojo's huge telescope, disintegrating it. The un-touched section fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

**"I'll teach you some respect, you little……!!" **Him roared. He kicked his way through the apartment complex, closing in on the town's park.

Blossom looked to the side, and yelled as loudly as she could_**, "NOW!!!!"**_

To Him's left, there was a long stretch of road, leading to the town's outskirts. It was on that particular road that Buttercup, Bubbles, and Ed were positioned. Buttercup stood facing the park. Bubbles and Ed were some yards behind her.

"About time," Buttercup muttered. "Now, Bubbles!" she yelled behind her……before laying down on her back with her feet towards her blonde sister, and her head towards the towering monster that was Him.

"Got it!" Bubbles would have given a thumb's up if she could. "Get ready, Ed!" she told the brute, before easily picking him up and holding him in one hand from his butt.

"Launch me!!" Ed blurted, sounding like a kid on a rollercoaster that was about to go. His legs were tucked against his chest, into a protective ball of limbs. His neck stooped forward, hiding his freakish grin.

Bubbles held Ed over her head, leaned back, "Nnnn-RAAAAGHH!!!!" and threw him with all her might.

"Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu!" Ed flew like a missile towards Buttercup.

"Alley-oop!" exclaimed Buttercup, raising her legs at the right moment to launch Ed skyward.

"Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu!!!" Ed's irritating launch continued as he spread his arms out like a crucifix. The boy was heading straight for Him, who hadn't yet noticed. Ed allowed his abnormally-coloured tongue to slip out of his mouth, and flap around by his side.

Him's pointy ears pricked at the perpetual laughter. **"Huh???" **he half-turned with a slight frown on his red face.

_**KA-**__**WHAA-AAAM!!!!**_

Ed flew into Him's chest. The impact was strong enough to force Him to teeter over, and come crashing down on the park and a section of an unfortunate apartment.

Him was disorientated when he hit the ground. Before he could gather his bearings, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Ed, and Eddy were all holding him down. Blossom and Bubbles were using their super strength to keep the villain's feet from moving. Buttercup held the giant's left arm. Ed dug his nails into the ground, and sandwiched the monster's neck between himself and the earth. Eddy concentrated on making Him's right arm weigh several tons.

Him was pinned.

**"Why…you cursed fools!!" **he strained to say with Ednearly strangling him. **"YOU WILL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!!!" **He struggled to move, but was unable.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Eddy called out, blood vessels bunging all over. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Use the Keyblade!" Blossom added, sweating.

Sora flew over, and hovered above Him's bionic arm. He aimed his weapon, and concentrated on shifting the balance of the robotic limb from Dark to Light. A holy beam flew from the tip of the Blade, and contacted the metal tool

"Nnngh!!" Sora heaved, masked eyes narrowing in concentration..

Him smirked**, "It's useless, kid. Your Keyblade may be strong, but it won't provide enough light to defeat me." **His voice was eerily calm, but he was still struggling to get up. **"It shows that you're still inexperienced with it………… Heh…" **His eyes narrowed menacingly. He did his best to turn his head, and look at the Keyblader. **"You're wasting your time, Sora!! Hrrr-AAGH!!!" **He started struggling viscously.

"He's……right……," the beam died, and Sora's limbs hung in the air weakly. He panted, exhausted from a mere thirty seconds of focussing feebly.

"Boy!" a deep voice called out.

"…hm?" Sora turned. "Who," he asked curiously, "are you?"

"There's no time for that now, kid," Mojo Jojo replied, standing besides the robotic arm. He held a rectangular device in his gloved hand. "We need to stop this pixie immediately!! He must be halted! He must be brought to an end!!! He must--!!!!"

"I friggin' get it, dammit!" Eddy interrupted. The mage was so weak, he could no longer levitate. He settled down on the asphalt, besides the monkey.

"Get me up there!" Mojo ordered.

"Ohhhhhhh-kaaaay," Sora had almost forgotten the situation everyone was in. He lent Mojo an arm, which he took, and pulled him onto the stolen appendage.

"I knew it!" Mojo exclaimed to himself, keeping balance on the arm, and examining his device, which was blinking profusely.

**"MOJO?!" **Him exclaimed. **"What are you doing here?!?!"**

"Putting an end to your pathetic reign of terror!" replied Mojo. "I refuse to have a loser like you ruling this world!! This," he pointed his free thumb at himself, "is MY world to control! Not yours! I am the rightful ruler of this realm! I am the lawful king of the domain! I am the equitable grand puba of this earth!! I am--!!!"

**"WE GET IT!!!!" **everyone shouted in mutual petulance.

"Anyway…," Mojo faced Sora. "I have a device that may help in stopping this beast."

Sora looked at him sceptically, "You do?"

"YES I DO!!" Mojo barked. "Now," he pointed at the control in his hand, "pay attention."

"'Kay."

"I built this device ages ago to counterbalance the amount of light and darkness or vice versa. This machine can either curse someone with Darkness, or bless them with Light. He looked at the device with a bored expression, "I originally intended to use it to turn the Powerpuff Girls against each other…but," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I scrapped it for a giant robot," he then added sharply, "which was much better."

"Uhhh-huh……."

"It also has the ability to sense large presence of light or darkness," Mojo went on. "That object in your grasp," he pointed at the Keyblade, "has an immense concentration of light inside. Am I correct?"

He then pointed at the robotic arm he was standing on.

"This device has light and dark settings; right now, the darkness is outweighing the light, thus powering up Him, who is primarily created from Darkness."

"……riiiight….."

"Can you wrap this up…?" Eddy remarked. "I don't think I CAN HOLD ON FOR ANOTHER MINUTE!!!!"

"Ahem!" Mojo cleared his throat. "Very well. Samuel--"

"'Sora'."

"Whatever--If we can use the Keyblade and my invention to shift the weight of this apparatus," he referred to the Professor's bionic arm, "from dark to light……," a pause for effect, "…..then we'll be victorious."

And then, he got carried away again.

"And I will be one step closer," the monkey looked towards the heavens with a sneer, "to ruling Townsville!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahaaaa!!!"

Sora heaved a sigh, "Jeeze, this guy never stops."

_"Talk about overdone," _the Narrator added.

"Hahahahaha--Anyway," his expression switched to a serious one, "try and surge that light energy again; I will provide assistance with my light/dark-device."

"Okay," Sora nodded, "I'll try again." He hovered backwards some, aimed his Blade, and sent the beam of light again. "Everyone! Hold out just a little bit longer!!!"

Mojo turned a dial on his controller all the way to the left, where the label said 'Light'. He aimed the device at the blue beam between Sora's Keyblade and Him's bionic arm.

**"NO!!" **Him cried. **"You can't!! We're villains--We're not supposed to help the heroes, remember?!" **He struggled more, but the extra weight being put on his arms, legs, and throat was too much.

Mojo gave Him a coy smirk, "Sometimes, one needs to bend the rules in order to ensure that they will win in the long run."

Him scowled. He spat forth a few blobs of dark energy at the monkey, missing him by centimetres.

Mojo grinned, "PATHETIC!!!"

That said, the monkey aimed his device at the blue beam, and pressed a button. Out from the controller's antenna, flew another blue beam. It contacted Sora's ray of light, and sent surge after surge of radiance into the arm. The concentration of Light energy was higher now; meaning, that they had a chance of defeating Him.

**"NOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"** Him felt his power draining. His widened eyes lost their yellow colour, and went back to green. His muscles became thin, and his tongue went back to normal. **"RRRRRRR-rrrrrrrrr-**rrrrrrrrrghhh…….," it was becoming easier for the Ed's and Girls to hold the demon at bay. It became evident that the fiend was shrinking back to his regular size. The amount of darkness in the arm he was still wearing was quickly diminishing, light being the most abundant. "……n-nooo….!"

Ed slid off Him, knowing that he didn't need to hold the villain at bay any longer. Eddy and the Powerpuff Girls took five, knowing that their work was done.

Mojo landed on the ground, having jumped off the shrinking arm that could no longer support him. He kept his aim on Him; and so did Sora. The two held out for as long as they could to extinguish every iota of darkness in Him's system……including the darkness he had before acquiring the arm. His right arm slipped out of the bionic arm.

Sora and Mojo stopped. The boy and monkey lowered their weapon/machine. They approached the figure cautiously.

Him lay on his back. His size had shrunken significantly; he was just about the size of a tennis ball. He seemed to be leaking red smoke from his body, like Heartless leaked purple or black smoke. His right arm was releasing the most smoke.

"……," he painfully opened one eye, and saw Sora and Mojo leaning over him. He frowned, "……damn you."

He then bust into a puff of smoke. Presumably, for the last time.

Sora sighed in relief, "It's finally over…"

"Success!" Mojo held his hands above his head in triumph. "Victory is mine! I am victorious! I am the victor!"

"Here we go again," Sora moaned.

"It is I who has the victory! **I **who is victorious! And it is _**I **_who is the victor!" he rambled. "Not Him, but Mojo Jojo! Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!"

The others began to regain their bearings. It was Eddy who spoke up first.

"Looks like you and I have a new spell, Sora," Eddy observed two yellow spheres floating towards himself and Sora's Keyblade. "It's an upgrade for our Lightning spell. Hell yes!"

"And Ed has a new spell, too!" Sora pointed at a blue sphere floating towards Ed.

"Hmm," Eddy thought for a moment, before saying, "something called 'MP Gift'. I guess this boosts our magic."

"Huzzah!" Ed raising his fist in victory.

"We did it!" Bubbles jumped up and down cheerfully. "We saved the day!"

"Again," Blossom added sharply.

"Heh," Buttercup calmly crossed her arms, "all in a day's work."

"Well, I must be off now," Mojo stuck his light/dark-device into a pocket that was suddenly there on his person. "I'll be returning home," he continued as he headed for the volcano, "to finish my latest invention to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Also, I need to fix my telescope. Goodbye!" And he was gone.

Sora bent over and picked up a slip of paper from the ground where Him took his (assumingly) last breath. "Another one of Ansem's reports," he uttered. "Better hold onto this," he pocketed it.

"Well," Ed said when the group collected into a circle, "now what?"

"We return this to the Professor," Blossom held the bionic arm. "Let's go."

K-K-K-K-K-K

At the girls' home, everyone (except the ever-frustrated Ed) gathered round the Professor, who sat at table in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Professor," Bubbles was hovering in front of him, carrying the robotic arm, "I am sooo sorry about what happened." She sniffed, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"It's my fault, Bubbles," lamented Utonium remorsefully. "You followed Him……because I wouldn't let you follow your heart." He looked her in the eye, and added, "And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

"Speaking of which," Eddy gave the Professor an inquisitive look, "why _did_ you destroy it?"

The Professor took a sip of coffee, before explaining, "That crystal had the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole," his tone rose sharply, "is dangerous. I had to keep my girls away from it at all costs."

Blossom nodded agreeably. Buttercup turned away sceptically. Bubbles looked on with naïveté.

Utonium looked at Sora, "Key Bearer……," he then changed the name with a softer and less formal tone, "Sora…..seal the Keyhole. My invention also holds the power to reveal it. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course," Sora's eye mask arched up as he smiled, "that's what we came here for in the first place."

"But where is the Keyhole, Professor?" inquired Bubbles. Buttercup and Blossom were also interested; they silently awaited the answer.

Utonium smiled fatherly, "You of all people should know that, Bubbles. It's in that grotto of yours."

"Right under our noses," Blossom rubbed the vacant spot between her eyes and mouth.

"Super," Buttercup uttered sarcastically. "Let's go."

K-K-K-K-K-K

Back in the grotto, Bubbles held the bionic arm towards the conspicuous part of the wall. Instantly, the machine emitted a golden aura. The spot on the wall responded, releasing that same aura. Then, piece-by-piece, the Keyhole formed in thin air, engraved in a slab of magical, floating rock.

"Let 'im have it," Eddy sneered, leaning against the wall.

Sora aimed his Keyblade forward. The large tip glowed bright blue, and shot forth the trademark beam into the Keyhole.

C-CLICK!

The slab of stone then disintegrated.

"Tell me, Sora," Bubbles drifted into Sora's view, stubby hands clasped, "what's your world like?"

"Oh, about that," Sora nervously rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "…sorry for lying to you about it."

"Not at all," Blossom floated next to Bubbles, "letting on from where you're from is meddling, right?"

"Besides," Buttercup voiced from the side, "if you can travel to other worlds, then we can, too. Right?"

"Can they, Eddy?" Sora assumed the mage had the answer, since he technically knew more than him.

The boy shrugged, "It's possible, provided that they have a gummi ship."

"So many places I want to see," Bubbles mused, dreamily looking up towards the heavens. "I know I'll…_we'll_ get there some day." She gave everyone a determined look, "I'm sure of it."

The girl's expression reminded Sora of the times he, Riku, and Kairi would daydream about all the possible worlds out there. He smiled, a single tear trickling down his cheek from under his eye mask. It went unnoticed.

K-K-K-K-K-K

_"(NARRATOR) So once again, the day is saved, thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls……Mojo Jojo……and the Key Team!"_

_"(EDDY) 'Key Team'? Where'd he get that idea?!"_

_"(SORA) Ed and I told him when you weren't listening. Heh…"_

_"(EDDY) Why, you--!"_

_"(ED) Key Team group hug!"_

_"(EDDY) Ed! Wait! At least wait until we change back! Don't do it--Ughhh……!!!!"_

_"(ED) Sora, too!"_

_"(SORA) It's okay, Ed. Really, I--HURK!!!"_

_"(GIBSON) Why am I even in this chapter?"_


End file.
